Your Precious Existance
by 42Lia
Summary: I hate you! I hate you all! Why am I here? What's the point if everybody hates me! Everybody ... The world would be much better off without me! Wouldn't it? - "Thank you! I'm so glad I met you, love!" - Wouldn't it ...?
1. Games of sins

**Chapter 1: Games of sins**

The young boy stared at the crowd of people around him. From a stranger's point of view, he looked like the son of a rich royal. He looked around 7 years old, with a slender and slim body, slightly golden tanned skin, chocolate coloured hair and eyes, a stray hair curl sticking out of his neatly combed hair on his right side and wearing fine quality clothing in the making of a clean white, priest-like robe and a golden cross hung around his slender neck. From a stranger's point of view, the boy seemed innocent and curious as he kept glancing around the room with shifting eyes. The slight pout on his cute face made most people awe and giggle in adoration. That is … until he opens his mouth.

From a stranger's point of view, the boy was an unknown. His name, if he had one, was never spoken. All knew he was important since they would always see him whenever Señor Carriedo was around. And all knew that Señor Carriedo was highly influential at the court and was the closest you get to the royal family. He wasn't a tutor, too young for that, but was in fact the personal adviser of the Spanish crown. Whenever the sake of Spain was involved, Carriedo was there. Listening quietly to the meetings without ever speaking a single word until he is left alone with the King. And nobody knew what they talk about together. Nobody knew and nobody dared to ask.

Whenever Señor Carriedo was having a private conversation with the King, the small boy would roam freely around the palace. He'd look around with a dull stare or would just sit in a corner and watch the people pass him by. He always wore an annoyed expression and was cautious, almost frightful when addressed to.

From a stranger's point of view, the boy had bad manners and a foul mouth. He sounded arrogant and indifferent to others. He insulted everyone that dared to even so slightly tease him. And his moody personality and bad temper got on the nerves of every personnel and court attendant of the palace at least once. He would shout at both men and women alike and so, people decided it best to ignore the young brat. They couldn't punish him for he was under Señor Carriedo's protection but that didn't mean they had to be nice and pay attention to him.

The one thing that seemed to scare the boy, or at least keep him under control, was Señor Carriedo's presence. He would always turn quiet when Señor Carriedo was around and always spoke in a more polite manner. But the frown on his face was ever present and he would often send dark glares to his care-taker behind the man's back.

For such a boy, there is however one thing that he seems to show respect for. Just one thing. He was a fervent follower of God. Religion was the one thing he seemed serious about and he hated sins. Especially heretic sins. He would openly challenge people on their belief and how much they respected God and it often ended with a disdainful look from the boy as he walked away. It was clear to everyone that the boy was a pain and would be better off in a monastery. But Señor Carriedo kept him and nobody can do anything but accept his decision.

That is from a stranger's point of view.

To those who know the boy, he was no ordinary boy.

He may look barely 7 years old but is in fact much older than any people present in Court today. He doesn't age, and the reason of his presence in Spain is due to his nature. He is the personification of South Italy, otherwise known as Romano and currently under Spanish ruling.

His behaviour towards other countries is the same as with normal humans and that is the reason why most countries refused to make him their property. All except Spain. All except Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. But that wasn't because he was kind. He was simply ignorant. He assumed Romano would be like his younger brother North Italy, otherwise named Veneziano. He expected an obedient, adorable, cheerful Italian. But was deeply disappointed by what he got. He even tried to give Romano back to Austria but the aristocratic nation had refused plain and simple. France wasn't overly inclined to take him either and Prussia simply didn't care for others. That left Spain no choice but to keep the young, uncivilised, disrespectful nation.

Romano knew all this. And he knew that he would never be appreciated for who he was. He would never be as loved as his lovable brother. And that is why he had given up on being nice. He just did what he pleased without a care for others. They didn't care for him so why should he care for them? Even his grandfather, the Roman Empire had left him to take care of his brother exclusively. He never was loved. And still isn't. Spain merely considered him as his property. He took care of him, fed him, clothed him (sort of although he has gender misunderstandings) and lodged him. The boy was given everything he wanted. Everything except love. Spain would simply wave him off and go off to battle or to take care of his lower countries or even to go and see Veneziano and Austria. And _that_, that made Romano lose all hope for recognition.

The one thing that saved him was his faith. God loved all men equal. He had love for everyone and maybe even for the unwanted Romano. That is why Romano is very sensitive when it comes to matters of religion. He won't let anyone disrespect his God. Not even Spain.

He doesn't fight. Romano is too much of a coward to fight. He'd rather flee and hide. He was after all a small, weak country surrounded by big, strong ones. He stood no chance and therefore simply retreated whenever things got out of hand. He's always careful not to push his disobedience too far from fear of being punished by Spain. But his rebellious attitude was his way of being strong. He showed a façade and hoped others would leave him be. He's noisy and cries a lot but that's not because he's sad. It's because he's angry. He's angry of being so weak. But there is nothing he can do about it and so he prays. All he can do is pray. He prays God to offer him love and protection. That is the one thing he hopes for. He's willing to wait as long as it takes just to get a little bit of recognition and appreciation. Just to hear someone say to him once: "I'm thankful you exist."

Romano keeps peering through the crowd in search of the familiar crimson clothing of his care-taker. He spots Belgium and Netherlands discussing with each other, standing slightly away from the buzzing mass of humans. Belgium glanced towards his direction and their eyes meet for a brief second and she smiles at him before turning back to her brother. Then Netherlands turned his head, following his sister's lead and gave a curtly nod to the boy before plainly ignoring him. It was to be expected. All three of them belonged to Spain but Romano barely knew the other two. They stayed together most of the time. As siblings they are very close to each other which is surprisingly unusual for nations. Romano himself hardly knew his brother due to the fact they never really got to spend time with each other. Not that he wanted to anyway. He hated his brother. He hated him for being so overly loved while he was left with only hate and disdain.

When Spain had introduced Romano to the other two countries, the boy had secretly been hoping that they would befriend him. He didn't expect them to be adults already while he was still in the form of a child. Netherland was scary and hardly socialized with others. So that didn't go so well. Belgium was more like Spain: cheery and doting. But she acted like a big sister and her smiles were hesitant, as if she didn't know how to deal with Romano. She obviously didn't hate him but she didn't know how to love him or even like him. She often gives him chocolate in hopes of pleasing him. It doesn't. Romano only feels like he's being bribed. He knows that Spain had warned her of his behaviours and his attitude. And just because of that, she was always a bit wary of how to handle him. She tried to keep him pleased as much as possible, scared of making him angry as he is prone to that. But that's not what Romano wants. He accepts her attempts to socialize but with deep reluctance. He can't blame her however. At least, she's trying to be nice. Netherlands plainly ignores him (and Spain for that matters) and all other countries just put up fake smiles in front of him. He hates it. He hates this dishonesty and hypocrisy. If they hate him that much, why don't they just tell him to his face! Spain does. He's the only one who openly shows his dissatisfaction with Romano and the tension between them is … quite awkward. Spain had tried being nice and acting like the others. He was hoping Romano would open up to him. Oh! How wrong he was! It only made Romano angrier and more irritated. After a few attempts, Spain gave up pretending to be nice and simply acted according to his true feelings. He didn't like the boy and he didn't care showing it. Yet he takes care of him as he is after all one of his properties. Spain is a really possessive person. Romano just accepted his fate.

He sighed as he swung his legs in an irritated manner. They were in a church for God's sake! Show some respect! He hated how all those rich people were simply acting like they owned the place. This is the house of God! They should be sitting quietly and respectfully! Instead they were wandering around, chatting and gossiping about who slept with whom and for fuck knows what dark, political reason! It's a disgrace! But that's not the worst. Romano was not angry beyond belief because of some disrespectful bastards. He deals with them all the time. No. What really angers him is the reason why all those people are gathered here today.

A wedding.

Most people would consider this a blessing. The highest act of love between two people praised by God himself. But today's wedding is nothing like that. It's a sick offense to this sacred act that is about to be committed today, in this Holly place and in the presence of the Holly One himself.

Romano glared darkly at the careless people around him. They all knew. And they all went along with this as if it were an everyday occurrence. He hated it.

This wedding … is fake, empty and without love. That is unacceptable and Romano hates it. Yet, he can only watch in defeat and cannot do anything to stop this sinful act. Why's that? Because Spain was the one committing this act and Romano was never a threat to him. He was too weak and his voice unheard. He just had to swallow his rage and endure this.

Sick of even thinking about it Romano walked outside to get some fresh air. This was the first time in his life that he felt uncomfortable in a church. He clenched his golden cross and walked towards the back of the building. It was quiet and Romano felt an overwhelming feeling of peace invade him but it soon got interrupted by the sight of the womanly figure before him.

She was beautiful. Very beautiful. Her slender, feline figure had allure and stood with a strong feral pride. Her golden, hip-length mane was blown gently by the wind, completely free of any form of restrain or accessory unlike most women in Court. It was loose and floated gently like a vale. Her pearly white skin was smooth and gave her the beauty of a porcelain doll along with her gently featured face where shone big, ever changing emerald eyes. Not green like Spain's eyes. His were of a hard, laughing, spring green. While hers were deeper, more subtle and almost enchanting as they seemed to never show the same shade of green. They swirled like a hurricane but with a gaze as calm and composed as the sea. Her long fingers and elegant hands were covered by white, silk gloves. And she wore a pure white, simple dress. Quite plain, the dress seemed to simply follow the line of her body and fell on her like a second skin. At her feet, she wore simple, white ballerinas but they were mostly covered by her long dress. Overall plain and simple … but so beautiful. The only spark of luxury on her was the golden necklace at her neck: a simple golden chain with two pendants hanging from it. One is a standing golden lion, roaring in pride, with a ruby as his eye that seemed to burn like fire. The second is a simple golden cross much like Romano's.

The woman was staring upwards at the sky with a somewhat nostalgic and hoping expression. Like she hadn't given up completely yet. She seemed so sad … it was beautiful. Tragically beautiful.

Romano stared in awe at the scene. This blond woman was standing at the border of the graveyard, behind the church and the thick trees surrounding her seemed to fit perfectly and emphasised on her beauty. She looked like an angel. A suffering angel, still praying and still hoping. Romano may not be as highly praised as his brother in the matters of art but he knew beauty when he saw it. And that scene was begging to be painted.

She closed her gorgeous eyes, long, dark eyelashes batted softly, and she sighed. Her face grew strong. It changed from a relaxed and sad expression to a cold and maybe even resigned one. She seemed to have taken a decision and when she opened her eyes again, the nostalgia and silent prayer in them were gone, replaced by determination and pride.

As she turned to walk back to the front of the church, her eyes fell on the small boy gazing at her. Romano tensed up and immediately put up his frowning façade. The woman looked him gently before chuckling. Her voice sounded as clear as crystal. She patted his head as she walked passed him. Romano blushed and held his breath. He didn't understand. Why hadn't she spoken? Why had she just laughed innocently? Why … had she patted his head with indulgence like that?

He turned around a watched this angelic figure walk toward the church's front doors. She walked with pride and elegance. Ignoring the outraged stares of the people around her, she walked towards the very familiar figure Romano had been looking for earlier.

Spain smiled mockingly when he saw her approach and his eyes fell on her quite attractive chest before he snapped his head up to face the indifferent and cold expression of his … fiancée.

Romano watched as Spain held out his hand and bowed elegantly. He was wearing red and golden themed clothing. His crimson cape fell elegantly on his shoulders and the ornaments on his clothes and jewelleries were overwhelming in comparison to the simple dressing of his partner. He was flashy and elegant and held himself with an arrogant pride and a self-satisfied smirk showed off his seductive smile. His good-looks made most women fall in love at first sight. He was tall, with a darkly tanned skin that seemed out of place in Court where paleness of skin was fashion favoured. His long, curly dark hair was tied in a ponytail and rested loosely on his shoulder. With a strong and sexy body, he made even the male population grow hot with desire and his face was a work of art, sculpted with care. His laughing green eyes stood out like sparkles. In fact, his entire being stood out and shadowed the more discreet and subtle beauty of his fiancée.

She took his hand graciously and walked alongside him. She strolled calmly like a graceful swan while he paraded proudly like a peacock. Again, Romano felt the urge to immortalise this scene. He imprinted every detail of it and was planning on working on this as soon as he got back home. He followed the couple inside the church who had now grown silent.

Everyone present was staring at the approaching couple. The women were gossiping about Señor Carriedo's wife to be. Obviously, they were not impressed. But the blond didn't seem to care. She walked proudly next to her future husband, not showing any lack of confidence or any weakness. The men were eying her attractive figure, as her dress seemed to melt with each movement she made, revealing interesting curves and a fine body. Antonio was undisturbed as he casually walked among the shocked stares. Everyone was outraged by the strange girl at his arm. And yet, he didn't care. In fact, he seemed happy. Romano noticed the teasing glint in his eyes each time Spain looked at his fiancée. He saw no love in those eyes. Just arrogance and pure enjoyment like it was all just a game to him. On the other hand, there wasn't much love in his partner's eyes either. Her eyes were determined and unwavering but showed no other emotion. Romano watched the ceremony go underway. He hated it.

When came the time of the vows, Romano watched closely the reaction of the two committed. He heard a name being spoken.

"… will you take Alice Kirkland as your …"

Alice Kirkland. That was her name. Romano, of course knew her real name. The one that was kept secret. He had known all along who Spain would marry, he just didn't know what she looked like until now. But he knew that this woman, supposedly called Alice, was in fact the personification of England. And he knew why Spain was marrying her. It was all business and politics. And that is why Romano hated it. He hated the use of a sacred act to be thrown away for political reasons and greed. He didn't know, however, why England had agreed to marry Spain. She obviously didn't love him but he knew that there wasn't much gain for her as a country if she married him either. So why?

Spain swore his loyalty in a solemn manner and kissed his fiancée's hand with a charming smile. She remain completely unfazed and swore her own loyalty, her voice never failed but had a dull, monotonous tone to it as if it were just a formality she was undergoing. Her eyes were blazing with wild anger and Spain's were just staring back teasingly. A silent battle was going on but only Romano seemed to notice it. He prayed God to forgive this sinful alliance and then watched as Spain brought his new wife into a passionate kiss. Her body stiffened but she let him kiss her without a complaint. And Spain thoroughly took hold of the opportunity as he made this kiss last longer than one would expect. When they broke apart, he was smirking triumphantly and she was glaring murderously but her face remained straight and composed. They were oblivious to the few congratulations and the rising discussions around them. Their green eyes locked in each other, the battle still on-going with neither of them backing down.

Silence fell once more as the King Phillip II of Spain rose from his seat and congratulated his 'advisor' and gave him his blessing. That broke apart the glaring battle of the married couple and Spain turned a bright grin to his King before bowing and thanking him accordingly. His wife remained disinterested and didn't even spare a glance to her new King. This caused dissatisfaction and offended anger to spread across the people in the church. But she didn't seem bothered by the glares or the back-stabbing remarks.

The newlyweds exited the building, one wearing a cheerful grin while the other kept up a cold façade to hide her rage. Romano followed after them.

He saw Belgium and Netherlands congratulate the two, along with Austria, Hungary, Holly Rome and Romano's stupid brother. Why was that idiot in a white dress anyway? He even saw France smirking maliciously at the two and Spain returned the smirk wholeheartedly while his wife glared murderously at the Frenchman. Prussia was the only one to seem unhappy. Standing aside slightly he was whispering to two other men.

One was as tall as Prussia, with bright, ginger hair and freckles on his pale face. Thick eyebrows that seemed untrimmed and their sizes were quite surprising above the same emerald eyes as Alice only with a darker glare to them. With broad shoulders and a bulky body, he looked strong and the scar on the left side of his face, next to his eye was quite intimidating.

The other, shorter, about as short as Alice, had dark brown hair with curls but not like Spain. His hair was shorter and fluffier and reminded Romano of a sheep's wool. With the same thick eyebrows and emerald eyes as the other, he had a broader body with sturdy arms and a few scars and burning marks on them. Both wore plain clothes just like Alice and in less flashy colours than the entire Court around them. The ginger haired wore shades of pastel green while the brown one went with dark, navy blue. Both of them showed the same poker face as Alice only their glares seemed more dangerous and murderous than her own.

They were whispering and grunting with the albino Prussian until the dark haired one took notice of Romano's gaze on them. The man seemed to hesitate on how to react and opted for a shy smile before averting his eyes back to the couple. He kept staring at Alice and his eyes showed sadness and regret. He seemed powerless and in the same position Romano felt. Only, Romano doubted it was for the same reason. The other was glaring at Spain as if trying to burn a hole in him. Eventually, Prussia walked towards the couple and grabbed Spain away from the others and his wife. He muttered something to him to which the Spaniard only smirked back and glanced over at the two thick eyebrowed men.

Alice then spotted Romano and smiled to him. The boy felt a blush grow on his face and he pouted. Anyone else he would have screamed at but … he really didn't feel like screaming at the honest smile Alice was giving him. She actually acknowledged his presence and not in doubt or disdain. Her eyes then averted to the two grumpy men watching Spain with glaring eyes.

Alice was quick to walk over to them under the watchful eye of Antonio and talked to them with a calming tone. The two grunted before leaving and she smiled sadly at their turned backs. Prussia went to Alice next and whispered in her ear before leaving as well. She seemed even sadder watching the Prussian.

Antonio was eyeing her thoughtfully but got distracted by Austria and an overly excited Veneziano. Romano frowned at his brother. He really had no idea what was going on and thought all this was genuine. How naïve! Romano turned away and didn't even bother acknowledging his brother's presence. Instead, he walked up to England.

Alice looked down as she felt someone tug on her dress. She smiled at the small boy with the pouting face. Romano wanted to show her. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't like her. She had no right to be wearing that cross around her neck after her actions today. About to shout and scold her he was mildly surprised when she kneeled down so that her face was now at the same level as Romano's. Nobody ever did that before. People usually looked down on him while he tried to look tough and shout at them. Even people trying to be nice to him never bothered to lower themselves and the furthest they get is bending a bit over. Romano is always towered by others. It was an unusual change for him to speak to someone at his own height level. He felt his cheeks blush nervously at the woman's soft and honest smile. She wasn't embarrassed, nervous or faking. She was honestly smiling at him like she would to an innocent child.

"You're Romano, aren't you?" her voice was crystal-like and with a melodic sound to it but her unusual accent sounded wrong with the Spanish she spoke.

Romano crossed his arms and looked away with a frowning face.

"Yeah, so what if I am?"

The girl chuckled. From up close, Romano noticed that she looked younger than Spain. Antonio looked in his early twenties when this girl still looked barely 18 years old. She was a country so Romano knew that human appearance was deceiving but it made him feel safer knowing she was still younger looking than he had expected. She looked about the same age as Belgium but she acted towards him in a complete different manner. Romano thought at first that it was because she didn't know who he was but apparently she did and it didn't bother her that much.

"Why are you so angry, Romano? Do I really look that scary?"

Romano shrugged dismissively and pointed at the church.

"It's not your looks. You're actually very pretty. I'm fucking angry because of what happened in there! You and Stupid Spain just made a disgrace of a sacred vow under the eye of God! It's sinful! That's why I'm fucking pissed! You shouldn't even be wearing that cross!"

His voice was harsh and leaking of anger but Alice looked at him with surprise before smiling happily. Romano stared in shock at her thanking smile. She was … she seemed truly happy and grateful by what he said.

"Thank you! No one has told me that I was pretty for a very long time! I'm so used to getting looked down upon and criticised, I had almost forgotten what it was like to be praised."

"I wasn't fucking praising you! I was telling you that you were a heretic whore and you should be begging forgiveness to God for that sinful act you did!"

She smiled sadly and patted the boy's head.

"I know. I was praying the entire time of the ceremony. I'm glad you actually told me that. Up until now, all I've heard are fake blessings and pitiful encouragements or apologies. I really needed someone to actually scold me. It all felt so wrong … thank you, Romano. I'm so glad I met you."

Romano's jaw dropped as Spain walked over to them. Apparently Alice had noticed him earlier since she was already standing up and waiting for him as he approached. Spain looked from Romano to his wife with curiosity.

"I hope my henchman isn't causing you too much trouble, my dear."

"Not at all. I find him most pleasant and am looking forward to getting to know him better."

At that Spain's eyes widened. He hardly expected anyone to actually like Romano let alone wanting to get to know him better! But Alice smiled sweetly at her husband and followed him to the awaiting carriage. Romano was left in the care of Belgium for the rest of the day. As Alice was climbing inside the carriage she winked at the boy with a small grin on her face. Romano blushed and pouted back at her making her chuckled lightly. Once the carriage was out of view, a small, shy smiled grew on the Italian's lips.

He wasn't clenching his cross anymore but instead was caressing it thoughtfully.

Maybe God hadn't ignored his prayers. Maybe this marriage wasn't a complete failure. Maybe … just maybe … Alice wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Mysteries and Weirdness

**Chapter 2: Mysteries and Weirdness**

Romano watched as he walked off the ship in fascination. The cloudy sky was barely letting any glimpse of sunlight through and the humid air felt wet and cold against the skin. A sudden wind would chill you right to the bone before disappearing with a laugh. The weather itself was toying with Romano. But the most surprising was the faint fog spreading around him and across the city of London. It wasn't thick but more like a transparent veil covering his view as if he were walking through a cloud. The city itself was very different from Spain's cities or his own. It was greyer and darker. The fuming chimneys on top of every single house in sight seemed to fuel the fog in thickening the air around them. Every street was dimed by shadows and it felt like something was lurking at every corner. People walking in the street were blurred and shadowed by the fog making them look like ghosts. The feeling of danger was prominent and Romano shivered slightly.

Beside him, he heard Spain curse about the weather. He wanted to grip the Spaniard's hand for comfort but didn't dare to do so. He crossed his arms and tried to overcome his uneasiness. It's just a normal city with fog. Nothing more. He kept repeating to himself.

Suddenly, among the foggy shadows of people, the shape of a carriage approached. Romano peered and suddenly yelped in panic when two, slick, black horses jumped out of the foggy vale and stopped in a snap in front of him. They had large hooves and broader, stronger bodies than horses in Spain. Their manes and tails were long and thick with braids entangled in their overly abundant hair. Their shining brown eyes were gentle and calmer than the over-reactive horses Spain had. They were docile and obedient despite their huge size. Only inches away from them, Romano trembled from the shock. Spain had tensed up but showed no other sign of being disturbed. From the dark carriage emerged an interesting sight.

Dressed in men's clothing, with high boots reaching to her knees over her cream white tights, a pale blue tunic and her golden hair tied up in a high ponytail with her head circled by a golden ring, at her neck her golden pendant of a lion and her cross hung proudly over her slightly uncovered chest. At her waist hung a thin and elegant sword to a leather belt incrusted with sapphires and at her left hand, without gloves this time, shone two rings: a plain, golden alliance and a golden ring with a rose shaped ruby on it. With golden rings hanging from her ears and red, crimson lips curved in a sly smile, Alice exited her carriage and stood proudly in front of her husband. Her smug face was teasing the man waiting for his reaction.

Antonio smiled charmingly but his eyebrow had twitched unnoticeably. Alice seemed satisfied by just that and then turned an endearing smiled to the little Italian. Her expression became one of concern almost instantly as she noticed the shivering of the boy and his slight fright. She bent over and without a word picked him up and hugged him closely to her chest. Spain watched her, half surprised and half confused. She sent her husband a scolding glare before motioning to the carriage where she climbed in, not bothering to check if Spain had followed her. He had. And without a word spoken, they were off.

The tensed silence in the car was driving Romano insane. He kept his face buried in Alice's shoulder, glancing sideways at the window. He watched the city unfold itself before him. It didn't look as scary as it was anymore. Or maybe it's because Alice was stroking his back and his head in a motherly way. He felt appeased and the only thing that spoiled that slim moment of peace was the battling silence between the couple. Just like in the church, they were glaring at each other, fighting silently a full on war that none other can enter. Romano could feel the electrified tension between them and just prayed for someone to talk and break this awkward silence.

Time passed and the tension got worse. It was too overwhelming. Eventually Romano did something he never would have thought of doing. He cried. Not a word spoken, not a noise, just warm tears dripping out of his scared eyes as he hugged Alice tighter.

The woman instantly turned her attention to the small boy in her arms. She had felt his tears and his body tense up. She patted him in the back and rocked him gently in her arms. Spain watched in silence, his face unreadable.

"Romano … what's wrong?" Alice whispered gently, royally ignoring her husband and solely focusing on the boy.

"Nothing …" Romano whispered back, hoping that his voice didn't turn out as a whine. At least, the tension was gone.

The boy glanced shyly back at Spain but quickly averted his eyes. Alice watched the boy hide his face away and decided to leave it at that. She then decided to at least make things more comfortable for Romano by starting a discussion. Looking up at her husband, she noticed his unusually straight face but shrugged it off as unimportant.

"When is your King arriving? The wedding is in a week."

Spain's mocking smirk immediately reappeared.

"He's your King too, now."

"Not until the wedding." Alice's voice was firm and inflexible.

Spain chuckled and smiled teasingly at his wife.

"He will be there. Do not worry yourself, dear."

"I'm not concerned. I'm merely hoping this man has manners and knows not to keep a Lady waiting." Her stare darkened threateningly but that only amused Spain further.

"He is quite polite and well-mannered if that is your main concern. Your Queen should be fully satisfied by her future love."

Alice humphed and turned her gaze to the window.

"He'd better not break her heart … ever." She whispered mostly to herself.

"You seem quite fond of your ruler. France often told me how you tend to be unusually close to them. Not like other countries." Spain showed genuine curiosity as he looked at his wife.

She shrugged and kept her gaze out the window.

"I respect and protect my ruler. My relationship with him or her is none of your or any other country's concern." Her voice said dead-pan.

Spain's face fell a bit in disappointment but he quickly plastered a bright smile.

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself since now, we will be advising our rulers _together_."

He emphasised on the last word, making Alice shudder. She sent him a murderous glare before ignoring him the rest of the journey. Satisfied by his tease, Spain let her be as he looked out his window, opposite to hers. Romano could only pray he would survive this mad marriage.

Alice's house was big. Not as big as Spain's but big enough to show her wealth. It was plain though. Very simple and plain looking from the outside, in a roman architectural style. Its brick red roof was dotted with chimneys some fuming others not. The stone walls of the house seemed thick and unbreakable. The large, oak door was blended with strong iron locks and seemed heavy to open. It looked like a mansion but with the feel of a fortress. Alice walk to the door which immediately opened to her approach and a typical English butler appeared on the door step. He bowed with a "Welcome back, my Lady" and she courteously nodded to him.

"Have the rooms been prepared, Harrington?" She enquired, ignoring her Spanish husband, not bothering to introduce him. Her butler didn't seem to care for him either anyway. He only had eyes for his mistress. But he did nod politely as Spain entered the house.

"Yes, my Lady. Everything was taken care off."

Romano struggled to understand the strange and foreign language Alice spoke with her butler. Spain was unfazed and seemed to understand them fine. This made Romano frustrated. Why was he the only one who couldn't understand anything? His attention quickly got taken by the approaching man. He recognised the brown haired man from the wedding back in Spain. Alice saw him and frowned in concern. He lifted his arms in calming manner before talking, again in this strange language.

"Sorry, lassie. Just came by for few things. You're sure you'll be alright?" His gruffy voice sounded concern. Alice smiled to appease him before replying in a soft tone.

"It's fine. Really."

"Whatever you say. Call if you need me."

"I will. Thank you."

The man walked passed them but stopped beside Spain.

"If you hurt her … I'll make you regret ever being born."

Spain smirked but his glare was dark and threatening.

"I'd like to see you try."

The man grunted and left.

Romano hadn't understood a word but the short, tensed exchange between this man and Spain was enough to understand their dislike for each other. He tugged on England's shirt, still being carried in her arms. She looked at him questioningly.

"Who was this? What did he say?"

She smiled.

"That was my older brother. His name is Connor and his country name is Wales."

Apparently, the butler wasn't fazed by knowing this fact so Romano assumed he knew Alice's true identity. This is quite unusual. None of Spain's servants knew of his secret. Or maybe he didn't understand Spanish. That's probably it!

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"Then, the other guy at the wedding, he was also your brother?"

"Ah, you're talking about Patrick? Yes. Him too. But he's the oldest. He's Ireland. There's another one too but you probably won't see much of him."

"Why not?"

Alice hesitated but her butler cleared his throat before answering for her in perfect Spanish. That surprised Romano. Servants weren't supposed to talk unless asked too … right?

"If I may explain, her Ladyship's second oldest brother Alistor is the representative of Scotland. Currently in tensed relations with the English crown, he does not come to visit often."

Well that clears the 'he doesn't understand Spanish' theory! Romano stared blankly at the 40 year old butler who was now trimming his impressive moustache with his gloved hand. Was he meant to answer? How should he react with Alice's servants? Alice noticed his uneasiness and chuckled before rustling Romano's hair.

"Like Harrington said: you won't be seeing much of Alistor. Come on, I'll show you your room. Harrington, please show _my dear husband_ to his room."

Spain who had remained unusually quiet this whole time suddenly decided to act.

"Really, my love? I thought we would be sleeping together. Aren't we married after all?" he said in a teasing and seductive voice.

Needless to say, Alice was not impressed. Romano expected her to ignore the Spaniard or to snap back at him in her cold manner but she didn't. She put Romano down and back on his feet. She then walked up to her husband, a smirk growing on her face. Spain obviously was surprised and caught off guard when she circled her slender arm around his strong shoulders and leaned her lips close to his ear. She grated his neck skin with her teeth, slowly reaching for his earlobe were she nibbled teasingly. Spain's breath started to rush and his body tensed up. He tried to stay calm and composed but his uneven breathing was noticed by Alice and she smiled teasingly as her lips bit a bit harder on the man's tanned neck. With a skilful lick at his ear she then purred seductively.

"Don't get your hopes too high, _dearest_. My home. My rules."

And with that said, she released the Spaniard and walked away towards Romano. The boy fidgeted nervously. He had never seen adults act like that in front of him. Usually they did these things away from prying eyes. Apparently not Alice. Her butler was unfazed and simply motioned the very shocked Antonio to follow him "if he may please". Alice extended her hand to Romano and smiled cheerfully.

"Shall we go?"

He took her hand with a pout to which she chuckled and they both headed upstairs to Romano's room. Romano was getting more and more curious concerning Alice. She was so unusual.

Once Romano woke up, he was surprised to find himself not in his usual room in Spain, then he remembered the events of the previous day. Sliding out of bed, he walked out of the room. The house was quiet and peaceful. This was strange and new to him. In Spain's home, it was always noisy from all the servants rushing around or from the frequent girls Spain would bring back to keep him company at night or even from officials visiting constantly.

But here, nothing. Nothing except the cracking sound of a fire in a close by chimney and the whistling of boiling water from the kitchen. Silently, Romano walked down the red carpeted stairs. The entire floor of this house had a soft and thick carpet integrated to it like a layer of warmth. In Spain, Antonio had a few carpets but they were square or round and could be moved around. It was mainly for decoration. Here, the floor itself was entirely covered by the soft fabric that tickled Romano's feet. It was of a crimson colour without decoration and Romano could only assume it was there for practical reasons and not decoration. He was told by Spain that England was a cold place, maybe this was a way to keep warm? As he walked down the stairs he noticed the many paintings hanging from the wall next to him. Some were of past Kings and Queens of England, others were of England herself but most were landscapes of places England had been to. In Spain, there were more paintings and most of them were from famous artists and represented naked or dressed women, battle scenes, famous representatives of Spain or Spain himself but a lot of them, in fact the majority were representations of the sun: Sunsets, sunrises, mid-day suns, oddly coloured suns, abstract representation of the sun and so on. Spain loved his sun. The never ending sun, symbol of Spain's Empire: The Empire on which the sun never sets.

Romano stopped at one of the paintings and frowned. It was the image of a starry sky over a peaceful lake. Dark, with only a few stars and no moon at all, the lake seemed to melt with the heavens. One single spot of colour stood out. A pure, white feather floated at the centre of the lake, separating up from down. The only spark of light engulfed in the never ending darkness. The boy couldn't stop staring. It wasn't a masterpiece and was in fact quite a simple one but it was breath taking. He could feel the feather being trapped in this dark world, unable to escape. He could feel the loneliness and the fear. His heart tightened as he felt the painting imprint itself in his mind. This was the exact feeling he'd had his entire life. Romano vaguely wondered who had painted this but saw no name on the painting. He'd try asking Alice later.

As he looked away from the painting, Romano's eye caught a glimpse of a shimmering light but it vanished in a blink and the boy only assumed it was a trick of the light. He walked towards the kitchen from where he could now here the clattering of dishes and silvers. Peering through, Romano saw Harrington busying himself at making breakfast. The smell of fried sausages, egg and bacon tickled the Italian's nose and made his stomach grumble. The butler jumped and turned around to see the drooling boy. He smiled and bowed politely.

"Good morning, young master Romano. I do hope you had a pleasant night. Breakfast will be ready shortly if you may be so patient and wait." He said as he motioned the boy towards the dining room.

Romano nodded and went to sit quietly. He felt oddly nervous, alone in this huge room. A strange feeling of being observed kept bothering him. He wondered if Alice was awake yet. He knew Antonio wouldn't be. The man slept until lunchtime and that's when he has breakfast.

Soon, Harrington came in with a plate and a warm cup.

Romano glanced questioningly at the deep brown liquid in the cup. Harrington smiled as he added a dash of milk in the drink.

"Chocolate. From the new world. It was brought over by the Spanish, didn't you know?"

Romano shook his head. No, he didn't know. Spain never bothered telling him about his discoveries and Romano never bothered asking. He hesitantly brought the warm liquid to his lips and sipped carefully. He was surprised to find the drink delicious and eagerly drank it all before requesting for more. Harrington chuckled before obliging.

"Where's England?" Romano asked the butler as he was eating.

"Lady Alice is at a meeting with the Queen. She will then have several Court appointments and will be back by dinner time. She is quite busy with all the wedding preparations and asked of me to take care of you."

"I don't need to be babysat!" Romano growled.

"I am well aware of this, young master. But Lady Alice thought you might need some company or a guide to visit London safely. That is, of course, if you so desire." Harrington was unfazed by the boy's foul mood.

Romano remains pensive for a minute before nodding slowly.

"A guide would be nice. Is Spain coming too?"

"I was told to inform Lord Carriedo to head directly to the palace. Lady Alice requests his presence as soon as he "deigns to bloody wake up and do his fucking duty in regards of this fucked up wedding of his" if I remember her words accurately."

Romano gapped at the smirking man before laughing hysterically. The two of them smiled in complicity at each other as Romano calmed down his laughter.

"She really said that?" He whispered out of breath.

"Indeed. Lady Alice may seem calm and composed on the outside but she has a wild personality. In that sense, you remind me a lot of her from her younger age."

"Uh? Really?"

"Yes. You both seem to have that moody, temperamental personality. I think this is why Lady Alice is growing fond of you."

"She … is?"

Harrington smiled knowingly and left the room. After he left with the empty dishes, Romano pondered on what the man had said then something strange struck him.

"He said when she was young … but Alice is England. She's lived for decades. There's no way he could have … right? It's … weird."

From the corner of the room, Romano heard some light giggling but when he turned around, he saw nothing but empty space. Weird. Very weird.


	3. Lost in London

**Chapter 3: Lost in London**

Romano watched Harrington dress him up. In Spain, Romano had to dress himself up on his own. He never got someone else, not even servants to help him. Spain wouldn't allow it. And for a change, he wasn't wearing a dress. Alice had been quite clear about it and her argument with Spain had lasted nearly all night. The result was that as long as Romano would be on her land, he would wear proper clothes of his own gender. Spain didn't like the fact that England was taking the decisions about Romano. He was his henchman and Spain is very possessive. But England is stubborn. Oh, so stubborn. Romano didn't know how but she made Spain agree to her decision.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the boy's thoughts and he saw Alice peek inside.

"May I come in, Romano?" she smiled.

He nodded. Harrington hadn't lifted his eyes or taken notice of her presence. He kept focusing on his task of dressing the young master, as he called him. Alice watched in silence until her butler had finished and excused himself. Once he had left, she sat down on the bed and motioned Romano to sit next to her. Shyly, he did so.

"Do you like the clothes? I can buy some new ones if you don't." Alice inquired.

"No. I like them. It's nice to not have to wear a dress all the time."

"I agree! I can't stand those puffy dresses! They take space, they're a drag and very inconvenient! And I don't give a damn about what that bloody frog thinks about my fashion sense!"

Romano chuckled. He liked those talks he had with Alice. He was learning to know her better and the more he knew her, the more he liked her.

"Come on! I managed to get a day off before the wedding. Can you believe it?" She chuckled. "We better not waste it! I'll give you a tour around my city!"

"Will Stupid Spain come with us?"

"Sadly enough, yes. That bastard just won't let me out of his damn sight! And he thinks I'm a bad influence on you!" She grinned maliciously.

Romano chuckled and followed her out of the room. Spain was waiting for them downstairs, tapping his feet impatiently. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them walk down together but didn't speak a word. All three left in the awaiting carriage, leaving the house in the care of Harrington.

"Alice! What's that?"

Romano jumped excitedly while pointing at an old looking shop with peculiar objects exposed in it. Antonio's face darkened. Partly because Romano was being so submissive with Alice and it pissed him off. And partly because he despised that kind of shop. Alice only smiled wickedly before taking Romano closer to the shop's window.

"Magic shop." She whispered in a breath.

Romano's face turned to panic instantly, causing the hysteric laugh of the young woman.

"This shop is a disgrace. No wonder you're so barbaric and retarded." Antonio said in an even tone. Alice snapped and sent him a murderous glare.

"Well pardon me for being different! I'm guessing you'd rather be enjoying Belgium's company or sipping wine with the frog! Why don't you leave my land if it only makes you insult me?"

"It's not like I wish to be here in the first place! Whose decision was it to have the royal wedding held in this satanic place?"

"As if I'd let _my_ Queen get married in some other country!" Alice huffed, lifting up her nose, haughtily. "It's a gentleman's duty to adapt to the lady's convenience."

"A lady, uh?" Antonio smirked, bringing his lips closer to Alice's ear and breathing into it. "Then I guess that you are not a true lady as you claim, my dear. Didn't you, after all, agree to marry me _personally_ in _my_ country?"

Alice's body stiffened and the glare she sent Antonio could be compared to that of an enraged demon. Antonio only smirked teasingly.

"A lady must also make sacrifices for the sake of her ruler." Alice's cold reply ended the discussion as she walked away.

Romano hesitated, glanced at Antonio, before following her. Antonio smirked.

"The rumours were true … you really do take your leaders to heart."

And he followed.

Romano didn't mean to get lost. He just followed Antonio and Alice who were once again glaring murderously to each other in silence. He would often stop and stare inside some of the shops in curiosity but would easily catch up to the other two before they could notice his missing. But he had stopped at a carpenter's shop for too long and couldn't find his caretakers anymore. He walked around the cold streets of the ghost city but only met strangers' faces.

The small boy started to panic. The haunting atmosphere of London was getting on his nerves. If only someone was here with him … even Stupid Spain would do! He was scared and lonely and he didn't know how to get back to Alice's house!

Maybe they will find him! Yeah! Definitely! They would notice he went missing and would go look for him … in this huge city.

Romano felt tears trail down his sun kissed skin and people around him were watching him oddly. He tried to put up a strong face but failed miserably. He just wanted to go home! He hated this place! He didn't hate Alice but he hated her city! He wanted to see the sun break this cold fog! He wanted to feel its heat on his body! He wanted to …

"Are ya alright there, lad?"

Romano screamed when he felt a large hand grasp his shoulder. He turned around to scream again at the sight of the hairy giant behind him … no wait, it was human … hopefully. The large man was big and muscly, wore commoners' clothes, had long thick brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a gruffy beard on his squared jaw. He had piercing, grey eyes as hard as iron and the scars on his arms didn't help in reassuring the trembling Italian. The man, however, realised he had frightened the boy and immediately let go. He smiled warmly as he patted his head.

"Relax lad! I was just trying ta help ya. Didn't mean ta scare ya, kiddo." His voice was like a loud growl and his entire being reminded Romano of a bear. A big, scary bear.

"L-leave me alone! Bastard!"

The man stopped petting him when he heard the distinctive, rolling sound of Spanish. He frowned a bit but plastered a smile back on his face.

"Yar Spanish then, eh? No wonder ya look lost. C'mon. I'll help ya find yar parents."

He pulled on the boy's hand. Neither of them could understand each other so Romano panicked as he thought he was being kidnapped. He tried to resist but, sick and tired of it all, the man flung him on his shoulder and started to carry him around. Romano cursed and screamed and kicked and punched and tried to get free but all in vain. He gave up, exhausted, and let himself being carried around the smoked-filled city. The man would stop here and there and joyfully ask for information on some Spanish tourists passing by. Romano didn't understand their words but the sound and tone of their voices wasn't dark or malevolent. It was cheery and they laughed a lot. The man would speak to Romano without being bothered by the fact that the boy couldn't understand him. Nor did he care that he couldn't understand Romano.

They stopped by a pub and the man decided he needed a drink. He dragged the under aged, cursing Italian inside and ordered drinks, setting the boy at a nearby table. The man walked to the bar and laughed loudly with the people around him and the barman. Romano felt suddenly tiny in this huge place, surrounded by all those people. Some were watching him with cheery smiles others were whispering to each other with curious glances. He obviously stood out, being a child and wearing riche clothes as opposed to commoners'. He tried to avoid eye contact and soon found himself faced with a large pint of milk. He looked up at the bear man who had brought back, not one, but three pints of beer all to himself and was half down the first one already.

"Drink up kid. Ya must be thirsty after all that."

Romano didn't understand but the gesture the man made was clear enough. He hesitantly took a sip and tried not look at anyone. The older man took a pensive expression before a glint appeared in his eyes as he spotted someone. He motioned a small boy of about the same age as Romano (well, in human point of view). The slender boy rushed to them with a devilish grin, blue eyes sparkling with tease and mischief and a mop of dirty, light brown hair under a too big cap.

"Oi boyo, can ya try to cheer up that lad here? He looks scared of me."

"Who wouldn't be fat arse? You're the definition of scary, bear face!"  
"Watch yar mouth, ya little wanker!"

The boy chuckled. He didn't seem afraid of the man and then turned a reassuring smile to Romano. He frowned a bit as he noticed the clothes and raised a questioning eyebrow to the older man.

"Noble?"

"Aye. I think so. Spanish tourist. Doesn't understand a fucking word I say."

"Well, that's a bugger. Where'd you find him?"

"Lost in town. Crying."

"Aw! Look at that! Big old Joe as a soft side after all! Sweet!"

"Don't push yar luck, lad!"

"Whatever, git! Hey! I know who can help! Wait here!"

The boy ran off but came back a few minutes later, followed by a priest. Big Joe frowned and eyed the priest in confusion. The boy only grinned and let the old priest approach Romano. The small nation felt infinitely reassured at the sight of the religious man. A priest! Finally! Maybe this country wasn't completely doomed after all!

"I'm sorry but I only speak a little Italian, not Spanish but I'll try." The priest explained to the other two English citizens. Now, the entire pub was gathered around the little group and following the events as if it were an entertaining show. The priest turned to Romano and spoke in Italian. Oh! The joy Romano felt when he heard his own tongue. A large grin spread on his face.

"Can you understand me, little boy?"

"Yes! I'm Italian! I'm so glad you can help me, Father! I don't speak English!"

The priest smiled and repeated the boy's words to his captivated audience. He then explained Big Joe's actions and intentions, introduced Charlie, the mischievous boy and ask for Romano's parents.

"I … I don't know. I got separated from them and I got lost."

"Where are you staying for the night? We might find your parents there."

"My … mother is from here. She has a house we stay at. But I don't know where it is."

The priest frowned.

"Your mother is English? But then, why can't you understand our tongue?"

Romano cursed for his lack of discretion. He just felt so happy to talk to a priest in Italian he had completely forgotten to be careful. After a slight hesitation, he came up with a story.

"My father is Spanish and my mother was Italian. She died when I was young. And now, my father recently remarried with this English woman." He quickly answered, trying not to sound too nervous.

But the priest didn't notice and smiled apologetically at the boy and translated to the others. They all smiled.

"I'm sorry for your mother. I hope your new one will take care of you."

Romano didn't even think and nodded eagerly.

"She's nice! I like her a lot!" The words escaped his mouth before he could think. He surprised himself but all the others around him were smiling happily to him.

"That's good. I'm glad for you, little one." The priest said with a fatherly smile.

Romano blushed under the stares and smiles. He had never had so much attention before. But he liked it. Those people weren't so bad after all.

Time ticked by and the sky outside darkened. But Romano didn't notice any of that. He was enjoying himself too much. More people would come to the pub to see the little Italian noble and soon, the entire neighbourhood was gathered around Romano. He got to meet so many strange and funny people, he laughed and had fun. The priest never left and translated for everyone, enjoying himself too. The drinking increased and Romano laughed hysterically at the drunken Englishmen dancing around and singing loudly. Romano's hatred of Spain (despite his father being Spanish and in fact he explained that he didn't have a really good relation with his father … supposedly) got him to be immediately adored by the English commoners. His life seemed to be the hot topic around the pub and Romano never got tired of twisting slightly his life story, making it sound more human but based on the truth. They all liked the boy's strong personality and laughed at his foul language, even the priest didn't seem to mind and laughed alongside the others. Charlie was becoming a very close friend of Romano's and he never failed to make the Italian laugh at all his past pranks and mischiefs. Big Joe didn't seem all that scary anymore and Romano realised that he was in fact a big softy. A few waitresses were having fun giving him snacks and petting him. They giggled at his flirting attempts and the men laughed at his tempested temper. He was the centre of attention and the place was like a madhouse … and Romano loved it.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and an angry Spaniard appeared. It took a few minutes for the pub to grow silent but when it did, Romano's panicked face and Antonio's furious one answered all the questions they needed to know. An axe in his hand Antonio eyed venomously and threateningly at the English citizens. He started yelling and cursing in Spanish. None of the people present, except Romano, understood a word he said but they could all guess that he was not talking about the weather. They were not very happy about it.

The most drunken ones started to curse and shout back, though they had no idea of what he was on about, or why they were shouting. He's Spanish! That's a good enough reason to get pissed! And so a chaos of argument erupted until Antonio fell silent and his expression got hesitant. He glanced back a serious and dark glare. One would expect him to be glaring at his sworn nemesis but when he moved aside, a beautiful lady walked in. She was wearing her boy's clothes this time too. A sword and pistol hung at her belt and her face was as calm as the sea before a wild storm. Romano's face lightened up when Alice entered. She looked around and crossed eyes with him. A relieved smile stretched on her lips. She then calmly analysed the place and a cheeky grin took over as she sent a scolding glare at her _husband_. He only raised an eyebrow and mumbled something. It didn't sound like something good from the dark tone of it. Romano shivered along with all the other people in the pub but Alice only burst out in laughter. She turned back to Romano and walked to him, picked him up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and felt tears sting his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered in his ear in Spanish.

"I … I got lost and … and … they helped me … I'm sorry … I didn't see the time … I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh … It's ok, love. I'm just happy you're safe. You seem to have had a good time. Did you make friends?" She inquired with slight excitement in her voice.

Romano smiled and nodded shyly. Alice beamed.

"Good! Say goodbye to your friends before Stupid Antonio starts chopping everyone's head off." She laughed and put Romano down.

Romano smiled weakly at Charlie, Big Joe and the others, he then turned to the priest and whispered in his ear. The priest nodded but said nothing. Antonio watched suspiciously and when Romano walked back to Alice, he left the pub to wait outside. Alice smiled gratefully at her citizens.

"Thank you for taking care of my son. And I apologise for my husband's rudeness. He can be quite hot-headed sometimes." She told them.

They nodded and replied that it was nothing. They all knew her. Who doesn't know Lady Kirkland, the Queen's personal adviser and head of the Royal Navy? Not a single Londoner wouldn't know her name. She was the only noble to go and hang out in commoners' pubs and such. She was the only woman to wear men's clothing and to command battalions of male soldiers. She was even rumoured to be a fierce pirate when it pleased her without risk of punishment from the crown. Everybody knew Lady Kirkland. But nobody expected her to marry and have a kid.

Taking Romano's hand, they both walked out after Antonio. Romano waved at Charlie before the door shut itself. Everyone was quiet for a few moments until the priest spoke up.

"The boy said that he was thankful to all of us. He said he had a great time and that he didn't think London was such a scary place after all."

There was another silence which this time, was broken by Charlie.

"I don't even know his name."

"Do you realise how much trouble you caused me? Romano? Why did you run off like that? Are you trying to make my life worse than it already is? You're getting punished as soon as we get home, be sure of that!"

"He most certainly will not!"

"And who are you to contradict my orders! Last time I checked, Romano belongs to me!"

"He may belong to you but he's my responsibility too now that we're married, whether you like it or not! And I will not tolerate any punishment! Romano didn't mean to upset us. He was just as frightened and desperate as you were, in fact, probably more! He shouldn't be punished for a simple accident! You should be glad that my people took care of him!"

"Your people kidnapped him!"

"They most certainly did not!"

Romano cringed as his parents started yet another fight. But then again, he noticed that something was off. They were arguing but … somehow, they didn't seem as angry at each other as before. They weren't glaring murderously at each other like they were about to jump at each other's throat. They were glaring, yes, but not that battle stare thing they always do. Maybe something happened today while he was gone. Romano wondered vaguely about it but soon felt the tiredness of the day take over. He fell asleep in Alice's arms, listening to the arguing of his parents. His parents. It was strange to refer to them like that. Even at the pub, he still felt a bit uneasy to say the word. His _parents_.

But … it's a nice word.

"Shut the bloody fuck up, Spanish bastard! You're going to wake up Romano!"

"Well, whose fault is it that we started this argument?"

"Last time I checked, it was yours!"

"What? You little witch! I'll teach you to respect me!"

"Oh dear me! Is the Spanish Empire upset? My! What poor self-control you have for a supposedly strong nation!"  
"That's it! I swear, one day, I'm going to kill you!"

"You just wish, sweetheart!"

Romano smiled.

The chilly wind whispered in his ear and the smoky smell of London twitched his nose but it wasn't unpleasant anymore. He could hear it now. The noisiness of the city banging loudly against his ears. London may look cold and ghostly but Romano could now here the buzzing of the Londoners in the shops, houses, pubs … He could hear them all. The whispers of the wind and the tales of the streets rang in his ears and the warmth and joviality behind the walls were palpable. He smiled. London wasn't as scary as he first thought. Maybe he could even appreciate it. A little.


	4. Dark clouds of doubt cover the sun

**Chapter 4: Dark clouds of doubt cover the sun**

Spain watches his _wife_ teach his henchman about flowers in the garden. The wedding was due tomorrow and yet, Alice still wasted her time taking care of Romano. Antonio frowned. True, he didn't like Romano or England. But the growing bond between them worried him.

Harrington walked over and placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the table Antonio was seated at in the garden. A few feet away, Alice looked up and motioned Romano towards the table. The boy was frowning and pouted each time she talked to him. Alice only laughed but Antonio noticed that each time she looked away, a small smile would appear on Romano's face.

Now, Antonio was an arrogant and possessive person. He knew it. And he thought that was the reason of his dislike to the companionship between his two properties. Not once since his marriage has he been able to bed Alice and her cold sufficient attitude towards him was frustrating him beyond belief. Hell! They didn't even share the same room! About Romano, Antonio had really tried everything to get the brat to open up to him. But nothing! Nada! He just got angry at him all the time and Antonio was sick of always pretending to be a nice guy. He was the Spanish Empire! The Empire on which the sun never sets! He shouldn't be wasting his time being _nice_!

But then again … it was peaceful. Antonio couldn't help but notice how Romano's mood always seemed brighter when Alice is around. He sometimes even talked nicely to Spain. And Alice was a surprisingly caring person with Romano. Antonio had tried to get other people to see how they would react with Romano. His best bet had been Belgium … Oh, how he missed her. She was sweet and gentle. Always happy and she lightened his mood. But he had to marry England in order to keep Belgium and her hell of a brother close.

Spain shook his head. He's getting side-tracked again.

His eyes wondered back to Alice. She wasn't ugly. In fact, she was a real beauty. But she didn't expose it the way other girls did like Belle (Belgium). She's not like Hungary either who acted like a boy but still wore dresses and had a feminine grace to her … when Prussia isn't around. England was different. She wouldn't conform to the rest of Europe. She had her own ways and was proud of it. She never acted out on impulse and kept up that annoying, cold façade. The Ice Queen of the Seas. That surname suits her well. Even during their encounters at sea, Spain had noticed the coldness of her voice and her merciless attitude. And yet … when she fought, he remembered the fire burning her eyes, the excited grin of adrenaline on her face and the shivers of enjoyment that pulsed through each of her movements as their blades clashed. He knew that she wasn't as emotionless as she appeared. France would always tell him of how weak and childish her heart was and that was why she acted fierce and untouchable.

He didn't know of her real self. He only saw the façade that she showed everyone else. But Romano knew. The boy didn't realise it but Alice always showed him something so precious that only a handful of nations were allowed to witness. She showed him her heart. True, not by much but the simple fact that she acted so honestly with him just proved it. And Spain felt slightly betrayed.

He didn't love Alice. So why did he care? Why did he care that his supposed wife was a complete mystery to him. He didn't know of her past, her relations with her brothers, her relations with other countries, or her true feelings and thoughts. He always reached an ice wall.

**Spain watches as Prussia whispers darkly to England's siblings. The two Briton mumbled back, their eyes glaring murderously at Spain. The Spaniard smirked lightly and tightened his grip around his wife's waist. Then, Antonio saw Prussia grab him away.**

"**Antonio … we need to talk. NOW."**

"**What about Gil?" Antonio asked with his usual cheerfulness. Little did people know that his idiotic smile was only a façade, as much as England's cold poker face. But Gilbert knew.**

"**Don't give me that."**

"**I don't know what you mean."**

"**I know your smile is fake. Drop it **_**now**_**. England's brothers aren't too happy either so it's either me you listen to or them."**

**Antonio smirked at the two glaring men.**

"**Spain. I'm serious."**

**Antonio's smile dropped. If Prussia was calling him by his country name, then he was indeed serious.**

"**What?"**

"**I get what you're trying to achieve with this wedding. And I know I can't stop it."**

"**Why would you want to stop it? It's not like you care about England."**

"**That's where you're wrong."**

**Prussia's tone lowered threateningly and his glare grew darker.**

"**I care about her more than you think. Don't forget what she is to me."**

**Spain frowned.**

"**What is she to you?"**

"**More than she is to you, France of even Rome. But that's not the point. I want to make it clear that if you go through with this, then you will have to keep a strictly business relationship with her. Understood?"**

**Spain didn't like being threatened and he even less liked to be ordered around concerning his private life. She was **_**his**_** wife! He could do whatever he wanted!**

"**I don't see how my love life has anything to do with you."**

"**Don't be a fool Spain." Prussia hissed and his eyes darted towards England who was now smiling at Romano. Spain followed his gaze and his own eyes widened at the sight. England was … smiling. And Romano wasn't screaming. What the …?**

"**You have no idea what she had to go through." Prussia continued. "Rome, France and now you … you romantic nations have no idea what you're slowly building. And her brothers …" Gilbert's glare switched to the British brothers.**

"**Amigo …"**

"**You won't be calling me that much longer if I hear that you broke her. England isn't a toy! Why don't you all get this?! She's not a cold, senseless machine! If I see her cry again like … **_**that,**_** I swear when I'm done with you … you can kiss your empire good bye and go join Rome in Hell!"**

**Spain stared in shock at the savage glare of his Prussian … friend? He didn't understand why Gilbert cared so much about Alice. Did he … perhaps …**

**Spain frowned. And looked back at HIS wife. If Prussia had feelings for Alice then that would explain his anger. But Spain didn't like it. He may not love Alice … Hell! He hated her! But she was his now! HIS WIFE. And he will not tolerate another man to lay a finger on her.**

"**She's my wife, Prussia. You can threaten me all you want but that won't change that fact." Spain's voice was leaking with hatred but his eyes never left England.**

**He heard Prussia growl dangerously before the man walked away towards Alice.**

"**If she sheds one tear …" Prussia's hanging threat was the last thing Spain heard before watching him whisper to Alice.**

Spain's memories got interrupted by Alice's approach. He frowned as he saw her holding Romano in her arms … again. It seemed to have become a habit of the two. Though Spain had never heard once Romano ask to be carried, the boy never rejected England when she picked him up and would simply cling to her instinctively. Antonio had to admit that Alice really was a good mother. She showed care and understanding but she was also firm and sometimes strict with Romano. He would pout a lot and sulk but he never would contradict her and when she told him off, he wouldn't yell at her and accepted the scolding with a frowning face. She never scolded him too hard anyway. She never hit him or abused him. And she would always cheer him up after a scolding. She was patient and understanding with him. Overall … she was everything Antonio wasn't. And he hated it. He had tried so hard and for so many years to break Romano's shell but all in vain. Alice, however, had managed in just a few days! Spain hated it. Romano was _his_ henchman! He felt betrayed.

"Romano, be careful! The cup is hot, you'll burn yourself."

"I won't, dammit! Stop ordering me around!" The small boy mumbled without much conviction. Had it been Spain, he would have already yelled at him and insulted him.

England chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.  
"Just be careful, love."

Antonio frowned but said nothing. As usual, the other two seemed to have completely forgotten his presence. They seem to do that more and more often. When Romano was around, Alice's sole attention was focused on the boy. She would even sit and have tea with the Spaniard she hated (like right now) and not glare at him all the time or start a fight with him. And Romano wouldn't be insolent or disrespectful as long as Alice was around. He would try to be well-behaved and that in itself is an achievement even Rome couldn't accomplish.

Antonio gritted his teeth. He felt forgotten. Now he clearly understood the meaning of: 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

**France answered his door with a welcoming smile. Spain smiled back and walked in.**

"**Now, Tonio. What owes me the pleasure of your visit?"**

"… **It's about Alice."**

"**Oooh! So you call her by her name now! Things must be going pretty well between the two of you!" The Frenchman winked maliciously at him but was surprised to see the frustrated face of his friend as he replied.**

"**Pretty well in the sense that we haven't killed each other yet?" Antonio sighed. "Francis … She's driving me insane. She just has to have everything **_**her**_** way! She keeps wearing those awful pirate clothes and she always enjoys making my life a living hell!"**

"**Ah … I thought so. It would have been surprising otherwise. You'll just have to deal with it, mon cher. She's a warrior. She's even more ruthless than her brothers and trust me when I say that it is not an easy task." France shivered as he thought of his previous argument with Scotland. Why was he allied to the man again?!**

"**I know that amigo. But … I feel like I hardly know her. She's my wife, and we've had so many encounters, we even lived together with Rome when we were young! Why do I still feel like I'm married to a stranger?"**

"**Because you are." France shrugged.**

**Spain looked up, all frustration gone and confusion replaced it. France rolled his eyes.**

"**Antonio, why do you even care? I thought you just wanted to keep Belle. Why do you feel the need to know Alice?"**

"**She's MY wife."**

"**And?"**

"**How would you react if Scotland only showed you his fake self?"**

"**Overjoyed. Sadly enough, he isn't as stubborn as England when it comes to appearances. The more I learn about him the more I wish I never had. Don't get me wrong, he isn't … that bad … but sometimes he's just too much. And I don't even know how to react with him about certain issues because I know how it's going to end up. You know that 'England' has become taboo for him?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I'd rather not go in details but their relationship is a mixture between love and hatred."**

"**Isn't that like you?"**

"**No. I don't love England. I care about her … maybe I like her … a bit … … But I hate her. I hate her more than I like her. I don't … love her." The last words he spoke had a touch of sadness and nostalgia to it and Spain was eager to know what had happened between his best friend and his wife.**

"**What happened?"**

"**War."**

"**That's all?"**

"**You have no idea, Spain. No idea." France muttered darkly.**

**Spain didn't push on despite his curiosity. Once he had heard his country name, he knew he had stepped on a landmine.**

"**I don't know what to do." Antonio finally sighed.**

**Francis' attention snapped out of his thoughts and he eyed the Spaniard oddly.**

"**Why are you so eager to know her? It's not like you … No! Don't tell me you lo …"**

"**Of course not! I **_**hate**_** her!"**

"**Then why?"**

"**Because she's MINE."**

**Francis noted the change from 'my wife' to 'mine' and a smirk grew on his face.**

"**Jealous, uh?"**

**Antonio's eyes widened in surprised.**

"**What?"**

"**You sound like a jealous husband! So, what's the deal?"**

**Antonio hesitated before sighing in defeat.**

"**Prussia."**

"**Gil? What did he do?"**

"**He loves Alice."**

"**How do you know?"**

**Spain retailed his conversation with Prussia and France frowned in understanding.**

"**I see. Well, I'm not sure if what I'm going to say is good or bad but … Prussia has every reason to care for England. Whether he loves her … I'm not sure. I'd have to check. But even if he doesn't, he would still act like he did."**

"**What? But why else would he …?"**

"**Before I explain any further … did you do anything to Alice?" Francis' voice sounded as dark as Prussia's at the wedding. Spain shrugged.**

"**I tried. I tried to have her but she won't even share the same room. The first night, she preferred sleeping on the floor than share my bed."**

**Francis burst out laughing.**

"**Oh yes! She would do that! Good. If you had tried to force yourself on her, I would have had to kill you right now."**

"**Why do you …"**

"**I told you that I did care for her. Even if so slightly. But Gil is right. Alice means more to him than you think. She's like a little sister to him. And you know how Prussia is very protective of his family. The only reason Holly Rome is allowed to stay at Austria's is because Prussia tolerates it … for now."**

"**But I thought Alice's brothers were …"**

"**Yes, the British Isles are also her family. And they would also declare war if you hurt her. But, their history is bloody and painful. Like I said: 'England' is a touchy subject with Scotland. But Prussia is a warrior. Just like England. He won't tolerate if you hurt his family. He probably would go against his own government. You should know that Alice has had a tough childhood … if she had any at all."**

**Antonio frowned at the sadness in Francis' voice.**

"**She has trust issues?"**

"**Yes. And I am one of the causes for this." Francis wore a sad and apologetic face.**

"**I see."**

"**You don't look like you care much."**

"**I don't. I just want to make sure that what's mine remains mine. If Gilbert is foolish enough to defy me, I will have to rip him apart. The same goes for her brothers or you!"**

"… **Are you positively sure that's all?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**From the way you talk, it almost sounds as if you care for her. What you just said sounded very much like your decision to marry England to protect your control over Belgium, only this time you it's the other way around. You sounded desperate to keep Alice."**

**Antonio stared in shock at his friend. There was no tease in France's eyes, only curiosity.**

"**No. I hate her."**

**He then walked out of the house, banging the door in frustration. He did, however, hear the pensive mumble of his friend as he exited the Frenchman's house.**

"**For now."**

Spain blinked his eyes open. Uh? He had fallen asleep?

He stared blankly at the clear blue sky, a soft sunshine enlightened Alice's flowery garden. It was a quite pleasant weather for once. Antonio had forgotten how to enjoy the warmth of the sun since he had arrived in England, he started missing his weather. Only now, did he realise how lucky he was. He wondered how Alice managed to grow such an amazing garden despite the harsh, thundery weather of her land.

He heard a small, crystal laugh and recognised Alice's voice. She was not far, playing with Romano … again. Spain didn't frown. He stared at them. No matter how hard he tried, he could only feel at peace. The atmosphere was calming and seeing his family with such joyous smiles on their faces was heart-warming. Wait … his _family_? Did he really think that?

Spain's mind drifted back to yesterday and Romano's 'abduction'. England had explained that it was all an accident and he still wondered how she had managed to convince him not to punish Romano for disappearing like that.

_"He was frightened to death! He's only a child! Don't treat him like an adult when he isn't one! It doesn't matter if he's a nation or not, he still has feelings!"_

Feelings. Antonio sighed. If they didn't have feelings, the life of a nation would be so much easier. Maybe he wouldn't feel bad for holding England down for the sake of keeping Belgium and Netherlands. Maybe he wouldn't be so harsh with Romano for not being like his brother Italy.

… What? What was he thinking again? Was he actually thinking nice things about these two?

Spain shook his head. No. He hated the brat and he hated that witch.

**Alice glanced backwards and her face paled instantly. She looked around frantically and the panic in her eyes convinced Antonio that something was wrong.**

"**What now?" He asked irritably.**

"**Romano … I can't see him." She breathed out, her eyes darted back and forth.**

"**What? He's probably just slacking behind …"**

**The look Alice sent him shut him up instantly. She started calling the boy.**

"**Romano! Romano! Where are you? Answer me, please! Romano!"**

**And she was off. Running like a desperate mother after her lost child. Antonio stared at her before following. He wasn't worried or anything … just angry and annoyed.**

**They looked across the entire city, Alice kept asking around, her voice was as controlled as ever but the panic in her eyes never escaped Antonio. This was the first time he saw the Cold Hearted Queen lose her calm and actually worry about someone else besides herself.**

**It was getting late and even Antonio was now a bit worried about the missing nation. Alice was close to tears and she stopped by a fountain to rest her aching legs from all her running around. Antonio stood still beside her. She hid her face in her palms and stayed like this, her golden hair falling over her face like a curtain.**

"**I don't see why you worry so much. He isn't yours."**

**There! He finally said it! The thing Spain had wondered about all day long. Alice didn't look up and it took her several minutes to answer. When she did, her voice was a low whisper, barely audible.**

"**I don't understand how you cannot worry. He is yours."**

**She had a point. But Antonio would never admit it.**

"**Not by choice. I was tricked by Austria in taking him. I wish I hadn't."**

"… **Why?"**

"**He's a devil, a pain, he's disrespectful and frankly he only brings me trouble."**

**Alice didn't answer.**

"**You've only met him. I tried to get him to open up but he just became out of control! He's useless, he can't do anything right! He's noisy and complains all the time! I expected him to be like his brother Italy. But he's just an annoying brat. Even if he wasn't as obedient and nice as his brother, I tried to get along with him but he only got worse! He's a waste of space, a waste of time and a waste of existence!"**

**Antonio felt a sudden burning on his cheek as he heard a slapping sound and his head flew to the side. He turned to see Alice's tearful face, her eyes glaring murderous daggers at him. She was actually … crying?**

"**How dare you … you monster! I knew you weren't as sweet and gentle as you make it sound! I know that your cheery attitude is fake! But I never thought you were this heartless!"**

**Antonio stared at the screaming woman. Alice had completely lost her cool and was raging like a wild animal, completely out of control.**

"**He isn't Veneziano, so what? And why did you call Veneziano 'Italy'? Romano is Italy as well, as far as I'm aware! And you wonder why he hates you? If you try to pretend to be nice then it's no wonder he wouldn't open up! You just treated him like a substitute and you didn't even give him a chance! You disliked him from the start! How could you be so heartless! He's a child, for God's sake! I can take it if you're cruel to me but I won't tolerate it if you hurt Romano! It's not just you, I've heard from Belgium how you all treat him! He's not stupid! He knows you all dislike him! Why do you all compare him to his brother like that? Isn't he good enough as he is? Oh! You wouldn't know! Because you don't even know WHO he is! You think he doesn't show up a fake face either? You think he can't be strong? I'll have you know that this kid is much stronger than you'll ever be, Spanish Empire! At least, he wouldn't abandon you if you went missing! He wouldn't be as cold hearted as if he wouldn't care if something happened to you! You call him your henchman? **_**A waste of existence**_**? How dare you say that! He's a frightened child surrounded by powerful nations! What do you think? Of course he will have trust issues! And you just treat him like an adult! You don't even care! You just consider him as granted, as a property! You're disgusting! I swear, if I EVER hear you talk like that of Romano, I'll rip apart that Empire of yours, marriage or not! You should be ashamed of yourself! How can a child grow if his father rejects him! No wonder he lacks confidence if his own parent despises him for the sake of his brother! You should be protecting him! Taking care of him! You're a failure! I can't believe the boy had to endure all of this alone! And you call ME heartless? You pathetic piece of shite! If anything happened to Romano, I'll send you straight to Davi Jones' locker! Do you hear me?!"**

**Antonio still stared in shock at the panting woman before him. She wiped her tears and walked off to look for Romano again. Antonio stood still by the fountain, unable to move. Suddenly, on an impulse as if something had clicked in him, he rushed after Alice and caught her in his arms. She yelped and cursed, trying to escape his grip. But the man tightened his arms around her smaller body, buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried. The Spanish Empire cried.**

"**S-Spain?" Alice whispered, her eyes widened at the sobbing man in her arms.**

"**I … I'm scared." Antonio whined.**

**She patted his back, uneasy.**

"**Scared of what?"**

"**I'm scared … I'm not a monster, am I? I don't … I don't really hate him. I am worried but ... but ... but I don't know what to do! I don't know if I hate him or not!"**

**Alice's face lost a bit of its frustration and she hugged the Spaniard tenderly.**

"**I understand you don't feel attracted to him like you are to Veneziano but … **_**he**_** is the one you should care for. He's your charge. You can't judge him without first giving him a chance."**

"**But I tried! I tried to be nice …"**

"**He doesn't want 'nice'. He wants to see your true feelings. He's only a child, Antonio. He wants to know if he can trust you. You have to be honest with him."**

"… **I … How do you know …"**

"**It doesn't matter. Are you worried or not?"**

"**YES!"**

"**Then stop pretending otherwise and help me look for him. He could be in real danger if people realise that he speaks Spanish."**

**Alice was about to move out of Antonio's embrace but he kept holding her.**

"**Antonio … please let go. We need to find …"**

"**You said his … his … father. I'm his father?"**

"… **Aren't you?"**

"**I … I never …"**

"**I told you: He's only a child. He needs a parental figure. Not an owner, not a master, not a boss. He needs a father."**

"… **And a mother?"**

**Alice blushed and hesitated.**

"**Well … I guess Belgium would make a caring mother …" Alice avoided the question and pressed on to make Antonio let go.**

**She had never seen the Spaniard so helpless. He looked like a lost soul seeking comfort.**

"… **I try to make people happy. I thought smiling made people happy."**

**Alice sighed. Clearly, her husband had lost it and was now a helpless weeping lamb seeking advice. Just great!**

"**Smiles do make people happy … but only if they come from the heart."**

"… … **Alice … thank you."**

"**I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Romano."**

"**I know. That's why … thank you."**

**Alice watched him with surprised eyes as she cupped his face, lifted his head up and saw the tears and the agony in his green eyes. She smiled. She smiled wholeheartedly to him and was pleased to see him gasp.**

**Antonio had never seen Alice smile like that. Well, he had but not to him. This was the first time she smiled … to him. He unconsciously leaned forward and pecked her lips. She looked surprised but didn't argue. She took his hand and walked him down the city.**

"**Antonio … I don't think you'll need your axe."**

**Alice watched as Antonio had suddenly swapped from helpless lamb to merciless wolf. The savage glint in his eyes was not reassuring but Alice was satisfied that at least now, he showed his true feelings.**

**Antonio grunted. He may not be all that fond of the annoying brat but … he was still HIS annoying brat. And he was not going to let anyone mess with what's his!**

"**I do." He snapped back to his wife but held her hand possessively.**

**He heard Alice sigh in defeat and they both walked, scaring the shit out of every English citizen passing by. Antonio didn't care. He wanted his henchman back. He wanted to see Alice's cold, self-confident face again and not her teary, desperate expression from earlier. He wanted to hear the annoying complain of his brat instead of the tense silence that he had felt all day.**

**Antonio wanted his family back and nothing on Earth, Hell or Heaven was going to stop him!**

"Hey! Stupid Spain! Wake up! Dammit!"

Spain's eyes blinked and he saw the angry face of a certain Italian nation. Spain looked at him and suddenly, a smile stretched on his blank face. Romano looked at him in shock before jumping back in panic.

"What is it, brat?" Spain mumbled as he fully woke up and immediately plastered an annoyed expression back on his face. Romano seemed to relax when he saw the man's normal reaction come back.

"Alice said you had to go and prepare for tomorrow! She said to go to sleep early so that you actually wake up on time, bastard."

Spain frowned and noticed that the sun was setting. He nodded, absent-minded.

"Ok, thank you Romano."

Romano watched him with another shocked look. Spain had _thanked_ him?

"What the hell, bastard? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm not. Now leave before I get angry."

"Chigi!"

Antonio didn't need to say it twice as Romano rushed off to find Alice discussing tomorrow's preparations with Harrington.

Antonio sighed. What was going on? Why was he so strange? He pondered for a while before giving up. Well, it didn't matter. Soon, he'd leave this damn place and head back to the warmth of his land. And he would get to see Belgium and the others. He tried to picture Belgium's face like he always did but instead saw the smiling faces of Alice holding Romano.

Antonio cursed and tried to shake the image away but it persisted. He walked off to his room, angry and frustrated.

His family, uh? What did that mean? Who was his family?


	5. Royalty of the Seas

**Chapter 5: Royalty of the Seas**

"Alice?"

"What is it, love?"

"Why … Why are you getting married to Stupid Spain? You don't love him and there's no benefit for you as a country. And you know that Spain is only …"

"Only securing his hold over the Netherlands and Belgium. I know."

"Then why …?"

Alice stopped arranging Romano's white outfit and took a sad expression.

"My Queen Mary is madly in love with his King Phillip."

Romano's eyes widened at this revelation. So this was a union of love after all! Well … at least on England's queen side.

"But Phillip doesn't love her!" The boy protested.

"I know. But what can I do? She won't believe me and even if this wedding is empty, she'll walk straight into it. That's how much she loves him."

"But … that's not fair. She's sacrificing you and her people just because she loves a selfish King."

Alice laughed and gave a small hug to the boy.

"You're right. It's not fair. But life never is. And as nations, our lives are even less fair than humans. No matter what … I still care for Mary. I want her to be happy."

"But it makes you unhappy!"

"Don't say that Romano! I may not love Stupid Spain (she had taken a liking to Romano's nickname of the Spaniard) but that doesn't mean that I'm unhappy! If I hadn't gotten married, we wouldn't have met! And I'm really enjoying my time with you."

Romano blushed and gripped England tighter.

"I am happy Romano. I'm not in love but I am happy."

"… Good." The Italian mumbled but Alice didn't hear him.

"Now let's go. Spain is probably going to complain about us taking too long again."

"But he woke up late again!"

"Yes but he still manages to get ready on time. Honestly! That guy is so frustrating!"

The two walked out of the house and to the carriage where Spain was already waiting.

Romano watched in awe the ceremony on-going. It was truly a spectacular wedding not at all like Spain's with England. The two monarchs wear dazzling in their outfits. Mary had themed her clothes to match the red and gold of Philip. She frowned when she saw England's ceremonial outfit. Alice hadn't worn a dress and didn't even wear the same colours as her Queen. Instead, she was wearing her military wear, with deep blue top, white pants and a light blue cape falling from her shoulders. Her long golden hair was tied up and braided, she wore no makeup at all and kept a constant frown on her face. Her pendants shone proudly on her chest like trophies. Her hand kept toying with the handle of her sword at her waist. In fact, the only feminine aspect of her was her wedding rings. Standing next to her, Spain looked pleased and amused by the lack of enthusiasm of his wife. He was as flashy as for his own wedding if not more.

If the whole scene was impressive and breath-taking, all those people, this richness flowing everywhere, the whole procession … if all of it was impressive, Romano still felt that it lacked something. It lacked enthusiasm. No joy, no happiness, not even a single smile. The English Court showed little more than contempt and disapproval, much like England herself. Nobody dared to contest the Queen's decision or wish, but that didn't mean that they approved of it. They hated it, as much as the population did. Romano knew for a fact, after meeting the Londoners, that England, the people of England were all displeased and angry at their Queen. They felt betrayed and quite rightly so. Yet, none of them spoke a word and the marriage went on. Mary's smile and happiness contrasted in the sea of grim faces, cold smiles, and fake joy. They all congratulated the newly wed monarchs but Romano couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in their voice. It was too plain, too even, too straight and unwavering to be honest and from the heart. Their eyes never met the Queen's or the King's, and only seemed to shift away in disappointment.

Only the Spaniards seemed pleased. The few followers from the Spanish Court that had come to assist at the official marriage were showing pleased and smug grins. A few also seemed to be eyeing Alice with a disapproving frown, mutterings things about her appearance. Romano felt angry just looking at them criticise Alice behind her back, and he noticed that he wasn't the only one. A lot of the English Court people were glaring murderously at the Spaniards. When the King came up to Spain and England, he eyed the Island nation with a disapproving look. She haughtily ignored him and congratulated her Queen rather coldly. Mary only sighed and tried to engage with her but her bitter tone left no space for conversation. Phillip became ticked off by the arrogant and rebellious attitude of the nation and complained about it.

"You should keep an eye on your subjects, my dear." He coldly reproached to the Queen. " And Antonio, I would have thought you would have some sort of discipline over your wife."

Spain smiled weakly but only shrugged for an answer. He knew not to anger his King but he also knew not to anger England. Although, that was already too late. She was glaring murderously at Phillip but before she could snap back at him … or make the mistake of forgetting that this man was now her new leader, someone else spoke her thoughts.

"I don't really see what the problem is, personally. Lady Kirkland is dressed decently and in proper uniform for such a ceremony. Whether or not you can accept the fact that women can be just as valuable as men is up to you."

The King reddened in anger at being talked back at and glared around the room.

"Who spoke such challenging words? I am your new ruler! Whoever spoke shall announce himself and face the consequences of his words!"

The infuriated silence and the angry glares he received from the English Court made him realise that the only reason why he wasn't currently killed on spot was because the Queen was still there. A loud laugh erupted in the church and a man walked out of the crowd followed by another one who seemed desperate to stop him. Romano recognised France as the blond struggled to keep his partner in line and obviously failing. The red haired man was impressive. Not only physically, his figure was quite strong and imposing harbouring the same blue themed colours as England, but what really made him special was the dangerous aura of power that seemed to emanate through every port of his body. Romano recognised the thick eyebrows and the shining emerald eyes and he knew for certain that this man was Scotland. Strangely enough, he was wearing a skirt of some sort and very unusual clothes but nobody seemed disturbed apart from the Spanish foreigners who were quite shocked by the man's attire.

Phillip stared at the man in surprise but quickly regain his composure and looked him down with a sever glare. Scotland's grin was like one of a demon and France looked exhausted, as if he had given up on stopping the man.

"Are you the one to have contradicted me?"

Scotland completely ignored the question and walked past the King like he were nothing but thin air. Queen Mary was watching him with angry but wary eyes. Spain was suspicious but didn't speak a word. And Alice simply seemed surprised to see her brother. Her other brothers Ireland and Wales, standing further back, were watching with curious expressions, waiting to see how it would all end. France walked to the Spanish King and apologised for his partner's behaviour. He went unheard as the loud Scott turned to his sister and greeted her with a bow. She curtsied back, still questioning him with her gaze.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Kirkland. You look as beautiful as ever."

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Sir Wallace. May I enquire on the reason of your presence here?"

"Just a visit by. And I suppose some congratulations are in order. Although, I fail to see the joy on your fair face."

"I am not the one to be congratulated …"

"I was told that you were." The red haired man's eyes drifted sharply towards Antonio and a warning glare pierced through the Spaniard.

They were interrupted by a fuming, enraged King. Mary desperately was trying to avoid any conflict and with the help of France, was trying to calm her newly wed husband.

"What is the meaning of this?! Disrespect for your ruler! I will have you skinned and hung!"

Scotland rolled his eyes and smirked back at the angry King.

"I have not been aware that my ruler was a bloody arrogant Spaniard."

"Your Majesty, this man is not English!" Antonio tried to explain, while avoiding angering his King even more.

"What? Not English?"

"Of course I'm not English! Thank God for that! I'd be bloody depressed knowing of such a fate for England. I am the representative of Scotland. This is my diplomatic associate, the representative of France."

Phillip's face seemed to enlighten itself when he finally caught the clue that Scotland was a nation and not a simple human. His eyes only narrowed further on the man.

"And what business would you have here, at my wedding?"

"Your wedding? I thought this was England's wedding."

A tensed chill ran through the English Court and everyone seemed to feel more inclined towards the Scott than their Spanish King. And considering the strong rivalry between Scotland and England, it just shows how utterly furious the English people were.

Romano cowards behind one of the benches of the church and watches from afar.

"As well as mine, this is indeed a union between England and Spain."

"And I only came to congratulate. I never expected to see such lack of respect for your people especially in this Holly place."  
"Disrespect for my people?"

"I can understand that Spain still has issues with women … but England doesn't. Who governs this country, might I ask you? The _Queen_. And the Queen is a _woman_."

"I never …"

"Hence, you should not show contempt when seeing such an important Lady as Lady Kirkland in her official uniform. She perfectly followed her country's Court code. I don't see any complaints from the rest of the court. Is there?"

An agreeing silence confirmed Scotland's speech. This only made Phillip angrier and angrier.

"How dare you …!"

Scotland bluntly turned his back to the King and faced his sister again.

"How dare you turn your back to the King of Spain?!" he heard Phillip yell.

Scotland smirked and answered in a teasing voice, his eyes locked in Alice's identical ones.

"I am turning my back on the rulers of _England_. Scotland will never bow to England. And even less to _Spain_!"

He ignored the yells and ranting. Somewhere along the lines of Phillips angry shouts he thought he heard a "execute him" or "throw him to the dungeon" but he knew that France would deal with the diplomatic trouble he had caused. At least, with all the confusion and noise around, nobody would disturb them. Scotland gently strokes his sister's cheek, a sad smile on his lips. She held a strong expression and her eyes showed that she didn't want any pity. So he wouldn't give her any.

"Congratulations?"

"I'd rather not." She answered dismissively.

"Then, good luck."

"So far, not seen much of that."

Scotland scoffed and he was glad to see a small smile on England's face.

"You're strong. You'll manage."

"Of course I will. I'm England!"

"I know. Take care of yourself, wee lass."

"… Alistor, why did you come? Really?"

"Honestly? To take a good look at your future husband."

Both their eyes turned to Antonio who busied himself to calm down his infuriated King.

"Does he treat you well?"

"Decently. He hates me though."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not so far."

"I heard from Prussia that he was playing you …"

"He's not. He tried to but hardly successfully. I already know the reasons behind this union. Everyone knows, my people know, only Mary is foolish enough to have those delusions of love."

"… It's painful, isn't it?"

"To be this weak and powerless? Very. But you seem to be doing well in your union."

Their gaze shifted from Antonio to Francis.

"Aye, I guess. The frog's not too bad. Cooks well."

"That he does."

"You know that France is rival to Spain right now?"

"Of course I know. I was trying to stay neutral but … well, as you can see, that hardly worked well."

"Aye. But that means we'll be fighting again maybe."

"Is that news?"

"Just saying it's a pity."

"… It's just a game, Alistor. And only the best player wins."

"And are you the best player?"

"Only the future will tell us that."

"Aye, guess we'll see. Oh, well! That was fun and I enjoyed meeting your new King. Guess I'll see you around the battlefield!"

"I guess you will."

"Oh, one more thing, if the bloody Spaniard tries anything that isn't business related … I don't mind starting a war."  
England smirked at the intense glare that Scotland was sending Spain.

"I should manage him just fine. Phillip may have women issues but he's not completely wrong about me."

Alistor raised a questioning eyebrow and Alice smirked knowingly.

"I'm not a perfect Lady but I am royalty at sea."

"Ah! Of course! The Queen of Pirates! I feel sorry for the lad marrying _you_, he'll have one hell of job to deal with."

"Don't pity him. Spain is my next target. So don't pity him just yet. Pity him _after_ I ruin him."

"Aye, and I don't think I even will! Well, I'll kill you some other time, Captain Kirkland!"

"Unless I kill you first, Ô brother of mine."

The red haired nation dragged his French partner and exited the Church just as easy-going as the way he had entered it. Spain noticed the complicit smirks of the brother and sister but he also saw a strange fire in Alice's eyes. She seemed almost begging to jump and kill her brother … and the same fire burned in Alistor's eyes. Romano sneaked out of his hiding place. He had followed everything and was slightly surprised by the strange exchange between Alice and this Alistor guy. The young Italian hesitantly walked towards his parents. Alice smiled broadly at him as she picked him up and walked out of the Church, nudging Antonio to follow. The Spaniard quickly apologised to his … their monarchs and followed her, leaving chaos and madness inside the Holly building.


	6. Land of Storms and Thunder

**Chapter 6: Land of storms and thunder**

The small boy skipped lightly up the dark lighted stairs. Alice and Antonio were arguing again but Romano was used to it now. He could tell when it was serious or just an average, every day fight. It was late and they would be leaving early tomorrow for Spain. Only a couple of days after the royal wedding and they were already leaving. Romano felt slightly sad. He wanted to learn more about England's land but he also wanted to see the bright sun of Spain.

As he passed a corner, he stopped and looked at a particular painting. He always stopped whenever he crossed that painting. The one with the feather floating on dark waters in a starry sky. He always kept forgetting to ask Alice about the artist. He'll have to remember tomorrow.

The boy skipped off to his room and fell asleep under the much heavier and warmer covers of his bed than the ones in Spain.

He didn't sleep long.

_**Crash!**_

The small boy shivered in fear underneath his blankets. Through the close curtains, he could see the blinding flashes of lightening and the growls of the thunder rip apart the cloudy sky. It was so loud and sudden, so intense, so wild, nothing like the storms in Italy or Spain. It was like the sky itself might fall to pieces.

Shaking, Romano prayed silently. He prayed and prayed but no matter how fervently he held his golden cross, the storm got louder and stronger by every passing minute. The rain slammed against the window threatening to break it, the wind howled like a hungry wolf on a hunt, and again, the roar of the thundery beast tearing the sky.

Suddenly, the window slammed open. Romano screamed. He screamed but felt his scream go mute, swallowed by the loud cacophony of the storm entering his room. He screamed. And although he didn't hear himself, someone did.

Alice crashed into his room, panic covering her face. Antonio followed closely behind her but he looked more annoyed than anything and kept yawning and grunting. Before either of them could act or speak, Romano had already jumped in Alice's arms. Tears poured out of his eyes very much like the rain outside, and he kept yelling and weeping incomprehensible things. Alice picked up the small boy and hugged him tightly. Antonio mumbled something along the lines: "I can't believe you woke me up for this." and walked off to bed. Slowly and comfortingly, Alice placed Romano back in his bed. As she moved to close the window, she felt the boy tug on her night shirt. His scared face and wide eyes begged Alice not to let go of him. The soft trembling of his lips supposed he tried to speak but couldn't utter a word. The blond woman smiled softly and sat on the bed, rocking the smaller body on her knees. His head resting against Alice's chest, Romano listened to the regular beats of her heart. He cancelled all other noise except for that calming beat.

At some point, Harrington might have walked in and closed the window. But Romano wouldn't know since he kept his eyes close, arms gripping at Alice's shoulders desperately and listening solely to her soft heartbeats. Alice started humming softly, then the humming turned into a song. An English song. Romano couldn't understand it. He was learning English (Harrington and Alice both teach him) but he still barely knows how to introduce himself. Despite not understand the words, he could feel the rhythm and the gentle sound of the song sooth his body and mind.

And hour passed. Or maybe two? Three? Four? Romano had no idea. Nothing else existed except Alice and her song. Alice and her gentleness. Alice and her comforting strokes. Alice and her soft kisses on his forehead. Alice. Alice. Alice. Just Alice.

"Alice …" The boy weakly mumbled, almost like a prayer.

"What is it, love?" She replied in a whisper.

"… love …"

"What's that?"

"… love you …"

Alice felt a sudden blush cover her cheeks. She looked down on the appeased boy in her arms. Such a defenceless child and yet, Alice was certain that the boy had probably never, not once, said those words to anyone yet.

"I love you too, love. I love you too." She answered back but the soft snores of the brunette told her that he didn't hear her. Oh well. She'll tell him next time.

_**Crash!**_

Romano jumped awake, his head shifting around darting panicked glances, only to be greeted by the soft strokes of Alice. They were lying on his bed, with Alice's small frame holding him in a warm embrace. The boy blushed slightly. This was quite intimate … but not unpleasant.

Again, Romano heard the thunder. Again, he jumped and hugged Alice tighter, burying his face in her chest. Again, Alice whispered soft comforting words.

"Is … Is your land always this … s-scary?" The weak question reached Alice's ears despite the loud sounds of the storm.

She chuckled slightly and ruffled the boy's hair. He looked up questioningly, awaiting his answer.

"Yes and no. Yes, I do get storms a lot. Really crazy ones too. But no, it isn't scary."

"It is! It's loud and flashy and … and …"

Romano jumped at another crashing sound. Alice chose her words carefully before speaking.

"Romano … Am I scary?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Well, my land is me. The misty London and its ghosts, the ever-green forests that would swallow you up in their labyrinth, the rocky beaches and cliffs surrounding me like a fortress, and the untameable weather that can never make up its mind. _That_ is me. Am I scary?"

"… No. You're not scary … but …"

"I'll let you onto a secret." Alice smiled with a tease. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Romano shook his head, eagerness shining in his hazelnut eyes.

"Up in the sky, there lives a beast. A huge beast. Massive. With sharp fangs, big hair, and piercing eyes like burning fire. The beast roams the sky freely. With each of its jumps, sparks flash. With each of its roars, thunder breaks. It's the beast of lightening."

"… You're just making this up! I'm not a kid!" Romano pouted.

"I know you're not. And I am not making this up. If you don't believe me, come and I'll show you." Alice answered and walked out of the room.

Maybe it was her wicked smile and the mysterious glint in her eyes. Maybe it was the fear of staying alone in his room with a raging storm at his window. And maybe it was just plain childish curiosity. Whatever the reason, Romano jumped after Alice in a blink.

Alice walked out of the house, dressed only in her nightshirt. Romano stayed in the door way, hesitating to go out into the rain and loud winds. He stared at Alice in fascination. She walked so calmly and peacefully. And grace and natural elegance accompanied each of her movements. It looked like the storm revolved around her like a hurricane and she was the eye. The rain fell on her like clothes, dressing her of a watery dress. The winds danced around her, inviting her for a waltz. The cloudy sky seemed to bend over her and the occasional flashes of lightening faced on her like spotlights. Alice started laughing. A bright cheerful laugh. And Romano sworn he heard the thunder laugh with her. She started dancing. Twirling around in her rain dress, her glittering golden hair illuminated by flashes of light. Her hand caressed the inviting winds, following an invisible flow that only her ever-green eyes could see. Music? There was plenty. More than enough for this enchanting ball. And Alice was the beautiful princess every eye would set on.

Romano couldn't move. His brown eyes froze on the spectacle Alice was giving him. His hand itched. He _absolutely_ needed to draw this! _Absolutely_!

Later. Right now, he was too mesmerised to even think. So he watched. He watched the Goddess of this land dance with the elements. From chaos and noise, Romano could now see grace, elegance, wilderness and hear its flowing melody. This isn't like the storms in Spain. This is wild, crazy and so beautiful. Unreal as it is, _this_, is Alice. And there is nothing scary about her. Nothing at all. Just pure beauty.

Alice's crystal laugh changed into a soft singing. She calmed her steps and soon came to a halt. Her figure held elegantly, face lifted to the sky with water sliding down her golden mane, she sang. Louder and louder. Like a beautiful siren with only wings missing. A roar, louder than the previous ones, stronger and more blinding, answered her. Romano had to shut his eyes for a minute. He called for Alice, worried she might get hit as he had seen the lightening fall on her. But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a beast. A massive beast.

Romano's jaw dropped. It was huge. Four meters high and five meters long, made of pure gold and light, it had eyes sharper than any blade, hair like a crown and fangs like sabres. It stood still next to Alice, allowing his mistress to pet him. And then, in a flash of blinding light, it vanished. In one single jump, sparks of light crashed on Earth as he reached back to the clouded sky, roaring proudly.

Alice was standing in the rain. She was soaked. She was cold. She was tired. But she had the most enchanting smile a woman could ever have. And Romano would never forget that vision for the rest of his life. He rushed out of the house and hugged a shivering Alice. He helped her back inside, brought her clean clothes, towels to dry and blankets. He even called for Harrington to cook Alice something warm and set up a fire in her room.

In the neighbouring room, Romano could hear Spain's loud snoring. That idiot has no idea how lucky he is to have such a wife! But Romano knows. And he knows how lucky he is to have such a mother. He kissed the tired young woman on her cheek as she slips in her bed. Alice smiles and pulls him in with her.

"Keep me warm, please?" She grins maliciously.

Romano nods shyly and holds on dearly to her. Despite her rainy walk outside, Alice's body was warm. Very warm. Like the burning fire of a beast. But that's fine. Because Alice might be a princess and she might be a beast, to Romano, she's a beautiful storm. So beautiful it's almost scary.

"By the way, Romano …" Alice mumbled sleepily.

The boy waited, holding his breath.

"I love you." She smiled and fell in a deep sleep.

The small Italian blushed. Nobody had ever said that to him. Ever. And for a first time, Romano almost felt it natural. Is it ok for him to be loved? The boy smiled weakly as snuggled closer to his mother. He fell asleep at the loud crash of lightening.

The thunder beast roamed the falling sky. The rain crashed like arrows on the house and the winds howled the beginning of a hunt. But all night long, Romano smiled. All he could hear, was the joyful laughter of Alice as she sings in the rain.


	7. Horizon of Red

**Chapter 7: Horizon of red**

Romano heard a sad sigh next to him. He looked up at the nostalgic expression of the blond woman. Both were leaning against the rear of Antonio's large battalion. The ship is huge. Grand. Impressive. Like a sea fortress armed with fifty canons and three large mats. But Alice hardly seemed impressed when her husband exhibited their way back to Spain. At most, she had looked bored. Of course, Antonio had looked offended and insulted. It got him in such a bad mood that he was now barking orders at his own men, scaring them to death. But Alice stayed quiet. She waited for the ship to depart, and stared dully at her beloved land. Romano stayed by her side. He didn't want to get in the way of the Spanish sailors, it might get him a row from Spain. Also … he was worried about his mother. Strange how the word came so easily to him now. _Mother_. _Mother_. _Mother_ …

"M-mother …" he mumbled softly.

Alice jumped out of her daze and shot a curious glance at the boy next to her. Hiding his blushing face against the wooden edge of the boat, Romano cursed inwardly at his carelessness.

"Roma? Did you just …?"

"Alice!" the boy shouted a bit too loud for comfort. The woman tilted her head in confusion. She could have sworn Romano had called her … maybe she misheard. She smiled sweetly at the red flushed boy.

"What is it, love?"

"Um … uh … a-are you … are you ok … with this?" Romano spoke in English, not wanting those Spaniard to overhear them. He was getting much better at it but still felt it hard to speak in such a strange language.

"With this …?"

"Stupid Spain is forcing you to come back to Spain with us! Aren't you angry?" Romano shouted, staring angrily at a surprised Alice. She knelt down. She always did that when addressing him seriously. And Romano always felt more important when he saw her eyes at the exact same level as his own. He could see her face from so close. The face of an angel, smiling so sadly.

"There's nothing I can do about this. My Queen and his King are now ruling us both. I'm his wife. It's my duty as England and as Alice Kirkland Carriedo."

Romano felt his blood boil in anger. He didn't like seeing sadness on her face. He hated it! If only he weren't so … so weak!

"But …! It's not fair!" Tears or rage streamed down the child's face. Alice gently caught him in a hug and kiss his tears.

"Life is never fair, sweetheart. Some things you just have to accept. That's our sad reality."

"… But I don't …"

"Shhh … Do not fear, little one. I'm sad of leaving my home but I always dreamed of discovering new lands, new people, new cultures. And also …" She kissed his lightly on the tip of his nose, causing a wild blush to greet Romano's cheeks. "Also, I want to stay with you. I want to make sure Stupid Spain doesn't mistreat you! Or anyone else for that matters!" Her face grew hard with determination.

Romano nodded shyly before burying himself in her soft embrace. He inhaled her scent but could not differentiate it from the ambient scent of the salty sea of the port. Fresh and salty. Ah, no … he could smell the sharp mint flavour that complimented Alice's scent. Sharp as a blade.

"T-thank you … mother." Romano mumbled and this time, Alice heard him loud and clear. She seemed stunned for a minute. _Mother_. That's a … a very unusual word ringing at her ears. _Mother_. She smiled fondly and hugged the younger one tightly. _Mother_. It's a nice word. She might get used to such a word.

The ship left port that evening. Romano stared in awe at the disappearing island behind a soft mist. The rays of the setting sun gave the fog a orangey red colour, like a cloud of golden dust. He sighed. And surprised himself at his own sad sigh. Alice was having another argument with the ship's captain in his cabin. The Spanish sailors found amusing how this little English girl dared to defy Captain Carriedo on his own ship. But the ring at her finger was enough to give her the right to do so. But Romano knew that even without the ring, Alice would still give herself every right to criticise the Spanish nation, in his own palace if necessary. The boy chuckled at this thought.

Standing alone at the rear of the ship, Romano stared dully at the jumping waves hitting the wooden hull. The seagulls were long gone along with the land. Only the glittering sea surrounded them. The north wind howled loudly, sending chills down Romano's pine. It was getting cold … and dark. Suddenly, Romano heard Alice's shouts as she exited Antonio's cabin.

"GET A BLOODY MAP SPANISH BASTARD!"

Oh. So they were arguing navigation, uh. Romano ignored Spain's loud reply. He heard the sailors snicker at the lover's spat. Uh? Lover's spat? When did they even become lovers? This is getting much too confusing for little Romano. His chocolaty gaze drifted back to the dark blues and greens of the sea. It would be nice if they were lovers … maybe … maybe they'd be a real family … ah, but Alice hates Stupid Antonio. And Antonio hates Alice. They'll never … uh? Is that … singing?

Romano reached out, listening attentively to the soft sound. Muffled by the rolling of the waves, he was sure of it, Romano heard singing … very familiar singing …

"Romano!"

The boy jumped. His eyes searched the waters but only saw the still line of the horizon. He shrugged. He probably misheard. And turned back, running across the deck to meet Alice.

"Time for bed, love. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just watching the sea …"

Romano's eyes stared unsure at the dull waters. It was probably his imagination, right? Yeah, probably nothing. Nothing at all.

Her voice … so beautiful … whose voice is this …? He knew that voice. He was sure of it. But who …?

His feet guided him blindly across the sandy beach. Beach? Wasn't he on Stupid Spain's ship? Had they landed already? It doesn't matter now. He wants to meet that voice first. Then he'll discuss the failed logic behind this event.

It was growing louder. Much louder. That song … he had heard it before … when was that?

He tripped. His face landed on the breaking surface of icy cold water. Water? Where's the beach. Oh. He was in the middle of the sea now. This is strange. But the voice …

He runs. Faster and faster. Don't stop singing! Wait! Wait for me!

"Romano …"

That voice … crystal clear and singing like a sad melody … he knew it … but who …?

"Romano … come … come closer …"

Closer … much closer …

A figure, her arms wrapped around a small emerging rock, holding herself still from the sea's current. She was beautiful. He couldn't see her face but he somehow knew that she was beautiful. With golden hair falling like a waterfall on her back. Her pale snow white skin. Her ruby red lips … ah … she's singing with _that_ voice. Where had he heard such a beautiful voice before?

"Come to me … love."

Alice?

"ROMANO!"

His eyes flew open as he felt freezing water hit his face and invade his lungs. He blinked, salty waters stinging his eyes. He tried moving but his movements were slow and numb. His body stopped responding and he felt the cold being replaced by a feeling of numbness. His struggling arms fell next to him, his small body floating lifelessly like a doll, swallowed by the dark depth surrounding him. He peered dully through the darkness, his face lifted towards the shimmering lights above. Torches? The ship? Were they worried? Were they looking for him? Probably not … He was unwanted. Unloved. Nobody would care if he died here. Maybe it's for the best. He could fall asleep and forget about everything. Forget …

Cold hands embraced him. Romano looked up. He couldn't see her face but he recognised the woman from earlier … ah, but she had dark hair. Short dark hair. Fins. Scales. Bony hands gripping him like a stolen treasure. And … she was blind. Her eyes, entirely white, emptied of pupils. She smiled. A crooked smile. Pointed teeth. Ah. So it wasn't Alice after all … He still heard her voice though. That enchanting crystal voice. Alice's voice. The words sounded strange though. Different. IT wasn't English she spoke. What was it? It doesn't matter anymore. Romano closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the soft melody. As long as it's Alice's voice singing to him, he'd never be scared. Not of the dark. Not of that strange woman. Not of the cold. As long as he could hear her beautiful voice …

A crashing sound. Romano opened an eye.

The singing had stopped. Instead, he heard a loud shrieking sound. Movements around him. Romano felt someone grab him and pull him away from the woman. He didn't resist. He couldn't. His body felt so heavy. Like a dead stone. All he wanted was to fall asleep and listen to Alice's singing. Alice …

Alice?

Romano's eyes froze on the figure before him.

Alice.

She was fighting with … with what? What is that? Before Romano could ponder more, he felt strong arms grab him and pull him back up. Cold. He felt the sudden cold hit him like a whip. His numb body started shivering again and the air stung his water filled lungs. He coughed and cried. Only one word escaped his lips.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!"

"… She'll be fine."

Romano stopped struggling as he heard the distinct rolling Spanish tongue and his eyes met with the stern face of Antonio. Antonio? What …?

"Captain!" a man shouted from above. Antonio lifted his head up and reached for the rope they were sending them. He tied Romano up tightly, mumbling curses.

"Pull up!" He ordered.

"No! Alice!" Romano shrieked.

"SHE'S FINE!" The man growled. His eyes glared at the boy but he wasn't angry. No. What Romano saw frightened him more than the hard tone. He saw panic and fear in Spain's fearless eyes. He saw worry twist the Spaniard's cheerful face. He heard frustration in his calm voice. Antonio wasn't growling to Romano. He was growling to himself. Romano could see his own reflection in the man. Someone weak and powerless. Frustrated and unable to protect what is dear to him.

"She's fine!" The Spaniard repeated. The conviction in his voice was fake and it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself rather than comfort Romano. Before the boy could answer, he was being hulled up. He shouted and screamed but none listened. Spain's figure in the dark waters turned to the cold ocean. His expression darkened. He was going back. Romano knew that. And he wanted to go back too.

The breaking sound of water caught everyone's attention.

Romano and Spain's eyes narrowed on the golden spot rising from the deep. Alice breathed in, her green eyes glowed of a strange light. Relief overcame both men as they saw her unharmed. Her hand griping a dagger and a handful of black seaweeds in the other. Seaweeds? No, hair? Something in between. Hissing sounds rose from the thing Alice held. A strange language. Sailors were staring with panic at the scaly tail hitting the water's surface. Blind eyes shot towards Romano and the boy shivered. He saw Alice whisper in a strange language too. She muttered darkly at the water woman, her dagger held close to the other's neck. The creature stilled itself. But a twisted smirk curled her lips as she answered Alice. Alice's emerald eyes widened suddenly and she turned to Antonio and Romano.

Her face contorted in panic. Her eyes screamed. Romano saw her open her mouth but all he heard was the sudden buzzing of hissing sounds. Antonio seemed to have understood. Since his own eyes widened. He barked at his men. They started pulling Romano up in a hurry, calling for their Captain who was swimming back to Alice. Romano soon hit the wooden surface of the deck. He rushed to his feet and screamed from the edge of the boat. He couldn't see anything. It was too dark. But he could hear the crashing of water and the hissings. He called. He called Alice. He called Antonio. He called. And nobody could do anything else but watch with him at the dark horizon, worry on their faces.

"Damn mermaids …" Romano heard one of the sailors mutter.

Mermaids? Are those the Sea woman he had seen?

Suddenly, Romano heard a scream. Worse. He heard Alice scream. His heart sunk in his chest. He called her. Begged her. Cried for her. But all he got for an answer was the sudden flash of golden light and the tense silence that followed. Nobody dared to make a sound, scared of breaking that waiting silence.

A voice. A song. Romano focused on it. He knew that voice. He knew it so well.

Alice.

Romano called her but all he heard was the soft singing of her voice. Through the misty darkness, he could hear the words so clearly. This time, he understood the English of her words.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

Romano panics as he noticed nobody move. Why aren't they sailing to her voice?! She's there!

"Move the damn ship!" He tried barking at the men, but his cold and shivering voice only sounded like a weak whimper. The men looked at him oddly. Hesitance on their faces.

"What's wrong with you stupid Spaniards?! Can't you hear her voice! She may be hurt!"

"It might be another trick of the mermaids, boy."

"What?! But I can hear her! It's Alice! I recognise her voice! Her tongue! I know that song!"

Romano didn't understand. What trick? What's with those mermaids? And why would nobody listen to him?!

_His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,_

_May happiness attend him wherever he goes,_

_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

The boy felt bitter tears roll down his cheeks. She was there and yet, he couldn't do anything. If she didn't come back then it must be because she's hurt! It might be too late! He cursed as he heard the arguing Spaniards. They were debating whether they should head to the voice or flee. Romano felt so powerless … if only … if only he had been stronger. And where's Antonio? Is he safe? Is he with Alice? Is he protecting her? He better be!

Romano cried, his eyes strained on the dark waters. Through his tears, the boy narrowed his gaze on a horrifying vision. The waters weren't black anymore. What he had before him now, was a sea of red.

_My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,_

_And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_

_His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,_

_And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

"Look over there!"

Everyone turned to the small boy. They eyes followed the direction he was pointing. Everyone's faces paled with mortified expressions.

"… God save us …" one of the sailors muttered darkly.

Panic rose. Romano kept staring, in search of something. A sign that his parents were alive and safe. He could hear Alice's song grow quieter and his dread increase.

_A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

_True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

_To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

"A body!" Someone yelled, pointing ahead. Indeed, in the red waters, a body floated. Everyone shivered as they saw the tail fined creature. Her blind eyes staring upwards, and even if she had no pupils, it almost felt like she was staring at them accusingly. Her greenish seaweed hair floated around her bony face. She looked like a mask … no … a skull. Romano turned away, gulping. He kept looking for Alice. But all he saw was the crimson horizon.

Sailors started arguing again. He was sick of it! At this rate … Alice might … her voice was already just barely audible, like a soft whisper of the sea. Romano had no time to waste with those petty sailors superstitions.

"We shouldn't have allowed a woman on board! See! It brought us bad luck!"

The sailor who had spoken those words suddenly got head-butted. He collided with the deck's floor, an angry, hard-headed Italian glaring at him while pinning him down.

"Get that ship moving _now_!" He hissed. His chocolate eyes turning of a red redder than the sea. His expression was one of a beast and he growled darker than Spain.

The sailor gulped and tried protesting but soon as he opened his mouth, he shut it back immediately. Romano's intimidating aura grew darker by every second.

"My parents are in those waters. Don't you dare insult my mother with your silly superstitions and get turn that ship around!"

All the humans on board froze at Romano's dark tone. His voice sounded like a purr but it wasn't pleasant. Not pleasant at all. It was a low whispered threat spoken like a killer. They all moved away as the boy rose to his feet and walked back to the edge of the deck where he could hear Alice's voice fading.

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

He took a deep breath, his lungs stung but he ignored the pain. He ignored the shivering of his body. He ignored the cold. He ignored the fearful stares of the stunned crew members. He only focused on Alice's song. Her voice was weak. She stumbled on her words and Romano had difficulty hearing her. He opened his mouth and sang.

He sang with her. He heard Alice's voice still for a moment before starting back. Stronger and more confident. She was calling him. He smiled in relief. Pushing his high pitched shivering voice. It didn't matter if his voice broke. As long as he could see Alice and Antonio again.

He sang. Louder and louder.

Without realising, he felt the ship move. He jumped around, still singing and saw shy smiles greet him. The sailors were turning the ship, aiming at Alice's voice. The boy grinned and almost screamed his song as he felt he neared Alice.

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

They passed many dead mermaids' bodies. The sailors shivered in angst and worry but none dared to anger Romano again. The boy kept peering at the darkness, his voice had long covered Alice's such that he could hear her anymore. But he didn't stop. He was afraid that if he stopped singing for even a second he might be greeted by silence instead of Alice's soft voice. As long as he sung, he kept hope. He didn't care for the mermaids. Or the sailors. All he cared for was finding his mother.

Romano felt the ship hit a rock. He stumbled and his singing was cut short in his breath.

Silence.

He couldn't hear Alice's voice anymore.

Tears rose to his eyes but he held them back. The sailors around him grew nervous and wanted to head back. No. Not yet. She had to be alive! She had to!

"MOTHER!" Romano screamed desperately, falling to his knees.

…

… …

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

Romano's head snapped up. He wiped his tears away but new ones kept coming. He looked back at the bloodied sea. The voice was strained. But he heard it.

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

A figure emerged from the darkness. Romano's heart jumped summersaults in his chest as he recognised the golden hair. She was floating desperately out of the waters, dagger in hand and holding a much larger body than hers.

She was covered in blood, as was the frozen man. He seemed to be injured. Alice kept stroking his hair tenderly, her green eyes clouded in fatigue and death's shadow.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

She was struggling to keep the man's face out of water. Her voice was weak. She was cold and about to faint. Yet, she still forced herself to sing. Because she had to. Because her son is looking for her.

"MOTHER!"

Alice turned a ghostly pale face towards the approaching ship. Her hazy vision settled on the small figure on deck. She smiled in relief. At least … he was safe. Her green eyes dropped back to the frozen tanned face of her sailor bold. She kissed him lightly on his cold lips. Her voice becoming breathless from both the cold and the emotion.

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

Alice lifts a beautiful smile to the worried boy calling her name, and drops unconscious, her body slowly sinking down in the red blood sea.

*~*~* Hours later *~*~*

Alice blinks her green eyes open.

The first thing she saw was the worried chocolate gaze hovering above her face. A weak smile stretches on her lips.

"Hello, love. Sleep well?" Her voice was raspy and broken.

Romano frowned, anxiousness covering his face.

"Don't speak. You're hurt."

She lifted a numb limb and reached for the boy's cheek, caressing it softly.

"My wonderful son … are you well? Are you safe?"

"Si! I'm fine! I-I … I'm sorry! It's my fault, isn't it? The sailors told me that I was sleep walking and that I jumped over board …"

"Shhh …" She appeased the dry sobs of her boy and pulled him in her embrace. He winced, tried to push her away, worried her body might break if he touched her. She looked so frail and fragile. But her grip over him was surprisingly strong. And she didn't let him go. Stroking his brown hair, she whispered comfortingly in his ear.

"It's alright, love. Nothing's your fault. I was careless. I didn't expect mermaids this early in season. If anything, I should have noticed them. I put you in terrible danger … I'm so sorry … forgive me …"

"N-no! It's my fault! I-I heard her voice before and I didn't tell you! I thought it was just my imagination! But … but …"

"Honestly … you two are going to kill me with your foolishness someday!" A groggy voice snapped at them. Romano jumped and glared back at the yawning man waking up. Alice watched him move and wince at his abdominal wound. Her gaze softened slightly as she noticed how he avoided crossing her eyes.

"You should stay put for a bit longer. Your wound is quite a deep one. And poisonous."

"Poisonous!" Romano shrieked. "B-but we don't have any antidote! I-I … we … didn't know … we only treated the wounds and …"

Alice chuckled softly at the panicked Italian while Antonio grunted.

"It's fine, love! Nations cannot die from mere poison. But we get weakened and it does hinder us for a while. Do not worry, it isn't deadly."

"As if a little poison from some fish woman could kill me!" Antonio grumbled.

He tried sitting up but a painful groan and a fusing pain struck his body. He slumped back on his bunk bed. Alice shook her head in exasperation. Such impatience!

"I told you not to move around." She scolded him gently. He glared at the wall in front of him, unable to glare at her directly as he spat back.

"Since when do you have any authority over me, witch?"

"My, my … aren't you a handful, dear husband." She chuckled, causing her said husband to huff angrily.

Romano watched them, slightly confused. He kept gripping Alice's cold hand. No matter what she said, she had looked on the verge of death when they finally reached her and pulled her and Antonio out of the water. Had they been human, both would have died after a mere 30 seconds in such freezing waters. Romano too would have died. A tear cornered his eyes as he thought back the events of last night. Alice frowned in worry at him and even Antonio was staring at the boy with a serious expression.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?"

"B-Because … because it's all my fault! You could have died!" the boy sobbed weakly, burying his face in Alice's chest. She patted his head motherly.

"Romano, none of this is your fault. If anyone dares to speak otherwise, I'll cut their throat open just like I did with the mermaids." Alice's threat sounded scarier when she spoke it with such a light and cheerful tone. Antonio looked away in exasperation.

"Useless henchman …"

"Spain, shut up or your head is next!" Alice snapped at him darkly and for once, Spain didn't reply. Romano sniffed, trying to regain a brave face. When he spoke, his voice was a low hesitant whisper and he kept his eyes riveted on the Alice's bed sheets.

"W-what's … a mermaid?"

Both Alice and Antonio stared at the boy, dumbfounded. Romano pouted a bit at being stared at like he had asked the silliest question on earth. Alice grinned, amused.

"I see … so you've never heard of mermaids before? What kind of education did you get?" Her eyes glared sharply at Antonio who shrugged, ignoring her and pretending to sleep. Alice sighed in exasperation before explaining.

"Mermaids are sea creatures. Half human, half fish. You've seen their tails, right?"

He nodded. Yes, he still had a clear image imprinted in mind and feared it might never dissipate.

"Mermaids hunt sailors at high seas. They use their voice to attract men and force them to jump of ship then they drown them."

"… Only men?"

"Ah, yes. Mermaids are all females. So they can only attract men. Did you perhaps hear a voice? Someone inviting you to follow?"

"Y-yes … I … I-I heard … your voice."

Alice's eyes widened and even Antonio snapped a surprised head back the boy.

"You heard … my voice?"

"S-si. I couldn't recognise the words and it sounded strange … like a dream but it was definitely your voice and the same tune as your song!"

"… I see …" Alice looked shock. Antonio was frowning while staring warily at Alice.

"Is this … bad?" Romano asked weakly.

"No … no, it's not … bad, per say. But it's … surprising."

"W-why?"

"A mermaid's song will always differ depending on the man hearing it. They sing the song that can move your heart. That's why, it usually is a familiar song, one you would recognise, one which has a lot of meaning and personal touch to you, one which you would instantly follow even if you didn't recognise the words … and that's … my song?"

Romano smiled. The first smile since his parents returned from the dead. He smiled widely to both of them.

"Yes! Because mother's voice and songs are the most beautiful sounds on earth!"

Alice blushed, her eyes shifting towards Antonio in a silent question to which Antonio could only shrug and say:

"I liked your song. It kept me alive."

Romano grinned maliciously, Alice's eyes widened and Antonio shifted his head away, turning his back to them while hiding his own blush even deeper than Alice's. What the hell is wrong with him?! Romano must be influencing him! Did he actually compliment Alice? Worse, he actually saved her life back there against the sea creatures. The tanned man let his fingers trail down his wound. Somehow … it didn't feel unpleasant. Gah! He's going insane!

"Antonio …? Did you just praise me?"

"Why would I praise a goddamned witch like you?!" The man hissed angrily. He must be acting weird due to the poison. Yeah, that must be it!

*~*~* Weeks later *~*~*

A ray of light cracked the dark horizon. The sky and the sea both turned red around the land ahead.

Romano watched in awe and heard an amused giggle next to him. He smiled, watching the awed expression on Alice's face. She held him by the shoulders, in a lose embrace as they both stared at the fiery spectacle. Antonio walked up to them, he had finished giving orders. The man placed a possessive hand at Alice's waist. Throughout the trip he had noticed the envious, leechful stares of some of his crew members towards HIS wife. Of course it didn't help that Alice wore her pirate clothes. But nonetheless, he wouldn't let anyone too near her. He pulled her closer to him. She let him. All three watched the burning red horizon ahead.

Spain shines under the sun of its glory, redder than blood, an Empire soon to greet its queen.


	8. Jealous hearts and poisonous passion

**Chapter 8: Jealous hearts and poisonous passion**

Romano woke up from the sudden loud noises. Rushed footsteps, loud whispers, soft giggles … and the light. The blinding light that escaped through his curtains. The boy blinked painfully his eyes open, confused and disorientated. He saw the gold and red themed room.

Where is he?

Oh! Right!

"Spaña … ancora …" (Spain … again …) Romano sighed as he recognised his large room. It's larger and richer than the one he had in England. And it's exposed to the East side of the house, meaning every morning, Romano would wake up from the intense sunrise. He grumbled angrily. Outside his room, he could hear Spain's servants roam the castle … yes, Spain has a castle as a house. Not a big one … for a castle. Next door to him, Romano knew Belgium and Netherlands' rooms where not far down the corridor. Spain's room is on the level above. Oh … and Alice …

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!"

Ah. She's awake.

Romano let out an amused snicker as he could imagine Alice shouting at the servants. They had landed from their trip at sea yesterday just after dawn. The day had been spent with formalities like visiting the Royals (Alice managed not to piss off her new King), a few important Court nobles and then Alice was introduced to Belgium and Netherlands. Alice had then gotten really mad when no extra room had been prepared for her. Obviously, everyone thought she would sleep in Spain's room. Oh, they got an earful of Alice's way of thinking. Only Antonio seemed to be having fun. He didn't care anymore if Alice slept with him and in fact, found amusing how she scared half of his servants. Belgium and Netherlands had sent each other confused looks. Overall, it ended with Alice insisting on getting a room not next to Antonio but next to Romano. This made everyone stare at her like she had lost her mind but it brought a pleased smile to the boy.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP TO GET BLOODY DRESSED! AND I AM NOT WEARING THAT MOTHER FUCKING DRESS! GET LOST BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT, CUT YOU TO PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE KRAKEN!"

…

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THAT SPANISH WANKER?!"

Romano laughed in his room. He was ecstatic. Yes, having Alice around was going to cause one big change in the Spanish manor. The boy quickly ran to his still unpacked things and took out a pair of trousers and a blue shirt. He didn't even glance at his wardrobe. He knew it'll only contain dresses, courtesy of Stupid Spain. Then the boy dared a peek outside his room. It was quiet. Not a single servant in sight. Well … after Alice's early tantrum, it's no wonder.

A door creaked hesitantly open and Romano saw Belgium's sleepy face emerge. She looked shocked and like she had been woken up by a raging storm. Netherlands was next. He glanced out of his room with a dark glare and frowning face. Both siblings stared at Alice's room then their eyes silently questioned the smaller boy exiting his room. Romano, for once, smiled. He actually offered them a broad, cheerful smile and even said: "Good Morning" like it was the most natural thing in the world. Belgium and Netherlands couldn't even begin to understand what just happened. How much did that boy change in just one trip to England? Was that really Romano?

Alice stormed out of her room, but neatly dressed in her clear shirt, brown pants, leather boots, gun and sword at her waist and a blue captain coat floating over her shoulders. Her long golden hair tied in two pony tail and floating behind her like a vale, her expression was as firm and cold as usual but her emerald eyes screamed bloody murder at everything and anything in sight. She looked really pissed. No. More than pissed. She looked like she was about to strangle someone, and Romano had a hunch that this _someone_ was Spanish. The boy smiled happily when he saw her and ran up to greet her. When spotting the younger nation, Alice stopped glaring murderously at everything and a loving expression took over instantly. She picked Romano up and carried him away, both talking about random things in such a natural way that had never been seen with Romano.

Belgium shot a "What the fuck was that?" look at her brother who simply shrugged and went back to his room. Now that they were up and awake, they had no reason to go back to bed. Belgium was a bit troubled by Alice's strange behaviour. But more so by Romano's sudden obedience. No, it was more than that. Romano actually looked _happy_. She had almost mistaken him for Veneziano! Shaking her head in confusion, Isabelle (Belgium) returned to her room to get prepared.

Antonio was NOT happy. Not at all! His head felt like it was split in two and he kept feeling his tired eyelids drop every five seconds. He's exhausted, feels a lack of sleep and was woken up way too early and against his will by a raging tantrum downstairs. And whose fault is that?

The man glared darkly at the calm beautiful woman seated next to him. She was eating breakfast without a care in the world, purely and simply ignoring the murderous aura of her husband. Her sole attention focused on the small boy next to her, helping him eat.

"I can eat by myself, dammit!" Romano pouted as Alice once again served him food in his plate and she even tried to feed him. The woman chuckled in delight.

"Of course you can, love! Now, be a good boy and open wide!" She laughed as she saw the flushed face of the Italian. He complied nonetheless and allowed her to feed him.

And Spain didn't speak a word. He just glared at them, his own plate still untouched. Belgium, seated on the other side of Spain was watching him with a worried face, constantly glancing confusingly at Alice and Romano. Even Netherlands seemed disturbed by their strange interaction. All the servants were peeking from behind doors. Alice had not permitted any of them to be in the same room as her unless she requested it. They all quickly learned NEVER to get on the female pirate's nerves.

"So what's the difference between a mermaid and a siren?" the boy piped, eyes eagerly staring at his mother.

"Well, you see, mermaids are half fish. Sirens are half bird. And they don't live in the same waters. Up in the north or in the East, you tend to see mermaids. The Mediterranean is where most of the siren nests are. Especially around Greece or Italy."

"Really? But I've never seen one around my place before!"

"They don't really show themselves, sweetheart! Just like last night, they hunt by tricking you with songs and you're usually dead before getting a chance to see them!"

"I don't like them!"

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Alice laughed at Romano's worried expression.

"When you can't even protect yourself against those sea witches?" Antonio suddenly snapped angrily.

Everyone jumped. They had been waiting for Antonio to speak up and scold the two chitchatting nations but he instead, joined their conversation. Both mother and son sent him a blank stare.

"You look awful." Alice stated plainly and boldly.

"And whose fault is that?" The Spaniard growled darkly, holding his head as he felt another striking headache. "You were the one yelling nonsense across my house and scaring my servants!"

"Well, if your servants had the decency of learning how to knock, I might not have yelled at them! Is it normal for people to barge in your room while you're getting dressed? And they dared to try and put me in a bloody dress! Keep your staff under control, will you!" Alice huffed.

Everyone backed away, anticipating the sudden burst of anger of their Spanish master. But Antonio simply settled a steady look on his wife. His answer was cold but curious.

"You were getting dressed? As in naked?"

Alice blushed angrily and shot a dark glare at her husband who grinned maliciously.

"How else would I change clothes, bastard?!"

"But don't you ever sleep? You were up _that early_?" Spain asked with astonished eyes. He had noticed that Alice was always waking up before him but he never actually bothered knowing just _how_ early she woke up every day.

"Unlike some people, I don't waste half of my day lazing in bed." The blond smirked triumphantly causing the other to grunt and sulk.

"I don't laze in bed … You were just too damn noisy too damn early, woman!"

"Excuse me, dear husband, for ruining your beauty sleep!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Romano got up at the same time as me and he's not all grumpy and sour!"

"He probably got woken up by your freakish temper!"

"Romano? Sweetheart, did I wake you up?" Alice turned a serious face to her charge. The boy shook his head, his eyes kept drifting patiently from one to another in the verbal joust of his parents. He was probably the only one not scared or stunned by the strange exchange.

"See! I told you!"

"Romano! Tell me why you were awake!" Antonio growled. He knew Romano not to be an early riser. There is no way he would not have been woken up by Alice's shouts.

"The servants were too noisy and the sun too blinding." Romano shrugged.

"What?" Spain's eyes widen in surprise and Alice burst in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Looks like it's your bloody servants' fault again~ And the boy's right! Why are the rooms faced to the rising sun when yours isn't? You just want an excuse to sleep longer, don't you?" Alice smirked darkly.

"This is my home, witch! I do whatever the fuck I want in MY home! And at least I _have_ servants, unlike some poor English chica!" Antonio smirked back.

Both started another one of their "Stare to death battles" while Romano turned back to his breakfast. Everyone stayed quiet. It almost felt as though nobody else existed beside the married couple and the boy.

Belgium watched the glaring couple with worried eyes focusing on Alice. She had thought nothing of her first. She didn't even know her. All she knew was that Spain had married England to protect _her_, Belgium! To keep her close to him. And she was glad of that. She felt her heart pound when Antonio had sworn to her that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and not let her rebellious brother go rampaging against his Empire. The cost of that being … England.

It was all for her! Antonio loved _her_! He had told her so himself! Just before leaving for the official wedding of the Royals, he told her those exact words:

"Te quiero, mi Bella." (I like/love you, my Belle – short for Isabelle)

So why?

Why is he only seeing England? Why, after just one week in that northern land, why did he come back changed? He definitely changed. He doesn't shout as much. Doesn't get angry as much. Doesn't smile as much either. And he … he seems to have completely forgotten her.

He didn't invite her to his bed last night! He didn't even kiss her or said that he loved her! He spent his whole time around England, arguing with her about pointless things! He even spoke pleasantly to Romano! And Romano … that impossible boy … why does it feel like he's calmer, more joyous and cheerful? Why does he follow Alice around and talks to her like to a … a … a sister? A mother? He has sparkles in his eyes every time he looks at her! Why?

Why? Why? Why?

Belgium's spring green gaze froze on Alice. She was blond. With green eyes. So what's the difference? Why did Alice seem so … so … so different?! Why did she feel threatened by the English woman? She was beautiful, no doubt but her curves weren't as attractive as her Belgium's. Her breasts not as big. Her face not as round and cute. Her eyes not as big. Her smile … none existent at all! So why was Antonio only looking at Alice?! Why did he not beat her when her sharp tongue snapped insults at him? Why did he let her every complain and whim go unpunished? Why did he allow her to answer back? Why did he let her have the last word? Why did he let her wear those outrageous clothes? Why? Antonio, why? Why are you staring at her like that? Why can I see passion like none before in your beautiful eyes when you cross hers? Why don't you resist? Why do you let this witch manipulate you? Why don't you look at me instead? Why don't you see me?

Why? Don't you … love me?

Alice must have felt Belgium's stare on her since she broke the glaring contest with her husband, earning a triumphant huff from the man, and turned to face the woman opposite to her at the table. Deep emeralds met the exploding green of the Belgium girl.

Alice stared with a blank expression before nodding politely and shifting her attention back to Romano with a sudden smile. Belgium gasped. Did that barbaric woman just shrug her off? Did she not care that Antonio had married her for Belgium's sake? Did she not have _any_ self-esteem? Why did she even marry Antonio if she doesn't like him?! It's clear she doesn't care for him! So why?

A rare frown deepened on Belle's face. Under the table, her fists clenched in contained anger. Netherlands glanced thoughtfully at his sister then his serious, emotionless gaze shifted to England. He blew out some smoke and decided to watch the suite of events to come … for now. Antonio, on the other hand, took notice of his mistress's unusual frown. He grabbed her hand discreetly under the wooden table, causing the girl to jump in surprise. He chuckles at the blushing face she tries to hide from him. But … Antonio's gaze slowly drags away from Belle's angelic face and settled on another angel. He frowned at seeing Alice giggle while telling Romano one of her pirate stories at sea. The admiration in the boy's eyes irritated the Spaniard to no end. He completely forgot about the woman, whose hand he was still holding, and her sad face as she silently pleaded him to take notice of her.

Belle felt her heart sink. She darted a murderous glare at her rival, who in return didn't bother taking notice of her. Belle felt an unusual anger rise in her. She's not a warring nation. If anything, Belgium seeks peace and promotes love and understanding. But she never thought that the love of her life would be stolen by a nation whose very existence was born from bloodied battles and wars. She never thought of Alice as a threat because she knew the girl didn't care for Antonio. But it looks like England isn't to be taken lightly. Belle's face reddened in anger. If that witch thought she could seduce _her_ Antonio and get away with it, she'll sadly regret it!

Netherlands blew out some smoke and left the table.

*~*~* That same night *~*~*

Antonio sighs, his head resting on his pillow in his large and empty bed. He felt hard. Very hard. But no matter what he did, he knew Alice wouldn't go anywhere near his bed. The man laughed, a small rictus twisting his face. How ironic! The Great Empire of the Sun being reduced to touching himself by a cold foreign beauty. It's no use pretending otherwise. Antonio closed his eyes, his hand moving to touch his erection. He felt the image form itself in his mind … no use pretending …

A soft knock on his door interrupted him and he growled angrily at the distraction. Putting his trousers back on, he barked at the intruder.

"What?"

The door opened. Antonio's eyes widened. Isabelle walked shyly in, her short night dress revealing too much of her legs and breasts. Her hair undone and falling temptingly on her shoulders. Her cheeks slightly flushed, she wore a seductive smile. And her spring green eyes with shades of grey sparkled of lust and desire. The woman walked up to the aroused man. She gleamed of noticing the bulge in Antonio's pants. Obviously, she didn't know of his previous activity and thought it her doing. She leaned forward and pressed her thick tempting lips on the others'. Antonio kissed back, like he always does. His hands moved up to circle her waist and when they broke up, a soft sigh escaped his lips, followed by a hungry grin. Pushing her down on his bed, he ate her without reserve. Her moans exciting him more than he thought but not enough to erase that lingering feeling at the back of his mind whispering how wrong this was. He bit her just above the breast, leaving a deep mark. Growling like an animal, his hands moved up between her legs and his pants fell as he moved forward. She screamed as he pushed himself in, rocking her like a broken ship in the middle of a storm. The tears of pleasure in her eyes reminded him of the rain. The taste of her lips was cold and iron-like. Antonio frowned angrily. This … wasn't pleasurable at all.

He felt a shiver of relieve invade him as he came and heard the loud cry of Belgium. She called her name but he had remained silent. Reaching out, her arms circled his tanned neck and brought him in a passionate kiss. Antonio complied.

"I love you … Dear Antonio, I love you …" She whispered lovingly to him with that sweet sweet voice of hers. And yet … all Antonio could answer was a forceful kiss.

It had been so long since he'd slept with someone. His primal needs were insatiable. And so he kissed, bit, fucked his bed partner all night long. But her moans sounded empty to his ears. Her lips were tasteless. And her beautiful face … no matter how much he tried to convince himself that she was what he wanted, what he had been waiting for in his time in England … a soft whisper in him kept nagging. No matter how beautiful Belgium was. Antonio saw her plain. Her submissive willing attitude was boring him. But he still kissed her. And he still thrusted himself in her. And he didn't even feel guilty for tricking or using her like that.

Belgium felt infinitely happy. The man she loved had accepted her advance and was now blessing her with his love. She moaned as she felt him move for the nth time in her. How many hours had passed? She didn't know and didn't care. She was so blissful that she barely noticed the seriousness in Antonio's eyes. She called his name as she felt him come once again. Panting, she looked up but only saw his tanned face to be shadowed by his sweaty dark curls. She hadn't heard his voice. A sting of disappointment in her heart kept growing anxiously as she lifted hesitant fingers to his face, brushing aside his hair. He was looking at her, piercing through her, as if he were waiting for something. But what? What more did he want? What had she done wrong? Then, she heard him sigh as he climbed off her and fell back on the side of the bed. She nuzzled to him, he embraced her but kept his arms loose. He didn't kiss her goodnight like he used to. He didn't stroke her hair gently like he used to. He didn't stare eagerly and lovingly in her eyes like he used to. He simply … fell asleep. Not a word spoken.

Belle fidgets nervously in his arms. They were warm but strangely enough, she felt cold. Icy cold. She heard Antonio's soft breathing next to her and looking up, she noticed his peaceful and relaxed expression. She smiled and gently pecked his lips. To her joy, he smiled at the gesture, his grip tightening around her. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his chest and sighed contently. Then she heard it, that small sigh that escaped the sleeping man's lips.

"Alice …"

And her world crumbled. Antonio held her dearly against her and she felt him move his face against her hair, whispering softly in a low passionate voice.

"Alicia … mi cara … mi Alicia … Te amo … hm … Alicia …"

Tears started to drip down Belle's face. She kept embracing the man who thought he was embracing another. And she listened to his sweet sleep talk and his loving "Alicia" calls. She cried. This was a complete defeat. She felt sullied and ashamed. But worse, she felt betrayed by that man she loved so dearly. And her jealous anger ran through her veins like poison every time she heard him whisper _her_ name.

Alice slept peacefully, Romano in her arms. He had had a nightmare but now he was calm and peacefully sleeping by her side. The blond woman smiled unaware of the turmoil above.

The night was a long one.


	9. Family Reunion

**Chapter 9: Family reunion**

Life in Señor Carriedo's palace has become strangely disturbed ever since his return. For one: He brought back a wife with an impossible personality. Then: the small boy in his care suddenly became obedient and well-behaved … well, in presence of the said wife. And finally: Señor Carriedo has become less temperamental and more composed … although, he seems to always be in a foul mood for some unknown reason. All those changes in a matter of weeks! Señor Carriedo even dismisses calls from the King on occasions (not often)!

_That_, is what strangers saw and noticed.

Of course, the reality is much less of a mystery. Alice, the personification of England, is a woman living in world of men. Her attitude is harsh and strong and she will not be intimidated or back down on her ideas. Antonio, the personification of Spain, has sadly realised his love for his wife. And is not too please about it. Not at all. Especially when Alice forces him to look after Romano when she goes to meet her Queen. Even if that meant neglecting an appointment with _his_ King!

And Romano … found someone to love him.

And _that_, is what Hungary noticed when she came to visit with Austria, Holly Rome and Veneziano. She got along really well with England and she liked her rebellious attitude similar to her own. Austria might have thought something of it all but kept it all to himself. Holly Rome was surprised to see Romano actually smile … and wearing boy's clothing! He was a boy?! He thought he was Italy's sister! Red faced, he kept averting his eyes away from the Italian boy. And Venezino … had no clue whatsoever! He simply was happy to see his brother and kept following him around like a cheerful puppy despite all of Romano's complaining. Belgium looked sad and depressed and she kept sending hateful stares to England, very much to Alice's surprise (she had no idea what she had done to cause such hatred from the Belgium). Netherlands was smoking his pipe and ignoring everyone like he usually does, although he'd often contradict Spain just for the sake of pissing off his owner. Oh, and Prussia and France turned up later on.

This is how they all ended up in the large red and gold themed living room, sipping tea and wine. It was a very awkward situation and a tensed silence reigned in the room apart from the Italian twins' arguing. Alice was as posed and calm as ever, ignoring Belgium's stares. Antonio was having a glaring contest with Gilbert and Francis was trying to ease the atmosphere by trying to create a conversation. All in vain, of course. Austria and Netherlands didn't care in the least and kept drinking their tea very much with the same cold attitude as England. And Hungary was starting to wonder what could have caused such a strange change, holding Holly Rome on her lap, the Italians seated next to Alice (well, Romano was next to Alice and his brother wouldn't leave his side). A _very_ awkward situation.

Until the doorbell rang.

Spain looked up with a frown when a visitor was announced. Who else would be coming? He had only invited Austria and Hungary! France would obviously show up, he had expected it. But he had wanted to avoid Prussia. No luck in that. Who else would be coming to make this reunion even more uncomfortable and awkward?!

His frown deepened when he saw the man walk in, while Alice jumped from her seat, a wide grin directed at the said man. She walked up to him and let him greet her with a kiss on the back of her hand. Antonio huffed angrily as his eyes met the cerulean blue of his older brother, Portugal and best friend of his wife (to his dismay).

"João! I'm so glad you could make it!" Alice smiled softly at the taller man.

He looked very much like Spain. So much you could have thought they were twins. But they're not. Portugal is older and his personality very different. His eyes are blue instead of green, his hair was as long as Antonio's but held lose on his shoulders. He had a scar splitting one of his eyes in half and giving him a scary look. Tall, tanned, broad shoulders, hotter than a living sex god, playboy, passionate and stubborn, lazy and cheerful, he was similar to Spain in many ways. And just like Spain … he was in love with two things: the sea and its queen.

His ocean gaze lingered on Alice's cute face and the corner of his lips curled seductively.

"I wouldn't have refused your invitation for all the gold in the new world!" he purred as he kissed her hand again, causing a small giggle to the woman and a murderous glare from his brother, to which he happily glared back as Alice brought him over to join the others.

"Here, have a seat! Roma, sweetie, do you mind giving your seat to João? Come sit on my lap, love."

Romano was much too happy to oblige, especially since it meant he'd escape his brother's love strangulation. Veneziano looked sad and about to cry so João placed him on his lap and he happily reached for Romano once again.

And here they were in an even more awkward situation! Oh, the joys of family reunions! All is missing are Alice's mental brothers! And that might cause a war so she avoided inviting them over. To Spain's dismay, she hadn't bother warning him that she was inviting his brother João over. And now, we're having another "Stare to death" battle between the two brothers on either side of the English woman. Romano shifted nervously on Alice's lap, ignoring his brother's clinging onto his arm. He didn't like the silent fight between his father and his uncle. But Alice didn't care. Well, she didn't care for the two angry men, she did however care for her beloved son. Hugging him tighter she whispered in his ear so only Romano could hear her.

"What's wrong love?"

"… I'm nervous … the … the tension …" Romano whispered back. Veneziano watched them with curiosity. Alice nodded and dropped her son in Antonio's arms as she got up.

Both men and both children on their lap look symmetrical it was almost as if Alice was the line cutting them in half. She walked to the centre of the room, thus catching everyone's attention. She was wearing men's clothes again. But that's nothing new.

"Antonio, behave. João, you too. I'm going to get some more drinks. Hungary, would you care to join me?"

Elisaveta nodded and followed after the girl. Austria frowned and once they were away he turned a questioning lifted eyebrow to the Spaniard.

"Why is she getting it herself? You have servants, don't you?" he asked as he started to wonder. Today he hadn't seen any servant in Antonio's house apart from the man opening them the door. Usually, this place is packed with people but today, an absolute calm and silence rang in the palace. To be honest, Austria liked this better than the constant interruptions of servants. Antonio shrugged as he explained.

"Alice sent them off for the day."

"Week." Romano piped out before taking a sip of his extra-sweet tea made especially for him by Alice. Antonio nodded to the boy, acknowledging the information, thus causing surprise to show on everyone's face. Since when did those two get along? Even Veneziano looked confused.

"So she sent them away for a week. I thought she had said a day?"

"One of the servants ripped a hole in her blue coat."

"Oh. She got pissed."

"Si."

Romano took another sip as Antonio did the same with his wine, completely in synch it was almost scary. Roderich still didn't understand though.

"But why send them away? What about the service and …"

"_If you can do it yourself, why bother asking someone else?_ That's what she always says. And she complains that servants are clumsy and keep getting in her way. She doesn't have any at her house."

"Except Harrington."

"Ah si, the butler." Spain nodded to the boy who had interrupted him again. He didn't get angry once and Romano hadn't insulted or spoken sourly to him yet. Their relationship was completely different from what it used to be. Prussia noted that and his eyes settled watchfully on his Spanish friend.

"But isn't this ridiculous? Why would she want to waste her time doing chores or fetching tea when she could be doing something constructive?!" Roderich protested.

"Because she wants to! Because it's not a waste of time!" Romano glared at the Austrian angrily. He didn't like it when people criticised his mother.

"She could do other things if servants …"

"Leave it be, Roderich. Ma petite princesse isn't one to owe anything to others. Even servants. She always did everything herself ever since she was small and cute!" France smiled sadly.

"It's still ridiculous. And why isn't she wearing decent clothes, Antonio?" the aristocrat scolded him with a hard stare. Antonio frowned slightly at the remark. He had come to like Alice's individuality. Her rebellious attitude. Her independent way of thinking. And her clothes weren't all that bad! In fact, they showed her curves better than if she'd been wearing a dress, which in Antonio's mind was happily greeted!

"She doesn't like dresses. She scared half my staff a few days ago when they tried to put her in a dress." He answered dismissively.

João smirked, catching his brother's eye.

"What?" Antonio asked coldly.

"Just thinking that's exactly the kind of thing Alice would do. Stubborn and never does what she's told." He grinned with a pensive soft expression.

Antonio nodded but kept glaring warningly at the other. Holly Rome fidgeted in his seat and wished he could leave to go and play with Veneziano but his love seemed to have found comfort on the Portuguese's lap and followed the conversation with a clueless curiosity.

"Veee … I think Miss Alice is nice!" the Italian happily cheered. Romano rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Of course she's nice, Stupido!" he snapped back, causing his brother's eyes to tear. Holly Rome got angry and was about to shout at Romano for making his _sister_ cry but Spain beat him to it.

"Romano, don't insult your sibling!" he spoke darkly and his tone scared both the other two children and even some adults … but not Romano who stuck his tongue out.

"I'm only saying the truth!" he whined, arms crossed and glaring at his father. Said father frowned back in anger and exasperation.

"I don't care! You stay polite in front of guests! Didn't Alice teach you that?!"

Suddenly, the boy's face fell into a guilty pout. He softly mumbled a sorry to his brother, bringing back an instant smile on the Northern Italian. Romano kept glaring darkly at the floor while Spain face palmed in exasperation. Seems like _Alice_ had become the truce point between them. Talking of the devil …

Alice walked back in talking and giggling with Elisaveta. Every eye settled on them as they brought over more tea and wine along with a brown liquid in three large mugs. Romano jumped excitedly as he recognised the drink while Antonio frowned at his wife. She smirked and handed a cup to each of the children.

"It's chocolate. Ask Antonio about it, I'm sure he'll be delighted to explain it all to you!" she winked at Veneziano. Romano frowned worriedly but found relief when she turned back to him, picked him up from Antonio's lap and kissed him on his forehead. He giggled in delight and drank the warm and sweet drink.

"I told you to ask my permission before touching my stuff." Antonio growled. Alice shrugged.

"Since when do I follow your orders?"

Austria watched them while making a Tsss sound of disagreement. A woman talking back to her husband! How vulgar! Prussia was grinning proudly as he watched England, Holly Rome had moved to be seated on his lap and Veneziano onto Hungary's. Said woman was now in ushered discussion with Belgium under the watchful eye of Netherlands. Portugal was glaring at Spain. Spain was glaring at Alice. Alice was smiling at Romano. And Romano was blushing slightly while he drank.

As she tried to take back her seat, Alice felt an arm circle her waist and her body fell onto Antonio's lap. She yelped in surprise and then glared at her husband. He held a firm grip on her, not allowing her to leave. Romano watched them warily. Luckily, his drink hadn't spilled. João was glaring murderously at them, a dark aura surrounding him and causing Veneziano to tear up. Everyone watched in surprise at Spain's unusual display of affection for someone he should be hating. They did hate each other, right? If so, why is Spain so possessive? Why is England blushing? Why is Romano leaning into their embrace? Why does this look …

"Veee~ Like a family!" Veneziano whispered enviously. He was going to paint this scene soon as he got back to Austria's home and then he'll offer the painting to his fratello! It might please him and make him less hateful of his Northern brother.

"What are you doing?" Alice's tone was snappy but not cold as it should be. Her face looked angry but glowed of a blush. Her glares were hard but not murderous.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Antonio answered with anger fuelled his voice but it wasn't harsh. He was glaring but kept his eyes on the wall and avoided Alice. His grip was tight but gentle around her.

"You're a very uncomfortable chair."

"And you're heavy."

"Then let me go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"You're being childish again, Tonio." Alice sighed and Antonio allowed a soft grin on his face when he heard her use his nickname. His eyes met the cerulean blues of Portugal. His brother was glaring and would probably have strangled him here and now had Alice not been in the way. He looked almost broken from hearing the casualness and fondness in his love's voice. Antonio smirked triumphantly and tightened his embrace. Alice had given up in regaining her seat and settled herself comfortably on her husband's lap. Romano never stopped drinking his hot chocolate.

"So when are we going to stop the formalities and mysteries and get down to business?"

Everyone looked up at the albino. He hadn't spoken a word since he'd arrived and he was now staring intently at the married couple. Alice smiled weakly at him and shook her head in exasperation.

"Alright, what do you want to know, Gil?"

"Three things. One: What happened in England? Two: Who are you? What have you done with Spain, England and Romano? And Three: What's happening next?"

Alice tilted her head and glanced inquiringly at her husband. Antonio had the same reaction.

"What do you mean, amigo?"

"I think Gilbert is right." France pointed out. "We all came because we wanted to see how you two were coping with each other. We didn't actually expect …" He shook his hands in their direction. This only caused both Spain and England to blink in confusion together.

"What?" they both asked.

"Are you both trying to play dumb? They want to know why you're playing lovey dovey when you hate each other!" Portugal groaned, his eyes looking expectantly at England.

"Oh." They both said before frowning in realisation.

"Nothing happened really …" Alice mumbled. "We almost lost Romano all thanks to _that_ Idiot."

"Well, I wasn't the one getting eaten by mermaids! If I hadn't been there you'd be dead!" Antonio snapped back. Both started to glare at each other and a snapping argument erupted. Romano kept drinking his chocolate peacefully.

"I never asked for your bloody help! I was doing fine on my own and you just show up in front of me!"

"That thing was going to rip your head off! You're so careless when you fight!"

"I'll show you careless! I could slit your throat open just like for those mermaids!"

"As if the punny witch you are could ever hurt me! I'm the Spanish Empire, chica!"

"Well I'm the Spanish Empire's bloody _wife_ AND the Queen of all pirates that steal _Spanish_ gold!"

"You're lucky to be my wife or I would have already locked you up in the darkest dungeons of the Inquisition!"

"So now you're going to preach me!"

"Witches should burn!"

"I'll burn Spain with me!"

"I'll burn your very soul into hell!"

"And I'll sink you to the coldest locks of Davi Jone's locker!"

"Sea Witch!"

"Arrogant bastard!"

"… Mom, can I have more chocolate?"

The arguing nations looked down at the calm boy on their lap. Alice immediately got up, placed Romano in Antonio's care and walked off to the kitchen with a "Of course, love, give me a minute!" leaving behind a grumpy Spaniard and a group of very shocked nations.

"… Like she said. Nothing happened." Antonio growled angrily and glared to get rid of the avid stares on him.

"Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing to me!" Gilbert smirked but his tone was cold and his eyes didn't have their usual twinkle of tease. Antonio noticed but dismissed that behaviour. He'll need to talk with Prussia privately some other time.

"Well … (cough) … It seems as though things are not as bad as I expected them to be." Roderich finally spoke in the tensed silence of the room. Antonio looked up at him, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Well, you still haven't killed each other yet." France smirked, causing Portugal to growl.

"That's not what I said, Francis! I just think it's nice to see you change, Antonio." Roderich sighed.

"Change? What change?"

"I mean …"  
"Here you go, love!" Alice smiled lovingly at the boy.

She picked him back up in her arms and this time sat deliberately and willingly on Antonio's lap. He casually toyed with her long golden hair, his eyes never leaving Austria and waiting for him to continue. The Austrian stared for a minute before getting nudged by his own wife. He glanced at Elisaveta who shook her head slightly.

"Never mind." He spoke quietly.

Antonio stared at him with a confused frown but soon dismissed the conversation. Hungary suddenly had a bright idea.

"Alice! Antonio! Are you free next weekend?"  
The couple stared at her in surprise. Antonio glanced at Alice who nodded. He had no idea what their planning was next weekend but he knew that Alice would know. She knew everything!

"Apart from a few Court visits …" the woman said.

"Great! Roderich and I are having a ball Saturday evening! Why don't you both come along? You could even spend the night over at our place!"

Roderich almost spitted his tea out … _almost_. It would have been indecent had he done it. And he coughed loudly while Elisaveta patted his back with an apologetic smile. Veneziano looked delighted. All the others seemed surprised. It isn't very common to invite countries over personally unless inviting their bosses too. Antonio looked at Alice again, as waiting for her to take the decision. Alice wore a cold calculating mask and simply asked:

"Can Romano come along?"

"Oh … um … I guess?" Elisaveta smiled nervously. She didn't really like Romano's attitude but … He seemed better behaved now and changed. Alice smiled.

"Then we would be delighted to attend."

Roderich looked up at Antonio, waiting for _his_ answer. The man shrugged.

"Like she said."

"Good! I'm sure it'll be a good occasion to get ourselves better acquaintance with you, Alice! Belgium and Netherlands are also invited of course! France you'll be there anyway, won't you?" She sighed on the last sentence.

"Of course! Since my King is invited!"

"Prussia too." Hungary's voice was even more irritated.

The albino nodded with a teasing grin.

"Portugal … You're also welcomed?" She asked hesitantly glancing from Antonio to João.

"Thank you." He only answered.

"Veee~ It's like having a party!" Veneziano cheered. He didn't realise the _party_ sounded more like hidden war that Hungary was trying to appease. Romano rolled his eyes but smiled. He was a bit excited by all this. After all … this would be his very first ball.


	10. Almost lady like

**Chapter 10: Almost Lady like**

Romano stared at his mother in awe. He had every reason to. She was quite dazzling and except for her wedding day, Romano had never seen Alice in a dress. Until now …

They had arrived at Austria's house a few hours before the ball. Elisaveta had showed them to their room. She laughed when Alice requested a separate room from Antonio's and Roderich sent a disagreeing look to the Spaniard who shrugged in return. They were now preparing themselves. Alice and Elisaveta had taken care of the Italians' outfits: Veneziano was in a pastel green dress with frills. Romano rolled his eyes at his brother's excited grin and cheerfulness. He was in a white shirt and brown pants with an overall red coat laced in gold. As he escaped Veneziano's eager love, he had followed Alice to her room where she was preparing herself. She didn't mind changing in front of him but Romano was too respectful to dare look at his mother's naked body. He had kept his eyes closed until he heard her giggle and ask for his opinion on her looks. When he did open his eyes … his mouth dropped and he remained stunned in admiration.

She was beautiful. Well, Alice is always beautiful in Romano's opinion. But here, her beauty was enhanced by 50% at least! She wore a crimson red dress that curved around her body like a vale. Her golden lion and cross hung proudly around her slender neck. Her arms were uncovered as the dress stopped at her shoulders and the wedding rings at her fingers shone brighter than usual. One was the simple golden alliance. The other, on Antonio's specific orders, was a single rose-shaped ruby incrusted in another golden ring. Alice's golden hair was tied up but with loose strands falling gently on her shoulder. A red rose was entangled in her hair just above her left ear. Her green emeralds watched shyly and impatiently at the boy, dreading his answer.

"… Marry me?" Romano smiled weakly, causing Alice to let out a broad relieved smile of her own.

"As soon as I get a divorce!" she joked back with her crystal laugh. She had been worried because being a lady is not easy for her. One may think it is, having been raised by France. But in fact, Alice always had to act like a boy to be respected and have her voice heard. She didn't often let herself act girly. And she didn't have many female friends. That's why she's glad to have met Elisaveta and is a bit nervous about this ball.

Romano hugged her. He felt her nervousness. He himself was excited because it's his first time at a real adult ball. Alice smiled gently at him and ruffled his neat chocolate hair.

"Shall we? Let's not make Stupid Antonio wait any longer. He'll get all cranky again!" Alice chuckled and took Romano's hand, and they left the room.

You wouldn't recognise her had you not known who she was. Fact is, most people did not know who that blond mysterious beauty was. She wasn't Austrian or Prussian. She spoke Spanish but had none of the Mediterranean features. Her French was excellent but she seemed to be hateful of Frenchmen. Where was she from? Who was she? Everyone wondered the identity of the lady as she walked into the ball room accompanied by a small Italian boy.

Romano smirked as he noticed the admiring looks people sent his mother. Even Austria looked surprised. The Italian walked proudly by his mother's side, his hand still in hers and not letting anyone take her away from him. Alice's deep green eyes searched the room but she couldn't spot her husband. She recognised João smiling at her in his blue outfit. She smiled back and kept searching until Elisaveta came up to her with an admiring, appraising and excited smile. She wore a purple dress, matching Roderich's purple clothing. And Veneziano was clinging to her hand very much like Romano clung to Alice.

"Alice! You look adorable! Red really suits you!"

Alice felt a blush dust her cheeks as she averted her eyes nervously. She really wasn't comfortable in such situations. Elisaveta noticed. She also noticed the increasing attention Alice was receiving.

"Don't blush like that! You really are beautiful! I can tell from all those admirers around you!" The Hungarian smirked. She was herself quite beautiful but everyone in court knew not to flirt with her for two simple reasons: One – she's married to Roderich. Two – She'll beat up anyone that dares to anger her with a frying pan. Apart from that, she was gentle and a perfect lady.

Alice on the other hand, had to force herself not to chop all those idiot's heads off. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and looked out again for her annoying, never-there-when-you-need-him, stupid, arrogant husband! Elisaveta giggled at the annoyed frown on Alice's face.

"Antonio is having a talk with Gilbert in private."  
Alice's eyes widen in anxiousness. She had a bad feeling about this. And she wasn't sure if Antonio would return unharmed. Her worry must have shown since Elisaveta took her free hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry. France is with them. He'll keep them from killing each other."

Alice nodded. Elisaveta left Veneziano with her as she had to attend Court matters with Roderich. The English woman looked down at the northern Italian chasing his southern brother as they ran in circles around England. She chuckled in amusement and picked them both up, taking them to the buffet. Alice was careful to select food that would please the childish taste of the Italians before settling them down at a table. For herself, she only took a glass of red wine.

"Miss Alice, you're not hungry?" Veneziano asked innocently.

"No honey, I'm fine."

"But the pasta is really buonissima!"

"I can tell, as you've already emptied your plate!" Alice laughed, wiping off Romano's face and listening distractedly at Veneziano's chatter. Holly Rome watched them from afar, shy and nervous, he didn't dare to come near. Alice spotted him and motioned him over, ignoring Romano's grunting. The blond child blushed when he felt Alice pick him up and place him in between the two Italians, opposite to her. Alice smiled as she watched the three children interact eagerly with one another. Holly Rome constantly defended Veneziano and would often end up in childish arguments with Romano. Veneziano would chatter on endlessly, not caring if others listened to him or not while Romano constantly snapped at him. Quite cute~ Alice was really enjoying this even if she wasn't dancing in the arms of a Prince Charming which by the way she never believed in. Fairies and dragons, she knew they existed. Princes Charming on white horses, not a chance in hell!

Therefore, she was quite surprised to see a man walk up to her and extend his hand to her. She lifted questioning eyes and met the hard grey ones of Netherlands. His pipe was gone, his sandy blond hair was as spiky as usual but neater. He wore red themed clothes in respect to the Empire he belonged to and an engaging smile contrasted on his usually cold face. He bowed gracefully, his hand still awaiting for hers. Alice blinked in confusion. In the background, she could see Portugal dancing with Belgium and it seemed like they were more plotting than dancing between them. Austria and Hungary too were dancing, calm and composed as ever. Spain, France and Prussia still were nowhere to be seen. England noticed another couple, two blonds. One she knew to be Switzerland dancing with a small girl, smaller than herself, with very long blond hair braided elegantly and wearing a pink dress. She also recognised Poland dragging Lithuania to the dance floor, she had met them earlier in the evening and was quite fond of the odd couple. England's eyes settled back on the man in front of her. His grey eyes looked gentle and sweet, not cold and iron-like as she usually saw them. She nodded shyly. No words spoken. She took his hand, waved of the three children and mouthed "I'll be back soon" to her worried Romano. The boy frowned but nodded. Veneziano was giggling excitedly and chatted off to Holly Rome on "how cute Miss Alice looked and how scary Mister Netherlands was".

"I didn't think you'd accept this easily." The tall man gently spoke in her ear as they waltzed around the dance floor. Alice titled her head to stare in his grey eyes.

"Why not? It's just one dance."

The man chuckled.

"Aren't you worried about your husband? He might not approve."

"Oh, _him_ … When have I seemed to care about his opinion?" she replied dismissively but a malicious grin curled her lips.

"You did hesitate in taking my hand."

"… I was worried of leaving Romano alone …" Alice mumbled softly, her eyes shifted to where Romano was seated.

Timothy Koning followed her gaze and smirked as he spotted someone else. He gently pulled Alice closer to him, his hand drawing her face back to look at him. Alice followed his lead as they moved around gracefully, letting him twirl her around. She was enjoying this and even allowed a smile on her face. Timothy leaned closer and ushered a soft whisper in her ear.

"Your husband is back."

Alice blinked. It took some time for the information to sink in, but when it did, her head whipped around and she saw the cold angry green eyes of the Spaniard dressed in red. No sooner had the dance ended that she felt a hand steal hers. All she saw was Spain's eyes widen in fury before she got greeted by Portugal's laughing cerulean blue ones. Alice rolled her eyes and sent a scolding look to her friend.

"Allow me this dance, my Queen?" the tanned man smirked as he kissed the back of her hand. Alice looked around, the music had already started, the people dancing, she had no choice unless she wanted to attract attention … and she did not. Hopefully, Antonio won't cause trouble again.

"Fine! But don't play any tricks just for the sake of pissing off Spain."

"Why would I ever do that?" The Portuguese laughed before twirling his partner around in a faster, more sensual dance than Netherlands. His hands seemed to accidentally slip more than once and Alice was really getting flustered and angry at this. She stepped on her partner's foot, causing him to gasp.

"We're not doing one of your Latin dances, sweetheart, this is ball room waltz. Please keep your hands in line." She whispered threateningly with a sweet honey coated voice. João smiled apologetically and complied with her will. He danced seriously till the end of the song and Alice tried walking away from the dance floor to meet up with Romano. No such luck. She felt a strong grip circle her waist and she suddenly felt her body being lifted bridal style, her eyes met the spring angry green of Antonio as he carried her back to the next dance. Alice sighed in defeat. She was not going to get a break, was she?

Antonio put her back down on her feet and started to lead her across the dance floor. Alice heard ushered whispers run around them. Obviously, carrying her around in such a way was bound to draw unnecessary attention and gossips. Exactly what Alice wanted to avoid. If she could, she'd gladly not even get near that stupid dance floor! She should have stayed put. Alice was drawn out of her dark thoughts as she felt a possessive embrace around her waist drawing her closer to the man leading her. She looked up only to realise that Antonio had never stop staring at her. His intense olive eyes looked like ones of an enraged bull. He leaned in closer as the music dropped down into a slow. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Mi Rosa … why did you dance with them?" There was accusation in his voice, not an angry accusation, a pained one. It surprised the English woman, who blushed in confusion.

"W-why not? It's just dancing, isn't it? Besides, do I need your permission to do anything?" Her defiant tone didn't seem to have the usual effect it had on Antonio. He simply sighed.

"No. You don't need my permission. You never do."

It sounded like a defeat and it rang wrong in Alice's ears. For some reason, she hated hearing Spain with such a defeated voice. Tightening her grip on his hand, she took the lead. It surprised Antonio and more than one among the Court nobles. Alice led her husband across the floor, ignoring the shocked stares, the disagreeing looks and the huffing sounds. All she looked at was Antonio's surprised face. He blinked before allowing a crooked smile to twist his lips as he moved to regain the lead of the dance. They had many rounds where each would try and lead his partner. Twisting, turning, twirling, nothing around them existed except their silent battle. It seemed that no matter what they did, they would always end up fighting. And they both loved it.

Adrenaline, exhilaration, excitement, Alice never felt so happy in this entire night. She laughed as she fought around the dance floor, her feet gracefully moving like blades, avoiding Antonio's traps. She loved it! She adored it! She wished it never stopped. Her crystal laugh rang brightly across the silent room. The music had stopped but the two kept dancing. Even Antonio looked blissful with an ecstatic smile greeting his lips. He lifted his partner up, Alice threw her hands up in the air gracefully, as if she was about to fly off, until slowly, Antonio moved her back down. He leaned forward and Alice shut her eyes close. Nobody dared to interrupt them as they both ended their battle with a draw and a passionate promise for another chance.

Alice broke apart from the other's lips, breathless. Antonio looked just as dazed and breathless as her. Neither stopped staring in each other's eyes. The world had stopped existing. Nothing mattered. Alice smirked devilishly and licked her lips in a very seductive and tempting manner.

"Not bad, sweetheart." Her tone was teasing and engaging. Spain smirked back, a dark expression covering his face, like one of a predator.

"Not over yet, mi Rosa." He purred as he closed in on her for another kiss. He never got granted such a wish. Romano rushed towards Alice yelling at his brother who had gotten in his head to make him wear a crown of flowers.

"Mama! Help! Stupido is trying to make me wear those stupid flowers!" the boy jumped in Alice's arms, breaking his parents apart. Alice laughed softly as she patted his head. Antonio was rolling his eyes in both exasperation and annoyance. Romano was glaring at his brother, yelling death threats if Veneziano dared to put those flowers on him. The teary north Italian was picked up by the English woman. Holding both twins in her arms, Alice smiled softly at them and with a motherly calm voice, tried to appease the tension between them.

"That's a pretty crown you made, Veneziano! Would it be ok if you gave it to me instead of Romano?" Alice asked and was gladly greeted with the excited giggle of the Italian as he placed his crown on her head.

"Si! Miss Alice is bellissima!" he chirped happily.

"Of course she is, Stupido! Mama is the prettiest girl in the world!" Romano exclaimed proudly. Both children caused a fierce blush to cover Alice's face but that was nothing until she felt an arm around her waist that guided her away from the dance floor and a soft Spanish whisper.

"Si … muy bella, my English rose."

Needless to say, the unwanted attention Alice tried to avoid … failed. Now everyone was sending her curious or envious stares. Some women were glaring murderously at her. No wonder. She had just been dancing with hot and powerful guys. Of course, nobody knew that they were nations. And Alice could feel the murderous glare battle between Portugal and Spain. Netherlands was not making things easier as he was back to smoking his pipe with a dismissive attitude. Dear lord … Alice couldn't think her situation could get any worse. Never think that. There's always a way to make things worse. Namely France.

The blond French nation walked up to her with an extended hand. He ignored the two angry Iberians glaring at him on either side of Alice. Romano had gone off to play with Veneziano and Holly Rome. And Alice really wanted this night to end. She shook her head, only to earn an insisting smile from her ex-owner.

"Allons, ma chérie! You granted all those other gentlemen with a dance, why not Big Brother?"

"… Fine. One dance, frog!" Alice warned him. She just wanted to escape the tension of the two tanned brothers.

The dance started well. France kept his behaviour in line. Alice got slightly suspicious and with good reasons as she heard Francis whisper in her ear.

"So what was that all about, little kitten?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean. Did you dance with the other two to get Tonio jealous?"

"No. Why would I want to make him jealous? I danced because they asked me out."

"That sounds very … submissive of you, my wild kitten. I've always had to beg for you grant me a dance."

"That's because I hate you."

"I love you too, mon chaton!" Francis grinned maliciously. His hands started to move downwards and Alice's eyes glared upwards. She didn't get a chance to throw her clenched fist at his face than she was stolen away and into the arms of a Prussian albino. Francis glared angrily and Gilbert smirked back as he led Alice into the dance he had interrupted. Thankful, Alice let him guide her. If she had to choose, Gilbert was always before Francis in her list.

"Thought you needed saving." The Prussian laughed quietly. Alice smirked at him.

"Who said I can't save myself?"

"I know you can. But that wouldn't have been very lady like!"

"… I hate you."

"And I love you too, princess!"

Again, Alice felt her body being pulled away from Gilbert, and back she was with Francis. The music never stopped and all in all Alice kept changing partner constantly in a silent joust between the two men. Eventually the music stopped and both had a grip on her hands. And another unwanted display of attention! Great! Just what Alice didn't want! She noticed the moving figure of Antonio as he advanced towards her with a very angry expression. If he meddled in, things would only get worse. Alice snapped her hands away from the two other nations' grip and glared savagely at them before punching them both in their faces. They both retreated a step back and she walked away gracefully. She walked past Antonio and straight towards Romano who had been following the events with curiosity. The boy looked up and saw Alice curtsy for him. He blushed nervously and bowed back, meeting her gentle green gaze.

"Romano? Will you grant me this dance?"

The boy nodded and felt himself being lifted up and carried to the dance floor. Roderich shook his head in exasperation. Next to him, Elisaveta giggled as she watched in delight the improvised dance of mother and son. Antonio was smiling, all anger vanished. He'll deal with his friends later. For now, he just enjoyed the happy smiles on his family's faces. Veneziano dragged Holly Rome to the dance floor and followed Alice's lead.

"This is uncivilised behaviour." The Austrian spoke in a scolding tone. His wife hummed in disagreement.

"I disagree, dear. I think Alice is a very elegant lady."

"She's not a lady, she's …"

Roderich became thoughtful for a minute, leaving Elisaveta to look at him with questioning eyes.

"She's _almost_ lady like. Which I admit is more than I expected from her." The huffed.

The Hungarian smiled fondly and pecked him on his lips, bringing a sudden blush to his cheeks.

"That's so sweet, dear!" she laughed and dragged him to join Alice on the dance floor.

Alice laughed as she carried Romano around in circles, twirling and spinning, the boy's laughter filling her ears. They had so much fun that night. Neither will ever forget it. They danced until dawn and never once, did Alice feel tired. She even danced with Veneziano, Holly Rome, Roderich, Polland, Lithuania, Spain and Portugal again. Her last dance ended with Romano. Once the music stopped, the room was almost empty, in fact, Roderich was the only one left to provide music on his piano as the orchestra had left. Only few nations remained. Veneziano and Holly Rome had fallen asleep with Hungary and Belgium. Netherlands was smoking in a corner with his eyes closed and none could tell if he was sleeping or not. Spain and Portugal were arguing again as were France with Prussia. And on the floor, only Alice and Romano stood.

Roderich looked up from his piano at Alice. She smiled thankfully at him, causing an embarrassed blush on his face. She picked up the grinning boy who then started yawning.

"Time for bed, love."

"I'm not tired …" The Italian tried to argue but his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep.

"Sure you're not!" Alice chuckled as she stroked the sleeping boy's hair. She walked past her husband and left the ball room to head to her own bedroom.

"Sleep tight, love." She kissed the boy and hugged him tightly as she fell asleep next to him in her bed. The sun was rising, casting their sleeping shadows against the plain wall. It wasn't as bright as the sun in Spain and it felt strangely warming and gentle.

It was a peaceful morning only interrupted by the soft humming of birds.


	11. The queen of hearts

**Chapter 11: The Queen of hearts**

Spain watched in awe at the beautiful woman walking down the stairs in her red dress. He couldn't explain why he only just realised how beautiful England was. And she looked adorable with Romano by her side. The Spaniard was about to greet her but a hand on his shoulder stole his attention.

"What?" he growled at the Prussian behind him.

"We need to talk."

Antonio nodded. He too wanted to get things straight with his friend. If he could still call him that. France followed them, worried they might get out of control. Antonio shot a sad glance towards Alice before following the other two to an empty office room of Roderich's manor.

"Now, Antonio, let me be very clear. I won't allow you to play with Alice." Gilbert's red eyes blazed like fire and his tone was a low warning.

"Who said I was playing her? I love her." Antonio replied with sheer determination in his voice. That surprised both of his friends.

"What are you saying , mon ami?"

"I love her. Or are you both too thick to understand those simple words?"

"Watch it, Spain." Gilbert growled.

But Spain didn't care. He was sick of it. He was sick of all those people telling him what he could or couldn't do with Alice! If they cared so badly about her, why didn't _they_ marry her?! Now that she was his, Antonio was not about to let her go! Not to Prussia, not to France, not to her brothers, and certainly not to Portugal! Now that he loved Alice, he was not going to allow anyone to dare insult his feelings for her!

"Don't try to get in my way, Prussia. Alice is _my_ wife. I love her. And I am not letting anyone take her back!" Antonio growled threateningly.

The two nations looked like two wolves ready for a fight. Francis tried to appease them.

"Let's all just calm down and talk this out like civilised men! Antonio, it's quite a surprise, I must say. Last time I saw you, you were determined to deny all feelings you had for Alice."

"Things change." The man huffed.

"Indeed. As you see, Gilbert is only worried about Alice's well-being …"

"Why?"

The question rang in the room like an accusation. Antonio glared darkly at the albino.

"Why do you care about Alice?" he hissed every word like venom. Gilbert frowned, his body trembling as he held back his growing anger.

"Because I love her."

A tensed silence followed those words until Antonio burst out in laughter.

"Don't you think I already know that? I know you _love_ her. I want to know what kind of love you have for her. Brotherly love? Or lover's love?" The Spaniard spat angrily.

"Both." Gilbert didn't even blink and soon was slammed against the wall, Antonio gripping his collar angrily, their faces inches apart.

"She's mine." He hissed threateningly.

"For now." Prussia smirked back.

"Forever."

"We'll see about that."

Francis watched with wary eyes. He knew better than to intervene at the wrong moment. As long as they didn't make any move, he wouldn't either. His intervention might cause the spark this argument needed to turn into a fight.

"I won't let her go. Never. Alice is mine!"

"You married her to claim Belgium and now you dare want to chain Alice to you too! You're despicable, Spain!"

"I admit that my reasons for marrying her weren't honourable. But I don't regret this decision for even a second. If it allowed me to get Alice, then I'd gladly do it again."

"I'll kill you before you even get a chance to claim her! Alice is too precious for me to leave her in your dirty hands! You'll sully her!"

"What makes you think I haven't already?" Antonio smirked as he watched the growing horrified expression of the Prussian.

"You're lying … Don't you dare …"

"Indeed. I am lying. But don't think I will hold myself back eternally. She's mine, Gilbert. I will claim her whole. Just mine. Only mine."

"Over my dead body."

"Gladly."

"Now, that's enough, both of you!"

The two nations stilled as they heard the cold threatening tone of the Frenchman. France never gets this angry except in battles. He never shows his dark side except when he has to. And right now, he isn't holding back on his warring spirit that his nation holds deep in its root since Roman times. Francis's blue eyes glowed of a dangerous and almost insane fire. He stepped in between his friends. Each of his movement was slow and calculated. If he wanted, right now, it would be easy for him to kill the other two. Unlike Spain and Prussia, France isn't one to show displays of anger and throw himself into a fight on a whim. No. He is one to hold back until the last moment and when he lets go … nothing is left but dust and blood. If anything, France hates this about himself … and he hates having taught England so well to the point where she could be even crueller than him.

Both Spain and Prussia stepped back, hissing in anger but not daring to tempt the devil in France. Breathing deeply, the blond returned to his normal self and patted his friends' shoulders.

"Now, now, my friends, let's not get carried away. After all, this is up to my little princess. She's the one to take the decision in the end, isn't she? And Big Brother will support whatever choice she makes!"

"… Pathetic brother you make …" Prussia glared at the blond. France stilled, his dark personality threatening to return as he bore cold blue eyes into the fiery red of Gilbert.

"What was that, Gil?" he smiled a cold fake smile and his voice was too sweet to be pleasant.

"If anything, I'm more of a brother to England than you'll ever be!"

Now it was Francis' turn to slam the Prussian against the wall, but Gilbert wasn't one to not fight back. He held a strong grip on the Frenchman's throat, both strangling each other and glaring murderously.

"I've known her for longer than you!" Francis spoke coldly.

"I've taken care of her before you ever did and I didn't force my rules upon her!" Gilbert growled back like a furious animal.

Antonio was just as angry and deciding that this conversation had no meaning he walked out of the room, interrupting the argument between the two _brothers_.

"Hey! Where are _you_ going?" Prussia yelled as the two followed after the tanned man.

"This conversation is pointless. I don't care which of you is England's brother. I don't care if you love her. I don't care about any of you! As long as you stay away from _my_ wife! And if you don't … if you dare to even lay a finger on her … I'll personally dig your graves." Antonio's green eyes looked awfully empty of life and darkened in threat.

"Likewise." Francis replied and Gilbert smirked.

All three glared at one another before walking back to the ball room. When Antonio walked in, his eyes searched for the English red rose he had seen earlier. His gaze darkened when he saw _who_ she was with … and dancing!

Antonio felt his blood boil and a sudden urge to murder overwhelmed him as he glared at his wife dancing with his property. Netherlands seemed to have noticed him and the tall Caucasian man smirked before leaning into Alice's ear. Antonio walked up to them. He waited for the music to end and then he'll have to give Alice an earful of his opinion on her flirtiest behaviour. That is … if he ever gets a chance to speak to her. No sooner had the music ended than Spain saw his own brother steal his wife away. He clearly caught João's teasing expression and dark smirk as he glared at Antonio. The Spaniard briefly considered causing a scene in order to reclaim his wife when he saw the wandering hands of João and his sensual dancing style. He almost snapped but luckily held back when he noticed Alice stump her heel in João's feet. Antonio smirked in satisfaction at the painful grimace on his brother's face and the dark warning Alice was whispering to him. João seemed to have gotten the message as he behaved well the rest of the dance.

Walking back towards him, João smirked as he passed his brother on his leave from the dance floor. Antonio glared darkly at him. They didn't need to exchange words to understand each other. Antonio knew full well the triumphant grin on the other's lips. He was claiming a victory. A victory Antonio could not allow. And thus, without another thought or even considering the circumstances or surrounding he was in, Antonio walked to the beautiful rose as she was about to head towards the dining tables further back. He grabbed her waist and suddenly lifted her small body up. She was so light, almost like a feather and yet, Antonio knew full well how frighteningly strong she was. He carried her bridal style to the floor, motioned for music and brought her into a slow dance.

He noticed Alice's embarrassed blush, making her look even more like a rose, her beautiful green eyes kept shifting uncomfortably before eventually lifting themselves up to meet his own. Her blush increased and she averted her gaze again. Antonio felt a soft pain in his heart. Disappointment. Sadness. Betrayal. He felt Alice was toying with his feelings. It killed him to see her smile and enjoy herself like she did with another man. It hurt him more to know that man to be João or Timothy. Antonio leaned in over her ear and whispered.

"Mi Rosa … why did you dance with them?" the pain in his voice rang unpleasantly like an accusation.

Alice lifted cautious emeralds and her face hardened in defiance.

"W-why not? It's just dancing, isn't it? Besides, do I need your permission to do anything?"

He recognised the challenge in her voice. But he didn't respond to it. He couldn't. Because he knew full well that no matter what he did, Alice would never bow to his will. And that's what he liked about her. He liked her resistance. He liked to see the daring spark in her eyes, the teasing in her voice, and her challenging his every word. Antonio never felt this attracted to a person before. Never. Not even Belgium. And he did love Belle. He even married England for her sake. What a mistake. Not only did he lose his love for Belle, but he also made the mistake of falling for this deadly English rose. And Antonio didn't even feel angry at her. No matter what she did. No matter her infidelity. He would probably forgive her everything. As long as she stayed by his side …

"No. You don't need my permission. You never do." He smiled sadly and sighed in defeat.

He was doomed. His aching heart had already been struck by that pirate's blade and never to be freed again. Antonio knew that Alice didn't love him. She hated him. He was used to that. But it was painful … so painful. All he wanted now, was for her to love him … as much as he loved her.

Antonio suddenly felt the lead of the dance escape him. He was swirled around and soon found himself following Alice's lead. He saw her challenging smirk, her slightly flushed face, her teasing emeralds, and the strong grip she held on him. His heart jumped. He smirked back, ignoring the outraged looks of the Austrian Court. Weeks ago, he might have been outraged too, but right now, he was delighted. He loved Alice. He loved Alice the way she is with all her unorthodox ways and all her contradictions. He loved Alice. And he could never let her go.

Moving forward he stole back the lead. She gained on him. Again he claimed her back. And they went on and on endlessly. Everything around them became blurred. The music seemed to have tuned down replaced by Alice's crystal laugh. He loved her laugh. So bright and cheerful, such a pity she didn't laugh very often. Antonio couldn't stop the ecstatic smile growing on his own face. The exhilarating feeling that heated up his body, the sudden urge to keep this animosity between them drove him like an enraged bull racing for a red flag. Were they dancing? Were they fighting? He had no idea. All he knew is that he loved it. He loved Alice. He couldn't move his eyes away from her red blooming figure. She challenged him with every step. He claimed her back each time. And nothing in the world could stop them. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep Alice close. To hold her. To cherish her.

On an impulse, Antonio lifted Alice up in the air. She followed his movement with such grace and it almost felt as if she had read his mind. Her arms flew and she looked so dazzling. Antonio slowly brought her back down, drawing her body so close that their hearts raced against the other's chest. He kept holding her up, her head levelled with his. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel her long and thin fingers toy with his curls. Her face was broken into a wide, adrenaline-filled grin and her eyes shone brighter than usual. As dazed as her, Antonio didn't even notice what he was doing until he felt his lips hit hers. His grip tightened around her small body, he leaned in forward deepening the kiss. She let him, she embraced him, she kissed back fully and with a passion that surprised Spain himself. Nothing else existed. Just them. They didn't even know what they were doing. It didn't matter. All Antonio cared for right now was how sweet and soft Alice's lips are. Their tongues fought relentlessly. The battle between them seemed like never ending. But that's fine. Antonio would not have it any other way. He loved Alice and he loved fighting with her.

A soft moan, only loud enough for Antonio to hear, escaped the English woman's mouth. Antonio smirked in his kiss, his hands moving down Alice's waist. She was his and he would never let her go. Never. The man rejoiced in his delirious treat. Never once had he thought he could be possessed this badly by a woman. Antonio is one to play with woman and he never felt any regret in breaking their hearts or toying with them. Woman and sometimes even men. It never mattered to him. But Alice … Alice … Alice … My God, Alice … When did he ever get bewitched by her? Why could not have enough of her? Why did his body burn in desire? Why could he not simply rip her dress off and carry her to the nearest room? Why could he never even lift a hand on her? Why …? Because Alice stole his heart along with his gold. The Great Spanish Empire fell by the hands of one witch pirate. The deadliest of roses, beautiful in her crimson parade, but get too close and her thorns will trap you in their net. Antonio sighed as he felt Alice break away from him.

They longed in each other's gaze for what seemed like timeless infinity. The Spaniard feared this new obsession of it and yet, he revered in it fully. The sweetness of this kiss was worth the poisoning he felt pumping through his heart. Such sweet poison.

"Not bad, sweetheart." Alice licked her lips seductively. Antonio felt a wild beast awaken in him. He leaned in closer, smirking back as an insane lustful look glowed in his eyes.

"Not over yet, mi Rosa." He purred darkly. He felt the soft shiver that ran down Alice's body and this only made him more eager. He could feel his mind slip away slowly and an animal take over. Nothing mattered. He loved Alice and he would never, ever let her go.

"Mam! Help! Stupido is trying to make me wear those stupid flowers!"

Antonio growled darkly as he felt the young boy push him aside and jump in Alice's arms. The Spaniard felt an angry need to murder the young child and yet, all his anger vanished when he saw the soft smile Alice shared with the boy. Romano was clinging to her with panicked eyes, while Veneziano tried to reach for him. It was cute. Even Spain couldn't stay angry at the innocence of those children. Veneziano placed his crown of white flowers on Alice's blond head. She looked like an angel. Antonio smiled at the blushing of his wife at the praises of the Italians. He placed a possessive hand around her waist and guided her away from the dance floor, whispering tenderly in her ear.

"Si … muy bella, my English rose." Antonio grinned at the darker blush that covered Alice's face.

The Spaniard watched in delight the envious stares of others as he held a firm grip on Alice. He glanced at the golden rings at her finger then at his own golden alliance. A soft yet proud smile adorned his face and the smirk he gave Portugal as they joined him at the table was one that could have killed the other Iberian from hatred. Portugal almost looked as though he would murder him right here and now but couldn't due to England's presence. Spain ignored Prussia and France who were watching him with dark expressions. He ignored the outraged gossips around them. All he cared for was Alice's cute face as she hid her embarrassment. Antonio never felt more blissful. He never even once noticed Belgium or her wistful stares. He even played with Romano and Veneziano for a while as Alice was discussing with Holly Rome. Never did Antonio feel this … relaxed and happy in his whole life!

X*X*X

The Spaniard smiled proudly and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw Alice punch away her supposed brothers. If he knew France not to love Alice, he was however worried about Prussia. Antonio didn't stop his wife as she walked past him. He noticed the foul expression and glaring eyes she wore and knew not to anger her more. A soft chuckle shook his body as he realised that he loved seeing her angry yet embarrassed face like now. She looked so adorable, like a cat showing off his fur to look imposing. The Spaniard watched the blond woman curtsy in front of the small Italian boy who looked even more embarrassed than Alice was minutes ago. A pleased, amused smile adorned his lips as he watched them dance. It wasn't a fancy dance. They just turned around in circles, Alice would sometimes lift Romano up and twirl him around in the air. It looked childish yet so innocent and cute. Antonio smiled. He never felt happier and more peaceful than when he watched those two together.

"You look strangely pleased about this."

Antonio shot a questioning glance and met the firm, stoic purple eyes of Roderich. The Spaniard shrugged, turning his attention back to his family.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I thought you hated Alice? And the boy?"

"I did. Now, I don't."

"So I see. Why?"

"I don't know."

"What about Belgium?"

"What about her?"

"She loves you."

"I know."

"Antonio … what happened to you? Your attitude … you changed so much, it's scaring me."

Antonio noticed the worry in his friend's eyes. Not often did Austria share his feelings, so when he did, he was dead serious about it. But all Antonio could do was smile back happily, like a grinning idiot. The same grinning smile he usually gives people but this time, Austria felt it was different. This time … his smile felt … sincere.

"I love Alice. And I love Romano." It was such a plain fact but saying it out loud almost brought more conviction to the thought Antonio already held. Roderich nodded.

"I know. I'm … I guess I'm relieved about this." The Austrian sighed with a rare smile playing his lips. Antonio shot him a curious stare.

"I always worried about you. You never seemed … happy. Despite your smiles, it always seemed fake and cold. But now …" Roderich smiled knowingly at his confused friend before shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm glad to see some real emotions on your face. And I'm happy you found someone you could finally trust."

Antonio watched him walk away towards the dance floor. His spring green eyes focused back on Alice as she happily accepts Roderich's hand and the music starts again. This time, Antonio doesn't feel anger or jealousy. He simply watches his friend and his wife dance away. His heart was at peace and yet he didn't know why. A hand tucked at his red coat and looking down, Antonio saw the pouting face of Romano.

"Hey! Aren't you angry?" The boy pointed at Alice's smiling face as she seemed to get along nicely with the Austrian who was smiling back. Antonio shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?"

Antonio picked the boy up again and smiled. Romano's eyes widened in surprise at the unusual gesture of his father towards him.

"Because I trust her." Antonio realised the words as he spoke them. An expression as surprised as Romano's covered his face. The two Mediterraneans suddenly grinned knowingly to each other. Had anyone seen them, they would have been quite shocked to see such complicity between the father and son. But nobody saw. And nobody noticed as Romano whispers in Spain's ear.

"I think I don't hate you, Spain." The boy blushed as he spoke those words and this time, he didn't call the Spaniard _'Stupid Spain'_ as he usually does. Spain grins back and whispers just as secretly.

"I don't hate you either, Romano."

Romano smiled as he hears Spain address him by his name and not _henchman_ or _brat_. His grip tightened on Spain's shoulder and both watched as Alice danced off with Poland. The cheery smile on her face melting down both of their lonely hearts. It is a wonder how such a cold nation could heat up this many hearts. And an even bigger wonder how such an ice cold beauty of the north could have such a warm smile it burned brighter than Spain's sun. If he didn't know any better, Antonio would almost think Alice had stolen his sun along with his heart. She blinds him more than the solar orb and Antonio could never have enough of this warmth. He loved his queen. And he would never let her go.


	12. Bonds of Blood

**Chapter 12: Bonds of blood**

Romano groggily woke up from the sudden coldness of the bed. He searched with hazy eyes but found no trace of the blond figure he usually sees when he wakes up. He doesn't recognise the room either. Shaking himself awake, Romano suddenly hears a loud shout and his room door getting slammed open. He groans as he recalls everything from last night. The sight of his eerie brother jumping in his bed to hug him stirred back all his memories.

"Veee~ Fratello! Good morning! Did you sleep well? Why didn't you sleep in our room? We could have slept together! Are you hungry? Miss Hungary is making lunch with Miss England! Vee! Miss England is horrible at cooking! She burnt the sausages! And the kitchen! It's strange because I thought girls had to be good at cooking! Ve! Ve! Fratello, are you good at cooking? I'm really good! I love cooking!"

Romano rolled his eyes and ignored the blabbering of his brother. He hated him. He hated Veneziano's cheerful and warm personality. He always hated that everyone favoured his brother over himself. And what he hated most was how loving his brother could be. No matter how hard Romano snapped at him, the idiot would always run back to him with his idiotic smile. It pissed off Romano so much that he had developed a hateful brother complex. He hated his brother and yet, he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him. Romano considered himself the only one to have the right to hurt Veneziano. But he hated him. He hated him so much.

"Where's Mama?" The southern Italian asked as he looked around. Veneziano interrupted his talkative chitchat and looked at his brother with a strange envious stare.

"You mean Miss England? She's in the living room with Holly Rome."

Romano nodded, switching back to ignoring his brother again. He slid off the bed and fetched his clothes. All the while Veneziano stayed strangely calm and quiet, his amber eyes locked on his brother's figure and a small unusual feeling growing in his heart.

"Don't you wear dresses anymore?"

"Mama bought me real clothes. And she made Stupid Spain stop forcing me to wear dresses."

"Oh."

Romano didn't notice the hint of bitterness in his younger brother's voice. In fact, he didn't pay much attention to him. Once he was presentable in his white shirt, red jacket and dark pants, Romano turned to see the unusually stoic face of Veneziano, still wearing his green dress and white apron.

"Let's go, Stupido." He didn't check to see if his brother had followed. He knew he would. Veneziano bit his lip then, a wide cheerful grin broke on his face and he was back to normal. He swung his arms around Romano's neck and followed him all the while hugging him. He didn't mind Romano's cursing because he knew that Romano would never push him away. Even if he ran away and yelled at him, Veneziano knew that Romano would never, ever reject him. Even if … he hated him. And Veneziano was well aware of his brother's hate for him. He could also understand it. And it saddened him to see his dear brother hate him so much. If only Romano knew how much Veneziano cared for him.

The two boys entered the living room. Roderich was in his office working. Elisaveta in the kitchen. Antonio was still sleeping (no surprise). All the other nations had gone back to their respective homes. It was lunch time already and everyone had just woken up from their sleepless night. Alice was seated on one of the many richly decorated chairs, with Holly Rome on her lap. The two blonds were chatting together idly and Holly Rome even had a soft blush of embarrassment dust his cheeks. Romano glared at him as he walked in the room. Veneziano watched as he saw the anger level of his brother rise. Yet, he wasn't worried. No, that's not what he felt. He felt … envious? The younger Italian's eyes shifted towards Alice and his gaze became wistful as he saw her smile motherly to Holly Rome.

"M-Mama!" Romano called in a shaky voice, the anxiousness on his face was one Veneziano had never seen. And in an instant, as soon as Alice lifted her eyes up and smiled to the twins, Romano's expression settled down into a relieved smile. He walked up to his mother and glared hardly at Holly Rome as he climbed up on his mother's lap. Both boys glared at one another under Alice's chuckles. Her emerald eyes settled on Veneziano and with a charming smile, she motioned him over. Hesitantly, the Italian complied. She lifted him up and placed him in between the other two. Romano grunted and Holly Rome blushed. They all managed to squeeze themselves together on the chair.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Alice enquired as she stroked Romano's hair. The boy nodded, leaning in her embrace.

"Si … Did I oversleep?"

"A little but it's not like we have anything planned for the day so don't worry. Antonio is still asleep so I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon!"

"Vee~ Miss England?"

"Yes, dear?"

"… Why does Fratello call you Mama?"

Alice let out a small laugh while Romano blushed furiously. Even Holly Rome looked disturbed and as eager as Veneziano to understand. It's quite unusual for nations to use such terms as '_Mother'_ or '_Father'_. The closest links to other nations are the equivalent of siblings.

"Why not?" Alice smiled.

"But … you're not his real mother … Otherwise you'd be my mother too!" The small hope in Veneziano's voice when he spoke those last words peaked Romano's attention.

"She's _my_ mother! Not yours!" He growled angrily.

"If she's your mother then she can also be Italia's mother!" Holly Rome growled back defensively.

"Now, now, no fighting!" Alice scolded them with a hard stare that silenced the two hot-headed boys immediately. Veneziano watched her with an envious curiosity. He wanted a family too. He wanted a mother too. He … he wanted Alice too.

"Veneziano, I'm sorry but I can't be your mother."

The boy's face fell apart while Romano smiled brighter than ever.

"I can't be your mother because you already have one." Alice's knowing smile and her teasing voice puzzled the children.

"I do …?" Veneziano looked at Alice with wide hopeful eyes.

"Alice! Do you mind telling me why all my servants are gone?!" Hungary said with a dark angry glare as she walked in the living room holding a set of tea. Alice smiled innocently.

"Oh, they were too noisy so I dismissed them for the day!"

"Right. Without asking my or Roderich's permission?"

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up."

"And why is my kitchen burnt?"

"Oh yes! About that … Uh … I … tried baking?"

"I can see that you _tried_. Please refrain from sending my cooks away if you can't cook anything yourself without blowing up my kitchen or poisoning everyone!"

"Hey! My food isn't poisonous! I overcooked it a little but …"

"Just stay out of my kitchen!" Elisaveta sighed as she served the tea. "I'll start making lunch after bringing Roderich his tea."

"I can do that! I'll wake Antonio up on the way. That idiot never stops sleeping!" Alice said as she extracted herself from the three children and took hold of the teapot. Elisaveta smiled at her.

"Thank you. He's in his office … it's the music room at the end of the corner on the second floor."

"His office is in the music room?"

"His office _is_ the music room." Elisaveta smirked in amusement in return to Alice's lifted eyebrow. Both women smiled in complicity to one another before walking off to their different chores.

"Oh! Italy! I nearly forgot! Would you mind setting the table with Holly Rome, please?" Hungary asked with a pleading smile.

"Ve! Yes, of course, Miss Hungary!"

"… Um … Thank you." Elisaveta smiled but she looked uncomfortable. She walked back into the kitchen.

Romano helped out the other two with the table setting. Not because he wanted to. Simply because Alice had taught him to always offer his help to others and be polite. No sooner had the three boys finished than Spain walked in the room yawning his jaw out of his skull. He had barely put on the minimum to appear decent and his hair was a mess. Alice was walking behind him with a deadly glare, a flushed face and rearranging her shirt. Antonio smiled teasingly at his wife who gladly kicked him in the stomach. Romano's eyes narrowed on the Spaniard questioningly. When he crossed eyes with his father, Antonio only smiled cheekily at him and winked, pointing at Alice discreetly. The Italian frowned in confusion. Only when Spain mouthed the words "Kiss" did the Italian feel his face warm up and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. If the idiot had kissed Alice without permission from her, no wonder she was pissed. But Romano couldn't stop the soft smile that spread on his face as he felt pleased that Spain would confine him in the secret. Only the three of them. Like a …

"Veee~ I wish I lived with you fratello."

Romano's chocolate gaze shifted back to Veneziano. The younger twin was watching with envious eyes at Alice and Antonio's morning argument. Roderich was just returning from his music room / office and face palmed at the early lovers' spat. Holly Rome was helping Hungary set food on the table. Romano frowned.

"Why? To steal my parents?"

"… I wish I had parents too. Mister Austria and Miss Hungary are nice but I'm just here to help with the chores."

"Well Stupid Spain called me his henchman before Mama came."

"I wish Miss Alice was my Mama too."

"She's mine! Don't you dare steal her from me too!"

"Ve? But I haven't stolen anything!"

"Si! You have! You always steal people I care for away! You stole Nonno Rome! You're the one everyone wants! Nobody ever loved me! I hate you, Veneziano! I hate you! And I won't let you steal my Mama!"

"I'm not trying to steal from you! You're just being mean all the time, Fratello! Why do you hate everyone! I love you, Romano! So why do you hate me so much?! I just … I just want to live happily with you and … and … I just want a family! I want a Mama too!"

"Well she's my Mama! Leave Alice alone! Leave me alone! You have no idea how envious I was of you! You have everyone loving you when I was left with nothing! Stupido!"

Neither Romano nor Veneziano had noticed that their whispered exchange had turn into a full blown shouted argument. Only when the tensed silence of the room answered Romano's outburst did they realise. Veneziano turned a panicked flushed face as he saw the stunned looks of the adults. Romano cursed and ran out of the house, ignoring Alice's calls for him. The younger Italian felt tears roll down his cheeks as he mumbled in his breath. Holly Rome reached out for him, trying to appease the panicked boy but Veneziano pushed him away.

"Ve! Don't hurt me!" He yelled and ran out just like his brother. He never saw the pained expression on Elisaveta's face. But Alice did. And she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Well that was a cheerful conversation! Kesese!"

Antonio's expression darkened as the laughing albino walked into the room. Elisaveta glared at him murderously and Roderich huffed at his presence. All in all, only Alice seemed unbothered by the Prussian's presence. At most, she looked exasperated by his carefreeness.

"Gil … Now's not the time for jokes."

"Sorry, princess! But I just got woken up by those loud Italians of yours. You know I always joke when I'm in a bad morning mood!"

"Prussia, now's not the time." Antonio growled threateningly.

"Alice, did you just buy yourself a new parrot? I think the old one was better. Much less annoying and less of a bastard."

"That's enough! Both of you behave! Antonio, don't you and Roderich have work to discuss? So you go on ahead and Elisaveta and I will deal with the kids. Gil will help."

"Says who?" Gilbert asked in sudden panic. He hated dealing with kids! For a start, you can't bring them to war with you! And it's hell to take care of them! That's the reason why he lets prissy aristocrat watch over Holly Rome. Alice glared murderously at him.

"Says me! Understood?" Her glare switched back to her husband. Antonio nodded submissively. He wasn't crazy enough or suicidal to dare and contradict Alice when she's angry. And Alice is always dangerous to deal with when she worries about Romano.

"Si! Good luck, Amor!" The man pecked her lips and dragged a complaining Austrian away. Alice remained stunned a few minutes as she tried to register the sudden kiss Spain gave her. She blushed and cursed her husband under her breath before turning a stoic face to the remaining nations. Prussia looked pissed and was sulking. Hungary looked defeated and insecure. Holly Rome was utterly confused and England groaned in her mind at the rising headache she would get from sorting this mess out.

X*X*X

"Why do I have to help you find your kids anyway?"

"Gil! If you don't stop whining within the next five seconds, I will personally show you the way to Davi Jones' locker!"

Prussia groaned but didn't argue back. If anything, he knew Alice well enough not to want to anger her more than she already was. And she was bloody pissed. Alice was carrying Holly Rome around, Hungary and Prussia following her. The boy looked worried and confused. Prussia was annoyed at being dragged in all this and he really didn't know how to deal with the whole situation. Hungary was getting more and more depressed by the second.

"Where are we going anyway?" The albino asked in a groan.

"You are going to wait for us here with Holly Rome. Hungary and I will look for the twins."

"What?! Why do I have to …?!"

"He's your brother! Trying acting more responsible! Honestly Gil! You won't solve anything by running away from your responsibilities! Here! (drops HRE in his arms) Now you both stay here and wait until we come back! Do not move unless I say so! Got it?"

Both Germanians nodded at the threatening expression of the blond woman before she walked off, pulling along her Hungarian friend. Prussia glanced nervously at the small boy in his arms. What now? Ugh! He really wasn't good with kids! Not that he didn't like them, that's not it! He loved his family and especially his little brother! It's just … he's a soldier! Not a nanny! What was he meant to do?!

"Shit …" The man cursed in his breath as he sat down in the nearby chair of Austria's living room. Upstairs, he could hear Antonio and the prissy aristocrat argue about something but right now, that wasn't his main concern. Shit! Alice knew that he wasn't good with kids! So why on fucking earth did she leave _him_ in charge of Holly Rome?! Austria or Spain would have been better! Damn it!

"… B-bruder …?"

Prussia jumped in slight surprise and he looked down at the timid boy in his arms. Holly Rome immediately averted his blue eyes away, almost in fear of his reaction. Prussia stayed stunned for a couple of minutes, slowly registering what the boy had called him.

"W-what did you call me?" His voice wasn't shaking at all! And certainly not from his mixed emotions! And he did not feel a tingling of pride in his chest! Not at all!

"… Bruder?" The boy repeated with a bit more confidence but he still didn't dare to look at the man in the eye. He was scared of this strange man. Yes, he knew him. And yes, he knew that he was related to him. Miss Hungary and Mister Austria had constantly told him and warned him about this red eyed man.

Prussia frowned. What was he meant to answer back? Should he be happy? Should he be angry? He didn't know! What was he meant to do?!

"B-bruder … you … y-you are m-my … bruder? Right?"

Prussia stared at the shy boy, his mind nearly at the point of blowing up into tiny pieces from overdrive. He nodded, almost mechanically as if responding to a superior in the army. Which hasn't been the case since centuries ago. Now, Prussia usually _is_ the top superior of his armies.

The boy smiled shyly and again only glanced sideways at the albino before looking away, not sure what to do. Neither of them knew how to react to one another. It's quite normal. Brothers that have never seen or lived much with one another. They were complete strangers. Very much like the Italian twins in that matter if not more. Prussia cursed Alice for putting him in such an awkward situation!

"Damn that woman …"

"Y-you shouldn't curse … it's unholy …" The boy mumbled. Prussia looked at him in surprise before bursting out laughing, causing the boy to blush of frustration and embarrassment.

"Sorry, kid! But I'm not as holy as you are!"

"You shouldn't mock God!"

"I'm not. But I'm not as innocent as you, little one. I've seen things you wouldn't dream off in your wildest dreams!"

"Try me!" Prussia's eyes widen in shock at the challenging expression and tone of the boy. "I may be young but don't think that I have never fought or seen the horrors of war! That's about all I do!"

"What would a brat know about the art of war?!"

"War isn't an art! It's a sin! It's a curse! It's what's keeping me away from Italia all the time!"

At that last sentence, the boy blushed suddenly as he clasped his hands against his mouth in sudden realisation of what he had spoken. Prussia's red eyes shone in tease and curiosity.

"Oh~? Really now? So you have a crush on little Italy, eh? Wait! Not that insufferable brat Romano, right? The other one! Please tell me it's the other one!"

"It's not Romano! Romano's a boy! How could you even consider that?!" Holy Rome shouted in both shock and disgust. Prussia shrugged.

"Well, nations are bisexual."

"It's sinful!"

"Did Vatican intoxicate you with his preaching, or what?"

"I can't believe my bruder would be such a sinner."

"Hey! Watch it brat! You're talking to Prussia the Awesome here! Know your place!"

Holy Rome shot Prussia a disdainful look that only pissed the older man even more.

"I heard you have feelings for Miss England. And I heard you are almost a brother to her too. Are you going to tell me that you are not a sinner after that?" The boy asked with disdain. Prussia's face turned instantly bright red and he started stuttering.

"I … I … Shut up, brat! That's none of your business! And you're too young to be in love! You shouldn't be living with a girl you like with the risk of something indecent happening! I bet you've peeked at Italy while she was getting dress!"

"I would never …!"

"Kesese! Sure you wouldn't!"

"Well at least she's not my sister!"

"What's wrong with that? We nations are all related to each other some way or another! It's like humans! Besides, it means that I have good taste in women!"

"Italia is the cutest girl in the world!"

"Well she's nothing to how cute England was when she was young!"

The two brothers glared at one another before plainly ignoring each other, sulking away. After a long while and a tensed silence, Prussia was about to apologise for his hot temper but he got beaten by the soft, hesitant voice of his young brother.

"B-bruder … Will … Will Italia be alright?"

Prussia watched at the blond boy and a soft, gentle, brotherly smile stretched on his face. He ruffled the boy's neat hair and laughed gently at his embarrassment.

"Ja! Don't you worry! England will definitely bring back your girlfriend! She's quite a stubborn piece of work! Just like the awesome me!"

"… Ja! She's awesome!"

"Of course she's awesome! Kesese!"

The two Germans smiled to each other. All nervousness and tension gone. It seemed like they had known each other for years. The ties of blood were indeed the strongest ties one could find. Even after such a short interaction, Prussia learned that running away will never be a solution. Of course, the awesome him would never admit that he was thankful to England! Never! Even if he secretly thought it!

X*X*X

"…"

"… Alright! On with it! What's troubling you so?"

Hungary shook her head dismissively but England's glare narrowed even more on her as they were walking through Austria's land around his manor. The blonde sighed.

"If you don't tell me, how the bloody hell do you expect me to help you? This is about Veneziano, isn't it?"

Elisaveta's pastel pale green eyes darkened and her face stretched into a stoic, unnatural expression.

"Elisaveta … I'm not trying to pry but, I've noticed that you seemed hurt by Veneziano's statement earlier. The one about not having a …"

"I didn't want to believe them."

Alice silenced at the sudden acid voice of her new friend. Elisaveta glared harshly at Alice before walking off on a separate path. Alice frowned, grabbed her arm to stop her but only ended up face to face with a frying pan and Elisaveta's threat.

"Stay away." The Hungarian muttered.

"… Elisaveta …"

"It's Hungary to you!"

"W-what's wrong? What did I do? I'm only trying to help …"

A small cold laugh responded to Alice's confusion. Elisaveta's voice turned hard and cold as she spoke.

"Help me? Right. Just after ruining my life, you're thinking of helping me? I trusted you! I didn't want to believe the others. They all warned me about you, you know! The Ice Queen of Pirates that breaks everything she touches! I can see why Belle hates you."

Alice frowned slightly at the mention of Belgium. She wanted to question Hungary about it but that wasn't her first preoccupation right now. Putting up her usual poker face, the blonde held her chin up in challenge as she spoke to the taller woman.

"What do you mean? I thought we were friends?"

"I thought so too. I was wrong. Befriending you is the worst mistake of my life!"

"This is about Veneziano, isn't it?"

"You have no right to speak his name!"

"Oh. You're jealous. I see …"

"You see?! YOU SEE?! How can you possibly _see_?! I trusted you! I thought you were like me, a bit rough and used to battlefields! But you're not, are you? You're not just _used_ to battlefields! You _like_ them! You should have been born as a man!"

"Why? Because a woman cannot fight?"

"You know that's not what I meant! I'm a woman! I fight! But don't think that I enjoy it! I'm finally settled down with a husband and a family! I can finally live a life and be more a woman than I have ever been! But you're not like that! I've seen you! I've watched you throughout the ball! You just can't stay away from the challenge! You like fights! You always fight and challenge Antonio and you enjoy it! But you know what? That's not why I hate you! I hate you for just making your opinion an absolute truth! You don't seem to realise what we are! We're nations! And now would be a good time for you to open your eyes and realise this! Life isn't fun! You can't always have it your way!"

"… You are jealous."

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME BE! GO AND FIND YOUR STUPID BRAT ON YOUR OWN AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Hungary yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she walked away leaving Alice standing alone at the crossroad.

The English woman felt a soft sting in her heart but she ignored it. She already knew that integrating this new world wouldn't be easy. It was all going so well … of course it wouldn't last. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Alice took on the opposite path from Elisaveta. Right now, she needs to find Romano and Veneziano before anything happens to them. She'll deal with the Hungarian later. Hopefully, it isn't too late for their friendship. A short one, but Alice had become quite fond of the tenacious girl.

X*X*X

Romano cried.

He was sick of it! Why was his stupid brother interfering? Again? Hadn't he done enough to ruin his life? Dammit! All he wanted was to live peacefully with his Mama and Spain! Was that so hard? Guess even that was forbidden for him! Did God give up on him? When he finally thought that he had found someone who cared for him! Finally … and that person was being stolen … by Veneziano! Just like Nonno Roma! Again! And again! And again! He hated him! Stupido Fratello! Bastardo di Fratello! Why couldn't it be him the one to feel love for a change! It's not fair! It's not fair!

Soft footsteps interrupted his crying. Romano looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Mama?"

His eyes widen as he met the green ones of the woman.

That's not Mama ...

X*X*X

"Ve … (snif) …"

"Veneziano?"

The boy shook nervously as he heard his name. He glanced up with teary eyes and met the green ones of the woman. Worry was painted over her face as she ran up to him and picked him up, gently stroking his back as she held him dear to her heart. The boy dropped in another fit of tears, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Shhh … It's ok, sweetie. Everything will be alright."

"M-Miss Alice … I-Is it really m-my f-fault? F-fratello … he … he …"

"No dear. It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You mustn't."

"B-but … Fratello said …"

"I know. Calm down. Here, let's just rest here for a while."

Alice leaned against a nearby tree, seated on the grass, and hummed gently while stroking Veneziano's hair to calm him down. The boy relaxed in her arms. Veneziano sighed contently as he nudged into Alice's embrace. He really loved that. That motherly feeling of someone loving and protecting him. How envious he was of his fratello to be blessed with such love.

"Ve … Miss Alice?"

"What is it dear?"

"Am I a bad person?"

"Why would you think so?"

"B-Because … I'm feeling really jealous of mio fratello right now. I … I wish Alice was my Mama! And also, Fratello said that I steal everything from him! Is it true? I know that Nonno Roma stayed with me but … Am I … Am I really a bad person?"

Alice stayed quiet, cautiously choosing her next words.

"The fact that you worry about it proves that you are not a bad person Veneziano. I can see that you love Romano a lot. That's good. I'm glad to see that you care about your brother. At least one person does."

"But you love Fratello too! Don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I love Romano a lot. Almost like my own son."

"… Ve …"

"And I love you too Veneziano."

"Ve!" The boy lifted hopeful eyes to the woman who smiled back.

"But not like Romano. You and I have a different relationship. And as I said before: I can't be your mother."

"… Because I already have one?"

"Because you already have one."

"Who?"

"I cannot say but I'm sure you'll soon find out."

"But …!"

"Veneziano, you don't have to blame yourself concerning Romano. He's angry at you because he feels jealous. Just like you feel jealous of him. Jealous isn't a bad thing but you have to be careful not to forget to care about each other."

"But fratello hates me."

"I'm sure … that he loves you more than he hates you."

"How can you tell?"

"I have brothers of my own. Three older brothers. One of them hates me. And I hate him. We are at war constantly."

Alice patted the boy's face gently as horror covered his face. He couldn't begin to phantom a war against his own brother. Veneziano loved Romano too much for that! And they were the same country! How could siblings fight wars against each other?

"Scotland and I fight each other a lot. But would you be surprised if I told you that he always sends me flowers on my birthday? That he came to my wedding in England? That he often argues with France about me?" Alice smiled in such a mysterious way, it fascinated the boy. Veneziano saw tears roll down her cheeks yet she looked positively happy.

"Ve … But why do you fight then …?"

"Because we are countries. And that is what countries do. Our people will always be our first priority."

"Will this happen with me and fratello?" The panic and alarm in Veneziano's voice made him shriek almost in fear of such a dreadful future. Alice shook her head.

"No. Because your people are his people. You are two halves of the same country. You still need to reunite, granted but once you achieve the Unification of Italy, then you won't have to worry of warring against Romano."

"Really?" The relieved broad smile that cracked the boy's face made Alice smile in relief too. Veneziano indeed had charisma and brought warmth to people's hearts. But Alice knew her own son had his own charisma and his own different qualities.

"Really."

"Ve! Ve! But fratello hates me!"

"Does he?"

"He always shouts at me!"

"Does he shout at everyone else?"

"Ve? … No. He ignores then or he growls. But he calls me stupido!"

"What does he call Spain?"

"Veee … Stupido?"

"You see? There is a lot you should discover about your brother. I can tell from his behaviour with you that he really does love you. But he's also angry and jealous. I don't think you can make him show his affection for you anytime soon. It will take a while and some time for you to learn about each other. You'v e never really had such an opportunity, have you?"

"Veee no! We've always been separate."

"Then you should first get to know Romano and the more you learn about each other, the closer you'll get. The one things you should never forget however, is how much you love him." Alice placed a hand against Veneziano's heart and whispered softly, her eyes boring into the chocolate ones of the boy. "Promise me that you'll never cease to love your brother. Remind him every time you seem him just how much you care for him. He needs your love Veneziano."

"But … he has you …"

"… I won't be here for him forever. This marriage I have won't last eternally. I cannot guarantee that one day, Romano and you might be my enemies."

Veneziano's face turned to panic and fear.

"But that's why I'm counting on you. You are brothers, Veneziano. And that, no matter the wars, that will never change."

"… Ve … Is it the same for you and Mister Scotland?"

"No. Because we fight. You have an incredible chance of never having to fight your brother. Please. Show him that he's love. Romano desperately needs to know that he is needed in this world."

"But what about you! If you become our enemy … ve! Romano would be really sad!"

"I will be sad too, Veneziano. But my people will always be the first of my worries. As they should be yours. But trust me, even if we do become enemies … It doesn't mean that I won't love you both still."

Veneziano blinked at the enchanting smile on Alice's face. He nodded. Not realising that he had just sworn something beyond his capacity of knowing whether he will keep such a promise. But he will try. We will do whatever he could to make sure that Romano still feels loved. If only to keep that smile on Alice's face. Because her smile is the only thing holding back the tears behind her eyes. And Veneziano could tell that she was crying in her heart. And he hated seeing people cry.

"Si … I promise."


	13. A storm breaking through lives

**Chapter 13: A Storm breaking through lives**

Romano glanced cautiously at the teary woman. She just stood there, watching him. Her face was flushed and tears were strolling down her cheeks. Never once had Romano seen the fierce Hungary cry. And yet she was. They both stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Romano wanted his Mama. Hungary wanted Veneziano. Seems like neither of them were granted satisfaction.

"W-where's my Mama?" The grumpy Italian asked in a quiet mumble. He really didn't want to have to ask Hungary for help. Or anyone for that matter! But after running off without thinking, Romano soon got himself lost in Austria's large property. He didn't know his way around this place. After wandering aimlessly, he broke down in tears and dear, only wishing for someone to find him. He was sure that Mama and Spain would come look for him. He did not expect to see Hungary.

"She … we … I …" The woman stuttered and her voice dropped into a confused and embarrassed silence. Romano watched her, a frown adorning his face.

"Where is she? Mama would never leave alone like that! She'd look for me! She always does!" Sheer determination stopped Romano's tears from falling. He didn't want to admit that he was slightly scared that Alice might not look for him. That's impossible! Alice always came before! She always worried for him! She's his Mama! Of course she'd worry and look for him! … right?

Elisaveta looked trouble as she nodded.

"She's looking for you."

Romano's face suddenly lightened up and he jumped to his feet like a grass hoper.

"Where is she? I need to find her!"

"… I … don't know."

"Why not? Didn't you come looking for Stupido with her?" Romano frowned in confusion only to get slapped by the angry woman.

"Don't call him Stupid! God! What is wrong with you?!"

The boy silenced, his face grew dark and stoic. Of course. He should have known. Turning back to face the Hungarian, Romano lifted his chin up in challenge just like he had seen England do it so many times. Never before would he have done that. He would have thrown a tantrum and yell at everyone. But now … now he wanted to make his mother proud. And if she could take it proudly, so could he! Elisaveta noticed the boy's strange and unusual reaction as she wiped away her tears. She was angry at herself for having slapped the boy. She didn't mean it but … she was so angry right now!

"I call him whatever I want because he's my stupido fratello!"

"Why do you insult him all the time! Since he's your brother …"

"What would you know?! And why would you care? Since when does it matter to you what I call my brother? You're not his mother!"

Elisaveta's eyes widen in shock and she broke down into tears, falling to her knees. Romano watched her in utter shock and completely at loss. He hesitantly placed his small hand on her shoulder and patted gently like Alice would have probably done. He had never comforted someone before. What should he do? What did he say that would have made her lose it?

The crying woman suddenly took holding of Romano's shoulders and buried her teary face in his shirt. The boy blushed but didn't push her away. Partly because he was too stunned. And partly because, he couldn't leave her in such a state … especially since it might be his fault that she is in such a state. So he just stood there, arms hanging to his side, watching the woman crying in his shirt all the tears of her body.

Time passed.

Romano wondered if he should maybe say something to appease her but his voice seemed to remain trapped in his throat. Elisaveta's sobs soon ended into soft sniffles but she kept her face hidden against Romano's torso.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The boy shook his head but then spoke as he remembered that she couldn't see him in this position.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." Although he still had no idea what he had said that had caused such drama. The woman's body started to shake nervously and a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"I can't believe it's you, Romano, the one who's comforting me."

"Why not?" The boy pouted angrily. Sure he may just be a kid but he's a nation! Just because he looked like a kid didn't mean he wasn't centuries old already!

Elisaveta lifted her face up and Romano was shocked to see her smile at him so softly. She was quite beautiful. Even with puffed cheeks and red eyes. But Romano wasn't dazed the way he was when he looked at Alice. Alice was too special. She was his precious Mama.

"Who would have thought that the impossible brat you were could be such a gentleman." Elisaveta chuckled as she sat down more comfortably, motioning Romano to join her. He did so, not without showing an offended expression.

"Well it's not my fault nobody gave me a chance!" He growled. Hungary's eyes turned sad as she nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right. It was unfair of us."

"… Plus … Mama taught me not to hurt girls." The boy mumbled with a deep blush. Elisaveta's eyes widen in surprise before she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"I-I'm sorry but … it is! I would never have thought that Alice would be the one to turn you civilised!"

"And why not?!"

Hungary's laughter suddenly dropped dead and her expression darkened.

"Romano … what do you see in this woman?"

"… What do you mean?" the boy asked with suspicion.

"I mean … why … how did she … how did she get to you? Nobody else managed to become close to you before! How did she manage it?"

"… She didn't hide or lie to me."

Elisaveta looked down at the boy blankly.

"Eh?"

"What I see in her? Simple: I see my mother. She loves me and I know she means it. And because she's always told me her feelings with honesty, I know I can trust her." The boy explained. He was determined to show that he mother was the best in the world! Elisaveta blinked a couple of times before looking away with a thoughtful expression. She sighed.

"Her honest feelings uh? Yeah … I guess I never did show any of those …"

"What are you on about?" Romano clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched her face grow depress. She shook her head.

"Nothing. I guess I misjudged her. I was angry at her but that might have simply out of jealousy. I shouldn't have blamed her."

"What did you blame Alice for?"

"… For stealing my … my son."

Romano's eyes widen and he suddenly understood why he had caused Hungary to cry. Tears started to swell up once more in the pale green eyes of the woman.

"It's only my fault in the end. I'm a terrible wife and a terrible mother."

"T-that's not true! I'm sure Stu-Veneziano knows how much you care about him!"

Elisaveta watched the boy trying to console her. She smiled but her eyes looked empty.

"Thank you Romano. I'm sorry I misjudged you too. You're lucky to have a good mother to look after you."

"B-but … Dammit! Why are you being all depressed like that! I've never consoled anyone before and I was the one angry and crying first! It's not fair that I have to console you!"

Without warning, Romano grabbed Elisaveta by the shoulders and glared at her, eye to eye.

"Now look! Stupido is an idiot and he's completely oblivious! And I don't hate him but he makes me angry and jealous! Now I know that you like him too! So just go and tell him that he already has a Mama and then he'll leave my Mama alone! Because I am not sharing Alice! She's my Mama! So you can be Stupido's Mama and everyone is happy!"

Elisaveta was silenced in shock at the sudden outburst. Romano's face was crimson red but he kept a determined gaze locked in her shocked green eyes. Suddenly both were interrupted by a small chuckle.

"That's so sweet! Thank you, love! I love you to~!"

Romano and Hungary snapped their heads around together, both their faces red and panicked. Alice was walking up to them, holding a blushing Veneziano in her arms. He avoided looking at Hungary and let Alice drop him down but he didn't move away from her side. Romano and Hungary both felt a sudden murderous impulse course through their bodies as they looked at them together. Then Alice kneeled down and opened her arms, facing Romano. She tilted her head with a fond smile. Romano didn't think as he rushed to her and they both hugged each other dearly. The boy strted to sob in her arms while she hummed gently to appease his worries. Elisaveta watched them in a shocked trance. Never had she seen Romano so … so … so like an innocent child. She crossed eyes with Alice and averted her gaze, not without noticing the small hesitant smile the blonde had sent her.

"M-Mama?"

Elisaveta looked down, her eyes wide in shock, at the small Northern Italian gripping her dress nervously. He kept avoiding meeting her eyes and she herself wasn't sure what she should do. Normally, she would be very dotting and fond over her little Italian … but now … hearing him call her by that name … it makes so much more … so much more scary and a heavier responsibility. She wanted to answer. She wanted to hug him and cheer happily. But her body was frozen in doubts and hesitance. She heard a soft whisper coming from Alice and Romano and looking up, she saw them walk away, leaving her alone with Veneziano. Alice glanced back and smiled encouragingly at her. Hungary didn't think the words that escaped her mouth and Alice was probably too far away to hear her soft whisper but …

"Thank you …"

The Hungarian leaned down a gently picked up the Italian like he was a glass doll. She shyly kissed his forehead and let him circle her neck as he looked up into her eyes with large amazed amber ones. Elisaveta sighed in relief, a large smile breaking her teary face. She was crying but now, those tears were ones of joy and thankfulness.

"Thank you." She repeated in the Italian's ear before hugging him like a newly born son.

X*X*X

"That was very brave and thoughtful of you to comfort Hungary like you did, Love."

Romano blushed under the praise and was glad that his face was hidden buried in the crook of Alice's neck. But she seemed to have guessed his reaction as she laughed softly.

"I'm really proud of you!"

"Grazie … Mama."

"My wonderful son! I'm so glad … I was worried to death when you ran off!"

"S-sorry."

"It's alright. What matters is that you're safe!" Alice beamed at him and Romano could honestly say that he would never wish to harm that beautiful smile. Not ever. No matter what happens, he would never betray his beloved mother.

"Ti amo Mama." He kissed her cheek, blushing fiercely. Alice smiled and kissed his forehead back.

"And I love you too, Love!"

X*X*X

"Something's not right." Spain mumbled as he watched in slight amazement and suspicion his Romano playing with Veneziano and not once had he insulted his brother or yelled at the northerner. Alice and Elisaveta were chatting like childhood best friends. And Prussia was story telling his numerous exploits to a fascinated Holy Roman Empire.

"I blame your wife." Roderich mumbled, staring just as equally amazed and suspicious as Spain. The tanned man shrugged. He knew Roderich was probably right. Who else would be insane and daring enough to achieve the impossible?

"Probably." He answered with a small proud smile as he settled his gaze on his beautiful wife.

"… Good Lord, this woman is like storm breaking through our lives!" The aristocrat sighed.

Antonio tilted his head as he considered the metaphore his friend had just spoken. Not that it was unusual for Roderich to speak in metaphors. The man always likes to speak in a very poised and elaborated language. What surprised the Spaniard was how accurate that description fitted his wife. Alice was exactly that: A storm breaking through our lives. And nothing to stop her. Not that Spain ever wanted her to be stopped.


	14. Teach me how to cook

**Chapter 14: Teach me how to cook**

"ALICE!"

Romano jumped out of the book he was reading. A book Alice had given him … some English guy called William Shakespeare. It's hard for little Romano to get used to that man's English, plus his stories never end well! How depressing! And Alice said he'd improve his English with this! He'd love to. He'd love to be able to read and improve his English and this Hamlet play sounds interesting too! Hopefully it won't end with someone dying again! But how can Romano read if he gets interrupted by a furious Spaniard stomping around the castle and frightening the servants away while yelling after his missing wife?

"Romano! Have you seen your mother?" the man growled once he spotted the small boy snuggled in a chair nearby the fire, book in hand. Romano frowned before shaking his head as he tried to recall.

"No … Not since two hours ago … why?"

"I want to know why my kitchen has a hole in it!"

"Oh, si! She said she wanted to try a new recipe!" Romano's amber eyes dropped down to the English words of his book and he flipped a page. He heard his Spanish father rant and curse.

"She can't even manage her normal recipes! Why did she have to try a new one? How the fucking hell did she blow a hole in the kitchen's wall?!"

"Don't know." Romano mumbled absently, listening only with one ear.

It didn't take long for Spain to rush off and barge in another room, yelling after Alice. Romano heard some frightened screams and he could only guess Spain had scared the maids. Oh well. Antonio would soon calm down anyway. Even if he had a hot temper and got easily angry, it doesn't take long for the Spaniard to cool off. Besides, it's not the first time Alice _tried_ cooking. Ok, she didn't exactly blow up a hole in the wall last time, but she did burn the entire kitchen. Someone should really teach his Mama how to cook or she might blow up the whole house next time.

Romano lifted his head up as he heard the sound of a horse outside, soon followed by a servant's greeting as someone walked through the doors. He caught the crystal reply of the new comer and smiled as he anticipated another very loud argument to soon explode. Seems like his Mama is back from horse riding.

"ALICE! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN? EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I HAVE A HOLE IN MY CASTLE!"

Oh the joys of marriage!

X*X*X

Isabelle stared at the blonde woman with shocked green eyes. Green met green. Blond met blond. Except that Belle hated being so similar yet so different to _that_ person. Alice was standing in front of her, in her room, with a more than determined expression.

"What?" Belle let out a small surprised gasp.

"I want to learn how to cook. Can you teach me?"

No shyness or hesitance. It almost looked as though she were on a war mission. Belle shook her head at the seriousness of Alice's attitude. Honestly, this is just cooking! Not a life or death situation! Sure, Alice's skills are probably deadly right now but is it that much an issue if she doesn't know how to cook? They had cooks to do that! Besides, why does she want to learn? And why ask her? Belle frowned, knitting her eyebrows together nervously.

"Why?"

If she dared to speak Antonio's name, then Belle already knew how this might end …

"… I …" Alice's eyes averted themselves slightly and a soft blush covered her face. Belle's heart dreaded in fear but she kept a straight face up.

"I … I want to be a good mother for Romano …" The Englishwoman whispered with an endearing fondness in her voice.

Belle couldn't have been more surprised. Romano? For that boy? She's willing to learn how to cook for him? Why does she care about the boy? He's not even hers! Why does it matter so much to her?

"Why me?" was all Belle asked.

Alice looked back up, fierce expression right on cue and the previous nervousness and blush completely vanished. Belle couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by the older woman's strong aura. Is she really just asking how to cook? Sounds like an assassination mission!

"Because I can't cook. I know that. I'm terrible at it, Francis always complained about my lack of skills. But I want to be able to cook things for Romano and make him happy! Romano never stops telling me about your cooking. He says you learned from both Spain and France. You have to be good! And I'm not learning from that perverted frog or Stupid Spain. Your brother, I don't know if he's any good. Also …" Alice hesitated on the last part before shaking her head. "That's why." She concluded.

Belle narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Well, it is true that she was good, no, _very_ good at cooking. But … she really hated Alice. Why would she help her? She should just tell her off and leave her to her own demise. She should …

"Alright."

Damn. Why couldn't she say no to anyone? She really should learn not to be this nice with everybody! Cursing her generous nature, Belle hid the blush she felt was creeping up her face from all of Alice's delighted beaming at her. Did she have to look this happy and thankful? It makes it so hard to actually hate her!

"But don't think I'll go easy one you." Belgium huffed. Alice chuckled in delight.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise!" She was so glad that she had managed to convince Belgium to help her. For one, it might actually able her to learn _some_ skills in cooking. Even basic stuff would be fine! Just to make sure she doesn't blow up the house next time! And also, it was a golden opportunity to interact with the Belgium girl and maybe … build a friendship? Or at least understand why she hated her so much. Hungary had told her that she should have a chat about it with Belgium. But that's easier said than done! Oh, well … at least she can try to get along with her.

"NO! DON'T CUT THE FOOD LIKE THAT! DO YOU WANT TO STAB YOURSELF?! GOD JUST HOW HOPELESS ARE YOU?"

Romano peered into the more than noisy kitchen and was shocked to see a hysterical Belgium girl yelling instructions to a panicked English girl in a chaotic mess of ingredients. Should he help them out?

"ALICE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THE WATER BOIL! IT HAS TO BE HOT BUT NOT BOILING!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"TRY HARDER!"

No. Definitely not. Romano decided that Hamlet reading was a much safer activity than cooking with the hysterical blondes. Good thing Spain and Netherlands were out at Court. If Antonio knew that Alice had stepped foot in the kitchen again, he'd surely lock her up in the dungeon to avoid another hole in his castle. They still hadn't fixed the one from yesterday. The boy walked back to his room, book in hand, and ignoring the loud shouts emanating from the kitchen.

X*X*X

Isabelle knew this would be tough. She just didn't think it would be _that_ tough! Did this girl really live under France's ruling when she was young? Did she learn _anything_ from the Frenchman except how to argue for pointless reasons? Alice is utterly hopeless in a kitchen! Worse, she's actually dangerous and even deadly!

Belle sighed at the yet another failed result. Dish after dish, Spanish, French, German, nothing seems to work! The closest to success seemed to Germanic cuisine but that was still at the stage of potential poisoning. Alice was seated in a corner of the kitchen, folded up on herself, her long blond hair tied up in two long pigtails and falling over her face as she hid it against her folded knees. The Belgium girl sighed in exasperation. How could she hate such a person? The more she learned about Alice, the more she felt drawn to her. They were so similar! Not only physically, but even their personality. Belgium was a proud country and had a strong fighting bone in her. But her generous heart and good-nature often were deceiving about how strong willed and determined she could be. And Alice … she was just the same in reverse. Her gentleness and good heart were hidden behind the strong, unwavering and challenging attitude she always showed. Her pride was her strength and she never showed beyond the icy cold façade of her personality. They were so similar yet in complete opposite ways.

Alice was much older than her yet, Belle felt that she was the older one. Alice's personality was almost childlike when she wasn't trying to hide it. And Belle, on the other hand, had always been of a mature and motherly nature. Except that Alice was a much better mother than herself. Neither had experience with kids yet, Belgium could see how mature and responsible Alice was as a loving mother. She acted more like an older sister herself. Ah. There's no doubt … How could she even begin to compete with the Englishwoman? For some reason, Belgium felt completely out of league when she compared herself to Alice.

"Alice …?"

The older girl remained silent.

"Alice, it's not that bad! You're improving … uh … maybe. L-Let's try again, shall we?" Belle couldn't stop her voice from shaking nervously and her smile was painful to up-hold. But Alice didn't look up as she answered. Her voice sounded empty and resigned.

"You don't have to keep trying if you don't want to. I'm thankful for your help until now, Belgium."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I … I'm too much a failure. France always told me that. He said that anything I touch, I break it eventually. Not just cooking."

Belle stayed quiet. This was the proud and fearless England, and she was confessing all her fears and heart-aches to her. She looked like a sad child. And Belle just could not hate that child. Yet, she couldn't console her either. Because Alice was not any child. She was a child forced to grow up. She was woman with an experience beyond Belle's imagination but who never got the chance to live something as primary as childhood. This isn't unusual for old nations. Belle herself feels her childhood had been ripped away from her but … it's not the same as Alice. Their experiences are similar but not the same. Alice's sound more … extreme. Her personality is more intense than Belgium. And Belle feels so ignorant that she cannot do anything but watch and listen to the crying woman.

"I just … I just wanted to be a good mother for Romano … I … I wanted to at least succeed in something … something other than war and destruction." Alice's body started shaking of multiple sobs and her voice cracked. Belle tried to walk up to her. She wanted to embrace her, comfort her, protect her … the way a mother would. But she couldn't. She just felt so powerless and so immature. She had no right to even consider Alice as a rival! Because she didn't feel strong enough to support Alice. Despite all her good will and motherly nature, Belle is still a beginner and fears the responsibility of being a support to other nations … other people.

"I should just give up …" Alice sighed after a long silence.

"NO!" Belle yelled angrily, tears rushing to her eyes. Alice looked up. Her cheeks covered in dried tear stains and her eyes red and puffed. But greener than ever.

"Stop it! Stop being like that! If you give up then what am I supposed to do? You never give up! I hate it because you're so much better than me! I wish I was as strong and mature as you! I wish I could be as willed and determined as you! I always give up! I gave up on Romano because I couldn't deal with the challenge he represented! I gave up on Antonio because I couldn't cope with the challenge you represent! I gave up on my brother and because of my weakness, Antonio was forced into marrying you! And I hate myself because I can't compete with you! I hate you but I hate myself for admiring you! If you give up … then what am I left to do? It means I failed again! I failed in beating you! I … I … I can't … I can't live with myself! I hate myself! I don't want to hate you but I can't help it! And I at the same time I want to hate you but you make it so hard because you're so similar to me but so much nicer and stronger and … I hate it! It hurts! I hate … I … I …"

Belle was interrupted by a soft embrace. Her teary eyes widen as she saw Alice's arms around her neck, golden hair flowing next to her cheek. Belle heard a soft whisper in her ear and the warm breath of Alice.

"It's ok … Hate me all you want. It's ok, darling. I'll take all of that hate in your heart."

Belle stayed stunned for a fraction of a second before breaking into loud tears and burying her face in the shoulder of the smaller frame of Alice. She hugged her back and gripped Alice like a scared child. She felt the Englishwoman hum gently, her hands patting her back and stroking her hair appealingly. Belle cried all the tears of her heart. All this hate, anger and pain she had been holding back, she just let it all out and Alice was there to catch her. The fresh scent of the island nation invaded Belle's senses. Salty sea combined with rainy forest and a sharp soupcon of mint. It was addictive and Belle never had felt as at peace as now.

The older woman held the other's head close to her heart and Belle could almost fall asleep listening to the regular heartbeats. She had never had a mother. Like most nations. The closest she had to a family was her big brother and Spain. And Belgium had really hoped that she could, one day, be a mother to nations like her who didn't have one. She wanted to bring them what she never had. But how could she be a real mother without knowing how it feels to have a mother? For the first time in her life, Belle felt protected and at peace. She just felt safe in the soft and gentle embrace of the other woman. If that's what a mother feels like … then it's no wonder England surpassed her so much. Yet, Belle didn't feel that aching jealousy anymore. She only felt … happy. Just happy. Tears rolled down her stained cheeks. But those tears weren't from despair. Not anymore. They were so much sweeter.

X*X*X

"NO! I told you not to point the knife towards you when you cut the tomatoes! Do you even listen to me?!"

"I'm trying! It's bloody difficult!" Alice cursed as she avoided the blade that nearly cut her finger off. She felt hands overlap hers and guiding her movements. Looking up, Alice stared in surprise at Belle who looked as though she was truly enjoying herself. She smiled. She giggled. She laughed. She beamed in pride whenever Alice did something right. It was infectious, soon, Alice was grinning widely with the younger energetic girl.

Romano peered suspiciously into the kitchen. He hadn't heard screams or explosions for a long while. And now he was shocked to see the two women work together at their dish. Belle was guiding Alice and advising her gently, all tension between them was gone. It was quite ironic to see his mother struggle so much in such a simple task as boiling water. Romano smiled and went to sit at the end of the kitchen counter, watching the two blondes actively working in the kitchen. Belle smiled at him. He was surprised because Belle's smile was different from her usual smiles. It was confident and assured. But it wasn't motherly. No, more like the cheeky grin of an older sister. Romano blushed and smiled back. Both then averted their eyes back to Alice who was so focused on peeling her potatoes that she never noticed the admiring stares of the two young nations. It's hard not feel admiration for this woman. No matter how terrible her skills are, she never gives up. And against all odds, she always works to succeed. Strong willed and determined but with a generous heart and the gentleness of a mother. How can you hate such a person?

Belle smiled at the concentrated face of Alice as she was mixing the batter. How could she hate such a person? Simple: She couldn't. She still loved Antonio. But now she loved Alice too. Her feeling of rivalry hadn't vanished but the poisonous jealousy in it was gone. She felt lighter than she has ever felt in her life! It didn't matter if Antonio loved Alice! As far as she was concerned, she would fall in love with the Englishwoman too if she were a boy … in fact, she might be falling in love right now! She loved Antonio and she loved Alice. She wasn't as amazing as Alice but that's fine. Because there are things in which she's better than Alice. She is not going to give up! Never! She'll never give up ever again! And then maybe, she'll have the right to feel as amazing as Alice. For now … she's happy to just reach out for Alice as her goal. And the first task she is set on succeeding is teaching Alice how to cook! And she won't ever give up even if it takes the rest of eternity!

X*X*X

"What happened …?" Antonio glared at the … _kitchen_? It looked more like a battlefield. What on earth happened … no, wait. Wrong question. What on earth did _Alice_ do again?! Netherlands blew out his smoke with an impressed whistle. Antonio was not impressed. Not one bit.

Alice was standing before him, seconded by Belle and Romano. All three covered in burn marks, strange mixtures, various powders and in a complete mess. Yet, that was nothing compared to the state of his kitchen. Alice beamed at the two men and proudly exhibited her war prize. Because whatever happened here, had to be a war! At least, that's what Spain thought.

A roundish cake with a shaky shape and of a brown slightly burnt appearance. This looked positively poisonous. Antonio stared at it as if the cake would come to life and eat them all. Alice huffed.

"It's a cake, Idiot! Not a monster!"

"I have doubts since _you_ made it, witch!" Antonio snapped back, his eyes still analysing the _thing_. He noticed a quarter of it was missing.

"Who did you poison?" He asked, lifting a questioning eyebrow to his wife. She glared at him.

"Belle and Romano tried it. And they said it was really nice!"

"And you're not dead yet?" Antonio asked in shock to the other two. They shook their heads, broad smiles on their faces while Alice kicked Spain's ankle. He gasped in pain then looked up at the piece of cake Alice was offering him. A soft blush adorned her cheeks and she avoided his gaze.

"Try it for yourself since you don't believe me!" she snapped angrily. Antonio felt a blush of his own cover his tanned face as he took the cake. Alice also handed a piece to Timothy and the Netherlander was too polite to refuse but he looked extremely suspicious of the food.

"Why is it brown?" he asked, wondering what the hell was in that thing.

"Secret ingredient!" Alice grinned maliciously. "It was Belle's idea! She's really good at cooking! And a great teacher!" Alice winked back to the blushing Belgium. The two men stared in surprise at the newly found complicity between the girls. Then, Antonio was faced with the determined eyes of his wife as she waited for him to taste her dish. Antonio didn't hesitate when he took a bite. Alice was much too scary to argue with, he'd much rather die of poisoning.

The man dreaded the horrible taste but … uh … it actually wasn't bad. A bit burnt but still nice enough. And it tasted unusual yet Spain was sure that the taste was familiar.

"Chocolate." Timothy spoke with surprise.

Antonio suddenly recognised the taste of that foreign spice. Chocolate! Chocolate in a cake? What kind of weird idea is that? But it does taste good …

"H-how is it?" Alice mumbled, her face looking expectantly at the two men, awaiting their verdict.

"It's …" Netherlands started but got interrupted by the outburst of the Spaniard.

"Muy buono! Delicious!" He cried as he hugged his wife, making her blush and stutter.

"… nice." Timothy finished his sentence with a sigh and an indulgent smile as he watched the married couple rise into another argument with Alice punching her husband away from her and Antonio getting angry until both started snapping at each other … again. His grey eyes met Belle's soft green ones. She smiled at him and never had he seen her smile in such happiness. Whatever happened here, he was thankful to whoever mended his sister's heart. Thing he never managed to do all those years.

"YOU THOUGHT MY FOOD WAS POISONING!"

"IT IS! LOOK WHAT IT TOOK FOR YOU TO MAKE ONE DECENT CAKE! LOOK AT THE STATE OF MY KITCHEN!"

"WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUMPED ON ME AFTER TASTING MY CAKE!"

"I WAS SHOWING APPRECIATION! OR IS THAT BEYOND YOU'RE BARBARIAN COMPREHENSION?"

Romano sighed. Here we go again! How do those two manage to start a fight at every single conversation they have? Don't they ever get bored of yelling at each other? Romano felt a hand take his own. He looked up and smiled at the Belgium girl. Seems like she isn't wary of him anymore. They all watched with amusement as Alice slammed a frying pan into Antonio's face (she had learned that from Hungary).

Oh the joys of marriage~!


	15. Blue dress in Water

**Chapter 15: Blue dress in water**

Romano jumped out of the carriage excitedly. This was the first time in a long while that he, his mother and his father could spend a day together without having to attend Court or fancy balls. Recently, Alice and Antonio have been overloaded with work and Romano had often been left in the care of Belgium. He didn't mind. Belle is nice and takes care of him. She spoils him a lot with chocolate. But Romano had also felt a bit left out and he missed spending time with his parents … especially Alice. On the bright side, he recently finished yet another one of his paintings. Romano has been working on his art and drawing out various scenes from his memory. He hadn't told anyone yet and he still felt embarrassed to show his work. So for now, he'll just keep it a secret.

"Romano! Don't run off too far on your own!" he heard Alice call him from the carriage.

"I'm not a kid, dammit!" The boy laughed as he sprinted down the sandy dunes of the beach.

Romano felt ecstatic. One, he was going to spend the entire day having fun with Alice and Antonio. Two, they were going to spend the day at the beach. And three, not any beach: _his_ beach! The beach on the sandy coast of Sardinia! Alice had convinced Antonio to go and visit Romano's place for once because she had never been there and it would make Romano so happy. Eventually, Spain gave in to his wife's request.

"See? I told you he'd be happy!" Alice smiled while watching her charge run up and down the beach. Antonio couldn't help but nod with a smile. Those moments he spent with just Alice and Romano always made him feel at peace. It made him forget about his duties, his status, his nature, he just enjoyed being there and alive. Such a strange feeling.

"Mama! Look! Come and see! The water so clear you can right through it!" the over-excited Italian called, a wide grin breaking his face as he jumped around in the crystal clear water.

"I'm coming, love!" Alice giggled before running after him and joining him in the water.

While Romano was wearing silk white clothing (a shirt and shorts), Alice was, unusually enough, in a knee-length, simple but adorable blue dress that floated around her like the sails of a ship. Both were getting soaked but neither cared. Alice soon ended up teaching Romano how to swim. Antonio smiled as he walked after them.

"Well done! Keep moving your feet … yes! Just like that!"

"But (cough) how do I (cough) float" Romano blinked out the salty waters from his eyes. He was lying flat on his stomach, flapping his legs and holding Alice's hands whit his arms stretched out.

"Don't worry! Humans naturally float as long as you have air in your lungs. So just keep taking deep breathes … yes, like that."

Romano let out a sudden yelp as he felt strong arms lift him up and holding him firmly by the waist and stomach. Alice looked up with a frown but soon her expression changed to a soft smile and she let go of Romano's hand, despite his struggling and his begging her not to let go.

"Move your arms in rhythm with your legs." The deep Spanish voice reached Romano's ears and he shot a quick glance behind his shoulder to see the spring green eyes under the dark curls and the tanned muscled body holding him still. Antonio kept a straight face but Romano noticed that his expression looked softer and not as angry as usual. Alice kept watch from afar, seated on the warm sandy beach, as Antonio held Romano still on the water surface and teaching the boy how to move his hands and legs efficiently. She smiled nostalgically while thinking back at when she herself was being taught how to swim …

"_Well done, Aly! Keep going love! Flap those legs!"_

"_I … I can't reach you (cough) I can't …"_

"_Course you can! Just move your arms and legs like I showed you and don't forget to breathe!"_

"_(Cough) M-mummy … I …"_

_Alice struggled against the icy cold waters of the north see, braving the waves and the salt burning her eyes. Her blurry vision kept getting worse but she never lost sight of the woman in front of her. Her long brown hair … her emerald green eyes … and her ever so loving smile …_

"_C'mon Aly! You're too slow!" Alistor called with a grin as he waved her over, his crimson blood hair dripping down his face and shoulder, the braid it had been in was now completely undone. Further up on the rocks of the shore, Patrick and Connor were cheering her on while betting on the time it would take her to make it to the rocks._

_Alice took a deep breath and plunged under water. She didn't know how ling she'd spent under but it felt like ages. Her body was growing tired but she forced herself to keep moving. The cold was numbing her senses and her vision was clouded by the sand dust moving around in the sea. Her lungs started to burn. She needed air. But she still kept pushing further through the current's resistance. Just a little bit more … she couldn't be that far …_

_Suddenly, her waist felt trapped in a large and strong grip. She was rashly pulled out of the water and the sudden icy wind that whipped her face made her remember that she was still alive and breathing. She coughed and cried and struggled to escaped the monster that had caught her, her screams resonated across the shores of Britannia as she called for her mother to save her. Yet for all answer she got was a gruffy laugh._

"_Relax, Aly! It's only me!"_

_The small girl immediately stopped struggling and a smile broke her face as she turned to meet the ocean blue eyes and crimson hair of her father. Not her biological father. But her father none the less. The man let out a laugh and rubbed his thickly bearded face against her skin, tickling her tiny body._

"_Well done, Princess. You did great! See? Now you know how to swim!" he motioned at the rock they were both floating next too and the beach awaiting them a few meters away with Britannia, Connor and Patrick. Alistor suddenly surfaced next to them with a wide cheeky grin. He and Caledonia were absolutely identical if not for the different eye colour and the beard._

"_Hey Aly! Race you!"_

_The blond girl giggled as she jumped in the freezing water and swam after the trail of her brother._

"Mama! Mama! Mama, look!"

Alice blinked her eyes open and shook away her memory. The short moment when her life had been perfect. Well, all good things come to an end, don't they? The blonde woman looked up and smiled as she saw Romano swim towards her.

"Look, Mama! I'm swimming!"

She nodded and walked up to stand in the water, her arms wide and cheering him on as he struggled to reach her.

"Just a bit more, love! Nearly there!"

Romano took a deep breath and dived. Alice smiled and walked a bit closer to him. She reached out under water and her arms embraced the struggling boy. She pulled him out of the warm Mediterranean waters and felt him wrap his arms around her neck as he coughed and cried the salt out of his eyes.

"Well done, love. You did great! See? Now you know how to swim!" she smiled at him and listened to the cheerful and proud laugh of the boy. Spain surfaced next to them and grinned maliciously.

"Hey Romano! Race you!" he challenged the boy before diving back. Romano yelled after his father that he was cheating in getting a head-start, before he jumped after him and swam after his trail. Alice smiled. Maybe … her perfect life might not be completely over just yet …

X*X*X

Romano looked around … this feeling felt familiar … … Blue … everything around him was … blue. He ran, his feet splashing the water around. He ran but … where to?

A voice?

Oh … _that_ voice! That wonderful voice!

He ran after it and then … he stopped. Those words. He didn't recognise them. The voice yes, but not the words. A flash back struck him, memories of a bloody night and probably the worst moment in his life. The memory of his mother and father floating unconsciously in a pool of blood and the dead bodied of sea creatures. Romano felt the fear overcome him. He ran away, away from that voice. He was too scared. He didn't want to see the events of that night repeat themselves.

"Why are you running away, love?"

He stopped. His eyes turned back to see a figure walk towards him. A woman. Or is she? Romano watched in fear as he saw two large wings spread out in the back of the shadowy figure.

"No! Stay away!" he cried but his voice went mute. Tears roll down his eyes as he felt a clawed hand caress his face and an enchanting voice whisper in his ear.

"Now, come … follow me … don't you want to?"

Romano tried to reply but his voice just went dead, his throat felt dried and all he could do is stare in fear at the feathered creature and her toothy smile.

"Romano!" that voice called again. But this time, it was different. Romano felt warm hands wrapped around him from behind and pull him away from the creatures. He heard them hiss in anger but he didn't care. He reached out and hugged the familiar figure that held him. He recognised the soft touch, the salty scent, and the gentle voice. The real one, this time. Romano looked up and to his delight, he was blessed with golden hair, brighter than the sun, emeralds shinier than stars, and a smile that could melt down ice. And … wings?

A pair of large, white, eagle wings curled around them, embracing the boy and protecting him. Romano couldn't say that he wasn't surprised but … but he didn't care. Because that winged person was nothing like the creatures he had just seen. Because that winged person … was his precious …

"Mama …" Romano blinked his hazelnut eyes open and was met with the silky blond and shining emeralds. Alice smiled in relief as she strokes the boy's head gently.

"Shhh … it's ok, love. Everything will be fine."

"Mama! I saw …! Those things! Like the mermaids but different!" Romano panicked as he sat up and looked around. He had been asleep, his head resting on Alice's lap. Next to them, Antonio was mumbling incomprehensible things in his sleep. Alice hugged the boy, calming him down as she hummed to him gently.

"I know, love. I know. It's fine now. I won't let them hurt you again."

"So … they were mermaids?" Romano asked in a breath, fear ringing in his voice.

"No. Look up on that cliff over there." Alice's eyes pointed at the top of a cliff not far off the beach they were resting at. Romano peered and his chocolate eyes widened in fear as he saw the familiar winged figures flying off and vanishing into the clouds above.

"What are they …?"

"Sirens. Remember what I told you? Half human, half bird." Alice mumbled darkly and Romano was surprised to hear such hatred leak out of her voice.  
"… Like angels?"

"Not at all sweetheart. They have claws and their bodies are covered in feathers. Large wings and snake-like tails, their teeth are as sharp as razors and eyes of a hawk. But don't worry. I won't let them near you."

"W-why did they come?"

"Because we're an easy target. Nobody else is around and they could easily take you and Antonio away just like the mermaids. They hunt near shores while mermaids can hunt at high sea."

"I'm scared … I don't want them to …"

"No worries, love. I'll protect you. Those bloody birds have no idea who the fuck they're messing with!" Alice's emeralds glowed dangerously and for a minute, Romano felt scared for the sake of the sirens. The expression on Alice's face was one of a demon and her glowing eyes looked unnatural. But he wasn't scared. Alice will always be Alice. May she be a demon or an angel, it didn't matter.

"Grazie Mama." The boy smiled and relaxed his body in Alice's soft embrace, drifting back to sleep.

X*X*X

The waves crashed gently against the cliff.

The birds hissed and flew off, their sharp eyes locked on the climbing figure. They could kill her.

One of them dived on the woman, ripping off her dress.

Then another one.

The flesh on her shoulder was ripped away by sharp teeth. Yet she didn't utter a word. Reaching out, she managed to heave herself up on the summit of the cliff, her bruised hands gripping the rocks for sheer life. If she fell, it could be deadly. But she didn't fall.

The birds hissed again, flying in circles above her. They watched her pick herself up, her injured body not hindering her movements in the least, as if she didn't care. Her eyes darted upwards and a smirk curled her lips. The birds felt the irrational need to flee. But such an easy prey …

At once, they all plunged on the still figure at the edge of the cliff.

They should have fled.

"You really made me angry …" the woman ushered, her eyes glowing dangerously as she moved her hands upwards in circles. "You dare to target my family … be sure that none of you will be allowed to survive." She smirked.

The birds screamed in pain all falling into the merciless sea, devoured by its depth. But they were all dead even before hitting the water. Their bodies burnt down by blazing emerald flames eating them up, reducing their feathers and wings to dust, combusting their lungs, nothing escaped. None escaped. In a cry of agony that soon was drowned away, all of the creatures vanished. Along with the figure on the cliff as her body was being pulled off balance and dropped into the blue below.

X*X*X

Antonio groaned as he woke up. Somehow, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something had happened. Something bad. And that weird dream he was having just vanished so suddenly. He looked around, noticing that Romano was still fast asleep and that Alice … where's Alice? The Spaniard felt his blood turn to ice as he got up quietly, avoiding to wake up Romano and looked around. Maybe she just went for a walk. Maybe it was just his imagination but that nagging feeling told him that something was not right.

"Alice …" He mumbled quietly. He shouldn't be hoping for an answer, after all, he had barely whispered her name. But the dreading silence that stretched over the horizon just made him worry more.

"Che passa … Papa …" Romano mumbled, half awake, his drowsy eyes looking around. He immediately noticed the absence of his beloved mother and frowned at the Spaniard with interrogation. Spain shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's look for her."

Without a word, the two males walked up and down the beach, calling and searching for the blond woman they both deeply loved. A horrified shriek from Romano interrupted Spain's dark thoughts as he imagined the worst. His eyes followed Romano's and horror covered his own face.

Floating towards them was the ripped off, tainted red from blood, blue dress that Alice had been wearing. Antonio felt his heart stop and a strangled cry reached out from his cracked voice. He ran into the water and gently picked up the piece of clothing … or what was left of it. His eyes analysed the cuts in the dress and the blood but he had no way of knowing if this was Alice's blood or not. And where was she? If this is her dress, then where is she?

"Mama …" Romano started crying desperately. Antonio walked back to him and picked him up. For the first time in his life he felt protective of Romano. Whatever was out there and had done that to his wife, he would not let them touch a single hair of his boy.

"She'll be fine. She's strong, you know that, don't you?"

"S-si! B-but …"

"Let's look some more."

Antonio could not bear thinking of the possibility that Alice might be … No! That's impossible! She's a nation! Nations don't die easily! There is only three ways to kill a nation: Cut their head off. Destroy one of their vital organs. Or exterminate their people to the very last one. Spain knew for a fact that their people are fine … well, minus the slight executions of protestants. So leaves him with physical harm being brought onto Alice in person. And if anyone had dared to hurt her, he would make them feel a wrath worse than Hell.

Antonio's eyes narrowed on a few feathers caught up in between rocks at the bottom of a cliff. Some of colours and of various sizes. But the ones he noticed were different. They were resting peacefully on the water's surface, floating gently and following the flow of the waves. And they were pure white. Like feathers of an angel. Romano kept starring at the white feathers with fascination as he recalled his dream.

"Mama …"

Antonio frowned at the boy but decided that his first priority was to find Alice. Walking away from the gathering of feathers, they both walked back towards their camp. TO their surprise, they were met with the seated figure of Alice reading a book. She had changed clothes and was now in a cute white dress, floating around her like a snowy vale. Her emerald eyes looked up and she beamed at them. Romano jumped out of Spain's arms and rushed to hug her, crying his fear and anguish out. Antonio remained stunned. He noticed the bruises and bandages on Alice's body but to his relieve it wasn't as serious as he had thought. Yet he still felt the irrational need to ran up to her and catch her in his arms, breathing in her scent like it was the first time, holding her to his chest like he had lost her for years, listening to her breathing like it were the long lost melody he waited for. He couldn't stop himself as he cupped her chin and imprisoned her lips in a passionate kiss. Romano was crying in between them, cursing that he never wanted Alice to disappear like that again. Antonio was just at lost for words but his actions were enough to show how much he had worried.

Alice blushed as she felt the two males embrace her. She let Romano cry in her arms, and she let Antonio kiss her like he had never felt her lips before. Her heart was pounding. Never before had she felt so … loved. The last time she had felt this kind of feeling had been … so long ago that she only had fragmented memories left of her happy times.

"I-I'm sorry …" The blonde woman mumbled to them both. She didn't realise that they didn't need an apology. All they wanted was for her to be there. Just her presence. Just her being alive, was enough. She never understood that. But neither did Spain or Romano. Spain never understood the reason why he couldn't let go of her. Or why he had felt so concerned for Romano's future. Romano never understood why his tears wouldn't stop flowing and why words of reproach leaked out of his mouth. He didn't understand why he had felt the need of Spain's protection earlier. The need for Spain to tell him that Alice was alive. Had Spain not been there, Romano might have drowned in his panic and despair. Alice hadn't gone out to chase the sirens because she wanted to. She had gone there to protect the two men that now ruled her life. Only she didn't realise that. None of them realised. Because for all three, never before had they felt this scared of losing someone.

They never realised even after that, just _why_ they had reacted in such a way. Only time will help them understand … but time isn't always kind. A blue dress was carried away by the blue horizon. Beautiful as it is, it's hard to find that blue dress out the giant pool of blue ahead. Just like feelings. They are slowly threaded together piece by piece but so easily ripped apart. And once lost, the colour will drown away and vanish. All that remains are broken memories and regrets.

"_Aly, never forget, that what the sea gives, the sea will always claim back."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_One day you will. And when that day comes, make sure you have no regrets."_

They didn't understand, but so easily they could have lost everything. And so easily, they all moved on, letting the blue memory dissipated into the sea.


	16. Phantom of a Future

**Chapter 16: Phantom of a future**

Alice's face paled, her eyes followed the words on the letter, horror changing her expression by every passing second. Romano looked at her in worry then shot a questioning glance at Spain. The Spaniard only shrugged but he too seemed concerned about his wife. This morning, only Belgium was present and attending breakfast with them. Netherlands was becoming more and more rebellious of his Spanish ruler. But right now, more urgent matters troubled Antonio: mainly the mysterious letter brought in person to their house in Spain by the English Ambassador himself this early in the morning. And the expression on Alice's face troubled him more than he had expected. Belgium came over to support her Queen and Alice gladly let her guide her back to her room. The Ambassador followed after them.

"What was that?" Romano asked with a worried frown. Spain shrugged, waiting for Belle to come back and tell them. She did come back but shook her face at the boys' silent question.

"She didn't speak a word. Only told me to leave and let her speak with her Ambassador." Belle bit her lip in worry. "She looked … she looked like she was receiving a letter from death."

"Maybe she was." Antonio mumbled darkly only to receive two frowns from his properties. "I'm only joking." He sighed, getting up and leaving the table. His breakfast half eaten.

"What about breakfast?" Belle called him.

"Not hungry. Make sure Romano finishes his plate." The Empire mumbled and walked off towards his wife's room. They still slept in separate rooms. Belgium still occasionally shared his bed but both he and the Belgium girl knew that Spain was simply using her. Each time, Antonio would hear Belle whisper her ever-longing "I love you" to him and each time, he would simply hide in his silence. If it wasn't Belle, Spain would bring over some human girls to satisfy his needs. But here again, he could never bring himself to speak even a single word. The same way he couldn't bring himself to force his desires on Alice. He loved her too much.

"Oh! Pardon me, Sir! I will be leaving now. I still need to report this news to your King." The Ambassador said as he collided with Antonio when exiting Alice's room. The Spaniard frowned slightly. What could be so important that Alice would be informed first prior to their monarch?

_Your King_. Antonio's eyes trailed on the Englishman. So things were still as tensed as before? He hadn't realised. Recently, Antonio had been spending so much time with Romano and Alice that he had completely lost track of Spain. Antonio had changed but … Spain hadn't. And apparently, neither had England.

Antonio walked into his wife's quarters without knocking or any warning. He found her seated straight up and statue-like still on the edge of her bed. Her body was stiff and her eyes staring into nothingness, clouded in a soft mist of … Antonio had no idea but her eyes reminded him of foggy days at sea, when anything and everything could happen and danger awaits just around the corner. He walked up to her and sat down. Not too close but not too far either. Just close enough to touch her but not enough to hold her. The letter was crumpled in her clenched fists, her fingernails biting into her skin and leaving marks, from all the emotions she hid behind that cold façade.

"I need to go back." She whispered in a breath.

"Why?" Antonio asked, his hand reaching to caress her face, yet he stopped millimetres away and his hand dropped back to his side.

"Mary."

"What happened?"

"Her pregnancy … I need to leave. Now."

Antonio nodded. He could see how distressed Alice was concerning her ruler. And he understood now that Alice was quite close to her monarchs, more so than other countries would be. Also, if this concerned Mary's child, then he too was concerned. Phillip was hoping for Mary to give him an heir so that Spain could settle definite control over England. For now, the marriage agreement only let Phillip be King of England as long as Mary is alive. After her death, Elisabeth will take over England. Neither Phillip nor Spain wanted this to happen.

Phillip couldn't let his control over England go, nor could he accept a Protestant like Elisabeth to rule. She might cause turmoil and trouble. Also she could influence Netherlands and a rebellion in the Lower Countries. Spain … no, _Antonio_ simply could not bear the idea of letting Alice go. He loved her. He couldn't imagine seeing her leave and worse, become his enemy! That was out of the question! He'd rather invade her and drag her back by force if he must rather than giving her away! Even if he had to steal away her freedom.

"I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Today."

"I'll order us a boat."

"No. I'll go on my own. You and Romano can come over with Phillip later."

Antonio frowned but agreed to his wife's request. That same day, Alice walked out of the palace and rode away towards the ports. Romano could only watch her figure as she disappeared in the sunny horizon.

X*X*X

"What's happening?" Romano asked as Belle helped him pack his things. The blonde girl smiled indulgently at him.

"Alice's Queen is pregnant … we think."

"Think?"

"She shows the symptoms of a pregnancy. It's been almost eight months now but … there is a fear that she might not be pregnant. We all hope otherwise but this is quite a problematic situation."

"I didn't know Mary was pregnant …"

"Didn't Alice tell you? Oh …" Belle's eyes widen in understanding.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I guess she didn't tell you because it was hard for her. You do realise that this child could decide the fate of England. I guess she's still getting her head around it ... and she's probably concerned about her Queen. You know how pregnancies end up …"

"Oh … I see." Romano mumbled. He never realised that Alice had so much trouble on her mind. She always seemed so happy and always smiled at him. She never let her troubles show or her weaknesses.

"She's so strong …" Belle whispered with an envious tone. Romano nodded. Alice was indeed strong. Not just as a country but as a person.

"Alright! I think that's all! Let's hurry or Antonio will get angry." Belle said as she took her and Romano's belongings and walked out of the room. The boy stayed still for a moment, his eyes staring at the intense sun in the perfect blue sky. Too perfect. Much too blue and cloudless. Romano couldn't help but think that a disaster will soon occur. He hoped otherwise but … it just felt too … too perfect. Something is bound to go wrong …

"ROMANOOO!" Antonio's voice yelled across the palace and Romano sprinted down the stairs in panic, not wishing to get scolded by an over-anxious Spain. This was after all a very important moment for both him and Alice.

X*X*X

The tall man in his impeccably black elegant butler suit, his moustache twirled elegantly on either side of his face, perfectly symmetrical, with his brown hair sizzled in peppery grey combed backwards leaving only the sideburns to accentuate the triangleness of his face. His intense grey eyes looked down upon the small boy on his doorstep and a smile stretched his lips as he bowed respectfully.

"Welcome back, Young Master."

Romano smiled to Alice's … _his_ butler. After all, if Alice is his mother, then Harrington would be his butler too, wouldn't he?

"Where's Mama?" The boy asked as he walked into the familiar mansion followed by a nervous Belle. Harrington bowed at her too before relieving them of their luggage and guiding them to their respective rooms.

"Her Ladyship is attending to the Queen. I am assuming your trip over went well?"

"Si. Papa left with Phillip to see Mary."

Harrington smiled at the use of the word '_Papa'_ by the boy. He had also taken note of his address form of '_Mama'_ concerning his Mistress. Interesting.

"I have been informed. Your English has improved greatly, Young Master, if I may be so bold."

"Si! Mama taught me every day!" Romano chirped excitedly, completely forgetting about the Belgium girl accompanying him and who hadn't the faintest clue what the two men were talking about. She couldn't speak or understand English.

"I see. May I ask who that charming lady by your side is?"

"Oh si! That's Belgium! Isabelle! She's nice! Papa told her to accompany me here."

The butler nodded before stopping in front of one of the rooms. He opened the door and bowed in front of Belle, before addressing her in Spanish.

"Lady Belgium. I welcome you to Lady Kirkland's home and do hope you will spend an agreeable time during your stay. I hope your room is to your liking and if you have any question or request, I would be delighted to assist you in anyway."

Belgium watched the man as he remained in his position, still not lifting up his head and waiting for her to speak. She nodded, confused. The man straightened himself up and smiled charmingly at her before putting down her belongings in her room and excusing himself as he guided Romano away to his own room, leaving Belgium to her confusion. Romano couldn't stop a small chuckle. As they walked past the stairs, his chocolate eyes fell on that painting again. The one of a feather resting on a lac in a starless night. He stopped. His eyes glued to the art. He still hadn't asked Alice who the artist was. Hearing Harrington clear his throat, Romano jumped as the butler motioned him away. The boy followed after the servant but not without glancing back once more at the painting.

"Who painted this?"

"Who painted what, Young Master?"

"That painting of the feather on the lac. The one in the staircase."

Harrington stopped dead in his track. Romano watched him carefully but the butler was as still as a statue, not giving away any hint on his emotions.

"Why do you ask?"

"I … I like that painting. I wanted to ask Mama but each time, I keep forgetting. And there's no name on it so …"

"Indeed." The butler mumbled before walking off and the boy had run to keep up with the man's fast pace. After leaving Romano in his room with his luggage, Harrington turned to walk away but as he was about to shut the door, he answered the curious boy's question.

"This painting was Lady Alice's last."

Romano's eyes widen in surprise as he watched the butler excuse himself and leave. Alice's painting? Her last one? Why? But his questions will have to wait as the boy drops on his bed, smelling in the familiar scent with a smile. The fatigue from their trip was catching up and he fell asleep, dreaming of an angel.

X*X*X

Antonio walked into the room after his King. He saw the panicked expression of Phillip as the man rushed to the side of the woman resting in bed. Mary was paler than a ghost and sweating an ocean. Her pained expression lightened when she saw her husband and Antonio felt a dagger of guilt stab his heart at the genuine love he could discern in her eyes. Phillip smiled back at her comfortingly but his eyes were cold and calculating. The King walked up to the doctors and tried to see if his wife's pregnancy was indeed one. He had his doubts. As did everybody. Spain had even shared his concerns with Austria in a letter. Everyone in Europe would know about Mary's strange pregnancy. But nobody knew as well as England how painful it was for the Queen. Antonio's eyes settled on his wife who was leaning against the side of a window, gazing out with her usual expressionless face. He walked up to her, saw her emerald eyes flicker his way and a curt nod of her head before she turned her attention back to the outside court of the castle.

"Mi cara … I …"

Antonio's voice turned mute. He didn't even know what to say. Alice's calmness was just unbearable as he knew fully well that the blonde girl was screaming in agony inside. Antonio couldn't begin to imagine how it felt to be in such a situation. Everyone was already starting to call her Queen a hysterical woman who faked her pregnancy, the heir awaited for so long would never come, and the humiliation … the pain … Antonio couldn't begin to understand the turmoil Alice was feeling. He took her hand and held it tightly, afraid that if he let go, he might lose he beloved wife. To his surprise, Alice held back his hand with a desperate grip. He could feel her tremble.

"… Is this a joke?" Phillip hissed angrily at the doctors before storming out of the room. Antonio looked up and motioned the doctor closer. He felt Alice tense beside him but she didn't let go of his hand.

"What?" the Spaniard ordered as he looked down at the doctor's notes. The poor man seemed frightened enough from having dealt with Phillip, the dark expression of Spain did nothing to ease his fear. He whispered hurriedly in the tanned man's ear, glancing awkwardly towards Alice. Antonio paled and sent the man of with a glare. In bed, he could hear Mary sob silently, as she was being comforted by her lady servants. By the Queen's side, still as a statue, Elisabeth watched with the same expression as Alice painted on her face. Antonio's eyes lingered on the young princess. She felt his gaze and her eyes dark eyes cross his spring green ones. Antonio couldn't help but hate this woman. She reminded him too much of Alice and he just knew that if she ever came into power, he would lose his Alice. Without noticing, Spain's glare grew threatening, but Elisabeth ignored him, turning her ginger head away and back to watching in silent respect the Queen.

"No baby. Right?" Antonio jumped at the sudden voice of his wife. He turned back to her, his eyes avoiding her awkwardly. Alice detached her gaze from the window and watched him solemnly.

"S-si. A hysteria … the doctor thinks Mary was so desperate to have a child that her body forced on the symptoms of a pregnancy … I … I'm sorry …"

"I thought so. Those nine months … I haven't once felt a new life in her body."

"Cara … I …"

"Let's go. I want to see Romano."

Alice walked out of the room, nodding curtly to Elisabeth who nodded back, as she pulled her husband along. Antonio shot another dark glare at the ginger princess but she ignored him once more. Throughout the whole trip back to Alice's mansion, the blonde woman stayed silent and seemingly undisturbed, yet she never let go of Spain's hand, gripping it for dear life.

X*X*X

Romano blinked his eyes open as he felt a familiar softness brush his hair. The salty scent that invaded his space was soothing and the warmth next to him was more than welcomed. Blinking in the dim light of the setting sun, Romano saw the familiar blonde figure of his mother seated next to him on the bed and stroking his hair. He was about to welcome her with a cheerful grin but he suddenly froze when he noticed the cold expression of his mother. She was staring blankly into space, her breathing was too slow to be normal and her face felt like an ice mask hiding the tremendous hurricane of emotions in her heart. Leaning in, Romano did the only thing he could think of: he hugged Alice, his small arms wrapping themselves protectively around the woman's slender figure.

Alice blinked and suddenly noticed that Romano was awake. She forced a smile on her face, only to feel it drop as the boy frowned at her, shaking his head. He didn't want her to pretend to be fine. She knew it. She knew that Romano hated when people hid their true feelings from him. So she let herself go. All the contained emotions inside her just burst out and tears finally touched her skin. She wrapped herself around Romano's hug and the two remained still, only listening to Alice's quiet tears.

"I hate myself." Alice mumbled in a breath. Romano frowned but waited for her to continue.

"I hate myself. Every night during those past nine months, I have spent wishing Mary's child would die or wasn't real. Every night I cursed my Queen's child. And now …"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"But I still felt joy when I heard the news that Mary wasn't pregnant."  
"She wasn't?"  
"It was her desire to have a child that caused her body to show the symptoms of a pregnancy. They called it a phantom pregnancy. Her abdomen receded today. No child."

"But then it's not your fault!"

"Romano …" Alice lifted a tearful face towards her son and the Italian felt his heart break from seeing such despair and agony on Alice's face. "I wished for my Ruler's misfortune. I was too self-centred and worried about my sake … about England's sake … that I completely ignored Mary's pain and despair. I wanted that child to never exist … and he didn't. And I felt happy about it. I felt over-joyed and relieved when I saw her today and the loss of a threat to my future. I was happy … about my Queen's unhappiness." The acid guilt ringing through Alice's voice sent shivers down Romano's spine.

"I then realised … how cruel I was. How could I have wished for such an abomination to occur? And to my Queen nonetheless! To Mary! Who was so desperate to have a child! How could I have not realised … the pain of losing a child? I … I … I could never bear it if you died Romano! I couldn't! And yet, that is exactly the misery I wished for Mary! And I enjoyed it! I'm despicable!"

"Y-you're not! Y-you were thinking of your people! You constantly suffer from being under Spain's ruling but you still stay strong! You were just thinking for what's best for your people!"

"… But _what_ is best for my people?"

Romano watched in an awkward silence at the dark expression of Alice's face.

"This child that never existed … he could have changed England's future completely. I have no way of knowing if that phantom could have been a better future or not. Now … even if I feel relieved, I'm starting to doubt too. Am I doing the right thing? Is this future the best for my people? For England?"

"It is!"

Alice jumped at the sudden outburst of the boy. Romano was glaring angrily, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It is! This is the best future for _England_! Because the other option would make _England_ disappear and become simply Spanish territory! Your people hate Spain! So that is the best for them! And the child was never born! So that just means that God decided that this future was the right one! God is always right! And it's not your fault!"

Romano buried his teary face into Alice's chest. She held him and soothed him with gentle strokes. A small smile curled the woman's lips as she kissed the boy's head.

"Thank you Romano … I love you."

"Ti amo anche! Ti amo Mama!" Romano cried out.

An hour later, both were asleep on the bed, snuggling into each other's embrace, stains of dried tears alongside relieved smiles on their faces. Antonio walked in their room and without a word kissed both their foreheads as he drew the warm cover over their small bodies. He sat down in a next to them on the bed, wrapped in his own cover, and watched the two sleeping figures in the dim moonlight. When Harrington passed Romano's room, a smiled curled his lips at the sight of the three nations fast asleep together. Whatever future might have been, the one he saw was a much more interesting one.

"Sweet dreams~." He whispered as he shut their door.

They might have been sweet. In fact they probably were. Because reality was a much less sweeter place than dreams. But that's what makes it so interesting to see how far people will struggle just to make their lives slightly sweeter.


	17. Dysfunctional Family

**Chapter 17: Dysfunctional family**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! My computer got hit by a virus and I just got it fixed! Thankfully, I managed to recover all my data (including the chapters for my fics)! So yeah, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Romano fidgeted nervously, his eyes shifting back and forth between his father and Alice's brothers. They were all seated in the cosy living room, a soft fire growling in the chimney, Harrington cleaning the rooms upstairs, and Alice in the kitchen preparing tea. Romano wished she would forget the damn tea and come back before someone kills somebody else. Antonio glared haughtily at the two Britons who gladly glared back. Looking up close, Romano noticed that Alice's brothers were shorter than Spain, (then again, Spain is quite tall) but had a broader figure, more bulky and with large shoulders. They were attractive too (nations tend to be anyway) but in a different way than the continental nations Romano was used to. Concentrating hard, Romano tried to remember their names … The ginger one with long hair, freckles and a scar next to his eye … that was the older one, right? What's his name again? Connor? Ah no, that's the brown haired one with burn marks and scars on his arms. His hair was curly but in a fluffy way almost like sheep's wool and his expression was unreadable. He wore quite simple clothes: white shirt and dark pants. The other was taller and more intimidating but that might be due to the scary scar that cut down the side of his face next to his left eye, or maybe the expression of pure hatred and rage he wore. He had slightly more fancy clothes than his brother, with an elegant emerald tunic laced in gold. His bright ginger straight long hair looked like a burning fire and Romano had never seen such a hair colour before. But what really disturbed the boy was the two pairs of thick eyebrows and the shimmering emeralds they topped. Emeralds just like Alice's. Only theirs were shining with a murderous glint.

Luckily, Alice walked back in at that moment with a silver tray and tea set. She served them all, ignoring the tensed silence of the room and finally went to take place next to Romano, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes then settled on her brothers.

"We'll be leaving in a few days' time. Just as soon as everything is sorted out." Her voice sounded firm and official without a hint of emotion. It surprised Romano. He would have thought Alice to talk in a more casual way with her siblings. The other two nodded, their eyes never leaving Spain.

"What about Mary?" The ginger haired one asked with a deep voice that almost sounded like a bear's growl.

"She'll survive. Her body will at least." Alice answered back dryly.

Again they nodded and nobody spoke another word. It became insufferably tensed and Romano felt he could hardly breathe in such an atmosphere. Gripping his mother's shirt, he tried to calm down his anxiousness. He felt her arm wrap around him and draw him closer to her. She kissed his forehead gently and smiled her most comforting smile. Romano immediately relaxed and when he looked up, realised that every eye was upon him. Antonio was watching with his usual dismissive stare but Romano knew that he was probably worry (otherwise he wouldn't have turned his attention to him in the first place) and his uncles were watching with both confusion and curiosity. There wasn't that hateful animosity they showed towards Spain. Instead they seemed curious about Romano, and that only caused the boy to blush and hide his face in Alice's embrace.

"My Lady, pardon my intrusion but the Queen requests your urgent presence by her side." Harrington suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a summoning letter in hand. Alice nodded, and after giving a loving hug to Romano, she followed her butler out and left.

* * *

How Romano wished she hadn't left. The tension of the room only seemed to have grown.

"If I hear you mistreated my sister, you're a dead man, Spaniard." The fiery ginger suddenly spoke, eyes boring holes in the said Spaniard. Antonio smirked, his olive green eyes laughing at him.

"Am I? That's quite a bold statement for a nation under my control."

"Don't you dare insult me, wanker! The only person who has authority over me is Alice and nobody else!" The man stood up and growled threateningly. But Spain hardly felt threatened at all.

"But Alicia belongs to me now."

"For now, Spaniard. For now." This time, the brown haired one spoke. His voice was dull and monotonous, but with an acid sharpness to it as his glare on Antonio darkened. Now, Antonio felt a surge of anger rise in him.

"Forever." He whispered darkly, more to himself than to the Britons.

Romano's eyes widen in panic and confusion as he watched the short, brown hair Briton assault the Empire and slamming him against the wall, almost choking the tanned man with his collar. The ginger one didn't stop him and almost seemed as though he would have wanted to slam the Spaniard to the wall himself.

"Don't kid yourself." The angry dark haired Briton spoke and his voice suddenly sounded like one of an enraged beast. Romano half expected him to breathe out fire as he saw the glaring emeralds narrow dangerously on its victim. But Spain was not one to easily be impressed.

"If you want her so badly, then stop me." He smirked, his expression twisting into one of a mad man that Romano had never seen before on his father's face.

"Connor. Let it be. He's not worth it."

Connor stayed silence for a few minutes before releasing the southern man and walking back to his brother. The ginger haired patted him gently, murmuring something in his ear and the brown one seemed to relax. He took his seat once again, eyes still glaring daggers at the Mediterranean Empire. With Wales back to his composed and calm attitude, Spain and Ireland were left to glare at one another. Harrington walked in once again at that very moment.

"Master Patrick, Master Connor, it would seem that we have an unexpected visitor."

Patrick wiped his head around, fiery hair slashing through air like a whip and his emerald burning brighter than any fire.

"Who? Why?"

"Master Alistair is here, Sir."

The two Britons frowned and silenced suddenly. Spain also seemed to tense up more than expected.

"Is France with him?" Connor asked quietly.

"No, Sir."

"Tell him Alice isn't here." Patrick waved the butler away dismissively but to no avail. Harrington shook his head, his grey eyes cold and informative.

"He claims to wish to speak with Sigñor Fernandez Carriedo." The servant's eyes shifted towards the Spaniard who blinked in surprise. Nodding slightly, he allowed the visitor to be received. Wales and Ireland both sat down, arms crossed and dark frowns as they watched their Scottish brother walk in. Tall, as tall as Spain, he still had the large and broad shoulder aspect of his brothers. Short crimson hair, of a an intense red like blood, and falling slightly in front of his eyes in a wild mess, shadowing slightly his vibrant emerald eyes that seemed to glow even more from the shadow. His fair skin is similar to all Nordic countries, a white clean skin that seldom breathes the sun. He wore rich clothing of silk and leather, themed navy blue and silver lining, dark pants and boots, with an overall blue cloak and hood, held with a large pin representing a thistle. His face showed no fear and the cheeky expression on it reminded Romano of a misbehaving child, his smirk dark and amused. There was an aura of strength around him and an imposing presence that could make even Spain tense up warily. He didn't just look scary and dangerous. He was. You could tell from the movement and actions of his body language, the posture, his way of holding himself, feral and dangerous. And that was the man Alice admired more than anything, her most precious brother and her greatest rival, even greater than France. That man was Scotland.

"Don't mind me! I just popped in to say hi on my way to meet Frenchie. Please, continue." The Scot chuckled as he took seat next to Romano where was previously seated England. He shot a malicious smirk at the boy, royally ignoring the angry glares he received from the three other nations.

"Hiya lad! I didn't catch your name the last time!"

"R-Romano … Sir." The boy felt his body shake nervously and was suddenly patted by strong blows on his back. Spain twitched at the red-haired's familiarity with his son. He pulled Romano away and into a protective embrace. Scotland laughed loudly at the gesture.

"No need to be so formal, kid! Romano, eh? You're the child England is looking after, right?"

"… S-Si …"  
"That's enough, Scotland." Wales suddenly interrupted, causing the Scotsman to finally look up and face his brothers.

"Oh? What might have I done?" He smirked with a dark tease, his emeralds twinkling of amusement. Wales was not amused. Not in the least.

"Why did you come here?"

Silence spread in the room as Scotland took his time to answer. His eyes shifted towards the Spaniard who held Romano protectively close to him. Intense emerald met the acid olive. Spain kept a straight and cold face, the one he usually shows when he's threatening someone. But Scotland was not an easy person to threaten. After all … that man is the one who trained England. He is her reference. He is the one person she shows unreserved respect towards. Oh, they hate each other. No doubt. But among this hate, this anger, this frustration, this bitterness, somehow, they still kept that strange bond that Romano noticed the last time he had seen Scotland. It's almost as if … as if England and Scotland were more than siblings … or even more than lovers … it's a different relationship all together. Not based on love or hate. Romano had no idea what this relationship between his Mama and this man is based on. And he felt like he didn't want to know.

"I only came for a few points out: Once this marriage is over, never lay eyes on England again. During your time in this marriage, I don't care what feelings you may get for my sister but keep them to yourself. Do not influence her heart. The last time she allowed someone into her heart … It took me years to heal her. Frankly, I don't want to waste my time nursing her again. So make sure you don't break her … if you do, I guess they might break you." The crimson haired chuckled as he pointed at the other two Britons who were still glaring at him.

"… What rights do you have to threaten me like that?" Spain hissed back.

"I have every right. If you have any complains, send them to France. I don't do diplomacy. But if you want a fight, I'll take you on here and now." Teasing smirk seemed to grow with excitement as he watched Antonio's expression darken. Surprisingly, Patrick was the one to speak.

"Fine then. Meet you outside." And with that, the ginger got up and walked towards the back yard of the house. Scotland followed after him with a shrug. He didn't expect this but would never refuse a fight.

"Wait!" Romano's shy voice interrupted the adults. They all looked down at him, suddenly realising that he was still around. Romano pouted at being ignored.

"Mama … Mama said she didn't want trouble in the house while she's gone!"

"Romano …" Antonio was about to tell him off but he was surprised at the snappy tone his son hissed at them.

"NO! My mother is having a really hard time right now! Don't go around claiming such selfish things to each other and fight for nothing! It will make Mama sad and I won't let you make Mama sad!"

After a long dubious silence, Scotland chuckled with a shrug.

"That look on your face is a nice look, lad. You think you can protect England?" Alistair lowered his head so that his face was inches away from Romano. The boy blushed but firmly kept his determined expression as he nodded fiercely.

"I will never betray Alice no matter what the future holds!"

Alistair's eyes seemed to fade a bit, he almost looked sad and regretful but it was so brief, Romano still wasn't sure if he had seen right.

"I'll keep you to that promise. Those are quite bold words … I wonder if you can keep them."

Straightening himself up, the Scotsman headed for the exit, not without one last word of warning as he glared at Antonio.

"The only person allowed to break Alice is me. If I see her at my door in tears like last time … trust me, you'll understand just why people stay out of my way." Those last words were probably the ones Alistair spoke with true emotions.

"I love her." Spain retorted back but only her a disdainful smile.

"So what?" the man shrugged and left the house.

* * *

"What last time?" Antonio frowned as he recalled the words of Alistair. He turned towards the other two Britons left, questioning them silently. He saw their hesitation and reluctance to speak. Touchy subject, uh?

"If Alice won't tell you, we have no reason to either." Connor concluded with a mutter. Curiously enough, a cold tension seemed to have arisen from this topic between the two Britons, as they were now giving each other the cold shoulder. Spain frowned in confusion. Was Alice's family as messed up as his own relationship with his brother? He didn't have time to ponder more on that matter as he heard Alice's horse outside and the front door open.

"I'm back. What did you break?" Alice sighed as she walked into the room and was surprised to see … nothing broken. Had they actually managed to all behave like civilised human beings and not start a fight?

"What happened?" She asked with a cold voice, her eyes questioning Wales. The Welsh shrugged and answered back just as coldly.

"Scotland came by. Spoke to your husband. And left."

"And you didn't fight? Nobody?"

The two Britons shook their heads, avoiding her shocked eyes. Alice could hardly believe her three brothers had remained in the same room along with her hot-tempered husband and _not_ broken down her house yet!

"That's … quite the achievement." She sighed but left it at that. Handing papers to her brothers, she spoke back into her business tone. "Follow those instructions."

The two men glared at her but she ignored it and picked up her worried and confused son. She kissed him softly on his forehead before turning towards Spain.

"Phillip wants to see you. Now."

Antonio nodded back as he watched her walk to her room with Romano, her brothers each walking away to separate rooms to look at their paperwork. What an odd … relationship. Antonio didn't know if Alice and her brothers hated each other or cared for each other. One minute they defend the other, the next they look about to murder them … what kind of sick relationship is that? Shaking his confused thoughts away, Antonio left to meet his King. Dear lord, what a day …

* * *

Alice tucked Romano in his bed for his siesta and then went back to her office to work. This whole pregnancy thing was one hell of a mess to clear. And it will be troublesome to deal with other countries once they get the news. Austria had already contacted Spain and Alice was sure that Phillip wanted to speak to Antonio about this. For the king, this is a huge humiliation … but the bastard has no idea what pain the Queen is feeling. Losing your child … that's a trauma that will leave scars for the rest of her life. Even if Alice isn't fond of Mary, she sympathises with her as a woman.

Sighing, Alice walked into her office and froze.

The smirking smile grew as the man titled his head, crimson hair falling like a fringe and shadowing his intense emeralds.

"I've been waiting, love." He whispered in a chuckle.

Alice, under any normal circumstances would have snapped at him and thrown his out of his house. But right now, she simply shut her door behind her and walked up to him, a smirk of her own curling her lips. She topped right in front of him, he was seated on her desk, his taller figure looking down on her as she heaved herself on his knees, supporting her weight through her slender arms. The man was always amazed at how much strength that tiny body of hers could hide. Her head slightly lower than his, but their faces inches apart, they glared in each other's identical eyes.

"What do you want? An apology?" She purred darkly.

"That would be nice. Especially since you seem to have been avoiding me lately."

"I've been busy. Besides, you've been spending all your time with the frog."

"Still mad about that?"

"Not really. You do what you want."

"As you do what you want."

They smiled in complicity to one another. The man gently caressed her cheek and she leaned in his touch. His hands were rough and worn out from battles. But they always kept that welcoming warmth that could heal her heart every time he touched her like that.

"How are you doing?" Concern rang in his voice and his face looked serious as he scrutinised his sister.

"Better than Mary." She sighed before lowering herself down, letting her feet meet the ground once more. She dropped to her knees and let her head rest on her brother's lap, closing her eyes and letting him pet her head.

"You're son is worried about you."

She blinked in surprise and looked up. But the malice she expected to see was nowhere to be found on Alistair's face. He simply smiled gently to her.

"Romano?"

"Aye, that's his name! I need to remember … Anyway, we was about to fight and I'm sure you were expecting this, aye?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't." She chuckled.

"Aye, your wee lad there stopped us. He's got quite the cheek to challenge me! You've been teaching him well."

"I just … I just treated him like I would if I had a son."

"… He said something bloody stupid."

"What?"

"Said he'd never betray you no matter what the future holds." Alistair's expression turned sad and he had to close his eyes to hold back his tears. Alice didn't say anything at first, then a delighted smile curled the corner of her lips.

"I've heard that before. From another very stupid boy."

"Aye … I wonder if he'll make the same mistake or if he'll keep his promise …"

"Do you want him to?"

"… … I like stupid lads." Alistair grinned, his eyes still shut and he didn't see the sorry expression of his sister as she watched him.

"So do I. I love stupid lads. Because I love hearing their stupid promises."

"Promises bound to be broken."

"Yeah … but I'd rather that than never hearing those words. Even if it breaks me … I want to hear those words and hope that maybe this time … this time it might come true."

Alistair opened his eyes again and could only watch his sister silently cry on his lap.

"I'm sorry Aly. I'm not a stupid lad anymore. I can't tell you those words."

"You can't … or are you afraid to speak them, Al?"

Alistair didn't answer and simply kissed her forehead.

"I'll wait for your tears." He whispered and slowly pushed him off her so that he could leave. Alice watched him, her legs crossed as she sat on the floor of her office.

"That reminds me … how did you break into my house? I thought you'd left?"

"Really, lass? Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the stupid lad who taught you to be reckless and stupid! Do you think a door is going to stop me from breaking in?"

"Well, make sure you don't get stupidly caught by Connor and Patrick. They'll murder you." Alice answered dismissively back at her cheery brother.

"That's cold of you, my Queen!" the Scotsman chuckled.

"It's a cold country, my knight." She smirked back as he left.

On her desk, where Alistair had previously been sitting lay a bouquet of red roses and thistles. She giggled watched out the window at the shadow of her crimson haired brother leaving her property. He won't be back for a while now. But that's how things are.

"Stupid lad … you should have said so if you were worried about me." She whispered but pain was the only emotion that coursed through her voice.


	18. Yours, Mine, Ours

**Chapter 18: Yours, mine, ours**

Romano growled in anger as he fell off his horse again for the 100th time. Alice chuckled at the flow of curses that escaped the boy's lips.

"I told you to lean backwards when you canter, love!"

"Si, I know! But that stupid horse went too fast!"

"There is no such thing as a bad horse. Only bad riders."

"What does that mean? It's my fault?" Romano pouted as he felt Alice pick him up.

"Indeed it is! Entirely your fault! My advice was flawless!" The woman teased with a flashing smile. It was nearly impossible to make Alice smile like that but Romano only saw those smiles when Alice looked at him.

Watching from the side, Portugal wore a soft endeared expression. His good mood was probably due to the fact that Antonio was nowhere near to be found and that the Portuguese could finally spend some time with his best friend. Alice helped her son back on the horse despite the boy's complaining.

"But I don't want to! He'll make me fall again!"

"Now, now … I already told you that whenever you fall, the first thing you must do is get back on the horse. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to start ridding again. You'll just grow more anxious and fearful to the idea."

"I don't care! It's fine if I don't know how to ride! Can I just take the carriage!"

"Romano, do as I say or I am not taking you into town with me later!"

"… Fine …" The boy muttered darkly as he resigned himself to another ride. He kept a fearful grip on Alice's hand as she let him go. "Don't let go!" He ushered desperately.

"It's alright. I won't. Here, put your hand on the mane and hold on tight. Don't worry, I won't let you go." Alice spoke gently as she placed Romano's left hand on the horse and kept hold of his right one. "Now, let's just walk around, ok?"

"Si …"

* * *

An hour later, Romano was sleeping his siesta away in Alice's arms as they were resting in Spain's garden, at the shade of a tree. Portugal was laying on the grass next to the blond lady, eyes closed and listening to her breathing.

"So, how is hell going?"

"Not too bad. And I wouldn't call it hell, per say."

"Are we still talking about my brother?"

Alice lightly punched João's shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

"Antonio's not as bad as you'd like to think."

"I think I'm better suited to know what the bastard is like considering I live next door and I've been with him for centuries before I could finally break away."

"You make it sound like a torture."

"That's because it was. You know that scar …" João's finger trailed down his closed left eyes where Alice clearly saw the line of a deep scar. Had João not been a nation, he would have lost his eye for sure.

"I've always wondered about it. You'd avoid the topic each time I tried asking you."

"Well, I'm telling you now." The Portuguese opened his eyes and allowed his serious blue pools to meet the curious green ones of the blond woman. Alice held her breath in anticipation and respect. She understood how painful and hard it must be for her friend. Portugal breathed out, mentally preparing himself, his ocean eyes never once leaving the emeralds of the female nation.

"La Reconquista … That was the last time I was on good terms with my brother. We both shared the desire to reach independence. I thought I could trust him. I truly did. And we did reach our goal. But after that … Antonio didn't let go. He went insane claiming me. He was convinced that I was bound to be by his side and support him. He didn't even consider the idea of us living as separate countries. For him, at the time, that was unconceivable. And he made sure that I never could rebel myself. When I seized the opportunity of his civil war between the Leon and Castile families and gained my independence … he went crazy. That …" João led Alice's fingers down his scar. "That is what your husband did to me as congratulation." The tanned man spat those last words with such deep hatred Alice had never heard from him before.

She let her pale hand cup caress the scared skin as she leaned forward and kissed it softly. Portugal let out a sigh as he felt the cool delicate lips on his eyelid. When the contact ended, he blinked hesitant eyes open and saw the sorrow painted on Alice's beautiful face.

"I still love you. Even with that scar. And I never doubted your worth." She whispered to him.

Portugal felt his body tremble and desire leak through his heart. How long has it been? Years? Decades? He couldn't remember the last time Alice had spoken those words to him. Their time as lovers was over … yet it wasn't. Their relationship is too friendly to be one of a couple, yet they kissed and hugged and sometimes slept together so many times that João was surprised he could still feel his heart burn whenever Alice looked at him. She loved him. And he loved her. But they were not together. And yet they were. Their relationship, if compared to human social convention, would be one of … friends with benefits. But Portugal had always wanted more. The more he got close to Alice, the more he needed from her. And now … this unbearable situation where he has to watch his hated brother steal away the one person he cares for in this world … the anger and rage is eating him up slowly …

"I love you … more than he ever will." João sighed as he knew exactly what Alice will answer.

"I know, love. But he hates me so there really isn't much of a comparison."

"Alice … do you honestly believe this?" João noticed Alice's hesitance before she answered.

"I'm a prize and an insurance."

"Si. That you are. But not only. Alicia … you won't convince me that you haven't noticed. The way my brother stares at you longingly, the way he talks to you without forcing himself to smile like an idiot, the way he gets jealous when you are with me or another man. Don't go telling me that you haven't noticed."

"… I have noticed. And I'm trying to ignore it."

"Why?"

"Because … because every time he touches me, I feel my heart jump. When he stares at me, I feel my face warm up and I want to look away. When he speaks my name, I feel drawn to his voice. Because he's slowly reaching for me and I'm afraid he will eventually catch me."

"Isn't it too late already?"

"Whose side are you on?" Alice growled while João sighed.

"Yours. Always yours."

Alice nodded sharply before getting up to bed Romano as she dropped this conversation. Portugal closed his eyes once more, feeling the gentle wind caress his face.

"I'm yours and always will be. But I wish you were mine too. I wish I didn't have to watch from afar as that man slowly breaks your heart."

"Did you say something?" Alice peaked back outside with a curious frown. João smiled while shaking his head.

"Just talking to myself."

"… Did you get a heatstroke?"

"I wonder … Are you the sun?"

"What are you one about?" Alice rolled her eyes before leaving Portugal to his musing.

* * *

Spain returned home late that night. Not only did he have to waste his time with those petty nobles but he also knew for a fact that Portugal had come to visit his wife while he was away, and that explains why the pissed off Spaniard stormed into his manor and headed straight for Alice's room.

It was late and dark and he didn't give a damn if she yelled at him. All Antonio wanted was to check if his brother had … done anything. Alice looked up from her book and glared furiously at the Spaniard that had barged in her room like an enraged bull.

"What?" She snapped at him, seated in a chair by the fire place in her room, wearing nothing more than a night wear and gripping her book's cover so tightly that her nails could bite through it. Antonio blinked for a minute as he took in his wife's appearance. Her long white night dress, the knitted cover over her slender shoulders and her cascade of golden dropping down her back and shoulders. Her eyebrows knitted themselves in a dark threat as her emeralds glowed of anger like a wild cat on whose Antonio had breached the territory. The Spanish man then looked around the room suspiciously, like a dog on alert.

"Spain, what are you doing this late at night?"

"Just … checking you're ok."

"Did you check on Romano?"

"Not yet."

"And why not? He should have been your first priority!"

"No."

"What?" Alice growled in anger but soon felt her voice drop as the tanned man walked up to her and grabbed her by the chin, forcing their faces inches apart. Spain's erratic breathe only seemed to increase at the proximity to England. But his olive green eyes were dead serious and so intense, Alice felt her body flinch instantly and try to back away.

"He's not my first priority tonight."

"W-what do you mean? Tonight? And let me go this instant or I will …"

"What?" Antonio purred in Alice's ear making her shiver. "What will you do, mi rosa?"

The more Antonio leaned in, his breathed breezing on Alice's fair skin, the more Alice's own body language grew cold and stiff. Her expression hardened and in her being a lock snapped.

"Or I will personally make you understand the meaning of the word _pain_, Spaniard." Her cold voice stabbed the man like icy spears, deadly and merciless. Antonio moved away, knowing he had crossed a line. He smiled brightly, his face illuminated but no matter how bright his smile was, it never melted Alice's iron wall.

"I worried. I wanted to make sure that mi hermano had not harmed you in any way." The Spanish man replied, dropping his smile as he saw no effect on Alice.

"João is my best friend. I know him. And trust me, I'd be more anxious of being alone with you than with him."

"That's harsh, mi cara." Antonio's expression changed to dark smirk and he laughed but Alice noticed the hurt and acid in his eyes.

"Are you quite done fooling around? I would like to finish this chapter before going to bed. And frankly, your presence is distracting." She huffed, ignoring the soft sting in her heart as she ordered Spain to leave. But he didn't.

"He loves you." The man dropped the statement like rock, causing Alice to stare at him in surprise.

"I know. And your point is?"

"Do you love him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Answer me!" Antonio growled and soon regretted letting his temper get the better of him as he saw Alice's personality shut itself away again and her coldness take over her features. Her emeralds burned angrily and she looked back at her book, ignoring the man before her.

"No order from you will ever reach me! And anyway, how exactly is that any of your business?"

"You're my wife!"

"On paper only, Carriedo."

"That ring on your finger claims you as mine!"

"It's just a piece of shiny metal. I've got a chest full of it in my house." Alice smirked, glancing up with a smug. "Spanish gold if I remember correctly."

"Stolen Spanish gold!" Antonio hissed, suddenly frustrated by the challenge of the woman, his heartbeat increased and he felt a thrill of adrenaline rush through his body.

"Prove it."

"Why? What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Isn't that the rules of marriage." Antonio couldn't help a triumphant smirk as he enjoyed the dark threatening expression of his wife.

"At least, my Portuguese gold wasn't stolen! He gave it to me. And I'd never steal from him." Alice huffed, turning back to her book and concluding the conversation … or so she thought.

Spain suddenly grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the back of her chair as he leaned in and hissed darkly, his breath meeting hers with their eyes crossing.

"You dare cheat me?"

"How exactly am I cheating you?"

"A woman that accepts gifts from another man than her husband …"

"I think we are not clear yet. I am your legal wife on paper but you hold no rights or claim over me! This is purely business! What I may or may not do with other men is my concern only and you, Spaniard, have no say in this matter!"

"Do I not? When your fate rests in my hands … when your very existence is one of property … my property! Exactly what rights or independence do you still have? The moment you signed that marriage agreement was the moment you gave me your life!" Spain yelled, shaking Alice's frail figure but Alice's challenge never left her body language.

"To me, Spain, you are not my owner. Not even my husband."

Antonio growled but soon fell silence as he felt Alice lean closer to him and whisper in his ear, dark glare and grim expression as she spoke.

"To me, Señor Carriedo, you are nothing but a name. And I simply need to patiently wait until your name fades from my memory."

An electric silence followed Alice's cruel words. Positioned as they were, both glaring at the walls in front of them with their heads next to one another, their breaths on each other's neck, and their faces shadowed to the other, neither could see the hurt in the other's eyes. And neither wished to show it. Because neither would ever surrender this fight.

"A name … A name can also be imprinted in a memory." Spain's voice fell down several degrees but Alice ignored it.

"I have many names in my memories. Not one is yours."

"… How many are my brother's?"

"How many times did you fuck Belgium?" Alice snapped acidly, causing Spain to retreat and stare at her in surprise.

"What?"

"My personal life is none of your business. I will not allow you inquire on my privacy further more! Now leave my room before I seriously get angry."

"… Since the marriage? One night." Antonio blankly answered. Alice's glare hardened as he stood up and walked to the door. Antonio followed her like a puppy, his expression still one of shock and curiosity. She slammed the door open and sent him a pointed look.

"Then make it two." She spilled out the words, hate and disgust ringing in each word.

Antonio frowned, suddenly regaining his senses from his previous confusion. He tried to grab Alice again but she avoided him, still firmly holding the door open.

"Alicia …"

"I spoke it in Spanish. What language must I speak for you to understand? French? German?"

"Why are you …"

"Get. Out. Now."

"… And if I don't?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Alice's eyes sharpened and glowed dangerously, a threatening aura growing around her and Antonio nearly ran out of the room. Nearly. But instead, he stepped closer to the angry woman.

"I told you. Once. Now you tell me … Just how many times did you let my brother touch you?" Antonio growled darkly at the thought of his wife being touched by his brother. Alice rolled her eyes.

"If I tell you will you leave my room? One less than you." She snapped, blushing slightly but her challenging eyes never averting away from the inquisitive ones of Antonio.

The Spaniard could hold back the sigh of relief upon hearing those words. He managed to grab Alice's arm and forcefully pulled her away from the door before shutting it closed and slamming Alice's body against it.

"Spain! I told you to …" Alice suddenly felt her lips being stolen away by the hungry ones of Antonio. For a minute, her mind goes blank. Then anger, and she tries to push away. Then the soft feeling of pleasure and she pushes him away even more from fear of giving in. Antonio didn't allow her to escape. He pressed himself against her body, holding her pinned to the door and keeping a tight hold on her wrists. For the first time since their wedding and apart from that one time at the ball, Antonio was finally tasting Alice's lips again. Had they always tasted so sweet and soft? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that her lips moulded against his perfectly, like they were destined to each other. He could feel her struggle and the more she did, the more he pushed against her. He bit down her lips, trying to pry her mouth open, but Alice wouldn't let him no matter the blood he spilled from his biting. Eventually, Antonio broke apart, his heart racing and his body trembling in excitement. He watched Alice's flushed face, her cursing and glaring at him, her bloodied lip, her shaking body and the hardened expression on her face of an angry cat. Antonio had to clench his fist, his nails biting the skin till blood, to prevent himself from committing the unforgivable. Reluctantly, he let her go and moved a hesitant step backwards. Their gazes never broke apart and despite Alice's hissing and cursing, she still hadn't punched him out cold yet. He would let her. Antonio wouldn't mind if right now, Alice wanted to beat him up. He wouldn't stop her. But she didn't.

"If you dare … if you dare do that again …" she threatened darkly but Antonio's cold stare seemed to freeze her to her spot.

"If I dared again … how much more would you let me? If you're so mad at me, why are you not hitting me yet?"

Alice tensed, her arms instinctively wrapped around her chest like a shield as she back herself away from the cold Spaniard. Antonio didn't move. He simply watched. He watched the usually unbreakable wall of ice around Alice as it crumbles down leaving him faced with a fearful and hesitant child. Antonio couldn't help the giddy feeling he felt for having broken down Alice's barrier … but the guilt overlapping this thin victory was like a stab to his heart. He averted his eyes away, taking deep breathes as he tried to calm himself down.

"Don't touch me …" Alice mutters, her hair falling and shadowing her face. Antonio glances back at her, suddenly afraid he might have harmed her.

"A-Alice … Cara … are you … crying?"

"Crying?" Alice's smirk suddenly grew and she let out an empty laugh that rang coldly in the room.

"Crying? Am I crying? Don't flatter yourself! It will take more than your sexual frustration to make me cry!" Alice's emeralds shone as she lifted a challenging look to the worried Spaniard. Immediately Antonio felt relieved and cursed himself for feeling such.

"I guess a witch like you wouldn't even have tears!" He huffed, pushing aside Alice as he reached for the door.

"Thank you, I'll take it as a compliment."

"… He loves you." Spain stubbornly spoke again, his hand on the handle. Alice was already walking back to her seat and shot him a dark glance.

"I know. And your point is?"

"I love you more." Antonio almost shouted the words as he slammed the door behind him, leaving a stunned Alice in her room.

Unable to speak, Alice stared blankly at the door. She never thought Spain would actually … this must be a mistake. Spain would never surrender like that! If anything, he'd try to make her speak those words first! So why … did he … No … It's not …

"I love … you too?" Alice didn't even know how she felt. Was she asking herself or asking him? Her heart was breaking apart and she gripped her chest painfully. It felt like someone was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She had lost it. Even though Spain was the one to speak those words … that only means that he was first to stab his sword through her.

She crawled into her bed and dropped dead on her pillow, wishing nothing more than to forget, sleep and wake up with the certainty in the morning that all this was a dream. Because if it wasn't … she was afraid she might give in to the arrogant Spaniard … and _that_ she could not allow. She didn't want to experience another heart-break. She didn't want to feel the stabbing pain of betrayal. She didn't want to fall apart and have to let Alistair nurse her again. Not again. Not ever.

"I hate you …" She felt a tear escape her eyes and soon felt sleep take her over.

* * *

Romano held his breath as he watched his father leave his mother's room. From his listening at the door, the young Italian had heard most of the conversation … especially those last words. He watched as Antonio leaned against the corridor's wall, breathing heavily and covering his face with the palm of his hand. The man looked defeated yet joyful. His body was shaking and Romano almost went to him and ask him if he was alright. But the man just dropped to the ground and sat there like a doll, muttering in his breath.

"Why … did I …? Why …?" The man kept muttering to himself over and over again.

Romano was about to discreetly walk back to his room but Spain suddenly sat up, his eyes wide and shocked. The boy froze, hidden in the shadows as he watched.

"I love her." Antonio spoke in realisation with such a calm voice it almost sounded like someone else. He then got up and walked away back to his room with an unsteady, shaky step.

Romano shook his head and rushed back his room. He didn't understand. He already knew that his parents loved each other. It had taken time but now, it was so obvious that Romano was surprised neither had spoken those words to each other yet. And why was it such a shock to them? And why are they reacting like they just lost someone? Shouldn't they be happy instead? Why does it feel like a funeral when this should in fact be the real beginning of their marriage?

"Adults are so confusing."


	19. My name is Lovino

**Chapter 19: My name is Lovino**

Alice suddenly felt it again. She looked down at the boy whose hand she still held while they waved off Austria's carriage away. From out the window, Elisaveta and Veneziano kept waving happily at them. Spain was starting an argument with Netherlands and Belgium was trying to break them apart. But all this time, Alice kept feeling Romano's stare on her, yet each time she looks at him, the boy shies away and avoids crossing eyes with her, a small frown on his cute face.

Looking closer, Alice realises that Romano has grown in the years they spent together. Not much. But he looked a lot less childish and has grown taller than he used to be. Now, he looked somewhere around … ten or eleven? That could sound correct. The woman smiled fondly. The boy was still smaller than her but it won't be long until he grows tall and eventually she'll have to look up to meet his eyes. But when that time comes … will she even be able to look at him without having to point a sword at his throat?

The woman sighed, causing young Romano too look up at her in surprise and worry. His mother looked trouble but he couldn't figure out why. Had he done something to annoy her? He apologised for breaking the wine bottles last week and anyway, Spain was the one that got angry at that. So what could make Alice sigh like that? Maybe Stupid Spain did something stupid again?

"Alice! Please, help me break them apart!" Belle suddenly called as she tried her best to hold back her brother from strangling Antonio.

Alice didn't need to be told twice and rushed to help the younger nation. Her thin fingers snapped and pulled at Spain's ear, dragging him to his knees in an instant without the need to say word as the man cursed in his breath, trying to escape the grip of his wife on his ear. Alice's eyes turned to Netherland and although he tried to back away, she was quick enough and gave him the same treatment as Spain. With both men kneeling before her, Alice glared pointedly at them.

"Will you both stop acting like children once in a while? Antonio, come with me, we need to talk concerning Austria. Belle, dear, do you mind helping Romano with his lessons for a while?" Alice's voice sweetened as she addressed the woman.  
"Sure." Isabelle nodded with a shy smile. She was still a bit shy with Romano but much more honest than she was before. And she could not refuse a favour from Alice, as she had grown quite fond of the older woman. Even though they look the same age, it was clear that one was older. In fact, the interaction between the two gave off the impression of sisters, with Belle being the youngest and Alice the responsible older sister.

"Roma, I'll be with you as soon as I finish. Wait for me, alright?" The emeralds smiled at the young boy who nodded instantly out of reflex. Alice's smile widened and she let go of Netherlands, but dragged Spain with her by the ear, ignoring his complaints.

"Tim! Why do you always have to get Antonio mad?" Belle scolded her brother who shrugged at her before leaving. Romano's eyes watched with a frown that made Belle slightly uncomfortable but she shrugged it off.

* * *

Throughout the lesson, Romano kept a frowning stare on her that really unnerved Belgium.

"R-Romano? Is there something wrong?" She tentatively asked but the boy's eyes only widened in surprise.

"No. Why?"

"Y-you haven't stopped glaring at me for a while now … I thought maybe I … made you angry somehow?"

Romano's frown came back but this time, he looked confused and shocked. Shaking his head, he denied Belgium's fears.

"No. I'm not angry at you. Sorry if I made you feel worried."

"It's alright!" Belle sighed in relief and her cheerful personality rushed back. "Maybe you could tell me what's on your mind? I'd like to help if I can. Or would you rather talk about it with Alice?"

Romano stayed quiet for a minute. Should he talk about it? And with Alice? That sounded … wrong.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Roma?"

"Yes. There is no need for you to be concerned."

Feeling Belgium's spring green eyes on him, Romano looked up again.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that …. I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that you're much older than you look … you sounded very mature and serious just now …" Belle smiled sheepishly and Romano blushed at her comment.

"The hell …? I just said not to worry yourself! I'm not …"

A soft tapping on the door interrupted the Italian and both nations looked up.

"Roma? Belle? Can I come in?" Alice's head popped into the room and the boy immediately turned to her with eager eyes. But then, he suddenly seemed to remember something unpleasant and looked away. Alice frowned at this but said nothing. Belle got up and left her place to the older woman who went to sit next to the boy.

"Roma? What's wrong love?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing. You've been acting weird ever since Austria and the others left. Why?"

"…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Alice's eyes saddened at the thought and Romano was shocked to see such pain in the beautiful emeralds. Had he really worried his mother this much? He felt a warm happiness spread in his chest. He wasn't pleased in causing distress to his mother but … but he was happy to feel her concern for him.

"No! It's not you! I just … It's me! It's my problem! I'll deal with it so don't worry …" the pale finger on his lips shut him up and amber eyes were crossed with deep emeralds.

"Your problem? What problem? Romano, if there is anything bothering you, I want you to tell me! I can help, please let me help you, love!"

"I'm not … It's nothing." The boy muttered before sliding off his chair and heading for the door.

"Roma! Wait! Tell me what's wrong! Romano!"

"It's not you! It's me! It's … It's me! I'm what's wrong! I mean … why do you … care? You're not even my real mother!" The small boy yelled and Alice felt a stabbing pain in her heart as he slammed the door behind him.

"… I know, love. I know I'm not. But I … I really wanted to be …" She whispered to an empty room, wrapping her arms around her protectively and as form of heat. She felt cold and lonely all of a sudden. Strange because it was sunny and the hottest day of this summer in Spain yet. But the cold she felt … was unbearable.

* * *

Romano cried, screaming in his pillow. He was angry. Angry for having snapped at Alice like that. Angry for having spoken such words to her. Angry for letting his temper get the better of him. So angry.

"Sono cosi stupido!" (I'm so stupid!) He growled to himself and throwing his pillow against the wall.

The boy's chocolate eyes kept glaring at the pillow on the floor. He shouldn't have been angry at Alice. It wasn't her fault. Well … it wasn't anybody's fault to begin with. No wait … it's Stupido's fault! Yeah! Everything was fine until Romano's idiotic brother came over for a few days along with Austria, Hungary and HRE. Of course, everything went as usual. Austria and Spain talked business. Hungary tried teaching Alice new recipes and failing magisterially (though you had to congratulate her for not giving up on the poor cook). And of course, Stupido kept over-displaying his over-affectionate behaviour to an over-annoyed Romano under the over-protective watchful eyes of Holy Rome. As usual.

Except for one thing.

Except that time when Romano first heard it.

That word.

That name.

* * *

"Feliciano!"

Romano blinked blankly at his grinning brother. Holy Rome had gone off to help Hungary and England with whatever they were doing in the kitchen … hopefully the wall won't get blown up again. The Italian twins where alone in Romano's room, with Veneziano smiling happily as he joyfully told his brother his news.

"Miss Elisaveta give it to me! It's a nice name, right? She even chose an Italian name! She said I would need one if I want to interact with humans in the future! Do you like it? Feliciano! It means _Felicity_ in our language! Ah, scusa! You already know that, right!"

Veneziano … no, _Feliciano_ kept rambling on and on, straying away from the original topic of conversation. He never realised the shocked face of his brother nor the stillness of his stiff body. None of that. Feliciano was as oblivious as he always is now was rambling on about pasta again. But Romano had long stopped listening. His mind stopped working and only kept repeating in his head the new name his brother received.

A name.

Given by Hungary. By Stupido's mother.

His name.

His identity.

A person's name. Not a country.

Romano felt a sharp jabbing pain in his heart. Throughout the rest of their stay, Romano did nothing to stir up trouble while Austria and his family were still around. But he couldn't quite act normal either. Luckily, nobody noticed. Nobody ever notices him. He could be dead or missing and nobody would even care. Except Alice. She cares. And she notices. But no matter how much Romano felt her worried and inquiring stare on him, he could not bring himself to cross her eyes. He was scared. Scared of talking to her. Scared of her reaction if he talked about this. Scared that the reason Alice hadn't given him a name like Elisaveta did for Veneziano was because she didn't … love him as much as he thought. She loved him. Of course. But just how much? How much did she truly care for him?

That is what scared him.

He'd rather continue to live in a blessed ignorance rather than find out that Alice didn't care for him as much as he thought she did. It wouldn't be surprising. Romano never was one easily loved. In fact, nobody loved him before and that hardly changed with Alice. She's still the only one that would engage with him, and smile at him, and take care of him, and teach him things, and laugh with him, and tell him stories, and kiss him good night, and wish him good health and happy birthday every year even though nations don't care much for birthdays because their life span is too long to keep count. But Alice never missed Romano's birthday … well, invented birthday. Again, nations don't really know their day of birth and most just pick their independence date or some important event date as their Birthday. For Romano, Alice had picked the 14th of February. Why? "Because my loveable son deserves the most loving days of all!" And what better than Valentine's day? A day of celebration and feast in honour of Saint Valentine who used to perform illegal Christian marriages in ancient Roman times (when Christians still were persecuted). A day of bonding and love. A day that Romano always hated until recently. And every year, on that day, Alice would kiss his cheeks, dot on him with gifts and affection, and she would always speak those words:

"I love you Romano! Thank you for your existence! May you grow strong and beautiful and be blessed with a happy future, love!"

Romano felt tears roll down his cheeks. How could he ever tell Alice such horrible things when she tells him every year that she's thankful of his existence. Nobody has ever told him that! Nobody! Nobody ever cared. At least, that's what Romano always thought. Nobody should care! Really, why should they? Romano is nothing! Not even cute and nice like his brother. He's weak and annoying and hateful. Why would anybody be glad of that he was ever born? Why would anybody bother celebrate his birth every year? Why would anybody love him unconditionally?

"Why does Alice love me?" The boy mumbled, not stopping the silent tears from leaking out of his eyes.

"Why does Romano ask such silly questions?"

* * *

The brunet looked up as he recognised the voice and met the gentle emeralds of his blond mother. Alice smiled tenderly at him and the boy looked down, sheepishly avoiding her gaze and blushing in embarrassment and frustration at his previous behaviour. Alice came to take a seat next to her son on the bed and waited for him to speak first, giving him all the time and space he needed to be comfortable enough to talk to her. And eventually, he did.

"It's not a silly question." He mumbled, half hoping Alice would deny this. She thought for a minute, considering what he said before nodding slowly.

"You're right. It's not a silly question but I didn't think you'd need to ask yourself this. Do you want me to answer it?"  
Romano didn't answer so Alice assumed he did.

"I love you Romano because you're my son. You are right to say that I am not your real mother but … does it bother you? If you don't wish me to be your mother I will stop."

"No! Don't!" The boy cried out in desperate panic, his eyes accidentally meeting the surprised green ones of Alice. Alice smiled in relief while Romano looked away with a flushed and embarrassed expression.

"Thank you! I'm so glad … I really didn't want to stop being your mother. This might sound strange to you, love, but I care for you truly like my own son. I would do anything … anything humanly possible for you. Sadly, as a nation, I have no right to say such words and can only think them. But I thought you knew this by now! Why are you doubting my feelings all of a sudden?"

"I don't …! I didn't … I didn't doubt your feelings … not really … I was just … upset and jealous."

"Why didn't you tell me if you were upset? And of whom would you be jealous?"

"It's because of Stupido!"

"Veneziano? Why? Did he hurt you?"

"No … it's just … Hungary … gave him a … a name."

Alice blinked for a minute, not following the boy's train of thoughts. She tilted her head, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"And so?"

"W-well … you have a name! Stupid Spain has a name! Austria has a name! Hungary has a name! Belgium has a name! Netherlands has a name! And now even my stupido fratellino has a stupid name! And he's called Feliciano! It's _Felicity_ in Italian! And it's Hungary who named him that! Felicity! That's what he is! So I … Me, I … What am I? Why don't I have a name? Why am I the only one …? What … what am I?"

Romano started to sob and Alice immediately wrapped him in a warm and loving embrace. She inwardly cursed herself for making Romano feel so upset and hurt. It was her fault after all. She should have noticed his discomfort and asked about it sooner. She should have realised and she should have done something about it! It's obvious Romano felt deeply insecure and Alice knows about Romano's inferiority complex. She knew it all too well since she used to feel the same way towards her own older brothers. She should have realised … and she could have avoided this harm to befall her dear Romano. He obviously thought she didn't care for him since she didn't give him the same recognition Veneziano received from Hungary. She was careless.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so so sorry … No words can apologise enough for what I did." She whispered with a broken voice, tears threatening her beautifully sad face. Romano looked at her in panic as he realised that his mother was on the brink of tears.

"No! It's not your fault! It's mine! I was selfish and …"

"No … it's my fault. I should have realised earlier. I'm sorry. More than anyone, I at least should have understood what was troubling you. I'm so sorry, love."

"But you couldn't have known … and it's not … I didn't blame you or anything."

"I know. And I can't thank you enough for this. I would actually understand if you resented me. I did something unforgivable but … Romano, I do love you. Do not ever doubt that you are loved and wanted!" She kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter. "I love you … so much."

"I … I … Ti amo anche, mama!" The boy cried.

"Shhh ... it's alright now ... I'll never make this mistake ever again. I love you Romano. And the reason I never gave you a name was because I didn't think I had the right to do so. Like you said before … I am not your mother. I assumed you'd rather choose one for yourself rather than have me give you one." Alice smiled nervously as her eyes drifted away shyly. Romano felt his face warm up and he hid his blush in Alice's chest, embracing her tightly.

"I … I would never be able to find better name than the one you'd give me, mama. I … I would cherish it … if you gave me a name."

"I do have a name in mind for you. But you probably will dislike it."

"Never! If it's you, I'd never deny or dislike it! You … you have a name for me?"

"Yes … I do." Alice leaned closer to Romano's ear and with a shy smile whispered.

"For all the love you have given me. For all the love I feel for you. For all the love I can possibly offer you. And for all the love I wish for you. There is no other name I could think of ... Lovino."

Romano froze as he heard the word.

_Lovino_.

_Love_.

Is that his name? Is that his identity? Is that … is that really what Alice thinks of him?

Love?

"Lovino …?" He hesitantly whispered.

"That's all I could think of. Ever since I met you at my wedding. Do you remember?"

"Si … you were beautiful. Like an angel fallen from the heavens."

Alice smiled sadly at the boy.

"Thank you. I never thought of myself as such … thank you. But on that day, what I remember is the loveable boy whose eyes showed so much emotions unsaid one could drown in them. I never hated you Lovino. Never. How could I hate such a pure heart yearning to be loved? I always loved you. I always … always …" Alice dropped her head against the boy's shoulder.

"M-Mama?" Romano hesitantly patted Alice's head, unsure how to react.

"I love you, love. Haven't I said it enough times for you to realise? I understand if you find the name too … unusual or … embarrassing. But I cannot think of another name for you."

"… I love it."

Alice looked up, tears streaming down her face as she stared with wide eyes at the determined face of the boy.

"You do …?"

"Of course! Mama chose that name for me! You chose that name with all your heart and you especially gave it to me! I love it! I'm proud of it!"

Alice stared at the boy, speechless. Even she knew that she had not given him a very easy name. It wasn't manly or would it be overly praised by others. In fact, it will probably earn Romano a lot of mockery. Yet, the pride shining in Romano's chocolate eyes could not stop Alice's heart from skipping joyfully in her chest.

"Thank you …" She whispered before hugging her son once more. Romano buried his face in her shoulder mumbling shyly.

"I should be thanking you … dammit! … … Mama?"

"Yes, love?"

"… Can you … call me that? One more time?"

"I'll call you as many times as you like and for as long as you wish! Lovino!"

Lovino blushed and a soft pleased smile stretched on his lips.

_Love_.

Such a peculiar thing.

Such a feeling is still knew to the boy and indeed to the blond woman too. Such a feeling … an ever-lasting bond beyond time and beyond rules. Nations or not. Future as uncertain as it may be, one thing is certain to remain untouched. And Lovino will be damned before letting go of that love he has craved for so long. Silently, the boy prayed and thanked God with all his heart. For the first time in his long, terribly long and lonely life, he finally found someone with whom he could bond.

_Lovino_.

Such a peculiar name … yet so beautiful.

* * *

**AN: Hm ... Not sure I'm satisfied with this chapter but ... can't think of anything else right now.**


	20. Past Acquaintances and New Alliances

**Chapter 20: Past acquaintances and new alliances**

Lovino covered his ears as he watched the servants rushed around and cringe with each loud scream. Belgium walked passed him, holding a pile of paperwork and her expression looked tired and stressed. Nevertheless, she smiled at him … smile that turned into a grimace as another loud shout resonated in the echoing Spanish household. Netherlands followed after his sister and his usually calm face showed nothing more to frustration and furious annoyance. He didn't even acknowledge Romano, too busy mentally cursing the loud argument that caused everyone in the castle to turn deaf. Romano didn't mind the noise. In fact, he was used to it by now. Though he must admit, this past month, his parents have been on even more tensed terms than usual. Nobody knew why or what had caused this but Romano had a feeling it was due to Antonio's confession last month.

_I love you more._

This is the first time Antonio spoke those words with such deep feelings. And Lovino had even noticed that, although they had been talking in Spanish the whole time of their late night discussion, that last sentence, Antonio had spoken in English. He probably hadn't even noticed it himself. But after that night, although they still acted civil to each other in public eye, at home, the married couple become more and more irritable and frustrated. Alice would be colder than her usual ice-shell and Antonio's foul-temper left a constant dark glint in his eyes along with his eerie cheery smile that instead of looking reassuring, looked downright scary. They both kept up their façade, not allowing any of their true emotions to reach out. They even started having those Stare-to-death contest they used to have at the beginning of their marriage. If Romano had thought things to get better with time, he even had hopes of a future family now that Antonio had confessed, well … he was sadly brought back to the cold and sad reality. He should have known. His parents are both too stubborn for their own good (a trait Lovino was slowly inheriting but he doesn't realise this yet).

The boy frowned as the argument ended and each party slammed his/her door in anger. A few servants sighed in relief as the storm had calmed down … for now. Lovino felt angry and confused. He knew his parents loved each other. By now, everyone knew and even Belgium had that soft defeated look in her eyes occasionally. Lovino pitied the girl but he could not bring himself to regret the current turn of events. From a sinful union, a pure love was born and hope bloomed in the boy's life for the first time. He could not regret that his parents had fallen for each other. He was glad and thanked God every night with his prayers.

But if his parents truly loved each other, why won't they acknowledge those feelings? Why are they stubbornly rejecting their own hearts? Why is this marriage slowly crumbling down when the real love had only just begun? It makes no sense! If they love each other, they should just accept it! It would make this union a real one! And they could be a real family like Stupido's family! But his parents are just too stubborn. And for a reason unknown to Romano, they both seemed afraid to admit their feelings. As if they would lose something or someone if they dared to love each other. The world of adults is still too confusing for little Romano. Despite being centuries old, he still didn't understand this world of lies and fakes.

"Lovi! Come help me with the guest list!" Belle called the young boy.

Lovino could only sigh and join her. It will be a tensed dinner tonight if his parents don't make up before. They could stay mad at each other for days if necessary and it only brought more stress to the household. Especially with the up-coming ball. One for humans organised at the Royal Palace by the Royals of Spain. And one for nations, more private and organised at Spain's own palace. And Romano had heard that many countries he had never heard of would be coming. Although excited he couldn't help but worry.

All of Alice's brothers were coming, along with Antonio's friends and a few of his colonies. Portugal would definitely be there. The Germanic countries would obviously come and Stupido too. And Romano had even heard nations from the Far East and up north would potentially come too. With this many countries around, Romano was sure that fights were bound to break up. Also … Most of those nations didn't like Alice. Romano had long looked up Alice's past and relations to other countries and as far as he could understand, countries (not just Alice) live with a life of hatred. Alice, very much like Romano, was a strategic geographic point and a rich land with resources, thus many countries had sought and tried invading her countless times in the past. Only a few succeeded and Romano could see why Alice was so wary of other nations. He worried. He worried his mother might be targeted. Not only her land, Alice herself was beautiful and certainly would attract the eyes of many. Lovino frowned as he already swore to himself that he would not leave his mother's side for the entire time of the ball! No matter what she says!

* * *

Alice sighed in her room while she let Belle arrange her hair. The younger nation looked up, concern in her bright green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired but wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer, or if Alice would even deign give one.

"… Do you still love Antonio?"

The question was so sudden that Belle dropped her brush and stared in shock at the older woman. Alice's face showed nothing more than her usual cold mask. Picking the brush up and resuming her work, Isabelle avoided crossing eyes with Alice as she answered in a whisper.

"Not … really."

"So you do." Alice nodded, watching the girl behind her through the mirror. She noticed Belgium's blush and felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a half-smile.

"Do not worry yourself, dear. I'm not angry at you. In fact, you have more rights to hate me than otherwise." England sighed, leaning backwards a little and forcing Belle to shift accordingly.

"No! I don't! I don't hate you! … Not anymore …"

"That's very kind of you. Kinder than I would ever be."

"It's not kindness. I'm just … I accepted the fact that Antonio didn't love me as much as I believed he did. I'm sure … I'm sure you'd do the same."

"… No. I wouldn't." Alice answered coldly after a moment of thoughtful hesitation. Neither of the girls talked for a while until Belgium was done in arranging Alice's hair into a beautiful large braid entangled in white roses. The English woman wore a white and gold dress for the occasion that had a ceremonious feel, with long sleeves almost hiding her hands, uncovered shoulders and the top of her inviting chest revealed enough to attract eyes. The golden lining on the sleeves and down the sides of her dress, appeared like oriental designs down her hips and chest with intricate patterns but nonetheless beautiful and enchanting. The dress moulded perfectly with Alice's body, flowing with each of her movement. Antonio had bought her that dress, curtsey of the Ottoman Empire.

Belgium was wearing a deep red dress that had puffs on her shoulders and left her arms uncovered. It revealed more than Alice on the chest and was puffier at the waist, less flowing and less melting to the body than Alice's but suited Belgium's round and curvy figure much better. Her short blond hair was held tied with a red ribbon. The younger nation held out a satisfied smile as she judged her final work. Alice nodded and smiled softly at the other girl before getting up. Yet she didn't move away from staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Belle … I'm sorry I caused you such pain. Believe me, I wish I could have avoided that. But I assure you … things get better. And cute as you are, you will definitely find someone else." The kind words sounded off when Alice spoke then with such a sad and nostalgic tone. Peeking Belgium's curiosity, she tried to understand what Alice meant behind such hidden words.

"Have you … been heartbroken before?"

"… Not so much heartbroken … I've been betrayed. More than once but …"

"But …?"

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them and smiled to the young girl, Isabelle knew that the conversation was over. Taking her hand in hers, Alice guided the younger girl out of the room.

"Let's go. The ball is about to start and Lovi made it clear that he would chaperon me the whole time!" England giggled in delight and fondness. Isabelle could only smile, though in the back of her mind she wondered who could have betrayed Alice's heart to the point of making her so cold and distant. Would she have ended up as such had Alice not been there for her? That very thought made Belle shiver, yet she kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

The small boy was left alone within a radius of 3 meters around him as nobody dared to approach the kid. His deep warning frown and glaring eyes were enough to make every nation avoid him. Most nations didn't care for kids to start with so an annoying, sour, and complaining kid was not something they wanted to risk. But Romano didn't care. In fact, that was exactly what he wanted. If he could make people avoid him, the consequentially, they would avoid trying to flirt with his mother. Dressed in elegant brown court pants, a white shirt and the crimson red coat lined of fine gold of Spain's colours, his hair was brushed neatly to the side with only his hair curl bouncing out of line. He looked adorable but the angry face her made was not one that fitted his cute facial features.

There were already many nations that had arrived. Spain was greeting them in his red and gold themed clothes, so richly dressed it felt like a crime and harbouring his stupid grin like an idiot. Obviously, Lovino knew what that seemingly innocent grin hid. But best not show that to their guests. Besides, the boy couldn't care less what manipulating plans Antonio had in mind tonight. All he cared for was …

* * *

The soft chatting of girls interrupted the boy's thoughts and as he looked up, his foul mood broke into a delighted smile. Such drastic was the change that you'd think Romano turned into a different person altogether. But such a reaction is to be expected once you know the boy better. Whenever around his mother, Lovino would never show nothing less than over-joy. He smiled eerily at the blond woman walking down the stairs and holding hands with the younger blond. Both girls were chatting and giggling like sisters sharing secrets. When Alice spotted her son waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, her smile grew even wider and she held back the urge to run and hug her adorable son. What else could she do? Her little Lovino was just so cute in those clothes! But considering her surroundings, she took her time and patiently reached the young boy. A soft giggle left her lips as she saw him bow at her before extending his hand the way he had seen Spain do it so many times. Behind her, Alice could hear Belle giggle in fondness at the gesture too. The older lady curtsied to her son before accepting his hand and walking into the ballroom.

Out of the three, only Belle noticed the staring eyes of other nations on them. But she didn't speak a word. Of course, it was unusual to see nations smile so innocently and lovingly to each other. Alice and Lovino never bothered hiding how the felt when together, no matter how odd or misplace these feelings are for nations to have. But Belle herself, felt it more enjoyable to go along with those two's pace rather than try and stop them. And she could do nothing but chuckle at the surprised stares Alice received. Of course, who would have thought the cruel and fierce Ice Queen of the Seas could show such a warm and loving smile to another nation? Who would have thought indeed?

* * *

"FRATELLO! TI AMO!"

Lovino had to force himself not to yell as he felt his crazy brother tackle him. Holy Rome soon joined them, breathless from chasing after Veneziano and Alice could only laugh upon seeing the Northern Italian cover his Southern brother of hugs and kisses. Again, another uncommon sight for nations. But then again, Italy is known to be … unusual.

Elisaveta came rushing to them while Roderich sighed in exasperation. No sooner had they arrived to Antonio's house than Feliciano had jumped out of the car and rushed inside to find his brother, leaving the rest of his family members to chase after him. Antonio let out a loud laugh and for once, he wasn't faking it, as he clasped his hand against the Austrian's shoulder.

"Get off me, Stupido Fratellino!" Lovino hissed, trying not to cause a seen and embarrass his mother. Well, he knew that Alice would probably not feel embarrassed at all and in fact would actually enjoy it if he made a scene, but Romano wanted to be exemplary and show to all those bastards of nation that his other was the best lady in the world! And for that, he had to keep his composure. A difficult task when his Stupido Fratello keeps hug-crushing him and kissing him like a desperate puppy. Dammit!

Elisaveta finally managed to pull her boy away from the cursing Romano and smiled apologetically to Alice who simply shook her head dismissively.

"Sorry, Feli was really excited to see his brother tonight."

"No worries! Lovi doesn't mind, right love?"

"… Si, whatever." Romano rolled his eyes as he felt Alice tenderly kiss his forehead.

"It's been a long time! How have you been?" The Hungarian asked her friend as they both went to take a seat at one of the tables. Many stares still were directed at them, it seems wherever Alice went, a fuss would always follow. Not that she minded in any way.

"Brilliant! Well, … sort of." Alice's smile fell a bit as she thought back the past month and her constant arguing with Antonio. Elisaveta noticed and whispered her son to go and play with Holy Rome and Lovino. Feliciano despite all his persistent pleading didn't manage to make Lovino leave Alice's side. The boy had the firm intention of remaining with his mother until the ball was over. Eventually, Feliciano and Holy Rome stayed too, playing in a corner and ignoring the chatting of the ladies. But Lovino carefully listened to them.

"What happened?"

Alice sighed as she felt Elisaveta take her hand and squeezed confortingly. She couldn't talk about this to anyone until now. Belgium felt like a younger sister that she had to protect so she would never confine to her concerning that matter. But even so … Alice had never had until now a friend to talk to. A female friend. And Elisaveta was the first girl friend she ever made. But …

"Wrong place, wrong time." Alice smiled apologetically and Elisaveta nodded.

"Let's talk tomorrow. Roderich needs to stay for affairs with Antonio. We can talk then."

"Thank you, Lisa."

"No worries, Aly!" Hungary smiled brightly at her friend but her smile dropped when she heard the familiar annoying voice of one of her past acquaintances.

"Wow! I didn't think that was even possible! You actually made a female friend, crazy bitch?"

Glaring back, Elisaveta recognised the blazing red eyes, strawberry blond hair and the toothy grin of Romania. The guy had a habit of just appearing behind people's back out of nowhere! The urge to slam her frying pan at his face was almost unbearable but she didn't want to make a bad impression in front of her friend. Her relationship with Alice was already compromised once and she didn't want to risk it again. Most female nations she befriends would either first think that she's a man (when they were still children) or get scared shit-less after seeing Hungary slam her frying pan in everyone's face (mainly Prussia and Romania). Even though her friends would never actually stop talking to her, the relation would grow cold and distant to eventually result in just a friendly acquaintance or a business relationship. Elisaveta didn't have many (if any) female friends and she really was afraid of messing up this time too.

Alice looked up at the vampire looking man and frowned in confusion. The man's red eyes crossed her emeralds and his grin widened hungrily. He walked past Hungary's seat and circled Alice's, leaning close to her ear.

"You look delicious. Your blood must be exquisite." He whispered darkly but to his and Elisaveta's surprise, Alice burst out laughing.

"Oh really? That's your best pick up line? I know you're not a real vampire, mate. Trust me, I've seen real vampires, and you, Sir, are no vampire." She smirked while whispering back.

Romania stared at her, shell-shock before walking off without warning. Even Elisaveta was surprised by his reaction though she hadn't heard what Alice had whispered to him. Romania simply walked to a dark corner of the room, trying to wrapt his head around what he had witnessed. That girl wasn't lying. He knew it because of the glint in her eyes. But he never thought to ever meet someone else who can understand magic. An excited grin stretched on his lips, making him look even scarier and most people avoided him but he didn't mind. That girl … was deliciously interesting~!

* * *

Antonio could only watch over his wife from afar. His eyes had narrowed on the familiar figure of Romania as the nation had dared to try and flirt with _his wife_. But before Antonio could seriously get angry, he saw Alice's words chase away the Romanian and a proud smile greeted the Spaniard's lips.

"Spain-san?"

"Ah! My apologies, Japan. I was distracted!" Spain flashed one of his classic smiles to the smaller Japanese nation. Japan's cold expression nodded and his dark eyes briefly glanced at Alice now chatting away with Elisaveta.

"I noticed." He spoke with a hint of a smirk in his voice that made Spain frown in annoyance. Not far off from the Spaniard, Portugal was talking with China, both in a serious talk that seemed to edge to an argument. Japan's eyes followed the Spaniard's and he narrowed his dark glare on the Chinese nation while Antonio was busy glaring at his own brother.

"I hear you used to be China's brother?"

"Used to be." Japan nodded sharply not wishing to elaborate on this more.

"What happened?" But Spain was known for his obliviousness … well, that's what other nations assumed but really, Spain was far from oblivious. He was just curious and pretended to be oblivious in order to gain information.

"What always happens: War. Isn't that the same for you?"

"No. I didn't want my brother to leave."

"But he wanted to. Our roles are simply reversed, Spain-san."

"I guess."

China suddenly growled and walked away to take a walk outside and clear his head while Portugal went to get himself a drink, brooding darkly. Spain turned his attention back to Japan who was already watching him with those cold black eyes.

"I hear you have been getting on quite well with my property."

"Netherlands-san? Hai. He is quite ingenious and I find his mind interesting."

"Mind uh? So you like smart rather than strong? That's quite unusual."

"Is it? Smart is a form of strength and frankly, in a battle or a war, the best strategist is always victorious, isn't he?"

"I guess so. But you still need military strength no matter how ingenious your strategist is."

"Indeed. And I hear you hold both in your Empire."

"… Rumours are what people make of them!" Spain's smile stretched even more and Japan's lips cornered in a small smirk. Obviously, you wouldn't reveal your strength to a potential enemy no matter how courteous he may be.

"On another matter, why have you suddenly shut your doors to us?" Spain inquired. Most nations in Europe all wondered why Japan, after finally reaching unification in 1600, had decided to enter a stage of "isolation". Although it is referred to as isolation, Japan still held contact with his neighbours Korea and China (reluctantly and he tends to mostly spy on his Chinese relative) and among all European countries, Japan only maintained links with Netherlands.

"I feel I need to build myself without external influence." Japan answered in a vague and dismissive reply.

"I see. I would however be delighted if you opened up to me. I would appreciate us having a more cordial relationship like we used to …"

"I am sorry Spain-san but I believe we shouldn't rush things. This civil war I have been through has left me wondering about my future. You should do the same."

"What?"

"Wonder about your future." Japan's eyes shifted to Alice and as Spain followed them, his own olive green eyes narrowed on the approaching nations to the English woman. She didn't look happy to see them. But there was something to Alice's behaviour and body language that worried the Spaniard. She looked threatened and scared. That's something Spain had never seen in his wife. And it's also something he refused to accept. Ignoring his Japanese contact, he stormed away and towards his wife, leaving Japan to smile in wonder.

"An interesting future. What will you do, Spain-san? Keep it? Or chase it away like I did?"

* * *

From the corner of his eyes, Japan noticed neighbouring nations also watched with wary Alice's exchange with the newcomers. Portugal frowned in sudden worry as he recognised the nations and just like Spain, started to storm towards them. Prussia busy with Austria, both turned to spot the up-coming clash and Austria had to hold back his Prussian friend from fear he might intervene. Yet that was nothing compared to the glaring sets of emerald eyes watching over Alice like hawks on a prey. But their prey was not Alice. Not in the least. The red hair barely managed to not stray away from his French partner but he definitely would if something were to happen. He didn't mind starting a war.

"I wonder … what kind of future awaits us …" Kiku smiled sadly as he watched the scene unfold itself.

* * *

"What did you tell him? Vlad usually is impossible to get rid of easily."

"Nothing much. Just that his pick up lines are crap."

"… You're strange, you know that?"

"That a bad thing?"

"Not at all!" Elisaveta chuckled before her eyes spotted another guest. "Say, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Have you met many female nations?"

"To be honest … not really. Only you and Belle …"

"I knew it! Wait here! I'll bring you someone to meet! She's really nice and it would be good for you to know more of us!"

"Wait! Lisa … why did she bother? I don't want her to go showing me around like puppy." Alice sighed as he eyes met Romano's. The boy was still by her side and unlike Hungary, he had fully heard Alice's exchange with the vampiric nation.

"Mama?" the boy frowned as he questioned an exasperated Alice.

"Yes love?"

"What's a vampire?"

"A human-like creature that drinks human blood to survive. They used to be human but circumstances of their death caused them to be reborn as vampires. And if you ever meet one, run away and come see me, alright?"

"Si! I will!"

Alice smiled fondly. She knew that her son still could see and believe in magic as long as he keeps that childish innocence of his but she worried that as he grows up, he might lose this innocence.

"It's rare to see you so friendly with other nations! I thought you hated the whole world!" a familiar voice spoke up. A voice Alice wished she had avoided. The stab in her heart made her jump as she looked up at the approaching group.

Oh hell …


	21. Echoes of the North Wind

**Chapter 21: Echoes of the North wind**

* * *

"It's rare to see you so friendly with other nations! I thought you hated the whole world!"

Oh hell …

* * *

Alice looked around and met the marine blue eyes of the blond spiky haired Danish man. His axe well visible in his back, thick but rich Nordic court clothes, themed of blue and gold, oddly matching well with Alice's pure white dress. By his side, he was accompanied by a pale blond Norway with stern indigo eyes and his usual cold poker face, protectively standing near his younger Icelander brother, only slightly older looking than Romano (maybe 12?) with silvery hair and bright violet eyes on a pouting face that showed how deeply frustrated and pissed he was to be at this party.

Alice remembered that Iceland hates crowds and has many social stress and issues which at that degree you could call social anxiety or being sociophobic. She also remembered that the boy barely spoke to the other Nordics, and never to strangers. But Alice is no stranger to them. This might be why Iceland looked at her and smiled shyly. She smiled back softly. Romano's head snapped back and forth in sudden worry as he saw Alice and that boy, just barely older looking than him, be so close. He hated it. Norway never smiled but his eyes showed concern for the woman before he warily watched his older Danish brother approach her. Alice looked up and met the bright cheery smile of Denmark. A smile so very similar to Spain's. Uh. Alice paused on that odd thought, a frown crested her face but her attention soon got taken away as the Nordic Empire took Elisaveta's seat and casually dropped his feet on the table. Alice glared, clicking her tongue in annoyance causing the other to lift an inquiring eyebrow and smirk in amusement.

"Put your feet off the table, Denmark." Alice's voice snapped in sharp ice.

"Make me, honning~!"

"… Mathias, don't start." Norway tried intervening but it was already too late. Alice and Mathias were already glaring at each other, forgetting about the world around them. Again … very much the way Alice used to be with Antonio. Romano frowned, very unsettled by this situation.

"You put your feet down this instant or I will make you! Don't you have any etiquette?!"

"Your shouting is as charming as ever … I missed that about you. Forgot how stubborn you were."

"Well, now that you remember, try remembering me and my punch in your face!"

"Hm … Nope, sorry, don't think that ever happened."

"First time for everything." Alice threatened as her body slowly rose from her seat.

But before she could reach for him, the Dane had already leaned forward suddenly over the table. So close to each other's face, Alice blanked out before suddenly stepping backwards, settling space between her and the Viking. Her face was flushed and she looked angry and scared, breathing heavily, while Mathias only smirked in satisfaction.

"Scared, honning?"

"… Fuck off." Alice whispered in a breath so that only Mathias could hear. The man laughed.

"And you talk about etiquette? I do believe this is unethical for a Lady of the Spanish court to speak such words!"

"… What do you want? Can't you just leave already?" Alice kept whispering angrily, her face shadowed by her falling hair and her body trembling of contained frustration. Denmark only watched her with a stern and unreadable expression. His eyes trailed down to Romano then to Spain who was storming towards them. He reached out for England's chin and force her to look at him in the eye. Alice gulped, fear and pain so very vivid in her beautiful green eyes that it made Mathias regret. He regretted … so much.

"You look beautiful." He spoke and everyone heard him in the tensed observing silence of the ballroom. Alice felt her face heat up and she shook the man's hand away. Her face looking towards an empty spot, not able to face Mathias' longing expression.

"Thank you. Now leave." She replied, her cold and controlled voice returned. Mathias sighed but only sat back down in her seat. Alice frowned yet she still didn't look at him.

"I told you to leave."

"I heard you."

"Then …"

"But I don't want to."

Romano took hold of Alice's trembling hand, afraid she might break under the stress. She might. But not the way he expected her to. Instead of running off crying or starting to yell in a hysterical crisis, Alice simply sat back down and lifted a challenging face at the Dane. Said Dane smiled, glad to see the challenge on Alice's face.

"Fine. Let's talk." She spoke with a cold smirk that scared even Romano.

* * *

Spain froze, uncertain of what was happening nor what he should do. His wife's attitude had suddenly changed to one of a challenge and she was now talking with Denmark like nothing in the world was wrong. From behind, Spain heard a voice whisper to him.

"If I were you, Spaniard, I'd keep a close eye on the Viking. For your marriage's sake."

Antonio recognised the voice before even looking around at the deep emerald eyes of the crimson haired Scotsman. But those emeralds weren't glaring at him but at the smirking Dane teasing Alice. It almost seemed as though the man was begging to interfere but for some reason couldn't. Of course not. Scotland has no interest in England's foreign relations. None at all. And so no reason to interfere no matter how much Alistair clenched his fists. Without another word, the Briton walked away, disappearing in the crowd of guests and leaving Antonio with the charge of his sister's fate. How ironic. The same man that had threatened him not long ago seemed now reduced to requesting Spain's help. He didn't clearly speak it out loud but Antonio could understand why Alistair had bothered warning him. They both had a common concern. Though the Spaniard didn't need someone else's advice to understand that this situation was clearly not one he should allow to continue.

Determination renewed, Antonio stormed towards the table where Lovino was seemingly trying to keep Mathias away from his mother with his arms wrapped around her protectively, though from an untrained eye, it would most likely look like a child hugging his mother. Alice's face seemed to blank out suddenly and her body froze, eyes in a far daze. Mathias' own expression turned worried yet he didn't dare to engage back with her and Lukas was frowning darkly. Quite surprising to see Norway show this much emotion. The only ones who didn't seem to follow the conversation were the two children Romano and Iceland. But everyone clearly understood that something was wrong. And the Spaniard could not allow anyone else besides himself to harm his wife.

"Alice …?" Mathias whispered in a hesitant breath.

"You just had to bring this up, didn't you?" Lukas growled at his brother, not hiding his anger at all.

"I didn't mean to …"

"Didn't mean to what, exactly? What, pray tell, did you not mean to do to my wife?"

* * *

For a moment, neither Alice nor Mathias spoke and Lukas simply sighed as he too took a seat next to his brother, Erik on his lap, while Lovino climbed up on Alice's lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively and glaring at the Nordics. Alice smiled lovingly at her son, gaining the sudden curiosity of the Nordics. Never once had they seen Alice smile like that. The closest to such a smile, she had only given to little Iceland but never quite to that extent. The soft expression on her face was somewhat out of character for the personality they knew to be Alice. A cold and fierce warrior, cruel and violent. That's the picture they came to know of the British woman. Not one of a caring mother.

"I'm surprised." Mathias finally engaged the conversation. Almost reluctantly, Alice looked away from her Lovino and back to the pestering Dane.

"What?"

"I'm surprised to see you changed so much."

"Changed?" Alice allowed a frown of confusion on her face.

"You never would have been this calm talking to us … talking to me … before."

"I didn't change. I grew up and I learned. I learned to overcome anger and rage."

"Oh? So you …"

"I haven't forgiven you however! Make no mistake, Denmark, I cannot simply forget and move on."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Why did you come here for, Mathias." This was the first time since the beginning of the evening that Alice called the Dane by his human name. Mathias felt a sudden chill run down his body at the way she spat his name.

"… I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about your marriage."

"Charming. Why am I not believing the genuinity of your concern?"

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. Frankly, I just came here for one reason only."

"And what is that?"

"… I would ask you to forgive me but that obviously is out of the question."

"Indeed."

"Then … Once that marriage of you collapses, I want you to return to me." Mathias spoke in a serious tone, his dark blue eyes burning of the intensity of his emotions.

Lovino clenched his grip on Alice tighter, afraid she might suddenly vanish or be taken away. Lukas' own expression turned from shocked surprise to sudden rage directed at Denmark. Erik hid his face in Lukas' shoulder, already anticipating a clash between his two Viking brothers. But Alice's expression was one to scare them all. Her body froze and her face pale. Her mind blanked out like she couldn't process the information and her emerald eyes clouded themselves as she seemed stare back into the infinity of space. Her life-less appearance could almost make her be mistaken for a string puppet whose string had gotten cut off. The only sign to show that she was still alive was the unusually fast and still increasing beat of her pulse along with the cold sweat rolling down her temples. Mathias' determination wavered as he saw the shadow of fear cross Alice's emerald eyes. He hadn't meant to scare her like that … he just … he just wanted to make things right between them. Maybe sort out their trouble? He didn't mean …

"Alice …?"

"You just had to bring this up, didn't you?" Lukas' unusually threatening voice slashed at the Dane who looked up and fury in his brother's indigo eyes. Of course he'd bring this up. Why was this a surprise? Why would Lukas be so angry? Mathias' eyes widen in realisation as he felt Lukas suddenly grab his collar and hiss curses in his native tongue. The blond Dane's expression hardened and he started stretching his hand and reach for his battle axe.

"I didn't mean to …" He tried explaining things out before he completely lost his cool. A hand landed on his shoulder and a cold voice struck the air.

"Didn't mean to what, exactly? What, pray tell, did you not mean to do to _my wife_?"

In a swift movement, Mathias had drawn his axe and clashed with Antonio's own weapon. The two axe-men glared at one another until the soft worried voice of Lovino brought all the angry men back to reality. Looking back, they saw Portugal by Alice's side and shaking her shoulders gently while Lovino talked to her.

"Mama! Mama! What's wrong? Are you alright? Mama!"

Alice's body jerked at the sound of Lovino's voice and her dullness seem to faze away, replace by her normal self. She looked back the worried chocolate eyes of her son and buried her face in his embrace, hiding away the tears streaming down her face from the crowd of people watching.

"I'm alright. Just remembered why I'm so glad that you're alive." She whispered in his ear, leaving Romano to his confused ponder.

Looking back up, all emotions drained from her face, the fierce Queen of the Seas glared at the two fighting men. Her glare hardened on her husband and for some reason, it pleased Antonio that she would focus her anger on him. Grinning back charmingly at her, the Spaniard swung his axe away and walked back towards his wife.

"What are you doing?" The woman snapped at him.

"You seemed like you couldn't handle yourself. You are mine. I'm not about to let just anyone trouble you."

"No, that's your job, isn't it?"

"Glad to see we agree on something, mi rosa!"

"You call me that one more time and I will slit your throat in your sleep tonight."

"Really, cara? You'd come and visit me to my room tonight? Are you that eager for me?"

"Are you that desperate that you can't differentiate a knife from a ring?"

"I don't really see much difference. You said yourself that they both are simply pieces of metal."

"Then which one do you think I'd chose for you?"

"I wouldn't know, cara, but I'd definitely want you to pick the knife."

"And why is that?"

"It would mean having you visit me tonight." Antonio smirked at the blushing furious face of his embarrassed wife. She was so cute when she puffed her cheeks like that~! Cute? Oh. Antonio shook that thought away. He couldn't let himself be distracted by such thoughts.

"I think I'll poison your breakfast." Alice huffed, crossing her arms in almost a childish manner that was unknown to her.

Many countries had never seen beyond Alice's cold façade or Antonio's cheerful smile. They never assumed that those faces could hide such different personality. How could Alice sound so childish and innocent when she is the world's reputed most cruel pirate. And how could Antonio show such a dark and teasing smirk when he was thought to be kinder and more charming than the sweetest of children. How can it be that those two have such opposite yet complimentary personalities? The two also seemed to be in a world of their own as they snapped at each other in a verbal joust. The tension and the intensity between them was palpable and oppressing like a battlefield and yet, both harboured broad smiles like they were truly enjoying this from the bottom of their hearts. Completely oblivious to the stares and the nations around them, Alice and Antonio had once again drawn each other into one of their intimate battles, and nothing mattered more than the thrill and the racing of their synchronised heartbeats in a space suspended in time.

"Poison? Every time I try your cooking I get poisoned!"

"Oh? Then that saves me on the making of the poison. I guess I'll just cook you breakfast and pray you die a slow and painful death, dearest!"

"I would eat every last bite and you still wouldn't get rid of me, Alicia. Not until I decide otherwise, you are and will be mine to keep."

"Missing me much? I thought you wanted nothing to do with a witch?"

"What are you thinking, cara? I said I would keep you, but I never said I'd _do_ anything to you. Where is your mind?"

"Nowhere near you, that's a fact."

"You are such a cruel liar."

"That makes two of us."

In the midst of this nonsensical argument, you could only stare agape at the small Italian boy calmly seated on Alice's lap, caught up right in between the parents' war. And somehow, Romano's expression was peaceful and happy, as if for him things had returned to normal. Because for Lovino, nothing could be more normal than to witness the electrified fights of his parents. And he loved it. That was how his family was and he could never wish for a better one!

* * *

The rest of the night went on well … as well as it could go when both hosts are ignoring each other and glaring furiously at one another behind their backs. Alice stayed with Elisaveta, João and Netherlands while Antonio hung out with Austria, France and Prussia. The Nordics had excused themselves, Lukas bidding his farewell to Alice under Antonio's watchful glare. Little by little guests were leaving. It was oddly early to leave but nobody wished to interfere in between the silent battle between Alice and Antonio. Even when they stood and each other's end of the room, they still managed to spark another fight with each other.

Decided to distract Alice from her current foul mood (thanks to Antonio's jealousy at seeing her with his brother and Netherlands), the Hungarian tried to introduce Alice to other female nations. She forcefully dragged her friend towards the tall platinum blond girl in a clear blue dress and hair pins in her short hair, peaceful clear eyes that showed nothing but motherly love enough to bathe the entire world in it. Alice suddenly felt scared in front of that woman's natural feminism and motherhood. Her figure was also not one you could easily rival with if at all. Could her breast be any bigger?!

"Alice, I want you to meet Ukraine! Ukraine, this is England. Isn't she cute?"

Alice blushed at being called cute but faced the taller woman proudly. Yes, she wasn't as pretty. Yes, her figure wasn't as curvy and voluptuous (Hell, even Belle has bigger breasts that hers! Make no mistake, Alice has a fine body and her chest is more than enviable but just … not at that level!) Yes, she wasn't as kind-hearted and sweet as that person seems to be. And yes, Antonio is looking this way and Alice could bet he's eyeing the Ukrainian woman like the pervert he is! Men are all the same! Yes, she's not as womanly as her but Alice will be dammed before she let her insecurity show on her face. There is no way that she would allow herself to feel threatened by Ukraine! Besides, Antonio said he loved her, right? So there's nothing to worry about!

…

Why is she thinking about that imbecile?! Why would she care if he found interest in another woman! It's not like this marriage of theirs is going to last eternally! It's not like they were in a real relationship! It's not like they are exclusive! Besides, knowing Antonio and his playboy habits, he probably feels no shame in flirting with other women despite being married. If you can call that a marriage. After all, he did cheat on her with Belgium once. Oh, she didn't blame Belle. Not at all. Alice was well aware that this whole marriage was in the first place to allow Antonio to keep his relationship with Belle. She held no grudge for that. But if Antonio were to cheat with anybody else, he would not only betray her but also Belgium! Could the man really do that?

Of course! He'd do it in a split second, that bastard! Why is she even married to that monster? Why does she even care if he ran off to some big breasted Ukrainian? She wouldn't care! At all! It's his damn life! Alice didn't expect Antonio to show the safe self-restraint and marital respect as she does. She hadn't slept with anyone ever since her wedding and was planning on keeping things at such until this marriage ends. She never expected Antonio to have the same decency!

So why was she so pissed about it?

Blinking slightly, Alice looked up and crossed eyes with the Ukrainian. Did she just say something? Alice hadn't realised the conversation, too busy brooding over her cursing thoughts towards a damned Spanish husband.

"Alice?" Elisaveta asked in frowning concern.

"A-ah! My apologies, I was distracted. What were you saying, Ukraine?"

"You can call me Katyusha. If you don't mind me calling you Alice?"

"Not at all! I … I'm sorry but I've never really been very good at socialising." Alice apologised with an embarrassed blush.

"Unlike your over-social husband!" Elisaveta laughed but soon realised her mistake at Alice's dark aura. "Uh … So! Katyusha! How is your life?" she eargerly tried to change the subject again and away from anything related to Spain.

The Ukrainian shrugged lightly.

"Nothing much. I mostly take care of my siblings."

At that, Alice's attention was peeked.

"Your siblings? Are you the eldest?"

"Yes. I have a younger brother and a younger sister. You might have heard of them: Russia and Belarus."

"I've heard of Russia." Alice nodded in deep thought. She had had some ambassadors from Russia not long ago before her marriage.

"Sister? Did you call?" The innocent voice of a child interrupted the chatting girls as they all looked down to discover a 14 year old boy with silver white hair and big intense purple eyes staring up at them in curiosity, his thick scarf wrapped around his neck, covering half of his face and trailing down on the floor. He held the hand of a younger 10 year old girl with long identical silvery white hair held back with a white bow almost too big for her head, her shy crystal eyes looking at everyone in fear and suspicion as she never let go of her brother's hand. Ukraine smiled at them and motioned them closer.

"No, Ivan, I didn't call you but while you are here, why not meet these nice ladies? This is Lady Hungary, you've met her before, remember?"

Hungary smiled at Russia before patting his head.

"Hello Russia! How have you been doing? Taking care of your little sister?"

The Russian nodded but his eyes never left the figure of England. He pointed his finger at her before turning to his sister.

"Who's that?"

Alice chuckled and gently kneeled down, like she always does when talking to a child (usually Romano) and extended her hand at the surprised Russian boy. Ivan just stared at her hand, not sure of how to react.

"Hello Russia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard a lot about you from your ambassador. He never said how cute you were! I am England. I hope we will build a positive and healthy relationship between our nations." Alice spoke with her melting smile. Ivan couldn't stop staring as a deep blush crept up his face and he shook Alice's hand rapidly and letting her go like he was afraid she would infect him.

"Hello." He mumbled back and stayed quiet along with Belarus, listening to the women talk.

"I'm sorry about Ivan and Natalya. We don't really get to see many other countries from where we live so they're not very good at socialising either." Ukraine explained while looking at Alice. The blond woman nodded in understanding.

"I guess not everyone can be as carefree as my idiotic husband." She sighed, glancing back briefly in Antonio's direction only to see him staring at them. At first she blushed but soon realised that his stare was on Ukraine.

Well … she expected that.

Damnit!

What a clueless idiot! Alice glared at him murderously before turning back to the Ukrainian, royally ignoring her lecherous husband. She should have known! Antonio would never change! Men like him never do! Just look at Mathias! He's still the same idiot who thinks he can just waltz in and swoop in his arms whatever girl he chooses without thinking of the consequences! Damnit! Why did she always have to fall for such idiots all the time! Just once, is it too much to ask for her to get one nice guy?

_I love you more!_

Damn right you do! That's why you sleep with Belle and flirt up other girls! Alice's scowled and kept a bitter expression as she excused herself from her new friends. Elisaveta had been kind enough to introduce her not only to Ukrain but also Leichtenstein (Lili) whose figure was flatter than a bread board and yet Antonio still stared at her like the hungry wolf that he is. Lili sure had a cute angelic face, similar to Belle's in a way. Nothing like Alice's frowning and temperamental mood. And after that, she met Luxemburg, Belgium and Netherland's little sister who looks about the same age as Lovino. Yet every time Alice met some new girl nation, Antonio would stop and stare at the said nation. Typical of that bastard!

Alice dropped herself down at a table with a growl and crossed her arms and legs, ignoring the disapproving stares she was receiving for her cursing her unlady-like position. A chair moved next to her and Alice barely spared that person a glance until she recognised the voice.

"You look cheerful! Did your husband ditch you again?"

Alice crossed the ruby red eyes of Prussia, his wide grin beaming at her. He smiled a lot but Alice always found Prussia's cheerfulness less annoying than Antonio's. Probably because she could see the genuine concern in the Prussian's eyes and the comfort he was trying to offer her. She truly loved her Prussian friend, fully aware of her blood connection to him and she remembered the times when he would help her out when they were small. Times when she was busy fighting with her brothers. Lovely memories, as you can imagine! She smiled at the albino and sighed.

"I'm just a bit tired, Gil. Don't worry."

"You're sure you'll be alright, Princess? I could talk to Antonio if he did something …"

"If you _talked_ to him, I'd be worried of what would be left of my so called husband." Alice laughed at the Prussian's dark expression. But Gilbert wasn't reassured in the least. He took Alice's hand and squeezed it gently.

"If you need help, don't hesitate. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"I know, Gil. But there's nothing you can do here … it's not really about Antonio … … Okay, yes it is about him! But not the way you're thinking!" Alice sighed as she struggled in her explanation bringing only more confusion upon the Prussian.

"What do you mean? Did he hurt you? Did he force you?" The panic rose in Gilbert's voice as he squeezed Alice's hand tighter.

"No, nothing of the sort. Though it is related in a way … … Gil? Have ever fallen in love?"

Prussia silenced for a minute. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Slowly he nodded, not trusting his voice not to break. Alice smiled sadly at him.

"Have you ever been betrayed by that very person you love?"

Again, Prussia nodded. He couldn't tell her about Elisaveta. Hell, even he hadn't told the Hungarian about his feelings. Well, the feelings were still there a little but he mostly got over them and accepted the fact that Hungary wasn't his for the taking. In a way, this only made his love for England grow ever so more. Prussia had only had feelings for two women in his life, both strong and determined warriors with whom he could battle with. But having lost Hungary, Prussia's brotherly feelings for England had grown into something more than just protective love. And after losing his love once, he wasn't about to let his second one slip away.

"What if you were to fall in love again?" Alice continued, oblivious to the turmoil of emotions in friend's mind.

"And what if you know that your love is from the get-go a failed one. Fully aware of this, you still can't stop yourself from feeling this love. And it hurts because you know that this person will betray you and break you down just like last time. What would you do?" Alice lifted watery eyes to the speechless man.

"… Alice … are you talking about …?"


	22. The Cold White of Love

**Chapter 22: The cold white of Love**

_"… Alice … are you talking about …?"_

* * *

Before Prussia could finish his sentence, Alice had been scooped up by string tanned arms and was being carried away bridal style in front of a crowd of shocked nations. Alice blinked a few times, not fully comprehending what was going on until her brain finally kicked into gear and she looked up to see the stern and serious expression of her husband, his olive green eyes staring in front of him and avoiding all eye contact with her.

Antonio walked out of the ballroom and headed for his room up on the second floor. The whole time, Alice felt she wanted to scream and yell at the Spaniard but her voice dropped dead and she simply hid her teary eyes and blushing face in the man's shoulder, shivering under his firm grip. Antonio dropped her on the bed and locked his door. But he stayed his back turned to her, not trusting himself and not allowing her to see him. Alice herself forced her tears not to fall and put up a brave face, hiding all her conflicting emotions deep down in the corners of her heart. Silence stretched in the room as rumours and curiosity invaded the ballroom down below. But none of that concerned the couple right now. Right now, they both kept themselves shut away behind the invisible wall in between them. Antonio was first to speak up with a voice shaking from hidden rage.

"What were you doing?" he hissed. Alice frowned at the accusing tone of his voice. How dare he accuse her like that when he was the one leeching over random girls!

"I should be the one asking you that!" He growled back, barely more audible than a whisper as she feared she might yell if she used her voice.

Antonio clenched his fist, a frown darkening his features as he thoughts over his wife's statement. He didn't understand her anger. Why was she angry at him when she was the one flirting around with the very men Antonio hated her to be with! And she knew this!

"And exactly what are you accusing me of? I wasn't the one to flirt with my husband's enemies!"

"Enemies? Flirt? What the hell are you on about? Since when has Gil been your enemy? Last time I checked, you were friends!"

"That was before I knew that he harboured feelings for you! Do you really think I'm that dumb? Do you think I can't see what you're doing? The way you casually talk with random men like it was nothing! And what did those Nordics want with you anyway? And are you going to deny that you were hanging around my brother and Netherlands too much? Do you think I wouldn't see or notice the way all those bastards downstairs stare at you?" Antonio was now barking his fury to a wide eyes Alice.

"What the … What stares? Nobody stares at me unless with disgust and fear. Trust me, I know well what people think of me!" She huffed angrily, not appreciating that she had to reveal the world's hate for her to her husband. To her surprise, Antonio got even angrier and suddenly spun around on his heels and grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing their faces inches to one another. Alice held her breath and was shocked at the distress she witnessed in the olive green eyes.

"Are you seriously telling me that you were oblivious to all this? Even Romano could tell! Why do you think he chaperoned you the whole night?! Do you truly have no idea of how beautiful you look? How desirable you are?"

"… A-Antonio …?"

"I'm sick of watching you laugh and smile to those bastards! I can't take it anymore! What did that Nordic say to you? You know him don't you? What did he want? And why can't you just behave like a normal wife would and stop flirting around!"

Upon the harsh accusations, Alice's anger switch was reset and she glared acidly at the Spaniard.

"Oh? Coming from you that accusation sounds awfully off!"

"What? Coming from me?" Antonio frowned in confusion but Alice didn't leave him the time to think and pulled him closer to her by the collar.

"You think I didn't notice the way you stared at those other girls? I saw how your perverted eyes looked down Ukraine and even little Liechtenstein! You disgust me Spain! After telling me such words, you dare and chase after other women? But you know what? I already knew that you'd be like that! I didn't expect you to show the same fidelity to our marriage that I do! But I at least thought you to be faithful to Belgium! I know you hate me because I won't satisfy your needs and your ego! But the least you can do is behave for Belgium's sake! She's the reason you married me in the first place so don't go wandering around after random women just because they have big breasts and a cute face!" Alice yelled hysterically. Antonio blinked, hardly believing his ears.

"… Alicia … are you jealous?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Alice screamed her lungs out, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her face. "Why would I be jealous? Jealous would mean that I care! Why would I care about some two-timing husband? I don't care about you! You can go fuck all the women you want for all that matters! I knew you were a heartless monster! I knew it! Men like you are all the same! That's why I hate you! That's why I'll never trust men like you!"

She was interrupted by the clash of Antonio's lips against her own. Her mind screamed her to get away and beat up the Spaniard but her body melted into the kiss, all resistance slowly falling apart as her ice wall shattered to pieces. She hated him. But she hated herself more.

Antonio slowly pushed her down on the bed, deepening the kiss as his tongue trailed over her shut lips. Hesitantly, Alice parted her lips. She heard Antonio chuckled in the kiss as he tempted her a little more, slowly, seductively and gently engaging her to open her mouth and their tongues to meet. Alice felt the heavier body of the man heave himself on top of her, his hands gently caressing and stroking down the length of her arms. She shivered under his burning touch. It felt like being kissed and handled by fire as the man left her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck.

Antonio paused for a moment, listening to her heavy breathing. He slowly placed his head against the woman's chest and listened to her heartbeat, rejoicing at the erratic sound of it.

"I never meant to make you feel insecure and doubt my words." He whispered in a breath. Alice listened, unable to answer back.

"Alicia … I'm sorry. I'm the most insecure one of us both. I easily get angry and jealous whenever I see you alone with another man. I'm constantly afraid of losing you because I didn't think you cared for me. I may not be the best husband nor am I worthy of you. Far from it! And because I know this, I feel even more desperate to keep you by my side. I've never felt such a strong attraction to another person like that before. Not even to Belgium."

He propped himself up on his elbows and stared straight into Alice's beautiful emerald eyes. She was so gorgeous. Antonio oddly didn't feel embarrassed or self-hated of thinking such thoughts anymore. He used to be so determined not to let his feelings for Alice grow and supressed them with all his might, but try as he may, any time he would see this beautiful angelic face, he felt his stone heart melt.

"I do not care for Ukraine or Liechtenstein. I only had eyes for you."

"Lies …" Alice breathed in a whisper. "I saw you stare at them when we talked."

"Yes. I did. I have been watching every single person you have talked to. For the entire night, I kept watching you and the people you met. To be honest, I couldn't stop myself from checking on you every time I saw you meet someone. I was relieved to see you with girls but I also wanted to make sure that they were not bothering you. I'm sorry if it looked like I was paying more attention to them but frankly, all my attention was on you, mi ángel." Spain leaned forward and softly pecked Alice's trembling lips.

"That's not possible. I'm not … nobody can love me."

"I love you."

Alice froze at the words. Antonio hadn't spoken them in Spanish like usual (their conversations were always in Spanish) but this time she recognised the English of her home tongue. Gazing into the olive eyes of the tanned man, Alice could find no secret, no lie, no hidden truth. For the first time since she had met him, Antonio was hiding nothing from her and his heart was wide open for her to either crush or accept. Tears rushed back and she looked away, ashamed of her weakness and of showing tears at such a time. Antonio's warm hand pulled Alice's face back so they could meet eyes again and he carefully kissed and licked her tears away.

"Alicia, I truly do love you. No woman has ever made me feel this committed before and I will never betray your trust purposefully. I swear to you, cara, I would rather die before hurting you. Or losing you."

"I hate you." Alice's dead dull voice saddened the Spaniard but he nodded and complied to her decision. He slowly raised himself off her and was about to walk away but was halted by Alice's hand clenching his shirt. Antonio looked back with a raised eyebrow. Alice was staring at him, her face redder than tomatoes, silent tears still rolling down and her golden messed up hair falling like a wild waterfall around her angelic face.

"I hate you. I hate your looks that could rival a god. I hate your pride that is as big as mine. I hate your protectiveness and possessiveness that seem to always trap me. I hate the burning of your touch that burns me like a witch in hell. I hate your temper and childish whims that you never show to others. I hate your cluelessness as you walk into my heart and don't realise the damage you're causing. I hate you. I hate you so much. I hate you for making me fall and drowning me in a cursed relationship! I hate you …"

Antonio stared at her, unsure whether this was a confession or a display of hatred. If he had doubts before, Alice's last words washed all his fears away.

"But I hate myself even more because I allowed my heart to love you."

* * *

Hot.

So hot.

Intense heat.

Alice shivered under the fingers burning her skin. It felt strange yet she never had enough of those poisoned kisses and soft whispers. The passion burning in those olive eyes … was this really addressed to her? Could anyone really look at her with such desire? And not just anyone …

"Antonio …" Alice didn't recognised the rushed moan that escaped her lips. Was that her voice?

"Alicia … Mi Alicia …" Was this Spain's voice? It sounded odd. Softer, more sensual, filled with promises that Alice feared to believe in. Could her name really be spoken with such love? And by a man known for his futile relationships?

"Harder!" Alice couldn't believe the plead ringing out of her mouth. She was pleading?! Ah … but it felt so good … Antonio …

"Antonio!"

Antonio …

"Antonio!"

Antonio …

Antonio …

So hot.

* * *

So cold.

Cold.

Alice shivered as she felt an icy wind hit her bare skin. She blinked herself awake and shrply glanced around the room in panic. This was not her room. She was not in her bed. And she was naked. What. Had. Happened? Turning herself towards the open window (source of her waking) Alice's memory got jogged by the weight of arm around her waist and the steady breathing on her neck.

Oh no … she did not …

Carefully glancing back, Alice instantly recognised the mop of dark curls so familiar tangled with her mane of gold. The darkly tanned skin of the muscled arm around her waist contrasted with her ceramic pale complexion. Alice felt her heart race and her face warm up in panic yet she had a tingling joyous and satisfied feeling in her core. She hated to admit but right now, waking up next to this man, Alice felt nothing more than happiness and security. For years she hadn't felt this safe and now … it's as if Spain had absorbed all her worries and fears, even if only for one night.

The loud sounds of partying and music was still resonating downstairs and Alice knew that people would start to wonder and look for them. But right, now, she just wanted to savour this moment for as long as it can last, before reality catches up with her. The blond woman pulled herself up on the pillows and felt the Spaniard move in his sleep. As he felt her move away, Antonio's grip tightened around her and he rested his head on her chest, mumbling incomprehensible sleep talk. Alice grinned in amusement at the childish expression of her sleeping husband. It was so rare to see him this defenceless, especially around her. Not only that, he also looked peaceful and happy, an idiotic grin spread across his handsome face. God, even in his sleep the idiot smiles! But Alice knew that this smile was true and not façade like usual. Antonio looked so sweet and innocent it was almost endearing!

Alice leaned in and kissed the man's forehead, earning herself a groan of pleasure from the sleeping man. She then felt another chill shake her shoulders and looked at the open window. Had they left it open the whole time? Odd. It had felt so burning hot in the room, Alice wouldn't have noticed it until now. Peering through the darkness of the night, Alice was surprised to see a stain of water by the window on the wooden floor, but even more surprised to see the white powder drop softly out of the window.

Snow.

Snow in late September. Kind of early, isn't it? And this much?

After time and efforts to escape her husband's iron sleep grip, Alice walked up to the window, perfectly naked and not bothering to cover herself. She liked the snow. Besides, coming from a cold island in the north, Alice was more than used to cold weather. She grinned mischievously at the thought of throwing some snow over the sleeping Spaniard and enjoy his reaction. But instead, Alice leaned out the window and fallowed with her emerald eyes the beautiful ballet of the dancing flakes of ice. The snow must have started sometime after the party began since Alice already noticed a light layer of white dust covering every inch of space in the horizon. The country of burning passion ruled by the sun was now dulled into a white night and a frozen lullaby with the moon barely shining through the thick clouds.

Alice extended her arm out and caught a few fallen crystals in her palm, laughing softly at the fresh coldness melting on her skin. She barely noticed the moving shadow behind her and by the time she did, that shadow had wrapped his arm around her waist once more and rested his chin on her slender shoulder.

"It's early for snow." Spain's rolling soprano voice stated with a half-yawn. Alice nodded, wide smile of delight on her face. Antonio noticed her happiness and he himself felt his own heart warm up and a giddy feeling spread through his body at the sight of his wife's smile. He kissed her neck and smirked at the surprised gasp she made.

"You look beautiful, mi rosa." He purred in her ear. He felt her hesitate and a concerned frown deepened on his tanned face. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"… Did … Did this mean anything? To you?" She asked with a hidden dread, her eyes glued on the falling snow. She heard him growl in frustration but Antonio spoke calmly and softly when he answered.

"Alice … What must I do for you trust me? Just tell me and I will do anything to prove my love for you. If anything, I believed this was made clear earlier."

"… But … you and I … we both had partners before …"

"Si. But what I am feeling for you right now, is what counts. _Now_, not the past. And this feeling ... is something I have never felt. Ever. For anyone."

The seriousness in Antonio's words made Alice's heart skip happily as she turned to face him. Antonio saddened at the hesitant and scarred look in Alice's gorgeous eyes. It was clear that she was afraid of repeating a past mistake. Whoever might have hurt her in the past, Antonio made himself a mental note to hunt down and kill that person. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Alice's. He loved the feeling of her lips. Soft and fresh, almost cold, with a sweetness incomparable to anything he has ever tasted.

"I love you, Alice. Believe me! I love you. And I swear to you my eternal faithfulness. I will be patient and slowly I will help you heal those wounds scorching your heart. If you'd only let me, I would drown you in my love and would do everything in my power to make you happy. I would. I swear."

Alice knew that the Spaniard wasn't lying. He was speaking words of his heart. And had she been younger and more innocent, she might have believed those sweet words. But _now_ … they only felt bittersweet.

She shook her head, sad smile playing her lips as she caressed the man's cheek. Emeralds gazing longingly into olives.

"Antonio … I believe in the veracity of your feelings for me. But I cannot let you speak such wistful words of eternal promises when you and I both know that this will not last."

"But …!" Alice silenced the up-coming complaint by placing a finger on the man's lips.

"We are nations. And not really allies much. You and I will never be _together for ever_. But … we can pretend for tonight that we are?" The shy wish in her voice made Antonio's heart break. He knew she was right. And he wished it could be otherwise. Closing his embrace on her, Antonio brought their bodies together. Their lips connected.

"Tonight, mi rosa, nothing is pretence. Te amo."

"… The guests will be waiting, won't they?"

"They waited this long, they can wait longer. Do you wish to go back?"

"No. Stay."

Antonio smiled before bowing his head at the order of his queen.

"Your wish is my command, my queen."

He guided her back to the soft bed, leaving their window wide open and the snowflakes to dance into the room. In the occasional thin rays of moonlight blinking in between the heavy clouds, Antonio admired the beautiful pale woman lying down by his side, her skin glowed like one of a porcelain doll and her hair glittered like melted gold. But what fascinated him was the sharp cat-like emerald eyes watching him and the reflection of his own feelings in them. For the first time in his life, Antonio felt scared of touching a woman, scared he might break her, scared she would disappear, scared she would turn her back on him. He was scared because never before had he met eyes able to mirror his own with the exact same intensity of emotions and feelings. Although of different greens, their gazes looked identical as the two lovers revealed their hearts to one another for the very first time.

"You are so beautiful …" He muttered in a short breath, barely able to think, let alone speak. He rejoiced in Alice's soft chuckle.

"Am I? I'm not as curvy or cute as others."

"No. You're better. You're perfect. You're my moonlight goddess, as pure and beautiful as the freshly fallen snow in a late summer night."

"Poet, are we?" Alice hummed but she felt her heart jump at the compliments and her face was probably as red as …

"With lips as red as the roses of passion that cover battlefields, drinking in the spilled blood of madness. And it's beautiful." Antonio felt the words spill out without any way to stop himself.

"White snow tainted of red blood? Charming metaphor."

Antonio leaned in for a kiss and whispered.

"No, mi rosa, you are the untainted rose in the perfect white snow. I am the red blood sullying you and colouring your petals, claiming you whole."

"In your dreams, love, in your dreams."

"In my dreams, I met you accidentally in the street and it was love at first sight. I courted you. You pretended to ignore me but we both knew otherwise. In my dreams, I beg your brothers for your hand and we get married. In my dreams, Lovino, our son, is born and we raise him together. In my dreams, I love you and you love me. In my dreams, I always see you wear that white dress and I know that as long as it remains pure and untainted, everything will be fine. In my dreams, we live, have more children, Lovino gets married, we get grandchildren, and then, once your dress turned crimson red, you kiss me one last time … and I wake up."

Alice watched, moved by the man's words, and gently kisses the falling tears of her husband.

"Alicia … in my dreams you only say it twice. When we get married and before I wake up. Alicia, now, would you say it or …?"

"… Antonio, close your eyes."

He did as he was told and waited, feeling Alice's breath move towards his ear.

"Antonio, we are not in a dream. This fictional life, no matter how appealing it is, isn't one we are allowed. But for tonight, just tonight, let's pretend we are getting married in your dreams."

Alice felt her own eyes water as he barely whispers the words out.

"I love you, Antonio."

* * *

It felt hot and cold at the same time. In the falling snow, time seemed to have been suspended and on that night, the couple could pretend that they were not Spain and England. They could pretend that they were simply Antonio and Alice, falling in love for the first time.

It tasted so sweet. So bittersweet.

And so cold.

Or maybe it was just the snow?

* * *

Romano shyly leaned against the locked door of his father's room. Behind him, Veneziano and Holy Rome were watching his every move. He couldn't get rid of Stupido or the potato idiot.

All was quiet in the room. Outside, people were rushing off in their carriage, in a hurry to leave before the snow becomes too heavy. Odd to have snow this early in the year. Lovino shivered as he felt a breeze seep through an open window from somewhere but he had no idea where. He listened, cautious not to alarm his parents. Whatever they were doing, it sounded serious. Both were whispering to each other.

"Loviii! Isn't it wrong to spy on people?"

"Shut up, Stupido!"

Feliciano went to whine in Holy Rome's arms as the German glared daggers in Lovino. The Southern part of Italy couldn't give a damn if his brother got scared or started crying because he couldn't take a little yelling. Stupido cry-baby! It's a wonder that he's the one people love! He's such a wimp! Romano shook his head, clearing his thoughts and focused back on listening on his parents through the keyhole. He managed to catch a few bribes of their conversation but froze when he listened to Antonio's dream telling and the answer his mother gave him. A wide delighted grin stretched on his lips as he walked away and back to the ballroom, leaving his parents to their privacy.

"Ve? Fratello? Where are we going? Didn't you want to see Miss Alice?"

"Let's go Stupido, Potato bastard! My parents are having a honey moon."

"Veeee! They are? How?"

Lovino ignored the chitchatter of his brother and straightened his tunic. If his parents were planning to skip on their duties as host the entire night, then he will have to replace them. After all, he is their son, isn't he?

"Ve! Lovi! Look! It's snowing! Snow is so pretty!"


	23. A Woman born in a world of Men

**Chapter 23: A woman born in a world of men**

Lovino woke up this morning to find his twin brother snuggled up to him in his bed. Holy Rome was sleeping in Prussia's room. Elisaveta and Roderich also got a room, them along with Portugal stayed the night at Spain's mansion. Romano wished those people would all just leave already, yet he didn't feel the need to push away his brother's warm embrace just yet. Instead he listened to the quietness of the house only disturbed by the rushing around of servants.

And the yelling.

Already? They had just spent the night together and they still found a way to argue the next morning? Lovino chuckled at the roars of the argument above coming from his parent's room. In fact, the entire castles heard them. The servants where used to it, as were Belgium and Netherlands who both ignored it and kept sleeping like nothing was wrong. The only ones who got a heart attack were their guests. Minus Feliciano who still slept, oblivious to it all. Seriously, that guy has the deepest sleep Lovino has ever witnessed! There could be a raging battle outside and he still wouldn't wake up, lost in pasta dreamland.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN!"

"I NEED THE BATHROOM TOO YOU KNOW! AND THIS IS MY ROOM, MIGHT I ADD!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! I ALREADY SAW YOU NAKED LAST NIGHT!"

"GET OUUUUT!"

Uh. So he interrupted her bath? He should have known better. Lovino chuckled and slipped out of bed to prepare himself.

* * *

Breakfast was … you could say like normal. Assuming you could qualify of normal the dark glares their guests were sending the hosts and the hosting couple's constant bickering as they ignored everyone and everything in the room. They only seemed to react when Romano enquired about something, both suddenly changed attitudes. Alice dotted on her son like he was the pearl of her life while Antonio seemed proud and tried to teach Romano how to be a true man. It was odd to see this unexpected family, their bond deeper than ever. Even Belgium and Netherlands noticed an odd change: the first clue being that Alice had spent the night with Antonio in his room. They all could easily guessed what had happened and that probably explains the dark auras around Prussia and Portugal.

Belgium watched with a sad smile at Alice and her ex. She still felt deeply attracted to Antonio but she had long forgiven Alice. She could not hate her. And she could not hate their happiness. Even Romano had changed upon meeting Alice and it feels as though this house of lies had really turned into a family with the constant visits of relatives like Roderich and Elisaveta. Belle could hardly believe nations like themselves could live such normal days with such normal problems. There were wars and rivalries, the shifting of balance in powers and the slow movement of the wheels of history. And yet, all of this felt so distant right now. Right now, it was just a morning breakfast like any other. With their small personal issues like any normal family.

She never had felt that before. It's nice.

"Mama! Can we go out and play outside? It's been snowing! Can we?" Lovino asked excitedly, ignoring the odd stares he received from their visitors. Even Feliciano was surprised. Lovino never acted like that usually. You would think so but you would be wrong to believe the usual Lovino to be his true personality. Only in the warm presence of his family, did Lovino show his true emotions.

"Great idea! We'll have a snowball fight! I'll teach you how to beat the crap out of your enemies, Lovi!" Antonio cheered just as childishly and excitedly as his son and the two turned to seek Alice's permission with eager pleading puppy eyes. Alice rolled her eyes exasperatedly but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, we don't have any obligations today so why not? It would be a shame not to enjoy the snow."

The cheers of joy of her husband and son made Alice giggle, she then turned to her guests.

"Would you care to join us?"

"For a snowball fight?" Austria sounded horrified, his eyes wide in disbelief but his wife grinned widely and fist punched the air.

"Of course! And we'll kick your asses!"

"So what teams are we going to have?" Belle giggled and watched Alice and Elisaveta plan the teams together, each as one of the team captains. They really did look alike. Not physically but more in their personality. Mind you there were differences, but the partnership Belle witnessed between the two women made her feel slightly lonely and rejected.

"Belle, love, you're with me!" Alice called her over with an excited grin.

"Alright. Who's with us then?"

"Spain, Netherlands, Portugal and Roma! It'll be us against the Germans!" Alice giggled and pulled the younger nation to her dressing room.

"Meet you all outside in 10! Oi! Boys, you better not fuck up our fort since that'll be the only thing to protect us! Lovi, make sure you put on something warm on, love!" She shouted back before shoving Belle in her room and locking the door.

"What now?"

"You need to get something warm." Alice searched in her wardrobes, throwing a few clothes out.

"I've got some …"

"But mine are better. I'm from the north, remember. I'm used to those harsh and cold weathers. And even if it doesn't snow as often as that, I used to live with the Nordics for quite a while and trust me, they had snow in tones!"

Belle stayed quite for a minute, wondering whether she should bring up the questions pending on her lips.

"How about this? No, wait, that might be too small for you … your chest is bigger than mine." Alice mumbled, her mind to giddy to realise the words she had spoken. Had she not been so excited she would have been mindful not to bring up such a delicate topic as that. Especially after last night. The English woman only realised her mistake once she heard the Belgium's question.

"What happened between you and Demark?" Belle blurted out and almost regretted it as she saw Alice's face grow cold and serious. The older woman sighed heavily and went to take a seat on her bed, motioning Belle to join her.

"How much did you hear from last night?"

"Pretty much everything. After you and Antonio left, rumours ran wild and I caught a few. I heard that you were invaded by Denmark but I don't know what to believe. Rumours can be … deceiving." Belle mumbled that last word in anger as she recalled one of the rumours being that she was Antonio's mistress and Alice the official wife. It may have seemed like that but Antonio has long stopped looking at her and touching her. He only used her that one night for sexual release and she held no more grip on his heart. And she hated people talking such lies behind her back, calling her a whore and Alice an oblivious tart. In fact, never once had Belgium heard so many horrible ill-spoken words about Alice. It almost felt like she was the black sheep of Europe, earning herself all the blame and troubles.

"I'm sure you've heard lots about me." Alice chuckled in amusement.

"I don't believe a word! I cannot believe them! The way they all spoke of you …" Belle growled darkly, clenching her fists.

"It's ok, love. I don't mind. I'm used to it. You know, unlike Hungary, I've never really been in a steady relationship, nor do I act very womanly. You've seen it yourself, I'm not really the image of a perfect lady. And in a world of men, in which women are frowned upon, someone like me … if I weren't a nation, I would have been locked up and burned as a witch!" Alice started to laugh, finding this the most hilarious joke ever, and shocking Belgium.

"But …! Why? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really. You know … I _am_ a witch."

Belle tilted her head, not fully understanding the words.

"Eh? W-witch …?"

"I am a witch. I'm not going to curse you or anything, don't panic. I'm just wanting to make things clear. Promise me you won't tell the guys? Antonio will freak out and Lovino might get scared of me. I don't want that to happen."

Belle simply nodded with a blank expression, her mind struggling to follow with Alice's words.

"But to answer your question earlier … Yes, I was invaded. At the times of the Vikings, Denmark, Norway and Sweden would often try to take control of my and my brothers' lands. Especially me and Scotland. Alistair really hates them … no, to be fair, he's fine with Norway and Sweden but he hates Denmark. Always gets into fights with him and that mainly is my fault."

"…"

"I was young and I just escaped from Rome's hold. I managed to return to my Islands and there I found Wales hated me and blamed me for the death of our mother. We started fighting a lot. Ireland was growing distant from us wouldn't come to visit anymore. He stayed on his island and left us to our own problems. The only one that still talked to me and didn't hate me was Scotland. He … when I came back he …" Alice's voice got chocked and she silenced suddenly. Taking a deep breath, she quickly resumed her story.

"I'm kind of the bastard daughter of my mother, and that's partly why my two brothers felt resentful of me. Scotland never was. He was the one who took care of me when we were young. He always protected me and he … he never could forgive himself when Rome took me away. I was scared at the time and I went along with him because he threatened to kill my family. I think he was disappointed to have to settle for only me but he agreed to leave Scotland alone if I obeyed his rules. So I did. And Scotland hated himself for not being able to stop this."

"… Why are you telling me this?"

Alice thought for a moment, wondering herself why she suddenly felt so chitchatty. Usually she would never speak of her past and her family issues. But since last night, a warm feeling of security and trust was flowing in her. She looked up and smiled at the blond green-eyed girl.

"I don't know. Maybe because you remind me so much of myself? We are so much alike, I feel you can understand me. And because I know your feelings towards me, I am not worried about obtaining pity from you. You know about last night, don't you?"

Belle nodded, averting her eyes as she tried to hide the pain.

"And you hate me now." Alice spoke, almost like this was an expected conclusion. She was surprised to see Belle shake her head in denial.

"I don't hate you. I'm angry at you but I don't hate you."

"Oh? I thought you'd feel betrayed and wish to murder me."

"In the past I would have. But like you just said, I can't hate you because you and I … I feel I can understand you. And that you can understand me."

Alice smiled sadly and brought the now crying Belgium in her embrace, patting her back and soothing her.

"I'm not sorry for what I and Antonio did. But I am sorry that it causes you so much pain."

"… What about your story?"

"Do you still wish to know?"

"Denmark?"

"Ah yes, Denmark." Alice sighed. "As I was saying, upon my return from Rome, only Scotland and I were still on relatively good terms. Our people had grown distant and wary but we weren't at war yet. Until the Vikings arrived. Denmark had gotten it in his head to conquer the seas and what better place to start than the neighbouring islands of the Atlantic. Our islands. Scotland was the one that suffered most of these raids and attacks but he never complained and whenever I came over to tend to his injuries, he would always smile and tell me that he'd never lose again. I think … he was afraid of losing me like with Rome. Denmark quickly got wind of my existence and started to attack me too. Scotland already had to fend off his own attacks on his land but he rushed to my help when he heard of the raids on my side of the island. It was a mess. And in the end, we weren't strong enough to repel them fully. My brother was furious and we couldn't get help from my other two siblings. They were also getting attacked on their sides. Alistair had lost many men and was still fighting, never surrendering. I could not let this go on. So I made a deal with Denmark."

"What deal?" Belle whispered with a fascinated dread.

"He had managed to occupy a corner of my land but he was making heavy damages to my brother's place. Scotland is closer to them, higher up North, and as a country, I hold more grounds than him. He has a lesser population, no matter how brave, and after the many casualties and I could see he would not last long and was slowly getting eaten. All because he was protecting me. He was holding the Nordics down on his land and preventing them from fully attacking me. So I surrendered myself to Denmark in exchange for my brothers' safety and freedom."

"Like with Rome?"

"Like with Rome. At the time, I didn't care for my role as a nation. I just wanted to stop seeing my brother in such pain. When Scotland heard of this, he got angry. He yelled at me and resented me. Ireland and Wales had their own raids to deal with and felt glad about this arrangement. But Scotland was furious. I didn't care at the time, convinced that I had done the right thing. As agreed, Scotland and the others were left alone, some of the Nordics' people settled and mingled with our native populations and we slowly managed to create a semblance of peace. Oddly enough, our people worked well together and I wasn't particularly unhappy living with Denmark. He was rough but he reminded me of my brothers in many ways. Norway and Sweden lived with us. I mostly remember the snowy days we had back then."

Alice's voice broke instantly and her breathing grew heavy and uneven. Belle panicked and tried to appease her but instead, she felt Alice pat her head gently.

"I'm fine. Like I was saying, my life with Denmark was fine at first. He taught me many things, including how to build ships able to fight off the craziest of storms and how to be an impeccable sailor. They didn't have issues with women like Romans had. In fact, they respected strong women. Denmark particularly had a thing for women able to talk back to him. And it didn't take long before he and I took a liking to each other. I was fascinated by his culture and his strength. At the time, I easily believed all his sweet words and promises. Until he betrayed me."

"H-How?"

"The attacks on my land were renewed and not only me but also on my brothers. He went and raided Scotland's sacred island of Iona. He broke our agreement and felt no shame in murdering my people. I stood up against him and that only made him more aggressive. But because I was still stranded on his land while my people fought, I could not escape him. He often got angry by our resistance and would start drinking. I wasn't a child anymore at the time … maybe 15 looking? He was older and still wasn't completely used to alcohol. He would get drunk often and beat me and abuse me. It got pretty violent between us and that lasted for years. Years of me feeling like a hostage. I would still be there if Scotland hadn't come and fetch me himself. Alone. Without neither his nor my people's knowing. We returned to our home and eventually we fought off the Vikings. Our relationship went peacefully after that until Scotland's crown got into a civil turmoil. I tried to help but … I guess I only caused more damage than anything. That's why we are now enemies. But after Denmark, I became wary of other nations. Even my brothers became enemies, and like Scotland taught me, I grew to only trust my people and only seek my own interest. And just like that, I became known as a heartless witch hunting the seas." Alice chuckled that last part but her voice broke. She stayed silent before throwing a woollen red jumper to Belle.

"Come on. We should hurry or the boys will think we forfeited."

"But … Denmark …!"

"It's over Belle. Just promise me that you'll keep this to yourself. I don't trust many people as you've understood. Not anymore. But … I trust you. You know what it's like to have an older brother you care so much for that you'd risk your own sake. And you also know what it's like to be betrayed by the man you gave yourself to. And just like me, you are a woman born in a world of men and war. So, I trust you. You're the only person I know who has been through the same as I have."

"… I … I can't pity you." Belle snapped, unable to hide the frustration in her voice. Alice laughed and slipped on her own clothes.

"I know! That's exactly why I told you and not someone else. I don't want pity. And I'm not looking for any kind of sympathy. I just … I don't know. In days of snow I often feel nostalgic of the times before Denmark betrayed me."

"Here."

"What's that?" Alice took the odd wrapping and tore it to reveal a small piece of something brown and that smelled like …

"Chocolate. I made it. Taste it, it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." Alice smiled at the embarrassed flushed face of the younger woman. Belle huffed and walked out of the room, shouting back at the other.

"Let's go! Before Antonio thinks I murdered you or something!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Alice giggled and chucked the piece of chocolate in her mouth, and sound of pleasure escaped her lips. "Mmmh … I feel I might get addicted to that taste! Make me more next time!" She told her friend and earned herself the privilege to see Belle bright red face.

* * *

"Where have you been? The fort has been finished ages ago and Antonio and João are at it again." Netherlands muttered, his teeth chattering from the cold and if he had anything to say in this matter he would just give up this whole snowball fight and go back home to smoke his pipe. Sadly, Belle and Alice had a different idea and both grinned maliciously before throwing snowballs at him.

"Quit whining!" Belle laughed and hurried to escape her brother's wrath. After that, the original planned teams just fell apart and everyone just threw ball at everyone.

Alice ducked as she avoided a snowball from Hungary and readied herself to throw another one back. Suddenly, in the mist of all this confusion and chaos, Alice swore she saw the figure of Denmark, facing her with that cheerful grin and staring straight at her. Then the image vanished and she only saw Antonio grinning widely at her as he aimed his ball and threw it to her. She dodged it on instinct and threw her own back, hitting his face and earning a cheer from Portugal. But Alice felt her body shaking and her hands trembling. The sudden fear at the pit of heart stomach had returned.

How long had she left before her world shatters again? How long until Antonio too turned his back on her and betray her trust? How long …? But that's not all. This time, no matter what happens, she's alone and Scotland will not come to her rescue. Not this time. Not anymore.

"Mama! Look out!"

Alice felt a sudden weight push her down and protecting her from another hit. Looking up, she met the warm chocolate eyes of Lovino. The exact same colour as Belle's chocolate. Ah … she really could get addicted to it. The boy grinned and hugged her.

"I'll protect you, Mama!" He laughed before rushing off, snowball in hand, and his eyes targeting the person who had just tried to hit Alice. Alice watched him run around and chuckled.

Maybe … someone else would protect her this time? Who is she kidding!

"I'm the mum. I can't let my son see me lose, can I?" She smirked and roared loudly as she jumped back into the battle, snowballs flying around like arrows.


	24. Passing of the Colours

**Chapter 24: Passing of the colours**

_How?_

How did it come to this?

Romano had no idea. That same day just a year ago, things couldn't have been any better and now … now …

When did his world start to crumble to pieces like that?

The boy watched warily at the war ships sailing away, at their lead his father glaring avidly and ferociously at the far horizon. And there he was. Left behind at shore, only to hope that this whole business will end with neither one dead. A hand landed on the boy's shoulder and looking up, Lovino met the ocean blue eyes of Portugal. Oh yeah … the bastard has been taken up by Spain recently hasn't he?

"He'll be fine. I built him those ships. Trust me when I say that no other military marine is stronger than this armada right now."

Lovino looked back. The fleet was now reduced to a far black dot breaking the line of blue. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that Antonio will return victorious and bring her back. But Lovino couldn't help his body from trembling slightly. Was he cruel to wish this? Was it wrong to wish to chain his own mother just so that he could have her near? Was it selfish to steal away her freedom just so that she would hold him in her arms? He wanted her. He wanted her love exclusively for him and nobody else. Was this wrong?

"So he'll win?" The boy shyly asked. The lack of answer from the Portuguese told him all he needed to know.

Would Alice let herself loose her freedom once more?

Of course not.

But how could she win?

Who knows?

Will Antonio fail?

Maybe.

Possibly.

Probably.

Against all odds, Romano would bet yes.

"Considering all factors … the obvious answer is yes. Antonio should win." João answered but the dull tone of his voice was far from convincing. "He _should_ win. But if you ask me my personal opinion on this … all I can say is that Alice will not lose."

Lovino nodded. If anything, he agreed with his uncle. Antonio should win but Alice won't lose. What result does that give us?

A war.

* * *

Antonio barked his orders more harshly than usual and his crew could tell he was tensed and a vicious. They would be too if their wife was on the other end of the sword. Antonio couldn't care less what his people thought of him. The furious beast in him was roaring. He wanted revenge. He wanted his rights. He wanted his ownership. He wanted … he wanted Alice Kirkland. And he will stop at nothing to get her back, even if he must drag her by force and steal away all her rights and freedom. He didn't care. Diplomacy? What a joke! He had tried that already but this rebellious queen … this Elisabeth, she stubbornly refused to marry his King. Or any king for that matters! What is she expecting? That a woman can lead a country? Is Alice seriously considering that she can survive without him? No. Antonio will not allow it. Never.

Alice is his.

He won't allow her to leave.

He won't allow her independence.

He won't allow her to be anything else but Spanish.

"No other shall claim you." The man growled angrily as he stared in the far off distance guessing the land he was awaiting to reach so desperately.

"I would rather see you dead."

* * *

Scotland sighed heavily, his face buried in his palms as he tried to calm his frustration.

What a mess! What a fucking mess his wee sister had gotten herself into once again! And this time … there's nothing he can do to save her! Nothing. Nothing but pray and hope for her safety.

He should feel angry. He should. Alice had allowed the assassination of his Queen. But considering that the throne of England hung in the balance, Alistair could hardly blame her. He would have done the same. But he should not worry. He should feel hatred and fury. And he did.

But he also worried, feared and prayed.

France walked in the room, serious face and holding a letter in his hand. He handed the paper to his red haired friend. Not a word was spoken as the Scot read over the words, his face twisting into panic.

"Too late …" He muttered and fell back into a state of despair and depression.

His sister … is as good as dead.

* * *

Elisabeth looked out her window in concern. The man stood firm further back in the room, awaiting her orders. Glancing up at the darkened sky, Elisabeth sighed.

"Sir Drake … I hereby order you …"

She turned to face her head of military. The man's eyes showed nothing less than devotion to his queen and his country. The same devotion she had seen in her nation's eyes and that she guessed in all of her people's hearts. If he feared defeat, then the man deserved a medal for the best actor in history because Elisabeth could only see the will to win in this man. And she trusted him.

"Protect England. Protect our people. Protect our freedom. Protect our land."

He nodded and bowed respectfully before storming out and heading for the ports. The young queen turned back to her window. The sky bid no good omen.

"Protect England." She repeated to herself. As Queen, it is her duty to protect her nation … and not the other way around. And she will. By any means. She will protect Alice. No matter how much blood covers her hands or how cruel she becomes.

Protect England.

At any cost.

* * *

High up on the South coast of England, a womanly figure stood proud in her blue coat lined of silver threads. Her long golden hair blown in the heavy winds and her emerald eyes narrowed watch fully on the blue horizon where she could guess the approaching fleet in the distance.

This fight is a clear cut. Alice knew Portugal's shipbuilding skills to be the best of the entire European continent. And she knew her ex-husband's strength and cruelty that earned him to become the world's power. She knew better than anyone else that her chances for survival are … null.

But expecting her to give upon simple speculations? That won't happen. Until she falls, she will fight. By any means and with every last inch of breath she and her people could muster up. She may fall, most probably will, but she won't ever submit to defeat without a fight! And when she fights, she plans on winning! By any means. Even if she must die in the process.

Lifting her hands up high in the air, Alice's body started to glow of a soft golden light making her pale skin shine and her hair blaze brighter than any star. Her green eyes glowed dangerously and she started to mutter a soft chant.

_I will protect my people._

_I will protect my freedom._

_I will not lose._

The sea level rose and the ocean started to rumble, waves crashing into each other, growing in in intensity. The winds howled the cries of war and ripped down the nearby trees that crumbled to the ground like dead stones, missing Alice's small body by only a few meters. The sky darkened as heavy clouds gather around, twirling in a spiral of eminent disaster.

Alice felt her body ache, spitting blood among her words. Yet she didn't stop. Not even when her vision started to blur, or when her knees collapsed and she fell to the ground. Her body shook violently and the pain burned inside her like melting magma. But she never stopped.

_If I must die here … then I'll die free._

Lightening roared and ripped the sky apart.

Her heart stopped.

* * *

Antonio growled in fury. His men were getting decimated and his weakened fleet was now slowly getting eaten up by the charging English war ships. The fate of this war was yet to be decided and could edge either way. This should not have happened! He should have been victorious by now! He should have earned England back! But he hadn't. All because of that blasted storm!

Blades clashed. Antonio felt the anger and hatred in his enemy's blow. A human rivalling with his axe? Interesting? Antonio smirked darkly, flipping his weapon colliding with the raised sword of the officer. Cold grey eyes glared at the Spaniard but if his fleet is weakened, Spain hasn't lost any of his powers. No human, no matter how brave, strong or stupid they are can rival even the weakest of nations. And Antonio is far from weak.

Drake felt his arms nearly break from the impact and he retreated a few steps, catching his breath. He didn't get a chance to regain his stance as Antonio charged and buried him in the broken planks of the deck. Bleeding unconsciously, the man still held his sword tightly as if wishing only to awake and return to fight. Antonio commanded this man's determination and devotion for his country. But a twinge of jealousy sparked in the back of his mind. He looked around. All these men … all these soldiers … all these people … fighting for only one person's sake.

England.

She should be here. Antonio half expected her to be the first one to charge at him. But as his angry olive eyes looked around the various ships engaged in battle, he found no sign of his love. Why? She should be here. She knows that only she can stand up to him. That's why nations never engaged with humans unless compelled to. They'd rather fight each other to avoid pointless casualties. So where is she? How could she leave her men alone to fight him?

"Alice …" The man muttered darkly and rushed to the coast. If she was hiding, then he would find her. Even if he must search the entire island!

* * *

Gripping his blade tighter, Drake blinked his grey eyes open and mentally cursed himself. So this is Spain's strength? It's greater than anything he could have imagined. No wonder his dear Queen had worried. He had ignored her orders of avoiding to fight the Spaniard directly at all cost. But what other choice did he have? To protect his country … to protect his queen … to protect his people …

"Eng-land …" The man breathed out, tears streaming down his face. How he wished he could stand back up and raise his sword once more but his broken body won't allow him to. But he must. That Spaniard is heading towards land … towards _his_ land! Towards England!

* * *

_He'd rather see her dead._

Yes.

He had thought so.

But had he meant it?

Antonio stared wide eyed at the unconscious figure of the woman at his feet. It had only taken him a couple of hours to find her laying there on the coast, not far off from the fighting at sea. Dried blood trailed down her mouth and her eyes were staring up, empty and dull, having lost all spark and shine that Antonio was so used to seeing in those emeralds.

No.

He hadn't meant it.

Nothing could hurt more than to see her lying like an empty shell, her cold dead eyes staring at him from beyond. The man dropped to his knees next to her and pulled her slender body close to his chest and kissed her face, crying every tear of his body. Her blue coat was slowly turning as red as his own from the pool of blood surrounding Alice's body. She had deep cuts and wounds across her fair skin, like her body had imploded from the inside, breaking the outside. Her hair had turned dirty blond from the mud she had been left in, and her face looked calm and peaceful, with the corner of smile, teasing at him. Even in death, she still found a way to infuriate him!

The man sobbed quietly, stroking her and rocking her body back and forth gently. He pulled off his own red coat and wrapped it around his lost wife in a desperate attempt to warm up her cold body. His tears melted with the cold blood at his feet. His lonely heart drummed desperately in his chest as hers remained silent. His lips never had cease of kissing hers but the icy feeling of her skin could not seem to be heated up by his warmth. He begged and cried. He whispered soft words and prayed. He called her name and hoped. He sank deeper in his despair, feeling insanity take over.

_I killed her._

_It's my fault._

_I wished her dead … and now she is._

_I killed her._

Little could the man know that Alice was in a lethargic state. She could be dead. And she could survive. It all hung by just one feather in the balance. It only needed one twist of fate to change everything.

Or simply …

One man's determination.

* * *

Antonio never heard his men surrender. He never heard the cheers and cries of victory of the English fleet. He never saw his broken armada flee. All he could feel was the cold rain downing on him, as cold as the body he held and shielding him away from all his surroundings. He didn't hear the soft footsteps of a man approaching nor his uneven breathing as he dragged himself towards the couple of nations.

Francis Drake looked down in shock at the scene before him. He was hoping to find Lady Kirkland before that man but … Is this really the same man?

Is this desperate man crying out his love under the rain of spilled blood really the same cruel and merciless Spaniard that had turned the English Channel red crimson. How can this be the same man? How can this man, the very essence of the Spanish crown, how can he cry the loss of a broken land?

Drake felt tears of his own fall as he watched respectful the mourning of the Latin nation. It's over now. Spain had lost England. Definitely. England dressed in her red coat of blood now held herself out of reach of Spain draped in her torn white flag. Antonio prayed for his love as he kissed her cold lips one last time, holding her closer than reality allowed.

It all ended in a heartbeat.

A heartbeat.

* * *

As the war settled down, all was left was the rain washing away the sorrow and pain of those dear and lost. It doesn't matter which side you held grounds. English or Spanish … after a war nothing is left besides regret. And the bitter feeling of emptiness that seem to follow this one word hanging on everyone's lips:

_Why?_


	25. Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 25: Until we meet again**

Lovino silently ate his breakfast with for all company Belgium. Netherlands went back to his own house and was starting to grow relentless and more and more tricky to manage for Spain as he sought his independence. And Spain … well Spain never shows up for breakfast anymore. Or any meals for that matters. He would order his meals to be served to his room and would stay out all day either minding business or Court affairs. He'd leave early (earlier than Romano can ever remember Spain getting up for) and return home very late, far past Romano's bedtime.

Maybe it was just an impression but the large Spanish mansion felt a lot bigger now than before. Romano could feel the heavy silence of the place weighting over him and the loneliness that came with it. Even with the sun shining bright over the land every day, the young Italian constantly felt cold and encircled in darkness. Why is that? Nothing had changed. Well, things simply had returned to the way they were before Alice came along. He shouldn't feel so miserable for just being left alone. He had always been alone. That would never change and Romano knew it.

But it hurt.

So much.

Why? Why did it hurt? It didn't hurt as much before. So why now?

A silent tear escaped the corner of his eye as he remained alone at the grand table. Now Belgium had excused herself and headed for some paperwork. She would also be leaving soon to deal with the rising animosity and division among her people and her brother's. Romano would be left alone with an absent Spain. But that's normal. Nothing unusual. Lovino couldn't expect people to be there for him. But somehow … he wished this house weren't as big, as cold, and as lonely. He should be used to this but after meeting Alice, the Italian nation had gotten used to a warm house filled with noise and arguments between the many people it held. The walls hadn't felt so cold, the rooms so big, and the flickering lights of candles so shy and fading. It had felt rich and warm, it had felt noisy and even stuffing, it had felt … it had felt like Romano had a home. Now it's just an empty castle with pretty decorations.

The servants were still rushing around him but too Romano, their presence equalled to air moving. He missed the interaction, he missed the touch, he missed having someone call his name and smile each time he crossed eyes with them. He missed his family. He even missed the silent yet imposing presence of Netherlands and his smoke. He missed his little games and Belgium's sweets she used to make him. He missed Spain and his loud obnoxious laugh, the gleam of pride in the Spaniard's eyes when he looked at Romano and their occasional arguments (with Alice's presence, their relationship had changed completely and you wouldn't believe they hated each other so much in the past). Hell, he even missed the occasional visits of Portugal and his rivalry with Spain that often ended with Alice breaking them apart. But most of all, he missed Alice. He missed his mother. He missed her warm smile. He missed her loving embrace. He missed the sweet sound of her laugh. He missed her doting eyes on him. He missed her numerous pet names. He missed her pepper kisses day-long. He missed her little teases. He missed her sarcastic sense of humour. He missed her heated arguments with Antonio. He missed her giggles with Belle. He missed her late evening discussions with Timothy. He missed her wild laughs with João. He absolutely missed hearing her call his name with that loving tone of voice.

_Lovino!_

_Lovino!_

_Lovino!_

God he missed her so much!

And she's gone.

Forever.

Things won't ever be the same now. Romano couldn't go back to how he was before meeting Alice. He had finally tasted to human contact and he now felt addicted to the little attentions of everyday life that makes you feel glad to be alive. But now that Alice was gone, he knew that his family would break apart. Spain was already broken down and buried himself in his work to the point where he didn't pay attention to anyone anymore, not even Lovino.

The boy hadn't seen or heard of the Austrian and his brother's family but he guessed that he would not see them for a long while now. Aside from that, Portugal was furious for what Spain had done and was seeking to break free from his brother's ruling (once more). Netherlands now was trying to use this opportunity of having a weakened Spain to achieve his independence and even Belgium seemed inclined to leave, wanting to start a fresh and not be bound to her ex-lover anymore. That left Romano alone with his father.

A destroyed father.

Never Lovino had thought he would end up pitying Spain but no words can now describe the pain he feels upon seeing the devastated state his father is in. When Spain's Armada returned broken and defeated, Antonio wasn't among them. He eventually had returned thanks to personal escort by Alice's brother Wales. But the man that was once the world's leading Empire looked like the ghost of his past, his olive eyes dulled so much that their colour had changed to a faded green, his hair was a mess along with his clothes and he had lost his red coat. Never had Lovino seen his father in such a state. But as days went by, the boy's fears kept increasing.

Antonio had stopped taking care of himself, he barely shaved anymore and would throw on peasant's clothes or simple shirts without a care for what other noble thought. He didn't even bother get himself presentable when he visits his king and his said King had little to no advice or conversations from the Spaniard anymore. He spent all his days out, partly working yet with a nonchalance and dismissive attitude that appalled the royal Spanish court. He didn't attend balls and social gatherings anymore, preferring to bathe in his miserable solitude. And when he isn't working, Antonio would hang around the lower and poorest parts of town, seeing for the first time the living conditions of his people. Yet he couldn't care less. He'd sometimes help some unfortunate protestants escape the Inquisition, risking his own life through it and advising them to head towards northern nations but his lips never spoke the name of England.

Antonio would return home late every night, completely drunk and barely conscious. He never went by to check on Romano and would simply drop himself on Alice's bed, falling asleep as he breathed in the remains of her scent. A few nights, Romano had stayed awake to witness his father's return. He felt his heart ache at the miserable aspect of the once proud Spaniard. Tears would silently fall from the drunken man's eyes and he would mutter words of love to his own pathetic delusions. It truly was heart-breaking and there's nothing the boy can do to ease his father's pain.

That night, as Romano listened to the quiet sobs of his father, he wondered how his mother was faring back in her free home. Was she sad? Did she miss him? Did she miss Spain? Was she as broken as Antonio or glad to finally be freed from him? Romano silently cried with his father from behind the wooden door of the room.

If only he had never met Alice … maybe his heart wouldn't ache as much.

* * *

Alice sighed sadly as her gaze dully froze on the purring fire in her chimney. Feather in hand hovering over a clean sheet of paper. A drop of ink fell to spoil the paper but Alice's attention was far beyond reality by now. Her mind lost in memories she should forget and ignore.

But she couldn't.

This isn't the same as the last time with the Nordics. This time, she couldn't simply lock her feelings away and harden the walls of ice around her heart. If her only issue was Antonio, she would have already shielded herself away, ignoring the throbbing pain coursing through her heart. But this wasn't about just Antonio. She had left more than just her heart this time.

She had left something infinitely more precious: her son.

And no amount of time will ever heal the sting of betrayal she felt for having abandoned Romano to his loneliness. She could only hope Antonio was taking good care of him. Beyond that, she had no more influence over the boy's life and she should simply lock her memories away and turn to a new page in the biography of her life. But such memories … how can she simply forget them? She could still hear Romano's laughter ringing at her ears. She could still see his pouting face. She could still feel his small arms wrapped around her neck.

The feather dropped on the desk, splashing ink all across the yet to be written letter. Alice buried her face in her palms as she let the tears join the ink and spoil her paper. She cried silently for what felt like ages, not once could she make sense of turmoil of emotions bursting in her. A soft knock on her door interrupted her sobbing and she forced her tears away, locking herself back into a cold poker face as the door opened.

Connor Kirkland had seen his sister at her worst many times but not quite as she was now. He couldn't even tell how broken she was nor how much damaged that marriage had caused on her mind. The brown haired Briton sighed as he noticed the stains of tears on her cheeks that Alice was trying to hide from him. He walked in without a word and handed her a letter harbouring the seal of Netherlands. Alice snatched the letter from him and briefly read it over before sighing heavily, though more of relief than anything. She looked up and met the enquiring emeralds of her brother and smiled tiredly at him.

"The Low Countries gained independence. He now calls himself the Dutch Republic."

Wales nodded, acknowledging the information but his mind seemed more preoccupied by the broken state of his sister to really care about Netherlands. He leaned closer to her, his hand brushing away a few strands of her golden hair away from her face.

"Alice … please let me help you." He whispered.

Alice shook her head and pushed away his helping hand. Her eyes cold and empty as she spoke back.

"I'm fine, Connor. But I'd like to be left alone now. Please leave."

The man hesitated before nodding and exiting the room, leaving Alice to her solitude once more. She looked down at the spoiled letter she had planned to write. There wasn't a word on it yet but it was already covered in ink. She sighed and burned the paper, drawing out a new one and starting anew. It took her another three tries before she could finally succeed in finalising her letter. She enclosed it with her personal seal and stared at it for a minute.

She snapped back to reality when the sound of lightening broke in the sky, making her jump in surprise. She remembered that night when she had comforted Lovino from the raging storm outside. Was he alright? Is he still afraid of thunder? Does he miss her? She hoped so. But she didn't want her son to be sad either.

Alice threw her letter in the fire place and watched it burn to ashes, her face unreadable and silent tears falling from her eyes. The ink words slowly faded as the paper burst to flames until nothing remained from her futile attempt. The English nation rose up from her seat, cringing at the pain that shot through her body. She hadn't fully recovered from her near death experience yet. At least now she could move around and reasonably get back to work. But something was amiss. Her mind wasn't present and her heart kept drumming at some odd wrong rhythm. But Alice ignored it. Like she always does, she buried her pain and moved on. She didn't have time to dwell on her personal little issues. She had a country to run and protect and nothing will ever be more important than that.

Nothing.

Not even her feelings.

* * *

Scotland read over the letter, sighing heavily before throwing it in the fire. To his surprise Alice had won the battle with Spain but at what cost? Still, he was glad to receive regular updates from Wales concerning Alice's fragile condition. But what seemed to worry his younger brother most is not her physical health but her mental one.

Of course.

Alice hadn't just lost her lover this time. This time, she had lost something much more precious and harmful. If this had turned out like with Denmark, Alistair could have counted on Connor to nurse their sister's heartbreak. She had already taken her revenge on the Spaniard but the pain would always throb no matter how many years went by. And considering the amount of years a nation has to live, Alistair knew his sister to suffer silently until she eventually breaks down, never seeking help. She was stubborn like that.

Then again, so was he. And he raised her to be independent and self-sufficient.

But a love betrayal will never hurt as much as the broken heart of a mother. Never. That's exactly what caused their own mother Britannia to give up on life when little Alice was stolen away by Rome. Although Wales and Ireland still felt resentful towards Alice concerning this incident, Alistair never held it against his sister. He knew better than to blame it on her. But now, he feared the same fate awaiting his dear sister. And there's nothing he can do about it. Not as long as they remain enemies.

The redhead Scotsman crushed his thick eyebrows into a deep thoughtful frown. He remembered the panic when Wales had urgently sought him over after the battle with Spain. On that night of cheers and celebration in England, Alice had been on the brink of death and fighting for survival. How ironic. Had her people given up or lost, she would already be dead. And Alistair would never had forgiven himself. After seeing her lethargic body lying there, the red haired had burst in a fit of murderous rage. He was seeing his dead mother all over again but this time … this time the man responsible was not half way across Europe like last time. Spain was just there by England's side, holding her hand and gazing at her with the looks of a dead man. How dare he?! How dare he still lay eyes on her after causing this whole mess?!

Had Wales and Ireland not been there, Scotland could not tell what folly he would have committed. He had no right however to blame Spain. Not when he allowed his sister to throw herself into the world alone and for all protection her determination. How could she have been so foolish as to throw her life away like that? This kind of gamble was far too risky and nothing like Alice's usual calculating moves. To think her situation was so desperate that she would bet her survival on the will of her people … Alistair had never seen a nation that trusted its people as much as Alice did. In so many ways little Albion reminded him of their dead mother.

Bringing about such a devastating storm is not something one does alone. The rare times Alice had risked her magic like that, she would always had Alistair by her side when they manipulated the elements. Such level of magic should not be toyed with and you should always be aware of your limits. Rising the seas is dangerous and if failed can result in your own land getting hit. But Alistair trained his sister well … just not well enough. He knew her skills but he never thought her foolish or desperate enough to raise Hell on her own. If she had been human, not only would her spell have failed but she would be dead by now.

What a foolish little sister he had!

She'll kill herself if this keeps up. And from William's reports, her state only seems to grow further out of control. Her raids at sea are becoming more frequent and devastating and she constantly harasses Spanish ships. Almost like an obsession. This won't do. Something must be done or Alice would drown in her folly. And now with the Spanish succession war, it seems his sister has lost all remains of sanity.

Alistair could not allow that.

* * *

- Spanish Succession War -

* * *

Romano rushed to his father's side, fresh bandages in hand. He cringed at Spain's broken body. It almost looks like he had been thrown into Hell and dragged out three times. Hesitantly, the boy reached out to change Antonio's bandages but he was stopped by the large tanned hand of his father over his own smaller hand. Antonio looked up at him and for the first time he smiled. Lovino blinked, unable to tell if Antonio was still conscious or had simply lost it. This was the first time since the Armada incident (a couple of centuries ago now) that Antonio acknowledged his existence and deigned look at him. The boy felt his heart pound and a happy warm feeling that he had long thought forgotten started to spread through his body.

"Grazias Lovino." The man breathed out with difficulties yet his smile only broadened further.

You wouldn't believe that the man had just lost the war that fated his future. And once again he had lost to his ex-wife (and her allies). But the joy painted on Antonio's face didn't suit the outcome of this war. It didn't suit the state of his crumbling empire. It didn't suit at all what Antonio should be like. But Romano didn't care and simply smiled back, muttering a "Prego" as he changed the bandages. Antonio started to hum lightly to himself. His body may be broken but his spirit never felt higher. You could hardly recognise the man that was so miserable before the war. Now he looked like the happiest man alive! Provided you never mentioned a certain name.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" Antonio frowned in sudden concern as he saw tears stream down he son's face. Romano himself hadn't realised that he was crying and hastily wiped the tears away. But they never stopped and the boy ended up sobbing in the arms of his comforting father.

"Lovino … tell me … what is it?" Spain spoke quietly with his broken voice.

After a few moments to calm down and hiccupped sobs, Romano's teary chocolate eyes met the worried olive ones of the Spaniard.

"I … I miss _her_."

Antonio's body froze and his expression darkened significantly. He never noticed his glare as he looked down on a suddenly frightened Lovino. Antonio let go of the boy that he was previously embracing and turned to face the window, ignoring his son once more. Every time Romano mentioned Alice, Antonio would grow cold and distant, his eyes darkened in rage and fury.

Lovino didn't speak a word as he left the man's room and ran off to his own. He fell on his bed and cried his heart out. His hand reached under his pillow for the hidden piece of paper and the beautiful writing it held. Through his tears, Romano reread the words he so longed to hear from their owner's voice. But for now, he was glad enough to at least get to see her thoughts of him.

"Mama …" He whispered before kissing the letter.

* * *

_My dearest son Lovino,_

_How have you been, love? Has Antonio taken good care of you since I left? I'm sorry it took me this long to send you this letter but each time I wrote it my heart would break and I would end up burning it instead. I don't expect you to answer me. In fact, you probably hate me now._

_I don't know if Spain told you about our conflicts. If he did, then you have every reason to hate me. I'm sure Antonio hates me too by now. It's no wonder. I never was one to keep a lasting relationship._

_Please, take care of your father for me, will you? We hurt him quite badly that last war and I feel it's mostly my fault. I know this may sound hypocrite but … I still care for you and Antonio. Could you tell him that I'm sorry? I'm sorry –_

The letter seemed to stop and start again at a new line, as if Alice had changed her mind on her following words.

_You might not know but due to the war, I obtained the charge of two adorable little nations: America (Alfred) and Canada (Matthew). I'm sure you'd get along great with them. They are younger than you but I'm sure they'll grow to be strong nations. Just like you will be one day. I can tell, Lovino that you will become a tall, strong and handsome man and girls will swarm around you!_

_I miss you, love. I miss you so much._

_Don't think that I'm replacing you with Alfred and Matthew. I am not. You are and will always be my precious son and if you ever need my help or advice, don't hesitate to contact me! I will always be there for you if you need me! But sadly, I can't live with you anymore._

_I miss our days at the beach. I miss your delicious cooking. When you grow independent, do invite me for dinner! I'd love to see how your skills improved! And well … you know that I absolutely cannot cook myself. At that, I'm making Harrington cook the meals for Alfred and Matthew (I'm scared I might poison them)._

_I saw Belgium recently. She's well and she misses you too. She can't visit because her land is still having internal issues and she needs to sort out her mess. Netherlands is doing well too. He's now having relations with countries in the East though I haven't heard much beyond that._

_You'll be interested to know that I have now forged a union with my brother Scotland. I remember you were scared of him (he is scary, isn't he?) but trust me when I say that it's thanks to him that I didn't sink into depression and insanity. After losing you, I got more and more reckless, even suicidal at times. I didn't even realise it until Alistair showed up at my doorstep out of the blues. He just walked in handed me some official papers and told me to sign them right here right now because he wasn't leaving until I did. We got into a fight and in a way, it helped me clear my head from all the dark thoughts I had. Thanks to his constant support, I was able to pull myself together and … well, sadly, I helped in the defeat of Spain and France._

_When I went to see Austria after the war, I saw Veneziano. He's concerned about you. You should try and visit him from time to time. I hope you both get to reunite one day like I did with my brother. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, love. I miss you. God, I miss you so much!_

_I have nothing else to say. I'm passing on this letter to Portugal so that he gets it safely to you. Again, I hope you and Spain can forgive me … I did terrible things recently and although I don't regret them, I am sorry for causing you both so much pain._

_I love you and always will. I hope the next time we meet, you will have forgiven me?_

_Until we meet again, love._

_Alice Kirkland (Mama)_

* * *

Lovino held the letter to his chest, crying out in agony. Forgive her? Forgive her for what? Romano had heard all about the war thanks to Portugal despite Spain's silent treatment. He could not begin to blame Alice. He never would. And he would never hate her.

His beloved mother … Lovino is simply glad to know that she hadn't forgotten him. He carefully folded the letter and placed in a folder that will soon be followed by countless more letters from Alice in the near future. Yet Lovino would never answer a single one of those letters. He'd rather wait. He'd wait until they meet again and then, he'd speak all of his thoughts and feelings for her.

Until then, Lovino will focus his attention on healing his father's heart just like Alistair took care of his mother. For now, Lovino was confident enough in letting Alistair take care of Alice.

For now.

Until he grows strong enough to protect his mother so that never again she will be forced to suffer like she did.

Until then.


	26. The taste of Blood and Tears

**Chapter 26: The taste of blood and tears**

Antonio never heard the approaching English officer. His entire attention solely focused on Alice's limp body. How could this have happened? How could she …? She's not …! She can't be …!

Dead.

"Alice!"

Antonio never heard that frightened and panicked calls of the Welshman as he stormed over to them, his captain clothing ripped and torn, soaked in blood from the battle that just ended. Antonio never got a chance to fight Connor Kirkland as he was held onto another front of the battle. The cheers of soldiers rang loud as they approached, following after their captain but soon, all voices died down upon the spectacle before them.

Wales' expression contorted itself into a savage grief and he charged the Spaniard with his spear. Antonio's head barely got prevented from being split in half thanks to Drake's intervention. The Welsh nation growled, sending the official flying a few meters back and turning once more to Antonio, his glare murderous. Antonio never moved. He gladly welcomed the blade pointed at him. At least, if he died, he'd get to see Alice in the afterlife.

"Sir! Please! The fight is over! No more blood!" Drake called, hoping he could prevent the execution about to take place. He hated that Spaniard for being the cause of his nation's current state. But he also understood Antonio as a man, and could hardly believe that the tanned nation deserved that fate. Connor ignored his calls. Blinded by rage and fury he approached the Spaniard, his blade's tip touching the tanned man's temples.

Time stretched.

Connor watched, waiting for some kind of reaction from the Spaniard but he was only greeted by the desperate sobs of a broken husband. He must be dreaming. The Spanish Empire was crying the loss of England?!

No. More so, why is England in such a state? They just won! She should be healthier than ever! She should be the one holding Antonio's dead body! Why … why is she …

"What have you done?"

Antonio heard that. Of all the things he wished to hear, this was first on his list.

Indeed. What had he done?

"I … don't know." He muttered back, realising just how powerless he truly is, his entire world shattering around him and sending him into a pit of despair and darkness. He lifted begging olive eyes and met the angry accusing emerald ones of Wales.

"Por favor … save her …! I beg you, please save her!" Antonio bowed his head low till his forehead touched the ground, crouching over Alice's cold body. Connor could hardly believe his eyes or trust his ears. Spain was begging him?! To save Alice?!

"Should have thought of that before you killed her." His cold reply snapped back. Yet he removed his spear, unable to cut the life of such a desperate and lost man. Instead, he kicked the Spaniard's head as hard as he could, pushing him off Alice and he gathered his blond sister in his arms. Antonio watched dully, lying still on the muddy ground as the English soldiers were all leaving, following after their Welsh captain. Antonio was left alone to stare at the drops of rain fall, soaking him into the pool of blood he was bathed in. He felt dirty, sullied, and unable to be cleansed. Not anymore. Not since his one ray of hope had just died before his very eyes, drowned in the folly he caused.

To say Antonio was shocked when a hand extended itself to him was an understatement. Looking up through clouded eyes, Spain recognised the Second in command of Alice's fleet, Francis Drake. The Englishman's grey eyes looked furious and were glaring … so why was he helping him? Seconds ticked and Antonio still didn't move, staring dully at the hand he was offered. He heard Drake sigh and the Englishman pulled Antonio's limp body up and settled him against his shoulder, circling an arm around Antonio's waist and dragging him away. Not word was spoken and not once did Antonio resist. He had lost anyway.

He had lost the war.

He had lost his pride.

He had lost his wife.

What else was left?

* * *

Antonio never noticed what happened. It all felt like a blur of an unreal dream. A nightmare.

Until he was woken up in his cell by the roaring screams of anger of … who? A ginger haired man that Antonio barely recognised at Ireland, stormed in the prisons and charged at Antonio, gripping the bars of the cell as he was just begging to pass through to strangle the Spaniard. Following closely behind, Wales wore a grim expression and … guilt in his eyes?

"It's all your fault! Your bloody damn fucking fault! My sister is …! It's all your fault!" Ireland roared, insanity glowing in his usual cheerful eyes.

Antonio stared at the venting man before nodding solemnly. He showed no guilt or pain anymore. No emotions. Spain was nothing more than an empty shell, acknowledging the facts like a puppet moved by a string.

"Si. It's my fault." His voice croaked out.

He looked as dead as England and maybe that's why Ireland suddenly stopped his rampage and growled angrily before charging off. Antonio heard his cursed him but also Scotland. Something about his brother being an idiot for teaching such things to Alice. Whatever he meant by that, Antonio couldn't begin to process. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just caused the death of the most precious person in his life. The one person he was trying so hard to get back. The reason why he charged at England with his invincible fleet. It meant nothing. Because that's exactly what caused England to die.

He didn't know how but Antonio was sure it was his fault.

"Out." The harsh tone snapped Antonio out of his dark depressive thoughts and he looked up to see his door cell wide open and Wales motioning him out.

He didn't move.

He didn't even think.

Antonio simply stared blankly at the man, not really seeing him or understanding what was being asked of him. He heard the man curse and walk up to grab him forcefully, pulling on the chains at his neck. Antonio let himself being dragged away. If he was to be executed then so be it. He had too many regrets to wish to live.

"Look!"

The order was not only voiced as Antonio was pulled down so that his face was inches away from the unconscious face of Alice. Tears resurfaced and Antonio's eyes widen in horror. It really wasn't a dream. Or a nightmare.

He really did kill her.

"She's in this state from over use of her magic. A normal human would have died but Alice … Do you know why that storm suddenly appeared and devastated your fleet?" Connor spoke coldly, wanting that man to fully understand just how desperate he had made his sister, that she would throw her life away like that.

Antonio took a long time to process the words but once he did, his face paled in horror and for the first time, he looked at Connor. Not with his dull dead stare but he actually looked at him. His eyes begging for the words to be lies.

There were no lies.

Antonio knew it.

How else could his beloved wife have died when she won the war?

"It's your fault. Had you just … had you just left her alone!" Connor hissed angrily, tears of his own spilling, though more than scolding the Spaniard, Antonio guessed that he was scolding himself for not having been there to prevent this disaster.

Antonio dropped to his knees, his trembling hands reaching out and gripping Alice's cold pale hand. He chilled at her touch, kissed her palm, cried, kissed her face, cried more, and continuously kissed her lips. Connor watched him. He wished so much to murder the Spanish nation yet he knew better than to blame this man for this. Antonio was only partially responsible. Connor should have been there to stop her! He should have known that something was wrong when Alice told him she'd be a bit late for the battle. He should have …

The door of the room slammed open, revealing a panicked Scotsman accompanied by a grim Ireland. Scotland's eyes widen in shock and horror as he saw the dead-like state of his sister. His eyes then narrowed on the Spaniard by her side and with a war cry he pinned Antonio to the ground, his hands choking the tanned neck of the other. It took both Ireland and Wales to get him off the Spanish man but oddly enough, Antonio never resisted and almost seemed like he wished to die.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME?!" Alistair roared in despair before collapsing in front of Antonio and next to Alice, very much the same way the Spaniard had a few minutes ago.

"… Is she truly dead?" The firm voice of a female drew the attention of all four men in the room. As they looked up and met the fiery ginger Queen Elisabeth. She walked in, dressed beautifully and walking like the proud Queen she would be known as throughout history. Her face was cold and grim and showed no emotion. You could hardly believe that she was England's most trusted person, right now. But because she showed none of her feelings, only meant how deeply affected she felt. Wales bowed at her respectfully while the other three averted their eyes, unable to hide the guilt they all felt. Elisabeth walked up to England and gently stroked her beautiful blond hair.

"Is she truly gone?" She repeated her question. In the door way, Drake was watching from afar.

Wales shook his head, pondering on how to phrase his next words.

"She's not … dead. Not yet."

Antonio's head snapped up suddenly and his eyes looked hopefully at the Welsh, gleaming hope in his olive green eyes. Connor ignored the Spaniard as his attention was solely on his and England's Queen. Elisabeth nodded, motioning him to continue.

"Had she been a normal human, she would long have died. But because she's a nation, she entered a lethargic state … a form of coma if you prefer. Alice … would probably be dead had we lost." Connor's eyes glanced at the tanned man coldly before returning to his Queen.

"But we won. What of England's condition then?"

"She'll survive." Scotland was the one to speak, his emerald eyes solely focused on his sister's unmoving body. "She'll live. Right now, she started breathing again."

A loud sigh resonated in the room as all of it people felt a heavy weight lift itself from their shoulders but Alistair's dark expression showed no reason to feel in the least happy.

"She'll live … but there is no guaranty she'll ever wake up."

Antonio's eyes widen.

God … what had he done?

* * *

Antonio never moved away from England's side. He didn't speak, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep. Days went by and all Antonio did was watch over the sleeping body of his wife. Many times he had received a summon from his King to return and every time he ignored it. Many times he had received sharp accusing remarks from Alice's brothers and every time their words sounded empty to his ears. All he could see was the pale sleeping face of Alice. All he could hear was the regular beating of her heart. She looked well. She truly looked like nothing was wrong and as if she would wake up all of a sudden and smile warmly at him like she used to.

In the quietness of Alice's mansion, only Harrington and the occasional visits of Alice's brothers reminded Spain that this was not a dream but indeed the reality. Often, Antonio would whisper to Alice, talking to her, comforting her, telling her stories, reminding her of their time together, telling her about Romano, anything he could think of. Anything that could bring Alice to answer him. He would hold onto her hand day and night long, seldom letting go. He prayed God every day for her recovery.

England was fine.

Alice was not.

Physically her body had recovered superbly but according to Harrington, the problem came from the damage to Alice's mind. Her mental state is currently weak and unstable. As if she's too afraid to live anymore but is forced too upon her responsibility of nation. So she sleeps. As a self-defence mechanism, she drowns herself in a self-induced coma. Because she was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt. Afraid of the heart-throbs. Afraid … afraid of the world waiting for an excuse to attack her.

And Spain of all people was the one to have caused this.

"Sir Antonio, breakfast is ready. I suppose you haven't slept all night."

The Spaniard never responded or even acknowledge the butler's presence. Harrington shook his head exasperatedly. Those nations act and behave just as pathetically as humans. He placed the silver tray on a table by Antonio and glanced down at his mistress, concern flashed in his iron grey eyes.

"She seems … better."

Antonio's head snapped up suddenly. The words he had begged and prayed for were finally out for him to hear. He looked up at the butler, hope gleaming in his olive green eyes. Harrington shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"I never said she'd wake up. But she seems … content and at peace. Something I have rarely seen in my young mistress for quite I long time now. Maybe it would be wise of you to keep talking to her like you do. She might answer one day." Harrington left.

Antonio never paid attention to the odd address Harrington had used to call Alice. If he wasn't in his current state, he might have but right now, all his attention was on Alice. Only Alice. Just Alice.

"Mi cara … can you hear me?"

No response.

What was she waiting for? What did she want him to do or say? Anything she asked right now, he'd do it! But the problem lies there: She didn't ask but she expected something.

"Alicia … why won't you wake up? You won. I was a fool. I wanted you solely to myself. I wasn't even considering how you felt. I … I'm sorry. Please forgive me … No, in fact, I don't even mind if you never forgive me so long as you wake up! Please! I can't live without you! Please, Alicia! Wake up!"

Every day, Antonio speaks those words. Every day he begs her. Every day her eyes remain closed. What else could he do? What else could he say? What did Alicia so desperately needed for her to return to them? What did she fear from this world?

"Sir, you received a letter." Harrington walked in suddenly and interrupted the crying Spaniard.

"I'm unavailable." Antonio dully muttered.

"It's not from King Phillip, Sir. It's from young master Romano."

At that, Antonio felt Alice's hand twitch and clench his own. For the first time in weeks, he finally got a reaction from Alice. It was brief but Antonio was sure that upon hearing Romano's name, Alice's fingers had moved. He took the letter and unsealed it, partly feeling guilty of leaving Lovino alone in Spain waiting for his return.

The letter was brief but meaningful. Antonio smiled at the words then turned to Alice, whispering tenderly to her again.

"It's Lovino. He's concerned about me. And you. He wants to know what happened. What do you wish me to tell him, cara?"

Alice never answered. Her lack of reaction left the Spaniard a bit disappointed and he waved off the butler. Hours passed. Antonio read and re-read the letter. Something he struggled to understand was the phrasing Romano chose to write his feelings when he talked about Alice.

_Is she alright? Is she safe? Is she unharmed? Or have you broken her too deep? Antonio, please tell me! What little news I hear is that you and Alice are both fine and yet you are still missing and I have yet to hear or see of Alice. Why? Why won't you answer me? I need you! I need you to return! And I need to know Alice is well! I need to know!_

_She doesn't … hate me, does she? She can't! She can't hate me! Please! Please tell her that I love her! Tell her I need her! Tell her that her existence in this world is precious to me!_

_Her existence in this world_ … What an odd way to speak. Antonio briefly remembered his first real argument with Alice when they had lost Romano in London. She had spoken similar words.

_A precious existence._

Antonio looked back down at his wife and leaned in closer to her ear. He whispered ever so softly and lovingly as he has ever in his entire life. The words he never spoke to another being before … words he thought nobody could doubt … words he didn't expect Alice to fear so much.

"Alice Kirkland … I need you to wake up. Because without you, my existence in this world is meaningless."

This time again, Antonio felt Alice's hand tighten around his. He held her back, gripping just as tightly as he kept on whispering.

"I could live on but my life would hold no purpose or meaning if you were to remain away from me. Alice, I need you. I need to see your eyes bore into mine once more. You are needed in this world. You are wanted in this world. You have the right to live."

Antonio noticed Alice's breathing lost its regularity and grew slowly to a more erratic speed.

"Alice Kirkland, your existence is the most precious to me. I love you."

A small weak cry escaped Alice's parted lips. Antonio kissed her lips gently before whispering again.

"I love you Alice. Not England, not the nation, I love you, the woman, my wife, my friend, my enemy, my life, my world. I love you Alice. Please, please, please, wake up and let me tell you once more."

Alice's fingernails were biting into Antonio's skin but he never let go of her hand.

"My precious Alice … I lo- …"

"I love you."

The words were weak, barely audible and frightened to be heard but never had Antonio been so glad to have ears. His heart boomed in his chest as he watched the revealing emerald eyes of Alice in between her long lashes, slowly blinking awake and hesitantly watching him. She looked like she was still in a daze, half-dreaming and half-awake, not quite sure of what was happening to her. Antonio didn't hesitate to cup her face gently and kiss her. He kissed her like their first time, tasting her lips like a discovery. He tasted the iron bitter taste of blood and the salty nostalgic taste of tears. It was delicious.

* * *

Alice watched in surprise at the Spaniard beaming at her, relief and love painted across his face. He leaned in again to kiss her, like he was starving and she was his water of life. She felt his lips dry and raspy against hers. His face looked tired and exhausted and like he hadn't eaten in days with dark marks under his eyes. Eyes just staring at her like she was the most precious jewel in Antonio's life. Alice felt tears drop on her cheeks but it wasn't her own. She tasted dried blood in her mouth and couldn't remember a thing since after she fainted. But right now, none of this mattered. She didn't even care why Antonio was crying and laughing at the same time, desperate to kiss her, and holding her like he was afraid she'd vanish again. All she remembered was hearing his voice speaking words she thought to be dream. A very sweet dream. A dream in which Antonio was telling her just how precious she was to him. But for all the wishful thinking in the world, Alice never expected her husband to actually be serious.

Was it not a dream?

"Alice! Alice! Alice! I love you! Alice! Oh Dios! Grazias! Alicia! Grazias!" Antonio laughed among his tears, covering his wife's face with pepper kisses. He felt Alice hesitate, as if she wasn't convinced or even certain whether this was a dream or reality.

"A-Antonio … what … what is …"

"I love you! I thought I had lost you! Alicia, you have no idea how precious you are to me!"

"… Are you … serious …?" The woman whispered with a croaked voice, feeling her breath hitch in anticipation. Her eyes met the dead serious ones of Antonio as the man spoke.

"Alicia … you are the most precious being on this planet to me. And not just me. To Romano too. Please, do not think so little of yourself. You are so … so much more precious than you realise." Antonio whispered those last words before feeling Alice's cool hands grab his head, her fingers mingling in his dark curls, and her lips connecting eagerly to his.

* * *

Hours ticked past.

* * *

When Harrington walked back in his mistress' room, he was delighted to see a naked Antonio snoring away next to a naked Alice fiddling gently with her husband's curls and gazing at him with a smile on her lips. She looked up and smiled to her butler. And for once, her smiled didn't seem forced or lacking in happiness. It was pure bliss that was painted on Alice's face. She and Antonio both knew that the next day, their little bubble would shatter and the real world would claim them back. But just for tonight. Just one night, they could be simply Alice and Antonio and fall hopelessly in love all over again. Even if only for one night.

Harrington bowed his head politely and left the two lovers to their peace.

* * *

_Years later at the nearing end of the War of Spanish Succession …_

It was dark.

It was scarce.

It was precious.

Alice feared it might be a mistake but she didn't care right now. Not when Antonio was kissing her so passionately. Not when he whispered her name so lovingly. Not when he touched her like a precious doll of crystal. She didn't care. Not now. Not tonight.

Maybe tomorrow she will.

"Antonio … I … I'm … Sorry …" She whispered in a breath.

For all answer, the Spaniard growled and bit her shoulder till blood leaked out. She didn't care. She hardly felt the pain. All she could hear was the agonising words of her lover.

"I hate you … why must I love you so much … I hate you … Alicia why must you torture me like that?"

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry … I'm sorry …"

"Sorry?! Why would you come? Why fight me? Why again? Alice! Don't you understand how much this hurts?!"

Alice looked up at the martyr expression of her ex-husband. She couldn't tell him how much the accusation in his eyes hurt her. She couldn't. Because she couldn't keep seeing him anymore. This chapter of her life … it was time to end it.

And so she did.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why … why … Why did you choose Prussia over me?!" Spain yelled, tears streaming down his face as he thrusted in her and came.

They stayed in each other's arms, not speaking, not hugging, not … not nothing. Spain still held one arm tight around her waist while she let her fingers play with his dark curls. He could feel her breath on his neck and like always it sent him shivers of delight. He wanted to forget the war, forget his duties, forget everything, and simply run away with his beloved Alice. Maybe live alone on some isolated island in the new world with Romano. Just the three of them. Like before.

But things would never be like before.

"Tell me why, Alicia … why Prussia?"

"… I'm sorry." Was all she ever said.

And then, it was all over …

Like a melted snowflake in a late summer morning. Beautiful but never lasting.

* * *

**In 1701, a divided Spain brought around a civil war for the succession to the thrown in which many European countries stated a claim to the Spanish Empire.**

**France and Austria start to quarrel and seek allies.**

**England sided with Austria, Portugal, Savoy, The Dutch Republic and the Holy Roman Empire and Prussia (part of the Germanic States within the HRE).**

**Bavaria and Spain side with France.  
In 1713, the Treaty of Utrecht ended the hostilities between Great Britain, the Dutch Republic, Savoy and Portugal against France and Spain.**

**The hostilities between France and Austria lasted until 1714 and ended with the Treaties of Rastatt and Baden. For Spain, its rivalry with Austria ended with the eruption of the War of the Quadruple Alliance in 1717 and its defeat in 1720.**


	27. The New and the Old World

**Chapter 27: The new and the old world**

"Alice! Look! Look! Look I made you a crown! Just like for the queen!"

Alice looked up from her book and smiled in delight at her young boys running to her. Alfred and Matthew both looked adorable! Each held a flower crown in their hands and arguing at whose Alice would try on first. The woman chuckled and embraced them both warmly.

"I'll just wear both together, dears."

And so she did. And all was well. Things couldn't be any more peaceful.

Footsteps behind her warned her that Alistair was coming out in the back garden too. Alfred pouted and latched himself to Alice tighter, glaring suspiciously at the red haired Scot. Matthew on the other hand simply was afraid of the tall imposing man and hid his face in Alice's embrace. The blond woman looked up and met the identical emeralds of her dear brother. Alistair smirked at her.

"Her Majesty is requiring our presence for urgent matters."

"Anne is?"

"Aye."

"Alright. Alfie, Mattie, I'm going to have to go back now."

"Back to Europe? Again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, love, but I promise I'll come and visit as soon as this matter is over. In the meantime, I want both of you to behave and be good boys. Deal?"

"Deal!" The two cheered in synch happily, though Alice noticed the sadness in their baby blue eyes. She herself wished she could bring them with her but they were still too young to travel such a far distance. Maybe once their body has grown a little …

"I'll be back soon." She kissed their foreheads then followed her brother back inside the house.

* * *

Alfred ran excitedly across the wooden deck, eyes wide and curious. Finally! He was finally going to visit Europe! Finally he would see England! His motherland! Finally he would meet all those nations Alice told him about! He had often heard about one Italian nation called Romano. Someone Alice took care off when she married to Spain. The American wondered what kind of person Romano and Spain were. He wondered how people would perceive him back on the old continent.

Laughing in excitement, Alfred ran a hand through his chestnut hair, his blue eyes bright and gleaming of anticipation. He heard his brother approach and lean over the rail next to him. Matthew was as tall as him now. In fact, they were both quite tall and easily taller than Alice. She got quite upset at that. Complained that she didn't have time to enjoy and appreciate their growth. Alfred chuckled at how shocked his mother/big sister had been those past years ago when she had returned from another one of her travels only to see her boys grown into full men. They were both quite handsome and with a fresh look to them … maybe because they were what people called the 'new world'? Both colonies had chestnut hair but Matthew's were longer than Alfred's and with a curly hair sticking out oddly. If their eyes had been identical when they were young, now, although Alfred's were still of a bright baby blue, Matthew's eyes were of a darker blue with shades of purple in them. But what really differentiated them was their opposite personality. When they were young, they seemed more similar but now, the two boys had quite different views and opinion on things which often led them to arguments. But hey! Who doesn't argue with his siblings! Alice argues with Alistair all the time! And Alfred often wished the redhead would stop showing up on their shore along with Alice.

"I can't wait!" British America sighed heavily but an eager smile played his lips. Matthew nodded. He too was excited and eager to see Alice's home and the place she always told them about in her stories. Europe sounds … exciting!

"Oi! Lassy! The winds are changing!" Both boys looked up as they heard the Scotsman at the wheel yell above the strong winds. Alice walked out of her Captain cabin, her imposing red coat floating around her like a promise of blood and her sharp green eyes as watchful as ones of a cat.

"Aye! I can see that, wanker! Oi! You lazy bastards! Move yer buts or I'll feed you all to the sharks!" Alice barked at her crew of men and they were prompt to obey. Alistair laughed loudly at his sister's imposing presence. But Alfred was simply fascinated. He never usually saw that side of Alice. When she was on land and with him and Matthew, she acted more motherly than anything. Here, she was a leader, a fierce warrior heading for battle and revelling in the thrill of an upcoming storm.

She was beautiful.

Alfred felt something odd. A feeling he never experienced until now. This person barking orders around … that was not his mother or his sister. That was … Alice. Someone he didn't know. Someone he has yet to meet. Someone he was more than eager to meet.

Matthew watched his brother's odd expression. He too, was amazed at how different their mother was when she worked. But he was more surprised by the odd gleam in Alfred's eyes as he stared at the blond Captain woman. He noticed how Alfred's expression suddenly grew extremely cold when Alice and Alistair leaned closer to one another as they talked over the strong winds, discussing routes and trajectory. Alice was smiling. Smiling a smile that Alfred had never been given. Sure, Alice smiled to him all the time! But never that kind of smile. Not one with admiration in her eyes, fondness in her traits and challenge on her lips. That kind of smile … Alfred nor Matthew had never seen upon their mother's face. And she only smiled it to her older brother.

Alfred felt a surge of jealousy course through and he turned sharply around to stare at the open wide sea of blues and greens. Matthew watched him, sighing in exasperation at his brother's immaturity and childish behaviour. Here we go for another few hours of sulking!

* * *

Europe … was by all means beyond the North American men's wildest dreams. And that is an understatement. Everything was just bigger, grander, richer and overwhelming! Alfred could not hold back his admiration as Alice showed them around her capital London. She wore a proud expression on her face as she noticed how impressed her charges were. But her mind was busy elsewhere, thinking back at the people she would have to face tonight. Sooner or later she would have to meet them. Isolating herself in the New World will not solve her problems and whether she likes it or not … Alice is and will always be part of Europe.

* * *

Romano walked in the grand hall, dressed like a prince, following the image of his Spanish father. Spain, as usual, wore gold and red themed clothes, his large red cape floating around him and his typical overly cheery expression plastered on his face. Romano, on the other hand, had opted for a more subtle blue outfit with gold lining. He wasn't wearing any kind of expression and his cold chocolate eyes surveyed the room dully. By now, Romano recognised almost every face of the present nations. This is far from his first ball after all and he has had plenty of occasions to meet and memorise all of Europe's empires and colonies. But there has been one nation he hasn't been able to see over the recent decades. He didn't expect to see her here either but his eyes still darted around eagerly as they searched for the golden glimpse he was so familiar with. He noticed Antonio too seemed relentless and glanced around the room like he was although less discreetly than Lovino.

A loud laugh caught Lovino's attention. A voice he didn't recognise. Curiosity got the better of him and he left Spain discussing with France to go and identify the source of this god awfully loud laugh. It sounded young and idiotic, and it reminded Lovino of his silly brother. Talking of Feliciano, he too had grown and was chatting idly with HRE … still in a dress. God, is he an idiot? Definitely a lesser idiot than the German potato! He still thinks Feliciano is a girl! Romano rolled his eyes and finally reached the source of the loud laughter.

Two young men that seemed to be twins, with chestnut hair and blue eyes and wearing rich clothing of dark blue lined of silver. One of them looked shy and reserved, keeping to himself and simply watching others while holding in his arms a stuffed white bear. The other one, the loud one, was laughing and chatting idly with people in English. Lovino recognised the language but he also noticed the accent was far different from Alice's and her brothers'. The two boys were in company of Prussia and Austria. It seemed Austria and Prussia were at their classic hateful glares and remarks while the young twins joined in their conversation. Prussia seemed to know the young man since Lovino notice familiarity between them. He walked up closer to listen but stayed at a reasonable distance.

"So how do you like Europe, Alfie? Glad that Alice finally let you come along?"

_Alice?_

Lovino's attention sparked and he advance little closer. If these boys knew Alice … could they be the North American colonies that he had heard of in Alice's letters. That would explain why the young nations only seemed able to speak English. Every nation in Europe spoke at least three languages fluently. War and marriages kind of lead to that.

"Yeah! It's awesome! I love it! It's even more amazing than I dreamed of!"

"Kesese! Yeah, I'll agree we're pretty awesome! London is quite nice … that's true." Gilbert's expression turned thoughtful but also a little bitter. But the albino soon plastered his typical smirk and Alfred never noticed the expression change. Lovino then decided that Alfred was a first class idiot. Was he really brought up by Alice? Hard to believe … The other guy seemed a bit smarter but he's so shy and quiet … nothing like Alice either.

"Talking of our host, where is she, boys?" Austria asked with irritation. It is not uncommon for Alice to skip on her own balls and let her brothers host. Especially now that she's in a union with them, she could easily trade her public role with theirs and thus it explains Alice's lack of presence of the past years. Isolation you could call it.

"It's always a delight to hear you miss me, Austria." Alice's voice made all men in the perimeter jump and turn to stare at her.

She was as beautiful as ever, flunked of her three brothers, in an emerald green dressed that brought out her eyes with her long golden hair tied up elegantly in the fashion of the current court yet with strands falling lose around her sharply angled face. Lovino felt his heart race and a sudden need to go and embrace his mother was held back with difficulty. He wasn't her son anymore. He wasn't even a kid anymore. But Lovino wanted to show her … to talk to her … he wanted to show her the man he had become. From behind him, Romano felt Spain's presence breathing on his back. He too couldn't approach the woman he once adored and now hated. Although, Lovino doubts Antonio ever lost his love for Alice completely. Proof is, the Spaniard still occasionally drinks tea and reads Shakespeare when he gets days off to relax and rest. But Antonio always does it secretly and probably doesn't expect Romano to know about this.

The Latins watched as England walked up to her twins and the Germanic nations. Prussia's expression turned sour but there also was longing in his red eyes. Why? Lovino had heard that he and Alice were together now. Had something happened? A fight? Alfred, oblivious to all the tensions around, smiled joyfully at his mother/sister and Matthew shook his head in exasperation.

"Alice! You look so pretty!" Alfred spoke for everyone to hear. Open compliments like that were not proper court behaviour and many sent Alfred shocked glares but Alice simply smiled, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you love. But I don't think you need to quite shout it like that."

"Eh? But it's true! Was there a problem?" Alfred tilted his head, still grinning and clueless. He really had no experience in European court rules and Lovino felt embarrassed for Alice.

"Like I said: You don't need to speak it so loudly." Alice smiled warmly, already used to Alfred's genuine honesty which she absolutely adored. It was so rare to find nations so openly honest about their feelings and thoughts. She just hoped Alfred would never change in that regards.

Her eyes met the Prussian's but before she could approach him, Alice felt Wales whisper in her ear. She glanced back and nodded sharply at the three Briton. Wales and Scotland both left but Ireland remained, watching pretty much like Canada was. Alice turned back to Gilbert and their eyes met. They exchanged pleasant talks but there was a distance between them, like a wall. They both seemed to wish to speak something but neither dared be the first to let go of his/her pride. Lovino was reminded of Alice and Antonio's relationship. Pride can be a very bothersome thing in relationship.

This time, Alfred seemed to notice that something was off between Alice and Gilbert. It's quite strange considering hey had been in an alliance not long ago. Maybe something happened? Alfred's worries were soon interrupted by a tanned man dressed of red approaching. Both Alice and Gilbert froze and watched the Spaniard. Alice's expression turned cold and emotionless but Antonio could see past her mask and in her emerald eyes he recognised the pain and guilt. Gilbert on the other hand, showed no guilt but only hatred in his blood red eyes, despite the impeccable poker face he wore. Alfred and Matthew were still too young and inexperienced to notice the depth of the two nations' feelings but Romano was perfectly able to see past their façades. It saddened him to see such pain in Alice's beautiful eyes. But Spain was far from forgiving. He probably wouldn't have approached Alice all night had he not witnessed this falling out of the couple. A surge of satisfied jealousy pulsed through him. He felt glad that Alice could feel the pain of losing her love, but at the same time he wanted to see a smile on her face. He wanted to be the one to make her smile once more and yet he was still feeling resentful from her betrayal.

Austria was the only one not seemingly disturbed by any of the events going on. He simply sipped his drink and watched Spain head towards him. The Spaniard beamed one of his typical fake smiles. Not once has Austria been able to witness that honest side of Spain ever since his fall out with Alice. His purple eyes glanced back to their host but she was too disturbed to speak and simply averted her eyes away from her ex-husband. She showed nothing on her face, but it was obvious she was in pain. It didn't take long for her to excuse herself and walk away, heading out of the ballroom.

A heavy sigh escaped Prussia's lips and he openly glared at Spain before walking off into the crowd. Alfred and Matthew both seemed confused by the turn of event and simply watched as Austria finally addressed the tanned man.

"Spain … what are you trying to prove yourself?" Roderich's voice was cold and scolding as he looked down on his best friend. Antonio frowned and shook his head.

"What do you mean, Rody?"

"You know Alice and Gilbert are having a hard time right now. The least you can do is not show up to your ex-wife and purposefully nag her."

"… I didn't speak a word." Antonio's smile dropped as he let his face show his true emotions. He was cold and serious, his eyes dull.

"There was no need for words. Your eyes said plenty." Ireland spoke for the first time before he too left, cursing about '_all the bastards swarming around his sister_'. Alfred followed this discussion with sparked interest as he scrutinised the Spaniard. He had heard of Spain. He could understand why Alice had fallen in love with him. He was truly as handsome as a god. And something in his overly cheerful attitude pissed Alfred off. He immediately decided that he didn't like that man. He was alright with Prussia, even though knowing that the albino was/had been/not sure anymore dating his mother. But Gilbert was cool and he took care of Alice. This Antonio person was … too dark. There was something about him that displeased Alfred.

"Antonio, shouldn't you at least talk to her? The last you did was …" Austria coughed as he remembered that the last time Antonio and Alice met was when he himself was fighting his best friend and Alice had chosen his and Prussia' side over Antonio. Roderich was also probably the only one to whom Antonio had confessed of what had happened on that night. Oh, he was drunk, but Roderich was certain that Antonio had not lied when he spoke of his argument with Alice. And like all their arguments, sex had been involved. But this time, it wasn't enough to make up. It only made things worse. So much worse.

"And what to say? What would I possibly have to say to that witch?" Antonio hissed, his hand shaking uncontrollably and his face growing ever colder and harsher. Alfred frowned and stepped forward, refusing to accept someone insulting his Alice. Even if it was her ex-lover.

"Oi! I don't care if you were her husband but I won't tolerate ill talking about Alice! Especially since you are hosted by the United Kingdom in London." The American spoke and Matthew was shocked at the coldness in Alfred's voice. Antonio looked at the boy and smirked maliciously.

"So … you're the kid Alice got charge off after beating France? You're a lot less stupider than I thought you'd be."

"Yeah? Well maybe I'm smarter than I look." Alfred's own smirked seemed as dark as Antonio's. Roderich had a bad feeling that things will only escalate and with Alice gone, there is no way to stop this fight. Matthew, continued to watch, supervising his brother. That has always been his duty. He was the oldest after all, and when Alice was away, Matthew had always taken it upon himself to watch Alfred's temper. Believe it or not, but the American was not always as cheery as he might seem and his whims and anger crisis were quite frequent.

Alfred did have a lot of Spanish blood in him after all.

Luckily, no fight ever erupted. A hand landed on Antonio's shoulder and a strong Italian accented voice spoke in perfect English.

"That's enough, Stupid Spain. You are not going to cause a scene again and I am not going to drag you home half-beaten up." Lovino's sharp chocolate eyes narrowed on Alfred, his face a perfect poker face and even his eyes showed no emotions. It was truly impossible to guess Lovino's current state of mind but then again, he had been taught by England, hadn't he?

"I apologise for Spain's rude behaviour. It won't happen again." Lovino mumbled and was about to drag his Spanish father away when a shy voice that nobody had heard until now spoke up.

"Are you … Lovino?"

The Italian looked up in surprise at Alfred but the American was staring at his brother with the same surprised look as Lovino. Romano's eyes turned to the man with the polar bear. He was quiet and shy but Lovino saw knowledge in his eyes and a calculating mind so similar to Alice. Just like Alfred had shown an imposing presence and his witty come backs, Lovino was starting to see more and more how those boys had been taken care of and brought up by the same woman he had been honoured to be loved by. He nodded, not sure how his answer would be taken. Alfred's eyes turned shocked to the Italian and although excited, Alfred was little jealous. He knew who Lovino was. And he could imagine Alice smiling to someone else a smile he thought reserved to him and Matthew.

"I thought so … Alice talks a lot about you." Matthew smiled genuinely happy to have met the person Alice told him about. "I'm …"

"Matthew and Alfred Kirkland. I know." Lovino snapped back before walking off, ending any possible conversation with the American twins.

"What's his problem?!" Alfred growled, not enjoying having been brushed off so casually.

"Lovino hasn't spoken with Alice ever since the fall of Spain's armada." Austria explained before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose. That had been a close call. Thank god, Lovino intervened in time. The boy has changed so much from when he was young. He has become more responsible and able, he followed the etiquette perfectly like a gentleman and was delightful with the ladies. Yet he remained detached and distant from others, a lot less open than he was even before meeting Alice. In the past he didn't mind showing his anger and hatred. Now even that was gone and Lovino gave the feel of a robot, never revealing the depth of his heart and mind.

But then again, nobody besides Alice had ever been able to see the depth of his heart and mind anyway. Nothing changed since all those centuries ago. Nothing at all.

* * *

It was late and Antonio was snoring in his bed in one of the many guest rooms left at the disposition of Alice's guests. But Lovino was far from sleep-walking despite heading towards the familiar mansion he had often visited in his youth. Alice's house wasn't big enough to hold a ball (unlike Spain's castle-like manor) and anyway, she probably preferred not having people invade her house. The ball had been held in a castle not far, rented by one of Alice's nobles for the occasion.

Lovino had waited for the ball to end and Spain to be asleep to head out and ride towards Alice's home. He waited at the front door, unsure to knock or not. It had been so long … would she be willing to see him? Especially since he never answered her letters.

Suddenly, the door opened and Harrington's face appeared in the doorway, leaving Romano speechless. The man hadn't aged one bit after all those centuries?!

"Master Lovino. How good to see you all grown up and well. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? It is quite chilly outside tonight." The butler smiled and moved to let the Italian in.

"… You're not dead?!" Romano blurted out as he walked in and let the butler discharge him of his coat and fur. The old man chuckled.

"Ah, master Lovino, your spontaneous talk has been very much missed here. No, Sir, I am indeed not _dead_. Now about this tea? Or do you still wish for some hot chocolate like in the past?"

"… Yeah, the hot chocolate, Harrington, please." The ghost of a smile played on Lovino's lips.

The butler bowed and headed for the kitchen, leaving Romano to wander around the quiet house. He could guess Alfred's loud snores coming from one of the rooms upstairs. It's no surprise the twins would be staying here for the night. Lovino also expected Alice's brother to be sound asleep in the many rooms the mansion offered. Lovino almost wanted to walk up and peek inside his mother's room just to see her face again. Soft and light footsteps interrupted his mind and Lovino frowned. Someone was awake? Odd, the steps sounded like ones of child. And as if to confirm this thought, Lovino heard the giggle of a child upstairs. But before he could ponder more on it, Harrington walked back with a cup of cocoa.

"Grazie." Lovino muttered and dropped himself into one of the sofas in from of a dying fire in the chimney. "I heard a child upstairs. Is there anyone else aside from the American twins?"

Harrington smiled, his grey eyes twinkling of hidden knowledge.

"I wonder. Does it upset you, Master Lovino?"

"No! Why would it?" Lovino huffed then carefully glanced at the butler. How could he live for so long and not age and die. He wasn't a nation. No human would survive for this long. He was human, right?

"Harrington, why are you not dead?"

"Why that would be because nobody killed me yet." The man answered with cheerful innocence.

"No human can possibly live this long and never age."

"Have I ever said I was human, master Lovino?" Harrington tilted his head, a smirk curling he corner of his lips and for a brief moment, Lovino thought the butler's eyes glowed red but it was so brief it could have just been the light.

"Mysterious bastard." The Italian mumbled and earned only the laughter of the other.

"I see you haven't lost your character, master Lovino. It's good to see you so well. But may I enquire on the purpose of your visit?"

"… No reason. Just visiting. Couldn't sleep."

"I see. Would you wish me to bring Lady Alice around?"

"No. No need to wake her up. I'll be leaving now anyway. Thanks for the chocolate."

The butler didn't move and simply watched the young nation walk out of the door and into the darkness of the night. The old man smiled and started to hum as he cleared Romano's empty cup.

"You could have spoken with him, if you had so desired, my Lady." He finally spoke to the presence behind his back.

Alice walked out of the darkness of the stairs wearing only her nightgown and her hair falling loosely around her body. In her arms she held the small body of a 7 year old looking girl with a sun-kissed skin and long dark curls. The child turner her face, bright intense emerald watched the door from witch the mystery man had walked out and she turned to her mother with an inquisitive stare. Alice smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Lovino. Italy." She whispered and the girl nodded, turning her attention back to the closed door, her small arms wrapped tightly around her mother's neck.

"I would have if he wished so. But I don't want to force him to speak to me. I'll wait until he's ready." Alice smiled at her faithful butler, stroking her daughter's dark hair.

"If I may, when do you think wise to mention young mistress Maria to the world?"

"When I see fit." Alice answered before walking back to her room, the child in her arms was already nodding off to sleep. "Be careful not to be too chatty about yourself either, Harrington." She warned him gently though her eyes showed no mercy for disobedience. The butler chuckled and bowed respectfully at his mistress.

"Thy wish is my command, mistress." The man lifted glowing red eyes and grinned a toothy smirk. After all, a contract is something he takes very seriously. He would rather die than break his deal with Alice. An eternity long deal but he was enjoying it so much!

"Don't go creeping on Alfred either. You know how frightened of monsters he can get." Alice mumbled before shutting her door.

"Monsters? But I am no such thing, Mistress, and you know it." Harrington smiled as he walked back to the kitchen to clean the empty cup of cocoa.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so now, chapters are going to fly by time fairly fast. Partly because I'm feeling the end nearing, but also because Alice and Romano have more seperate lifes now and I'll focus the coming chapters on historical facts of England (now Britain technically) and Italy meeting. So time skipping much!**

**This chapter's event occurs not long before the American Revolutionary War. Previous to that, Britain and Prussia had been in an Alliance from 1756 to 1762. There will be another Anglo-Prussian Alliance from 1788 to 1791 (it was in fact a triple alliance with Netherlands too). I interpreted Alice's relationship with Prussia as growing cold in between the two alliances but after that things get back to normal (sort of). THERE ARE NO THREESOMES IN THE TRIPLE ALLIANCE WITH NETHERLANDS! Unless you want to imagine it like that in your own little mind! But in this story, Netherlands and England are only friends and never once attracted to each other.**

**I will not focus much on Prussia and Fem!England's relationship because it doesn't include Romano! The same way I am not going to go through the whole Revolutionary War process. If that's what you want, there's tones of it if you look for AmericaxEngland fics! I'm focusing this story on Alice and Lovino's relationship through the centuries and Spain does play a major role but Romano is the main one here. You've noticed that Romano gets a voice in every single chapter even if simply in a letter (chapter 26).**

**And for Alfred, Prussia kind of plays the role of father figure? Since he's dating Alice at the time and he will support Alfred in his fight for independance (well, if not support then he'll not side with England either. History says Prussia refused to help Britain retain its control over America = He must still be pissed at Alice for not being understanding about his awesomeness and need for conquest! Because, historically speaking, Britain stopped Prussia's crazy will of expansion (which was not necessarily working well for Prussia in the first place) by cutting him short on the money income. I'm doing a history class here, aren't I? Well, it makes sense in my mind anyway! But more to the point, after Alfred's teenage rebellion, Prussia and Britain's relations got better = (my interpretation) Gilbert felt bad for hurting Alice and they made up! Before breaking up again! Don't know why yet but I'll think of some reason. Maybe Prussia got jealous of Netherlands? An idea to look into.**

**Before you ask: Yes, America holds strong origins in Spain and Portugal. Hello? Who 'discovered' (I'd go for the natives that were already there since prehistoric times but apparently that doesn't count in European point of view of history) America and stupidly believed he was in India? Okay, he was Italian BUT sponsored by and working for SPAIN! Portugal and Spain were the 'discovering' nations that pretty much claimed every land in North and South America (except Canada since he was first discovered by Scots! Yay! Scotland! Then the French came along. Then back to British - long story). So, technically speaking, Alfred holds Antonio's blood in his veins (like Mexico) but Spain didn't hold a strong control (if any at all! The land was huge and after spain settled maybe one tiny colony there, France and Britain and Germany and many others all planted their own colonies on N. American soil - A big European Orgy!) and after loosing so many times to Britain, let's just say Britain got lucky when it comes to colonies. All it had to do was steal them from the others who already did the discovering and fighting the indigenous! Smart! It does explain (in my little mind) how America and Spain are both overly-cheery nations with an idiotic grin constantly on their faces and why they both fight with England all the time! Same blood! Makes perfect sense!**

**Oh and for those who didn't get the clue: Harrington is a demon. That's why there's mention of a deal and why he doesn't age. Also it explains how he has _'known England ever since she was young'_ (quote from Chapter 2, I think). Long background story that I'm not going to go into detail for but Harrington is Alice's butler demon. Useful for a nation.**

**Maria here is ... Oh, you can guess and see later on if you got it right! I'm mean like that! :P For a clue: Usually I like to call her Victoria but specifically for this fics I chose to name her Maria (for the purpose of the story) you'll see why later.**

**There might be recurring allusions to past chapters so see how it goes. And thank you to all of those following this story faithfully! Love you all!**

**Right. Now, I'll stop talking.**

* * *

**PS: I'm thinking of maybe doing a separate fic of Alice and Gilbert's relationship? I already started one of Alice x Yao (England x China) for like ... well, I don't know! I was bored and wanted to try something out! But I kept the same setting of this fic so it would be like an expansion of Alice's other relationships after her break up with Antonio. It's like a little (or long) side story since I'm not expanding on Alice's life but more on her contacts with Romano in this story here. Does that sound worth doing or not?**

**Ok. _Now_ I'm done!**


	28. Meeting you in a Rain of Ashes

**Chapter 28: Meeting you in a rain of ashes**

Romano never thought that his first meeting with Alice since the Armada incident would have been brought about by war. But he should have known. He should have expected this. After all, the only interaction between nations is always brought around by wars. And this time is no different.

Except that this isn't just some war.

This war is beyond everyone's worse expectations. Multiplied by ten. And then worse than that. And that was still an understatement.

But for Romano, this war had one positive aspect: He would get to see Alice again.

Those thoughts were trotting in the Italian's mind as he and his brother (recently unified as Italy) were walking down the dark tunnels underground and into a military bunker in France. Inside the closed space, especially constructed for security and protection against any outside attack, a single table and three people seated opposite to the two empty seats awaiting the Italians. From left to right, the young teen Russia and his determined expression fuelled by the passion of youth that Romano had long got over after so many years, France looking a mess with all his bandages and his hair had been cut short (more practical for battlefields), and finally, Romano's eyes settled on England, proud and harbouring her usual cold façade with her cold emeralds as lifeless as the precious jewels they resemble.

Feliciano clung worriedly to his brother as Lovino advanced, hearing the door shut close and lock from the outside as the five nations got isolated from the rest of the world. He took his offered seat whit his brother next to him. The one to speak was France, with Russia following and learning, England supervising and calculating the situation. Lovino occasionally glanced at the French but his gaze was for most of the interview focused on Alice. Not once did she show any recognition of him, but then again, not once did he show her anything more than a cold heartless demeanour.

"B-But … We don't want to go to war …!" Romano heard his younger brother babble naively. France frowned in slight annoyance while Russia rolled his eyes. Lovino didn't know the Russian nation all that well but so far, all he could see was a young and easily influential 16 year old child. He reminded him of that America. Young, reckless, growing big way too fast, and not aware of the horrors the world holds. He'll soon learn. It's only a matter of time and Romano vaguely wondered what kind of result this devastating war would have on the young nation. Especially this war.

"Fratello, shut up for minute." Lovino finally spoke, interrupting whatever France was about to reply, and all eyes settled on him. Despite speaking back to France, Romano's gaze was still locked on England.

"Italy's joining of the Triple Alliance had been only as a defensive measure. If those potato eaters want to start a war, then we will not take part, I believe is what my fratello is trying to say."

His voice was harsh and held a hint of darkness that made Russia weary and France sigh. England showed no reaction aside from her stern watching green eyes. The Italian continued, undisturbed.

"Here's our position: We have been offered Tunisia if we remained neutral in this conflict and potato bastards won. If they didn't, we'd still have no loss or suffered any damage from this war. Now tell me, what could you all possibly have to offer that would remotely bring me about to change my mind?"

The room remained silent for many minutes until England spoke back.

"I'd be fine having your full consent of remaining neutral."

"I'm not." France replied as he pushed a piece of paper towards the Italian for him to read. Romano's eyes surveyed the notes and a smirk cornered his lips.

"Your offer?"

"Our offer." France answered while England turned back to emotionless stares.

"What about America? Wouldn't he be interested?"

France's eyes widened at Romano's enquiry and he glanced at England worriedly. She looked unfazed but Romano could see past her façade and through the mist of her emerald eyes, he saw her angered and hurt look. Apparently, America felt himself above all this conflict. The southern Italian sighed and shook his head, letting his guard down for the first time as he watched his mother with concern.

"Any other allies?" he asked and France was quick to answer.

"Japan."

"Ve? I've never met him before. Is he nice?"

"Fratello, I told you to keep quiet."

"S-Scusa, Roma." The younger Italian mumbled. His eyes crossed the purple ones of Russia and he shied away and closer to his brother.

"Romano … what is Italy's decision? Will you help us or keep your neutral stand?"

Romano's eyes kept fixed on England. Although she hid it, he could tell she too suffered injuries and was in a bad condition. Not as bad as France but still. And her pain at the mention of America … she obviously had thought of him but looks like the kid was still sulking away and shun her down. Pathetic shit … Romano growled to himself, surprising the other nations.

"Veni, Vidi … e vadò vici." The Italian growled as he stood up, his signature clear on the bottom of the paper France had given him. (_I came, I saw … and I will conquer_ – mix of Latin and Italian)

Feliciano looked at his brother hissing in anger as he banged on the door, ordering it open and left the bunker. Hurriedly he followed after him, not without glancing back at the Triple Entente and his eyes focused briefly on Alice whom he smiled to and spoke cheerfully.

"Miss Alice! Fratello will be fine! He's just really angry! Did you know! Did you know! We're united now! Like you and your brothers, si?"

Alice, for the first time allowed a smile on her lips and her eyes warmed up to the jumpy Italian.

"Yes, I heard. I'm glad. Now run along or you'll lose your brother, si?" She spoke back in Spanish, surprising France and confusing Russia but Itlay just smiled idiotically and ran after his brother calling him loudly.

France and Russia both turned to England with confused faces but the woman only smiled.

"I guess we got ourselves a new ally." She whispered. She felt guilty for dragging Romano into this war and really did want him to stay neutral for his own sake. But deep down, secretly, Alice felt happy that Romano chose her over his own safety. She felt he still cared for her and that, more than anything, warmed her heart in a way she had long thought impossible since America's change of heart towards her. Had Canada and her brothers not been there, Alice felt she might have broken down. But seeing Romano after all those years … it made her feel that maybe she could move on and get herself back into gear. She had to! She had to if she wanted to protect Belgium and defeat her infernal Prussian ex. Pity she'd be up against Elisaveta.

Pity she's going to war once more.

Pity none of them knew … just how devastating and mentally harming this war would grow to become. By Christmas, it will be far from over.

* * *

Spain sighed heavily as he heard of the news.

"So Romano is going to war, is he?" The man twirled his wine in his glass, olive eyes flashing over the words of the telegram.

"I guess, it's to be expected. Lovi, you're still too emotional." The Spaniard shook his head in sadness.

He knew why Romano had chosen the Triple Entente's side rather than their original partners. Whatever politicians and statesmen decided, whatever forms and papers were signed, whatever public calls were made, whatever prizes were promised, Spain knew exactly that none of those mattered to his son. The only reason Romano left his neutrality was for Alice.

"I wonder how long it will take until you end up having to point your gun at your mother."  
Spain himself knew from experience that war only brought pain. He didn't want to risk his chance again. And what little feelings of humanity he still held, he didn't want to lose it all in a pointless war. Not to mention that he physically could not support a war and his economy was failing greatly.

Alice chose war.

Because Belgium was neutral and still got harmed.

Lovino chose war.

Because Alice needed help.

Antonio chose neutrality.

Because he didn't want to see those he loved die by his hand anymore.

"You're still reading it over again, idiot?"

Spain's head snapped up as he saw his brother Portugal, fully dressed to leave and walk out his door. The Spaniard shrugged as the ocean blue eyes of the other settled on him.

"Aren't you leaving? I'm sure Alicia is waiting."

João lifted a surprised eyebrow before heading out.

"You know … I'm still surprised you won't lift a finger in this war. Didn't Lovino ask you for help too?"

"He did."

"And?"

"And I'm not his care-taker anymore. My obligations towards him ended with his unification and independence."

"So you're just going to sit there, grow tomatoes and watch?"

Antonio shrugged the furious glare of his brother off.

"I'll send you all of my mental support."

"Charming. But I'd rather not have you think of me. It's only making me want to kill you more."

"I was planning to think of Alice. You should hurry."

"If you're so worried about her, why aren't you going for her yourself?"

"Who said I'm worried?"

"You're a lying bastard, Spain. I hope Germany blows you up like he did Belgium! Then maybe that'll get your arrogant ass moving!" João growled as he walked out of the house, eager to leave this place.

"… Take care of them, brother." Antonio pleaded in a whisper as he heard the door slam shut.

* * *

America fidgeted nervously in his plane, clenching in his fist the telegram his government had received from British secret services. With Mexico dealing business with the Central European powers, Alfred had no choice but to engage in the war. Germany had already targeted enough of his merchant ships and it was really starting to get to him.

That and also … Alfred had heard of how bad the conditions were and how inhumane this war had become. He worried. He regretted brushing Alice away. Now, she won't even look at him on the rare occasion they met. Why would she? He had torn himself away from her, isolated his person from the rest of the world, ignored all of his brother's attempts to contact him and even tried to invade Canada forcefully. He and Alice had not spoken in decades. And her government was far from friendly with his own. But Alfred couldn't stop himself from worrying and feeling guilty. He could have listened to her earlier … the first time Alice personally talked to him since his independence and it was to warn him. She didn't even plead for his help. She's too proud for that. She simply …

"_America, you can hide all you want but the world won't stop spinning with or without you. This war is not just going to limit itself to Europe. Believe me when I say that your ridiculous attempt to isolation is going to near its end. And I won't be the one to drag you in this. You will. As a free independent decision you will make." She smirked those last words and walked away, green uniform covered by her usual red coat._

She was right. As always. And Alfred felt once again an ignorant child getting patronized by the blonde woman. It's infuriating.

* * *

Romano looked up and glared. Of all the people, why did it have to be this bastard?!

Alfred walked in the room and glared. Oh great! The Italian bastard is here too!

The two men glared mutual hatred at each other until they were soon joined by France talking with Russia. Russia looked over at America in curiosity, having never met him until now. While France sighed heavily at the tensions he felt between his two allies. Of course, he was glad that America had joined on their side, and thanks to Romano, German invasion of the West had been slowed down drastically. But … Why was it so hard for young nations to put their emotions aside and focus on the war at hand? Immature children …

Japan and Scotland were next to walk in, talking strategy with each other and they both seemed to be quite close friends. Although not known from many but Scotland has close links with Japan and their friendship dates back centuries. Neither took notice of the hot-headed young nations and vice versa.

Not until England walked in along with Portugal. She was laughing at something her best friend had said. Her emerald eyes fell on the first person she recognised in the room as she walked in. She smiled at her crimson haired brother, and the man smiled back. Smiles that didn't go unnoticed by America and the young nation couldn't help glaring at Alistair. Romano simply rolled his eyes at the childish display of Alfred. But both America and Romano had now darted their eyes on Alice and weren't planning to move away any time soon.

Alice felt their gazes on her. She smiled weakly at Lovino but was still unsure of how to engage a conversation with him. So far they had only talked business and nothing more. Never showing feelings to each other. Then her eyes shifted to Alfred, and her expression grew cold. She still felt the stabbing pain of betrayal but she was willing to put her feelings aside for the sake of victory. Besides, she didn't feel resentful of her former colony anymore. The anger was gone and only the pain remained. But again, she had not yet spoken to America ever since his independence and only for business related matters.

Her family is fucked up, isn't it? Oh well … Nothing new here! Alice chuckled as she thought of her older brothers and her eyes glanced briefly at Scotland. Nothing new here.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Alice walked out of the bunker and settled herself on the broken ruins of some buildings in the Italian city they were stationed at for now. She couldn't remember the name of the place, and frankly she didn't care. Her brother was already gone to contact Wales and Ireland to let them know about the meeting. France was discussing strategies in Asia with Japan to use against China. China …

Alice shook her head, clearing the memory of the Chinese man away from her mind.

Portugal had already left. And Russia was getting into a childish argument with America. Typical of America. The woman chuckled but felt her voice break. How long has it been since she had breathed something else besides the thick polluted air of battlefields? The smell of gunpowder was the air she got used to along with an ash-filled atmosphere. Even now …

Alice gazed at the setting sun. In the distance she guessed Spain far ahead. The Empire of the Sun. The Conqueror of Lands. She watched the blood red horizon dusted of a thick dark air, the sound of bombing and shooting had temporarily stopped and only a graveyard silence reached her ears. Not a soul in sight in the destroyed city. Not even dead body as they had already been buried with exploding bombs or burned to ashes … the same ashes infiltrating her lungs. The sky bleed red and dark clouds hovered above, but no rain dared to fall. The burning soil was still impure for the cold liquid to bless with forgiveness. In this hell made real, Alice contemplated the madness of man.

And she smiled.

Footsteps walked up behind her. Alice didn't even glance back and felt a presence sit down next to her. She didn't bother looking as she already knew the person. Time passed, seconds ticked by, and neither of the two nations spoke. In a thoughtful silence, they watched the sun set and drown in the surrounding darkness. Only when the sky stretched its pitch-black wings and the weak shimmer of a covered moon blinked shyly through the clouds, did Alice hear the man next to her speak.

"I love you too."

Alice didn't move, her breath accelerated and her heart rushed but a broad smile curled her lips. After so many letters and a stubborn silence for all answer, she was finally hearing Lovino's reply.

"Thank you, Love."

Lovino nodded back. He kept his eyes locked on the horizon, too afraid he might lose his courage if he so much as glanced at his mother. He didn't even there touch her, despite the tempting proximity. Instead, he let his mind wonder, enjoying the sound of her breathing and her salty scent that he recognised from his memories.

"I … missed you." He spoke again, his voice deeper and more of a whisper as he feared it might crack from his bottled up emotions.

"Me too." Came the soft reply of the woman.

They both watched in a sad nostalgic silence as the world drowned itself into darkness, chaos reigned on the land, and madness rang in people's minds. Tears never fell. It was yet too early for that. The tears would come eventually, when nostalgia takes over the folly.

And on that day, it will rain.

* * *

Romano smiled as he smelled the burning ashes of the air. He smiled and watched the world crumble before him. He smiled and even laughed. He heard Alice laugh along with him. And like two hysterical madmen, they laughed all night long until the sun rose again and bloodied the sky.

A war.

So horrible that it's almost …

Funny.

Before the tears, people will laugh.


	29. For the Promise I made

**Chapter 29: For the promise I made**

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, STUPIDO?!"

Feliciano waited for his older brother's rant to end. He knew very well how Lovino would take this: Very badly. Romano didn't like Germany or any of the Germanic countries, whereas Veneziano had close ties with them.

"There is no fucking way that we are joining the potato bastard! Why the fuck should we care about his stupid war anyway? He just wants to get back at France for WWI!"

"Si. But fratello, our leader decided that we …"

"_Your_ leader! That bastard is the one killing off _my_ people!"

"He's just working to rid you from those mafias …"

"No! He's not just killing off the mafia! He's killing anyone and everyone! Without care or proof of them being related to my mafias!"

"Fratello … please listen …"  
"No! I'm sick of this! You are not dragging me in one of those stupid wars again!"

"Fratello, we have to do this together …"

"Why? Why don't you go on your own! I don't care! I am not going at war against the Allies again! Last time I managed to get us out of trouble with England but don't think I'll be able to pull it off again! I don't want to fight!"

"… You don't want to fight? Or you don't want to fight _England_?"

Suddenly, Feliciano felt his body being slammed against the wall and he heard the distinctive clicking of a gun as the cold metal touched his temple. Yet, Feliciano remained perfectly calm.

"Say one more word, and I'll make you unable to even meet that potato boyfriend of yours." Romano hissed dangerously, his eyes glaring murderously at his brother.

"Fratello. You can't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fratello. We are Italy. _Together_. If I go to war, you go too. My leader is your leader. My enemy is your enemy … and if that enemy is England …"

"Shut up!"

"What will you do, Fratello? Side with the enemy, or your own people?"

"Bastardo! What makes you think that my people have the same enemy as yours?"

"Because they are all Italian. Aren't they, Fratello?"

"Italy? Ha! Italy is just a name on a map! Do you actually think we have any kind of national pride? National unity? Niente! On your side they even speak French and German depending on the frontier! I speak Spanish! We don't share the same background and history! What unity? What Italy?"

"Fratello! We _are_ Italy! Don't you remember how hard we worked to create this united Italy?"

"Si! And now, you want to ruin all our efforts because of some stupid war just because of your pathetic pride!"

"I'm trying to make Italy as great as it was!"

"_Italy_ never was great, Stupido! _Rome_ was! Nonno Rome was great but now's a good time to realise that he's gone! Stop deluding yourself! If we go with Germany to fight France, I bet you whatever you want that England will join France!"

"She might not. France is her rival and Germany is trying to convince her to …"

"She will! Because Alice is like that! Don't believe me if you like but she will! I know my mother!"

"Romano … You should stop thinking of her as your mother. We are countries. You and I can only rely on each other …"

"Why? We have no reason to fight her! Or France! Or _anyone_! If you want to join your precious potato boyfriend that badly then go ahead but don't involve me in your shit! Or my people!"

"If I join, you are bound to be involved Fratello. And if England becomes our enemy, you will have to fight her …"  
"I won't! I can't! I will never fight her! Never! Do you have any fucking idea how broken she and Spain were after that Armada thing? Do you have any idea how fucked up Spain would be when he came back from drowning his sorrow in drinks? Do you have any idea how painful it is to see your life shatter to pieces and fall apart right before your eyes? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE YOUR MOTHER WALK AWAY IN TEARS AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT?! DO YOU?!" Romano yelled, tears threatening to fall from his closed eyes. He still held his gun against his brother's head, not giving him any opportunity to move away. Feliciano stayed quiet for a moment and when he finally spoke again, his voice was croaked and dry.

"No. I don't know. You're right! I don't know half of the stuff you have been through, Romano but neither do you! We know nothing about each other! We are brothers … no, we are the same country and yet we know nothing of each other! I'm trying to change this! I want to make us stronger so that we won't have to cry anymore! I want get those people we lost back! If we win, we could get England back and …"

"Are you an idiot?"

Romano stared dully at his brother.

"Get England? Win against England? Against the United Kingdom? Do you realise you are challenging the British Empire? She took down Spain at the peak of his power. She took down France and his Napoleon at the peak of his power. She conquered the seven seas and one third of the world is under her command. What can _you_ do?"

"I have allies. _We_ have allies. Romano, help me! Please! I'm doing this for us!"

"There is no _we_ or _us_! I won't fight her. I'd rather fight you."

"You can't! I'm you and you're me!"

"Don't mistake me for you, Stupido. I'm nothing like you. We may have united but we are still very different. I will fight you if it comes down to it."

"… But I won't. Fratello. I will never fight you because, even if the world turns against us, I will always be by your side … England doesn't have this luxury. She will fight you if that's in the interest of her people …"

"Then I'll let her."

"You can't do that! Fratello! That's not what England wants!"

"And what would you know of what my mother wants?!"

"Because I made a promise with her! I promised her that I would be for you what she would never be! She cares for you so much that she's willing to give you up! She knows that she might become our enemy and that's why she made me promise that I would stay by your side forever! I will not let you kill yourself, Fratello! I will make us strong and nobody will arm us or separate us ever again!"

"Idioto! I don't want that! I want you to stop talking shit about power and strength and turn back to eating pasta! Forget the war, Stupido! Or I will have to stop you before you doom us both!"

"I will not let you do that, Romano! For the sake of that promise, I will lock you up and keep you safe!" Feliciano's amber eyes glowed of a dangerous red and his expression darkened. "I will keep you safe, Fratello. We can't rely on anybody else but ourselves. I will use Germany and Japan, in order to gain power. I will make us strong. So strong that even the British Empire will fall to our hands."

"Are you insane?!" Romano's eyes widen as he suddenly realised that his brother had changed completely. This was not the carefree idiot he used to know. Damn it! What happened to Stupido?!

Feliciano lifted his hand to caress his brother's cheek, gently and fondly. He still ignored the gun pointed at his head, as if it were only air. His hand moved to grab Romano's neck from behind and pull him closer. Tilting his head to the side, Feliciano muttered darkly in his brother's ear.

"I will make us great Fratello. You'll finally be proud of me. And once all have fallen, I will give you England. She'll only be yours, Fratello. And we'll be happy all together just like with Nonno Roma."

"… Don't … you can't …" Romano felt his body shake. Fear? He was actually feeling threatened by his brother? Impossible! Moving away from his grip, Romano took a few steps back, his gun shaking in his hand as he kept it aimed at the smirking figure of his insane brother. This … this is even worse than WW1. Feliciano's state of mind is something Romano had never seen before.

"Who are you …?" He whispered in ushered breath. Feliciano's smile stretched even more on his insane expression.

"It's me, Fratello! You know me! Don't you?"

Lovino took a step back while Feliciano tried to come nearer. His hand reaching out to his older brother, the young Italian watched him with hungry red eyes, expecting him to join this insanity.

"Do I?" Lovino mumbled, his face darkening in realisation.

No. He didn't know his brother. Not at all. That sadistic side of Feliciano was new and something he didn't know of. That desire to feel accepted by Romano, to show him his worth, was also something the older nation didn't expect. If anything, Lovino didn't believe that his brother also had an inferiority complex towards him. And that promise … what was that about?

"Don't move." Lovino spoke coldly, freezing his brother still as he heard the harsh order. Feliciano's smile fell slightly and he looked at his brother, puzzled. Lovino lifted deep red eyes, his blood boiled in his veins and every fibre in his body urged him to pull the trigger and revel in the spilled blood of his brother. That same brother he both hated and cared for. That same brother whose very existence is both a blessing and a torment. That same brother who's now dragging them both down to their doom. Red met red, with only the weight of a shot hanging in between them.

"What promise?"

"Cosa?" Feliciano tilted his head with a confused frown. Romano growled, his tongue clicking in irritation and impatience.

"You mentioned it earlier. A promise you made with my mother. What promise?"

"Oh! I told you: Alice is nice and she cares about you. But she will always put the sake of her people prior to yours. She could become our enemy one day. And because of that, she worries you will feel lonely and betrayed. So she made me promise to always stay by your side. I won't let you feel lonely ever again brother! I wanted us to unite so that we could be together forever! I will protect you! I will make us so great and we will be together with everyone like before! Do you remember, Fratello?"

The ecstatic, gleeful smile of his brother sent shivers down Lovino's spine but he showed nothing of his concern, his expression growing harsher and his voice a low whisper.

"I remember the emerald eyes filled with fear each time she looked at me from behind the bars of her cell. I remember the strange language she spoke and the hatred leaking from every word. I remember the beating marks covering her body, all from the hands of Nonno. And I remember the isolation and loneliness she must have felt, away from her family."

Feliciano's smile started to shake hesitantly. Lovino's red eyes burned harder that any fire from all the rage and frustration fuelling him.

"I remember, Feli. At that time, I never would have imagined this girl, slightly older than us, to one day show me love that none ever did. She had no reason to love me. I'm Roma's descendant. She should have hated me."

The two brothers stared at each other, a tense silence following Lovino's words.

"I will never harm her. I would rather side against you than against her. And besides … you're not the only one to have made a promise. I made one too. Remember Alice's brother? The red hair that used to hang out with France? I promised Scotland that I would never go up against England, no matter what war Italy will go through, no matter what future awaits! Never will I raise my gun to her!" Romano spoke solemnly. Veneziano frowned, anger taking over his face.

"You would go against our people?"

"I would go against Nonno Roma, you and anyone in my way! And Veneziano, remember this: I am _South_ Italy! My people are not yours. Remember that."

Romano turned and started to walk away, leaving his powerless and confused brother behind.

"Wait! No! You can't! We have to be together! I promised! Lovino!"

"And so did I! Mi dispiace Stupido, but if you won't back down on your insane idea, then I will have to stop you. One way or another. I would even side with England for that." Romano smirked darkly before shutting the front door of their house in Rome.

* * *

That night, he headed back to his home in Naples. Beautiful city but filled with darkness, crimes and secrets. Perfect. All he needed to do now, is watch and wait for an opportunity to take down his brother before someone else does. Someone who might harm his little brother.

"You predicted everything, didn't you? You knew we'd come to that sooner or later." Lovino mumbled as he stared dully at the sea. Seated on a bench by the port, Romano blew out a cloud of smoke, cigarette hanging casually in between his fingers. He chuckled lightly, his eyes gazing up at the stars. How could he ever go against his brother? Well, it's fine if Feliciano doesn't know. It would be troublesome for him to realise that Lovino was actually planning to protect his brother. If only Romano were to stop Veneziano before it's too late … he had too … otherwise, the idiot would get himself captured and war payment will be heavy. If Feliciano promised Alice that he would never abandon Lovino's side. Lovino promised his mother that he would always protect his younger brother. Even if it means to protect him from his own insanity.

"And now, tell me what I should do, Mama. What can I do to keep my promise?"

He blew out another cloud of smoke and watched its form dissipate in the cold night wind.

"Both my promises?"

* * *

Alice moved her tower and knocked Alistair's black knight. She sighed heavily. The red haired man noticed and kept watchful green eyes on his sister as he moved his queen in-check of the white king.

"You're distracted, Aly. Usually, you'd never make such a mistake."

Alice moved her remaining knight and used it to block the black queen, while at the same time, clearing the space for her tower to end up in-check of Alistair's white king.

"Even distracted, you're still no match for me."

"Aye, I know. Tell me what's on your mind, lass." Alistair hummed gently, engaging his sister into talking her feelings out. Alistair had that special way of talking that always made Alice open up to him. He moved his king out of check and waited for his sister to talk and make a move.

"… Do you think … do you think he'll hate me?"

"If he does, he's a bloody idiot not worth your time." Alistair spoke casually.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about!" Alice chuckled while moving her pawn one step closer to the other end of the board.

"Nope, and I don't care. Whoever hates you would be some sad pathetic bastard who doesn't know what he's missing." Alistair moved his queen, aiming for a checkmate in three moves.

"I was talking about Lovino." Alice moved her other tower and as if she had read her brother's mind, placed in the trajectory of his queen.

"Aye, I remember … the Italian lad, right? What about him?" Alistair's hand hovered over his various chess pieces, undecided.

"Italy is entering the war … on Germany's side."

"Hm mm … so?"

"We'll be enemies." Alice rolled her eyes, getting slightly irritated for having to spill out everything for her brother. He probably wasn't even paying any attention and was too busy deciding his next move.

"Check." Alistair proudly moved his knight, jumping over Alice's tower and setting her king once more in check. He paused and looked up at his sister with a serious expression.

"Aly, I don't understand what your point is. Are you telling me that you have so little faith in that Italian son of yours that you expect him to hate you after just one little war? Honestly, if war was all it took for nations to hate one another, we would be lonely miserable people! And frankly, you and I would be unable to have this little chess game just now!" The man let out a loud boasting laugh.

Alice smiled as she listened to her bother laugh. Alistair had always had a loud voice and a positive personality, always looking on the bright side of things while she tended to see only the negative. They balanced each other well. And his laughter was as boasting as America's but not a stupid laugh. Just a really loud, warm, heartfelt laughter that brought smiles on other people's lips. She truly could not hate her brother. No matter how annoying he could be and no matter how many wars they went through.

"I know that, Al. But this war … it's the first time Romano and I will be up against each other and frankly … I have a feeling this war might be as bad if not worse as the Great War."

Alistair's laughter died out and he narrowed concerned eyes on his sister. She was still smiling but her expression was one of sadness. She was beautiful. Alistair could never think more beautiful woman than Alice. Not because of her looks. Not because of her clothes. Not because of her femininity. None of that. Alice looked more like a tom-boy than anyone else, especially with her golden hair cut short like one of a man. Granted it's because it's more practical on a battlefield but that's exactly the point: Alice never once thinks of pampering herself, too focus on her duties. But nonetheless, Alistair had yet to meet someone as beautiful as his sister. Because her expressions are open mirrors on her feelings. And there is no purer heart that Alice's. Or if there is, Alistair has yet to meet that person.

Alice jumped as she felt a large calloused hand ruffle her short blond hair and the soft chuckle of her brother.

"That may be true, Lassy. But if so, how is that going to stop us from winning? Even if we must survive through Hell, how can we possibly fall?"

Alice stared in her brother's eyes thoughtfully. She saw his determination and complete self-confidence. He truly didn't doubt his words of victory, even though France had fallen, Russia was in a truce with Germany, China was too busy dealing with Japan, and America had decided not to get involved. Most of Europe had already fallen and the remaining rest was neutral. And then … there's the UK. And Alice will be damned before she lets her brother down!

"Of course! I'm not doubting our victory!" Alice laughed, a confident grin flashing back at her brother. "But it won't be a fun war …"

"Well, war never is fun! If it's a bit worse than usual, we'll just have to cop and fight harder. That's all. And if war is all it takes for your Italian to hate you, then he's not even worthy of your love."

"… Checkmate." Alice smiled as she finally made her move and using her free pawn that had reached Alistair's end of the board and turned into a queen, she moved it across the line and knocked Alistair's black king.

"Uh. Didn't see that coming. Guess that makes it 4-1 for you!" The man laughed once again, not caring at all about the game's results.

"Honestly, how can we possibly lose with such a clever strategist like you, lassy!"

"I'm sorry … you'll have to go back to the front soon …"

"Aye, aye, no worries. I'm used to the front line. Use me all you want as long as those bastards don't step foot anywhere near our island! You promised me … on that day we sealed our union, I remember you promising me an absolute victory against anyone and everyone! Even …"

"Even if the sky bleeds red and the land burns dead, no stranger shall step over our seas." Alice completed the sermon.

"Aye … So victory is all we can get." Alistair's green eyes glowed and his grin stretched across his face, a demented look in his expression.

"Of course! How could we lose?" Alice giggled, soon joined by her brother's loud laughter. They never stopped laughing, hysterical, blind, ridiculous laughter.

Outside the house, the bombing had returned. People rushed to safety and the city of London went into resistance to the aerial assaults. Among the loud crashing of bombs and building destructions, the two British nations hardly noticed anything and started a new game of chess, laughing at the ridiculous state of the world.

Because it was hilarious. So ridiculously hilarious. The laughter of insanity.

Awaiting the tears.

* * *

Germany stood right as an I in small living room of the Spanish nation as Spain busied himself to prepare coffee. After offering a cup to his visitor, whom refused politely, Antonio motioned them towards the ruby red sofa and both sat down face to face, like two predators gauging one another.

Ludwig cleared his throat loudly, a warning to Spain that he would speak first.

"It seems as though your new government is faring quite well."

"… I have no complaints."

"Glad to hear this. However … I seem to be puzzled as to your current behaviour."

"I don't see how."

"Why have you refused to support us?"

"Why should I support you?"

"I've helped your government reach the position it is now in! It's thanks to me that Franco won the civil war!"

"And for that, my government is truly grateful. However, by boss wishes not to get involved any further with you or anyone else for that matters. We are adopting a neutral policy and would appreciate it if you respected our decision."

Germany's ice mask cracked slightly as his eyebrows twitched in irritation. Spain on the other hand sipped his coffee with a passiveness that would anger even the most patient interlocutor. The olive green eyes hovered over the frustrated blond with almost a spark of sad amusement in them.

"Is that all you wished to speak to me about, Ludwig?"

"… I want to understand your reasons for taking this stance. Why be neutral when you could rule with us?"

"I'm tired."

"Excuse me?!" Ludwig shot wide disbelieving blue eyes at the lazy Spaniard, while Antonio let out a crackling cackle.

"I'm sick and tired of wars. I've done my share of fighting and frankly, I just want to lay back and sleep for a couple of centuries now. This civil war was not the best of relaxing times either, you know. I'll leave the fighting to you, young nations. You'll soon understand just how costly a war can be."

"I've been through the Great War! Trust me, I know how costly war is!"

"No no … not that kind of costly … I meant … on your soul."

"My soul?"

"You're still young Ludwig but you'll soon realise … the damage war does to your mind. How it twists your rationality. How it ridicules your values. How it tears apart your beliefs. It'll drain you, break you, and drown you into its pit of madness. And once you wake up, all you'll have left is regret and a bitter after-taste. Like when you wake up from a night of sex, only to realise that you slept with some random prostitute instead of the love of your life you were convinced of the night before."

"Can you please refrain from using such improper metaphors?" Ludwig felt an embarrass blush dust his cheeks and his eyebrows twitched in irritation. Antonio only laughed but his voice was hollow and empty. It was a true laugh. Not one where he pretended to be happy. This time, Antonio truly did laugh from his heart. Pity his heart was as empty as his laughter.

"Amigo, don't be too harsh on Francia. You'll regret it later. Once the madness settles down, you'll regret it."

"Regret? The only regret I have is of helping a selfish bastard like you!" Germany huffed and got up, ready to walk out from the mad Spaniard's house. He stopped for a moment and shot one last glance at the grinning man.

"Are you sure of your final decision? You do realise that Italy is on our side? Don't you want to help Romano?"

Antonio fell of his seat, roaring in laughter but it only brought chills of discomfort to the German as he watched the mad man rolling on the floor. Antonio finally managed to calm down his laughter but a large insane smile was still stretched across his lips and the crazy glint in the olive eyes frightened Ludwig. He had never seen the Spaniard so … so … broken. Like a toy that had played too much.

"Romano? Really? You are so naïve, Ludwig … so naïve! You think my little Henchman will follow your lead like a good little boy? This may be the case with Feliciano but Lovino … Lovino is crazy enough to betray you! He already did once during the Great War! Don't you think he'd do it again?"

"What? What do you know about this?" Ludwig suddenly shook the grinning Spaniard by his shoulder but let go as he felt him numb and relaxed. Antonio didn't even feel like a live human anymore but like a puppet cut off its strings. Yet he kept smiling. Not an idiotic smile. Far worse. He smiled because he had long dried out of tears and his mind had gone beyond pain and agony. Nothing was left in the world for him but the ridicule struggle of life and how pathetically funny all of it is. So funny.

"I don't know anything~! I just thought it funny how you seemed to think that I could have any influence over Lovi! Not even his brother can stop me tomatito when his mind is set. If I were you, I'd start preparing …"

"Preparing? Preparing for what?"

Antonio giggled at the dread in Germany's blue eyes. So young and innocent! So funny!

"Prepare your ship to drown. Deep deep down … lost and forgotten in the big big sea …"

"… Are you suggesting that I would lose? I'll have you know that I hold all of Europe under my control!"

Antonio tilted his head in confusion, his smile finally dissipating as he watched the Angry German breathing heavily like an angry bull.

"I'm not fallen."

"Alright aside from those neutral like you …"

"Did Inglaterra fall?"

"What?"

"Did The United Kingdom fall?"

"… Not yet but it won't be long until …" Germany lost his words as he saw Spain's smile rush back to his lips and the man started to giggle, his body shaking from the hysterical laughter.

"London bridge is falling down~! Falling down~! Falling down~!" The Spaniard began to sing like an amused child, losing his German friend completely.

"S-Spain …?"

"London bridge is falling down~! My fair Lady~!"

"O-Oi! Spain! What are you doing? Are you making fun of me? Do you think me unable to defeat Britain? You may have lost your Empire to England but I won't!"

"Ooooooh! Really?" Spain's eyes sparkled like one of a curious and clueless child.

Germany was now convinced that the man had gone insane, more so than Russia, and he left him to his madness. Before he shut the front door, Germany heard one last call from Antonio.

"Prepare to drown Germany! The sea is a treacherous woman and the sky her lover!"

"… Crazy man." Ludwig mumbled and ignored the loud laughter coming from Antonio's house.

* * *

Hours after the German was long gone, Antonio was still lying on the floor, his spilled cup of coffee a few centimetres away. He hadn't stopped humming to himself "_London bridge is falling down_" like a broken record, wide crazy grin still on his face.

As he slowly concluded his singing, Antonio's expression lost its joyfulness and grew serious and cold. He pulled himself up into a seated position and glanced around his house, seeing it for the first time or maybe just seeing it differently from usual. He didn't know, but the place looked foreign and nothing like his home despite having lived here for many decades. His eyes dropped to the golden ring hanging from a chain around his neck. He could still remember the words that had been engraved in the metal.

_I hate you._

The man kissed the golden ring, his eyes reading with amusement the English words of his wife for him. It tasted cold and bitter with a metallic after-taste. All the promises this ring had witnessed … the biggest one being a honey-coated lie from the very beginning … the lest being the sweet whisper of a wish one snowy night … all of those words … every single promise … had been broken down and drowned. Drowned in pain. Drowned in betrayal. Drowned in despair. Drowned in nostalgia. Drowned in ignorance.

Until there is nothing left but the cold bitter taste of regret over broken promises.

"A woman's heart is as deep and unpredictable as the sea … isn't it so, mi rosa?" The man laughed.

He laughed because his tears failed him.

He had nothing left.

Nothing to hope for.

Nothing to fight for.

Frankly, he didn't even mind going to war alongside Germany either. It would be a choice like any other. But he couldn't. Not since he received a letter from his beloved. Not since this child appeared before him. Not since …

"You torment my mind even now. What a cruel witch I married."

The tanned man's hysterical laughter went unheard in the quiet town of Madrid as night fell and drowned the world into sleep.

* * *

**AN: Alright, the story will near its end in a few chapters. Don't know yet but so far, we've done the two world wars and since nothing major happens during the Cold War between England and Romano, I'm going to skip into modern times-Today!**

**Don't worry about Spain! He'll recover soon! I just think that going through a civil war is probably more painful than a normal war because technically you'd be fighting against yourself. That must be seriously damaging for the mind and so I think Antonio is just going through a little hard time right now, going crazy is just an aftermath from his civil war. Plus I think it's fun to see him snap! (I'm evil, aren't I?) Even so, despite being in the ravaged destroyed state that he's in just now, Antonio didn't side with Germany (and I could remind you that Franco's regime was fascist . Now why would he stay neutral? I let in an insight on the last lines, and yes it's linked to England but not just that. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Little historical point: During WW2 Italy was Fascist under Mussolini. Their was however a strong Italian resistance (mainly built up of Italian communists) that emerged in the South and with the help of the Allies they reconquered most of the south of Italy. That's why I'm assuming Feliciano was the fascist one, while Romano was the resistance. By the last years of the war Italy was divided into three: The north occupied by Nazis, the centre occupied by remaining fascist (slowly getting beaten by the resistance) and the resisting South (growing ever so stronger thanks to British and American troops).**

**And as a fact, it is true that Mussolini almost eradicated the Mafia completely (that's a good thing) but his violent methods to do so are not something I find commendable. He would round up anyone and everyone suspected to be linked to the mafia and imprison them or execute them without much of a trial. It was literally a hunt from the fascist and the mafiosi stood no chance. Most fled to America. So yeah, the mafia's bad but Mussolini's not the best of guys either and he killed thousands of innocents too.**


	30. Daughter of the Sea

**Chapter 30: Daughter of the Sea**

Lovino growled angrily as he walked down the crowded streets of Barcelona. Usually when in this wonderful city of architectural genius, Romano's mood would always be less grumpy than usual. But today, nothing could ease his mind. Why's that? Because the goddamn American was acting like the goddamn idiot that he is! Again! Worse than usual! God, Romano wanted to shoot him!

* * *

_**Earlier that day in the world conference hosted by Spain in Barcelona …**_

"Rosa! I swear I didn't let her out of my sight!"

"Right! And she vanished the time it took you to eat a tomato!" Alice rolled her eyes at the genuine nod of Antonio.

"She did! She did it again! And I swear it's your fault!"

"My fault? How the bloody hell is it my fault?!"

"You educated her like a savage in the mountains!" Antonio huffed, a small smirk cornering his mouth as he watched the English woman's emerald eyes flash a glare and her face dust pink in anger. She was so lindo when she got angry …

"Well, excuse me for being a mother!" Alice growled and got even more frustrated by the smirk of the Spaniard.

"At least when she's with me, she never runs away!" The English nation slyly let out, turning the tables around and now Spain was the one glaring at her smirking expression.

"She didn't run away! She … she …"

"So you let get kidnapped?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then she ran away! You're quite a pathetic parent, Anthony."

"Right, because you are the definition of perfect parenting, Alicia!"

"Keep implying that and I'm not letting her visit you anymore!"

"Oh, because you think you can stop me from visiting her when she's next door to me and you're half way up Europe?"

By that point, Antonio and Alice's argument was the only discussion going on at the conference table and somehow, nobody had a clue what the couple was talking about. It didn't matter. Nobody felt suicidal enough to get in between them. And they were wise not to.

Romano smirked in amusement at watching his parents going at one of their typical arguments. It felt like he was back to being a child. Like nothing had changed. You could almost believe it … except everything had changed. He wasn't a child anymore. And Alice and Antonio weren't married or even dating. But somehow … after all those years … the connection between them was returning. Nobody would have noticed yet but Romano clearly recognised the signs. And he couldn't help chuckling to himself under the confused stare of his pasta-loving-brother.

"And stop calling me 'Rosa'!" Alice lifted her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Whenever you stop calling me Anthony!" Antonio snarled back.

Their argument would have gone on and on had America not butted in. Young nation was growing annoyed from the too-familiar tone between Alice and Antonio. Alfred has never been really fond of the Spaniard ever since he first met him. He had no reason to hate him but he didn't like him. And seeing how Alice was completely ignoring him, the self-proclaimed hero, was not in any way improving his mood or his opinion of the Spaniard.

"Oi! Iggy! What are you guys talking about?" The American flashed his 50 stars grin. But went unheard as Alice and Antonio kept arguing. In a sudden fit of anger, Alfred marched towards the couple and roughly pulled Alice's smaller figure into his broad large chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her and glaring daggers at the tanned man.

"Alfred? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Unhand me at once! And you!" Alice pointed a warning finger at Antonio. "Don't you dare laugh or make a sneaky remark!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Antonio smirked, amused and hardly feeling threatened by Alfred's dark glares. To him, they were just the display of a rebellious child.

"Iggy … What were you talking about with … _him_?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing that you should feel concern about." Alice waved a dismissive hand and forced Alfred's arms off her. But Alfred if anything is stubborn and wouldn't let go easily. He sat himself right next to his ex-coloniser and propped his head on his elbow, steadying an intense blue gaze on the uncomfortable England. Spain frowned but said nothing as he returned to his presiding seat at the end of the table. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed before snapping her head around at her former charge. Antonio was now bringing the whole conference back to the original topic of the survival of the Euro. Only few people now paid attention to Alice and Alfred, one of these people was Lovino. His murderous glare narrowed suspiciously on the American.

"What do you still want, git?" Alice snapped at the idiotic grin of Alfred. For some reason, Alfred's idiotic smile irritated her. It reminded her Antonio's irritating smile. Bright and sunny … and fake. She hated it. She had seen it so many times and was sick of it.

"I didn't know you and Spain were on such good terms."

"Good terms? What are you one about? Yes, we're not at each other's throat like in the past but … If you talk about good terms, I think Portugal is more one you should consider."

"No. Portugal is your friend."  
"Yes, that's the meaning of '_being in good terms'_ with someone!" Alice snapped back sarcastically. But Alfred never dropped his smile and his blue eyes grew ever so colder behind his glasses.

"Yes. But you're not friends with Spain."

"Not really. France and Prussia are his friends. Austria too. He gets along with South American countries. And Belgium as well but not Netherlands." Alice hardly realised that she was enumerating Antonio's relations with the world's countries and neither did she realise the grow cold expression on Alfred's face.

"Yeah … I thought so … you still love him." He dropped with a disgusted tone of voice and Romano even heard disappointment and dishearten. Alice jumped at the sudden statement and turn wide disbelieving emerald eyes to America.

"I beg your pardon?! Me? Love … Antonio?"

"Just now … you called him Antonio. How long has it been since you last called me Alfred?"

Alice silenced, unable to reply.

"Well? I remember, you know! The last time you spoke my name! That was the day I declared war on you for my independence! Since then, all I've been called as is America!" Alfred's voice grew louder while Alice closed herself ever more.

"So what? Is he that special? Oh yes! Of course! He's Antonio! The Antonio! The guy you feel sorry for because you sunk his armada!"

More and more nations were distracting themselves and turning to listen to America's outburst. Antonio's olive eyes flickered distractedly towards Alice and Alfred and he frowned at the paling face of the woman.

"Antonio wasn't the one to help you out in the two world wars! If I remember, the bastard kept himself neutral! Exactly what do you still see in him? He's poor! His economy is a disaster! He's hardly ever going to become an empire ever again! And frankly, he was the one who forced you into marrying him! So tell me why you still care about that bastard? Why do you even look at him?"

Alice watched with wide emerald, unable to speak and unable to move. She watched Alfred lean closer to her and his lips whispered in her ear.

"When you should be looking at me. Only me."

Alfred's lips brushed briefly over Alice's but before anything else could happen, Lovino slammed his fist against the table and stood up abruptly, successfully capturing everyone's attention, including Alice and Alfred. Alice looked at the Italian with worry and surprise while Alfred simply looked pissed at being interrupted and was glaring at the Italian. Feliciano babbled incomprehensible sounds next to him but Lovino's chocolate eyes never left the challenge of Alfred's cerulean.

"Hands off, Hamburger bastard!" He growled, his hand itching to draw out his gun.

"Says who? You're not even related to her. Fairy tale is over, man! You're not her son!" Alfred growled as he stood up as well. The atmosphere in the room dropped to ice age temperature and Alice felt stuffed in this suddenly very small room. She wanted to leave. To get out. To run home and make Alistair comfort her. What was wrong with Alfred? And why was Lovino so angry? Tears brimmed at her eyes and the only one who noticed was Antonio.

"Lovino. You and Alfred are leaving. Right now." The Spaniard spoke in an authoritarian tone and the two addressed nations shot him a disbelieving stare. Was he seriously scolding them and sending them to a time-out like little kids? Alfred's face grew red in anger but Lovino only frowned, his eyes fell towards and Alice and realisation downed on him. He cursed loudly and dragged Alfred out of the room forcefully. No sooner had the door shut behind them than Lovino let go of Alfred and stormed out of the building to get so fresh air. He'll need some to relax or he might actually kill the American bastard!

* * *

And that is currently why Lovino is storming around the streets of Barcelona, cursing at himself and the American nation, growling at anyone who dared approach him and walking like an angry demon wishing his new prey.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

Romano froze. From a blurred and distant memory, he recognised the words and the song. He remembered them from a dreadful night that would forever be imprinted in his memory. The night his parents had nearly drowned in a sea of blood after being attacked by mermaids. By his fault. He listened to the words, the sound of the voice …

He could swore he was listening to Alice. The English was perfect with that same little accent England has when she's at sea. The voice is the same if not a little higher pitched than England but otherwise identical. And yet … Romano felt that person was not his mother. It was different. The emotion put into the song was different.

_His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,_

_May happiness attend him wherever he goes,_

_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

He followed the song and hurried his pace. A group of people were gathered on the nearby beach, all listening to the same song and praising the singer with encouragements. Romano stopped, a bit afar from the crowd. He sat on the warm sand and listened to the enchanting voice.

_My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,_

_And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_

_His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,_

_And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

_True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

_To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

The sounds of the waves seemed to follow the rhythm of the song and to compliment the voice. People listened, entranced, and even though most didn't understand English, they were all bewitched by the beautiful voice. As was Lovino.

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

Loud claps and congratulations followed the end of the song. Romano listened at the excited Spanish people complimenting the girl. He heard her voice answer back and to his surprise, she spoke in perfect Spanish, without even the remains of her English accent. In fact you could say her accent sounded … Spanish. Odd. When England spoke Spanish she always had that remainder of her English accent but here, this girl with a similar voice spoke like … like Spain!

Romano peered through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person. He waited as people started to move away, leaving the lonely figure of a woman seated by the sea and staring at the waves. If Romano hadn't known any better, he might have confused the girl for Spain's unknown sister! Except she was not Spanish. Not completely. He didn't know why but … she reminded him of Alice for some reason.

She was tall and looked in late teens. Her body was much more curvy than most typical Mediterranean figures, with breasts as enviable as Belgium's and especially attracting in her black bikini. Her skin was tanned to a perfect crisp as if blessed by the sun and her hair was long like a waterfall of black curls reaching down her back and to her waist. With slender hands and thin fingers, she played with the sand, picking a handful and slowly letting it drop like golden dust that the wind blew away. Her face was sharp and angular and reminded him of Spain. But her vibrant emerald eyes are identical to England's. Romano was quite good at face-recognitions (like his brother) and his artistic side kicked in to tell him that this person could be a combination of both Spain and England. But that's impossible!

He walked up closer to her. She looked at peace, gazing out at the green sea and sighing in fondness. Her half-lidded eyes seemed to glow gently or maybe it was just the reflection of the sun. Her smile was soft but warm and enticing with her pulpous ruby lips. Romano wasn't sure what to think anymore … scratch that, he had long stopped thinking and could only stare in awe at the mysterious girl. He walked up a bit closer. With every step he was becoming more and more convinced that he knew this girl, yet he was certain to have never met her until now.

Eventually, the girl felt his presence and looked up. As her emerald eyes crossed the chocolate ones of the Italian, the girl smiled a large and delighted smile that made Romano's mind blank out completely. She turned her body slightly and patted the sand next to her, inviting him to join her. Briefly, Romano noticed the Pirate skull design on one of the breasts or her bikini, but as he sat down, his eyes were once again captured by the dazzling smile of the girl.

"Lovino. Italy. Si?" She spoke to him with that beautiful voice. Was it just him or did her voice sound even more melodic from up close? He nodded like a fool, not really realising that this girl knew of his nations name and identity. She laughed. A real heartfelt laugh, brighter than the sun and gentler than the rain. Lovino couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello! I've been waiting to meet you!" She spoke once more and this time, Lovino managed to snap out of his daze.

"What … who are you?" he asked in a breathless whisper. Why was he breathless? Why was his heart throbbing? Why was it so hot today?

The girl laughed and started to hum again her song. She only repeated the last few lines but all the while her intense gaze never left Lovino as she watched him with an emotion he had never seen in anyone that had ever looked at him. Not even Alice would stare at him like that. It was new and strange … but not unpleasant.

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

Romano blinked as the singing ended. The girl was watching him with expectant and eyes and all he could speak was:

"Maria?"

She smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

"Si! Maria! Maria Carriedo Kirkland! Or if you prefer: Gibraltar! I live next door to Stupid Spain!"

The Italian couldn't stop blinking at the avalanche of information.

Carriedo Kirkland? Wait! So she's … daughter? But should it be: Kirkland Carriedo? Ah, but Gibraltar is British! That probably explains why her main name is Kirkland. Gibraltar … that's the land that England acquired from Spain after the war of the Spanish Succession, isn't it? Stupid Spain should have told him that he had a daughter! Wait … what did she call him …? Stupid Spain …

The man fell into a hysterical laughter under the confused expression of Maria. She didn't understand his laughter but she didn't mind it. In fact, she liked Lovino's voice very much and his laughter was music to her ears. Always has been. She was glad to finally be able to meet him head to head and not watch him occasionally from afar, hidden in the shadows.

"Did I say something funny?"

"N-No! It's just … Stupid Spain … Ah, god! I never thought anyone else would call him that! Especially not his daughter!" Romano grinned a cheeky smirk and Maria felt her cheeks warm up. She frowned and a pout took over her traits. A pout that reminded Romano of Spain's childish behaviour sometimes. But her frown was like England, haughty and flustered. She was adorable~!

"Not my fault he's a wanker! Besides, I never asked to be his damn daughter! If it were up to me, I'd stay with mum all the time but she says I should take care of my country and bla bla bla …" The girl started to ramble on and Romano definitely saw Alice in her.

"If you hate Spain that much, why are you here?"

"Oh, I ran away!" The girl's mood brightened up instantly at the mention of her fugue. She looked proud and delighted to have caused trouble. Romano lifted a questioning eyebrow and Maria was prompt to explain.

"Occasionally, Mum sends me to stay with Stupid Spain because the bastard has been pestering us about it and he won't let go of me! Anyway, because mum feels guilty for hiding my existence from him until the end of WW1, I was forced into visiting the git, once every two bloody months! And it just happens that now is the time I'm under Stupid Spain's care. After the meeting, I'm going back to the UK with mum. But until then, I thought I'd make the idiot's life a living hell. Plus, he's probably getting scolded by mum as we speak! Uh …? By the way … aren't you usually one to attend those meetings?"

Romano was suddenly reminded of the world conference and his mood darkened as he also remembered his little fall out with America.

"Si … I was. Until that American bastard made Alice cry …"

"Eh? Mum! Mum cried? That's impossible! Mum never cries! Ever!" Gibraltar suddenly became agitated and Romano had a hard time calming her down.

"She didn't cry but … he was upsetting her."

"Who was? I'll kill them!"

"Sorry, but get in the line. I'm getting first try on him." Romano smirked darkly and was surprised to see Maria match him with an equally dark smirk … almost like a pirate.

"Who?"

"America."

"Oh! _That_ bastard! Yeah, I don't really know him but Mattie told me about what happened."

"Who's Mattie?"

"Matthew. Canada. British colony until not long ago. Kind of like an older brother to me."

"… I don't think I know him."

"Oh don't worry, most people don't even remember he even exists! But he's a sweet guy and was a nice brother! A lot easier to deal with than Australia or New Zealand, that's for sure!"

Romano listened to Maria's rambling on. She talked a lot. But then Antonio also had a habit of being very chatty. In so many ways, Romano was reminded of his parents through this girl yet he constantly found out things about her that are very unique and specific to Maria. Things he absolutely adored. Why? He didn't know. But Maria made him feel happy and alive. He felt like his existence was not as meaningless as he thought. He felt he existed for the sake of this girl. For her sake. And that reason is the sweetest of all to be alive. So he listened. He listened to her talk about her life, her troubles, her dreams, her family, her favourite food, her friends, her enemies, her passion for the sea and navigation, he listened to everything.

Then he realised that Maria was staring at him again. Not a suspicious annoyed stare like most people. Not a motherly and caring stare like Alice. Not an admiring and fond stare like Feliciano. Not a proud and doting stare like Antonio. Not a hateful and murderous stare like Alfred. No. None like that. This gaze of beautiful green was like none other.

Her long dark eyelashes framed shining emeralds with such intensity they could swallow you up into the depth of the sea itself. She was like a mermaid. A beautiful enchanting mermaid. And she had caught his heart with her songs.

Or had she?

As Lovino gazed in her eyes, he stared to wonder who had caught whom? The look in those green orbs … he had seen the same in the way Alice used to look at Antonio. A heated gaze, filled of confused emotions, twirling like a hurricane. Pleading, desiring, commanding, calling, needing, praying, wanting, loving. Love.

Love.

Such an odd word.

Was it love? In her eyes? In his eyes? Lovino wasn't even sure anymore if he was looking at her gaze or at the reflection of his own in her beautiful green eyes. And he didn't care. Not anymore. Not when he felt the soft lips of his mermaid press against his own. Nothing mattered anymore.

He loved her. She loved him. None of that mattered. Not really.

Because in this instant, all Lovino could think of was how bliss he was of being alive and nothing more.

But isn't that enough?

* * *

Antonio walked out of the conference room, tired and exasperated. He still had to search for Maria across town. Why did she always torment him like that? Exactly like her mother! Talking of the said mother …

Antonio stopped in his track as he spotted Alice, leaning against a wall and smiling to herself as she seemed to text on her phone. He watched her soft little smile. How long has it been since he had seen that smile on her beautiful angelic face? He couldn't remember. All he remembered was how it made his heart pump and his mind blank out … just like right now. Every time … every single time … why did she made him crave like that? Why did he feel empty without her around? Why did he feel warm with her body next to him? Why did she haunt his mind and dreams at every hour? Why did she make him feel so … alive?

She looked up suddenly and took notice of the Spaniard staring at her. Green met green. Her smile grew broader and she walked up to him. All other nations had left. Why was she still here? Was she waiting for her? Why?

"I found Maria!" She lifted her phone up and Antonio could see Maria's name in the text communicator. He nodded dumbly, his mind still a bit blank from just watching Alice smile her blinding smile at him. No sun had every shone on him as bright as her smile just now.

"She's with Lovino. I'll tell you all about it but only if you invite me for diner! I'm starving!" The English woman smirked and Antonio recognised her pirate grin, cheeky and malicious. She definitely was hiding something from him. He knew that. But for some reason, he smiled and said:

"My house or out?"

"Hm … Your house. It'll be easier for you to get drunk there. I don't want to have to drag you all the way from a pub!"

"Why would I want to get drunk?"

"Oh trust me! You will! You will definitely need a drink for that! A strong one! Do you have rum?" Alice giggled and headed out to wait by Antonio's car. The man took a few seconds to register then he followed her out, a bright and cheerful smile on his lips.

Alice watched him with fondness. That's why she liked Antonio so much. He could show her such beautiful smiles. Not his usual idiotic grin. Not that irritating fake smile. Not that one. But the honest, loving smile he was showing her right now. A smile as colourful as a rainbow after a gentle rain. She loved it.

Maybe she should drop by a shop and buy a few more bottles of wine. Just to be on the safe side. She'd much rather make sure Antonio is well drunk and happy before dropping the news on him that their daughter is now dating (and probably making out) with their son. Although Alice always knew about Maria's interest in Lovino ever since that first time the small girl saw the Italian, she was glad that Lovino had found someone who made his life worth living.

Maybe she'll tell him tomorrow? He'll go on a rampage, won't he? Definitely.

Alice giggled under the inquiring look of the Spaniard. For the first time in a long time, she was glad to be alive. So glad. So glad she could even let Spain kiss her tonight … if he doesn't act too much like a tosser!

* * *

THE END!

* * *

**AN: And that is the last chapter! Hope you all liked it and thank you so much for those who followed the story through to the end! Your kind reviews have all been very supportive and I thank you all for your support!**

**I'm thinking of using this story as a support for another one. I started writing a few chapters of Alice's relationship with China. Is that worth doing or not? I'd be using the same characters and setting as this story but I would be focusing on the time when Alice traded tea with Yao. I thought it would be interesting. Would you guys read it if I did start a story like that? You're allowed to truthfully tell me that it's a crap idea! I'll forgive you!**

**In any case, I decided in the end that Alice and Antonio were made for each other. Yep, because it's my favourite pairing and I DON'T CARE if you disagree! The reason why Spain remained so attached to Alice and stayed neutral during the World Wars was because he was trying to avoid harming her again especially since he learned about Gibraltar. So now, he's even more in love with Alice and in his mind, he feels wedded to her for life. Not only that, he's a doting over-protective father over his cute little daughter. Gibraltar is special to him because she is his biological daughter (rare occurrence for nations). Imagine how Spain will react once he finds out that his precious daughter has been seduced by none other than Lovino!**

* * *

BONUS

* * *

"MY AX! WHERE'S MY AX? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT ITALIAN HENCHMAN! JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"Antonio, love, you really should calm down and listen to me ..."

"LATER! LET ME KILL HIM FIRST AND THEN WE'LL TALK!"

"... I didn't buy enough rum, Anthony is not drunk enough, as I thought. Oh dear. I hope Lovino has solid locks on his door."

The blond woman smirks as she falls back in the soft pillow and buried herself in the warmth of the bed. She listened to the drunken rant of her ... lover? Well after tonight you can't really say other wise! And she smiled. Many many years had gone by, decades, centuries and yet ...

Nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

The sun would rise as it does every morning. Alice smiled as she experienced the best feeling a human could possibly have and in her mind nothing else mattered:

It felt good being alive!


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The World keeps spinning round and round**

* * *

**AN: Hey, I know this story is over but I felt like adding a short Epilogue to it. Partly because I want to set up how the nations evolved from here on. And partly because I feel Antonio and Alice deserve a little special chapter for them. I swear, that's the last update on this story!**

* * *

"Why on earth am I having to babysit China's kid?!"

Alice shot a dark scolding glare at her lover. Her long golden hair was let loose with only a few hair clip to brush off a fringe out of her face, she wore no makeup but that's nothing new and anyway, she didn't need any (in Antonio's opinion at the very least). Her healthy cream skin was as beautiful and smooth as ever and reminded of a porcelain doll. She wore a pair of old dark jeans, a long sleeved top and an emerald green thick woollen cardigan that reached down to below her waist and with the sleeves slightly too large and too long so that she kept rolling them up her arms. Antonio recognised the cardigan as Wales' last Christmas present to England, hand-made by him and Alice had been overly delighted which really irritated the Spaniard. But he had to admit, his girlfriend look adorably cute in her too large jumper. So cute it could be a crime.

Then his eyes fell on the Chinese teen sprawled out on Alice's couch and playing on his Ipad while listening to music. The Cantonese boy, looked barely past his 18, had pitch black hair and amber eyes on a robotic emotionless face. Damn, the kid was annoying when he just stared at you, unreadable, and then would sigh and shoot you his dark cunning smirk. So damn annoying! And that is exactly Hong Kong's reaction upon seeing Spain walk in the house.

"You're not having to babysit anyone! Leon is old enough to take care of himself, I'll have you know! It just so happens that he'll be staying a few extra days because China got into some urgent trouble with Russia … Hm … although that might have originally been Alistair's fault …"

"What did your crazy brother do this time?" Antonio sighed as he hung up his coat, all happy chappy façade was gone and he was finally letting his true personality out. It was tiring to smile like an idiot all day in front of even more idiotic nations because they actually believe his fake smiles. Alice of course could see through him like an open book. And he loved it. He loved allowing himself to be as selfish and temperamental as he wished with Alice.

The girl shook her head thoughtfully before a wide grin stretched on her lips, drawing the attention of both male nations as they watched her with curiosity.

"You know, I recently introduced Alistair to Ukraine … You won't believe me but they hit it off like love birds! It's like they were made for each other … except I'm not sure Russia sees it that way. Belarus doesn't care and I think Matthew is trying to date her … I told him not to risk it but he's quite determined. In any case, Russia tried stopping my brother from dating his sister."

Alice ended her story suddenly and poured herself a cup of tea from the set she had prepare before Spain came. Neither of the male nations bothered asking her to continue. There was no need. They both could very well imagine how the rest of the story goes: Russia learnt that being big and scary doesn't give you the right to stop Scotland from dating. The red haired made his point quite clear and hence Russia's current predicament as he is crying like a lost terrorised child at China's house. Needless to say the Chinese complained for hours over the phone and Alice, as an apology (although she really just wanted to shut up the Asian), agreed to keep Hong Kong a few days longer than anticipated. Sadly, it clashed with Spain's visit over and she was well aware that the two didn't get along at all. The main reason being that Alice was currently in a relationship with Antonio while Hong Kong is her son from her previous relationship with China. Luckily she didn't get China and Spain together at her house at the same time. That might have been troublesome.

* * *

"Soooo … how about we go for a walk? It's a nice day outside!" The woman tried engaging the grouchy boys into something. Anything! Provided it broke the awkward silence in the room.

"No thanks." Leon answered dully, his eyes glued to his screen and his tone as monotonous as ever.

Spain took that opportunity to take a walk with England just the two of them and without Hong Kong getting in the way.

"Good idea, amor! Let's go now!" He literally leaped out of his seat and dragged Alice to fetch her coat. As the two walked out, Spain heard a slight typing sound from behind and turning around the couple found Leon dressed up in his jean jacket and texting on his phone, following them out. Spain hissed in irritation.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go out?"  
"I changed my mind." Came the stoic reply of the Chinese boy. It took all of Spain's self-control not to strangle the kid. But Alice's soft smile helped a lot in calming him down.

"How about we got ourselves some ice cream?" She suggested and without waiting for a reply, she walked off towards the town further down the hill.

* * *

"So how's Lovino doing?" Alice asked as the trio had settled down on a bench in a park, all three with an ice cream in hand. Spain scowled, obviously irritated by the mere mention of Lovino and Hong Kong found amusing to see someone else irritate Spain like that.

"He's fine. As far as I'm aware. He changed the locks on his front door and windows."

"Well I'm not surprised! Seeing as you suddenly charged in his house and interrupted them!" Alice giggled at the crest-fallen face of her lover.

"But! But! How could you let this happen? Our little Maria … is getting violated by my henchman!"

"Antonio … Maria is a big girl and stop calling Lovi your henchman whenever it suits you! He was our son before. Now it's even a little more official since he's dating our daughter. Hong! What about you? Are you seeing anyone? I'd be surprised if China let you get anywhere near a girl!" Alice laughed wholeheartedly and Hong Kong's face looked up at her, his usually stoic poker face briefly vanished as he smiled fondly at his mother.

"Not really. I've mostly been hanging out with Iceland."

"Oh yes, I've heard from Norway!"

"Hold on! Are we talking about those Nordics? You still talk to them?" Antonio shot a shocked expression to his wife who looked at him like he had an extra head.

"Well of course I talked to them! We're neighbours in case you hadn't noticed! Besides, they're all really nice once you get to know them! Ok, so Denmark went into a month of sulking after I told him that you and I were back together … Prussia did the same. They'd get together and drink themselves into oblivion! Honestly those guys …!" Alice sighed as she thought about her two favourite drinking buddies and ex-lovers. Antonio smirked in satisfaction at the misery of his rivals.

"Anyway … Did you hear? Belgium is dating Germany! I think it's cute!" Alice giggled excitedly at this, sincerely glad that her female friend had finally found someone to love and cherish her. Spain nodded, finally easing a little of his guilt towards his previous lover.

"Si, I heard. I'm confused as to how she agreed to date him when he was the one to violate her land during the Great wars."

"Oh, Anthony! If we all stuck ourselves to our past, you and I wouldn't be together!"

"Wouldn't that be cool." Leon mumbled distractedly and earned himself a death glare from the Spaniard but Alice continued, ignoring the sly comment of her son.

"Besides, I think it's good for both of them. Germany has tried so hard to make amends and he still even now feels guilty for everything. I think Belgium can help him forgive himself. And she herself needs someone loyal and loving as Ludwig. He may not be as hot and fiery as you were but I think he's the best for her as a long-time lasting relationship. I think he really cares for her." Alice smiled softly and unconsciously, her hand squeezed Antonio's a bit tighter. The tanned man noticed and squeezed back, flashing her his warmest smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her against his chest. Leon shot a dark annoyed glare but said nothing.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Alice suddenly pulled herself away from her Spaniard and lock eyes with him. "Your brother phoned!"

"What did _he_ want?" Antonio groaned. Of all the people to interrupt his private moment with Alicia, it had to be his goddamned brother!

"He said, quote: _I will fucking murder you if you break Alice's heart again and trust me you will regret ever being born, you useless piece of shit!_ Or something like that … if I remember correctly."

Spain blinked at the blonde grinning girl before sighing and lifting his eyes up to the sky in exasperation.

"And you had to tell me this now because …?"

"Because it's fun to whine you up!" Alice giggled and buried herself in her Spaniard's embrace. Antonio couldn't help but laugh with her.

Suddenly, Alice's phone rang. She frowned at the ID caller and after a heavy sigh, answered bluntly.

"Hello America, what do you want now? And no, I am not coming over to watch another one of those horror films with you! Why don't you go and ask Mexico out on a date and force her to watch all your stupid films!"

"… Hi?" America's hesitant reply came back, obviously overwhelmed by England's sudden outburst. He had been extremely upset to hear about Alice's renewed relationship with Antonio but oddly enough, the Spaniard had been the one to solve this issue.

Antonio knew well about Mexico's feelings for the oblivious American. In fact, quite a few nations found Alfred cute and attractive, pity he never only saw England and she was light-years far from considering him beyond her childish rebellious little brother. So Antonio had played cupids and got Mexico a date with her hamburger-loving crush. Strangely enough, Mexico's fiery temper similar to England's got America interest in her. At least, he was seemingly looking at someone else who wasn't called Alice Kirkland. And after a few hesitant dates (not sure you can call them that) the two had become closer to the point of being beyond friends but not quite lovers. And America became more and more insistent in seeking England's expert help on how to behave around Mexico. He was hopeless! Although at first it amused England, she was now getting sick of it.

"Uh … England? Did I interrupt you while you were cooking?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, because you always get more bitchy than usual when I interrupt your cooking. Mexico is like that too! She always tells me off and to wait outside the kitchen when she makes us meals. And I'm banned from stepping foot anywhere near the kitchen anyway! She …"

"America, that's great but I'm not here to listen to you ramble on about how great Mexico is. What did you want?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you, do you think nations can get married?"

"Alfred, you already know the procedure and …"

"No yes, I mean, not officially! You know like … Alfred and Adriana. Not America and Mexico. Is that possible? Just a private wedding?"

Alice silenced for what felt like ages and America kept calling her name, confused and thinking they might have been cut off. Before he could hang up, Alice finally answered him.

"Alfred … Why the hell are you talking about marriage when you haven't even asked her out properly as your girlfriend? Do things in the right order, wanker! Come again next year and I'll answer your question!" Alice immediately hung up on him, scared that if he kept on asking those questions, she might ask herself the same thing.

Antonio and Leon were watching her with concern and confusion. She shook her head and smiled reassuringly. Her eyes lingered in the olive green ones of Antonio. At her finger she felt the golden ring Antonio had given her so long ago, the engraved words in it still ringing in her head.

_Te odio._

She also saw the same ring circling Antonio's finger with the exact replica of her own words.

_I hate you._

It seems that even back then, in their hatred and despise for each other, their minds were already synched. It's quite funny when you think about it. Alice let out a soft laugh that surprised Antonio and he tilted his head adorably, confusion painting his face.

"You will not believe what Alfred just asked."

"What?"

But Alice didn't answer and instead, she stood up, stretched and motioned the boys to follow.

"Let's go home! Hong Kong, you need to stop gluing yourself to those screens. It's going to hurt your eyes, love!"

"Yeah." Leon answered robotically, not removing his gaze from his phone.

Antonio rolled his eyes at this but hearing Alice's soft laughter cleared all negative thoughts from his head and he followed her. He'd always follow her. To the end of the world if she asked him to. Because only around her did Antonio feel truly alive and breathing. She was the axe on which his life revolved around. She was the sun of his world. And now that he finally got her back … he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

"So Hungary just dropped everything and left. At least that's what she told me. I can't believe Austria would say that!" Alice shook her head and walked up, mug of tea in hand, to snuggled on her sofa next to her lover. Leon was upstairs in his room. Peter was staying at Sweden and Finland's house. Maria had almost definitely settled in with Romano in Naples (it feels like it since she only leaves Italy to come and visit her mum, Lovino would come along with her every time) despite Spain's attempts to bring an end to their relationship. Feliciano was hitting on every random girl he met as usual. France also. I probably taught Feliciano to be all flirty like that. Hungary and Austria were having some trouble in their relationship but Alice was certain they would sort it out somehow. If after all those centuries they broke up, then that would mean the world was ending. Scotland is still out on his date with Ukraine (and Alice is glad to see her brother so happy). Wales and Northern Ireland (Alice's younger sister) went over to see Canada and apparently help him woe Belarus … good luck with that!

So that left the entire (minus Hong Kong) Kirkland mansion to the couple. Alice sighed contently and lifted her hand up, scrutinizing the golden ring at her finger. Antonio watched her in confusion. Ever since America's phone call, she had been staring at his or her ring with that thoughtful expression on her face. Antonio tried asking but every time she would switch topic and forced Antonio to drop his questioning.

"Antonio … would you marry me?"

The question came out of nowhere and Antonio nearly chocked himself on his tea. He looked down in shock at the blonde woman resting against his chest, her green eyes gazing up into his own green eyes. She looked afraid and worried of his answer. How could she still hesitate and doubt his love? After all they went through! Antonio smiled. He smiled like Alice had just given him the key to paradise.

"In my mind, we never divorced."

"… Well, technically we never did divorce but that's because we were bounded together as nations. We didn't really need divorce …" Alice was cut off in her rational explanation by Antonio's soft lips.

"Whatever you say, rosa." He smiled in his kiss and once again devoured her lips.

For a good hour they kept kissing and whispering soft promises of love to one another. Both relaxing in front of a purring fire in the chimney. Outside, on snow started falling but neither paid it any attention. They might have been surprised if they had bothered looking out the window. But neither could detach his eyes from the other. On a late summer night, snow blessed the innocent question Alice whispered.

"Antonio … do you think … we could get married? Us? Alice and Antonio? Not England and Spain?"

Antonio interrupted their kiss and thought for a long minute. Then a broad smile answered the concerned frown of his beloved. He pulled her off him and got off the sofa. She watched him leave and head for their room upstairs. After a few minutes, he came back down, holding something behind his back. Before Alice could question him about it, Antonio had kneeled down on one knee and presented her with a small box.

He didn't have to speak. She didn't have to answer. Her tears and her smile were enough for the man. She opened the box and leaped in his arms. A thin golden ring harbouring a beautiful red ruby carved into the shape of a rose slipped to add itself to the golden alliance on Alice's finger.

Antonio pulled them bother to their feet and they started to dance to an imaginary melody. Both laughed as they twirled around in the living room. There was no grand ceremony, no witness, no crowd of people congratulating them, no music, no after party, no ball, no carriage, … none of that. But tonight was the night Alice and Antonio married each other for the very first time.

They didn't word any promise of faithfulness because their eyes spoke all the truth needed.

They didn't need the approval of any superior power because Time had approved of them already.

They didn't need any witness because the soft fire warming them up had seen and heard it all.

They didn't need a crowd of friends and family because the falling crystals of snow were smiling through the window, as they had been and watched over their first night centuries ago.

They didn't need any more music than the blissful sound of each other's laughter.

They didn't need a party because the celebration of their hearts was overwhelming enough as it is.

They didn't need a ball as they danced in each other's arms, already having their own private ball.

They didn't need a carriage, far from it! Why would they need one when neither of them was going anywhere?

And they laughed, and danced, and kissed and the bliss of that night was endless.

* * *

"Antonio, how come you had that ring with you?"

"…"

"Antonio? Come on! Tell me!"

"… I … heard Mexico ask me about marriage recently and it made me think. And I realised I never actually proposed to you properly so …"

"… Wow. That's exactly what Alfred talked to me about over the phone. And I guess I got a bit caught up in this whole idea of marriage too …" Alice blushed at admitting her romantic side but the sweet smile Antonio gave washed away all her doubts.

"Te amo, mi rosa."

"I love you too."

They kissed and Antonio pulled his newly wedded wife in his warm arms. He pulled the cover of the bed over them and his eyes caught sight of the window accidentally. He smiled and whispered softly in his sleeping wife's ear.

"It's snowing, cara. A bit early for this time of year, don't you think?"

The world span round and with the next day, the sun rose like it does every day.

The world meeting would come around once more.

Life will go on.

Time will fly by.

On and on and on.

But does it matter?

* * *

**AN: Alright! That definitely concludes _Your Precious __Existence_! I hope you all liked it! And again thank you all for your comments and reviews!**

**Now should I do the one with China or not ... hm ... decisions, decisions, decisions ...**


End file.
